Akatsuki Sensei!
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: AU. What if the Akatsuki never exsisted, would things change for Naruto and everyone else? Or would it stay the same. Which is hard to believe when your own senseis are the Akatsuki! This year at the Chuunin Exams will be VERY intresting. Many pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Omg! I can't believe I'm writing yet _another_ story when I'm trying to quit writing them. Ah! Anyways, I promise this will be the last new story you will see from me, hopefully. And for the rest of my stories I will complete, hopefully.**

**So this idea was screaming for to write for I haven't seen anyone come with this crazy idea yer, which I'm sure you have an idea about it from the title. If not, to bad then.**

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

**I want to say is that I already know that my grammer isn't that great and I don't need everyone to tell me something that I alread know. And if you are one of those grammer freaks that goes on a spaze for it not being right, then just go awawy. I don't need you to jump down my throat about it.**

**!!!I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Akatsuki senseis

Chapter one

"Is the target in sight?"

A small sound of static was heard in the earpiece before a reply came in the radio.

"Hai, sensei. That target is in our sight." came a voice of a whisper in the radio earpiece.

"Good work, Sakura. Is everyone in place?" the Jonin of team seven asked as he stood on one of the highest tree branches, overlooking the forest that his Genin team was in.

Another small buzz of static was heard with sounds of a lot grunting and rustling came before it finally settled before. Then came an answer. "Naruto Uzimaki here, ready to go."

"Good, what about you Sasuke?"

After awhile there was no sound of buzzing in the earpiece or any word from Sasuke. The Jonin rolled his eyes at the boy's stubbornness towards his sensei and simply wished for the boy to grow up and get over this.

Finally a small buzz in the earpiece was heard, as well as the reply needed. "Hai." Came a grunt from the Uchiha.

"Good, we're all in place. What are your accordance?" the Jonin asked.

"2.3 miles from the village, and thirty calamites, north-west from the training grounds." **(I can't do measurements! It's always been my weakness in school! Curse you measurements and that stupid ruler!) **Came Sakura's voice in the Jonin's earpiece.

"Alright, don't move until I get there and keep the target insight." said the Jonin.

"Hai." said all three of his students.

With that, their sensei took off to the location that Sakura has given him. The trees and the greenery flashed by him as he moved at an incredible speed that only the Black Ops or higher rankings ninjas could only posses. And in less than five minutes, the Jonin arrived at the location and spotted all three of his students in hiding as well as the target. With great stealth, the Jonin moved swiftly closer to the target and hid behind a tree while staying close to his Genins.

"Alright, on my mark we make our move." He said into his earpiece.

None of them replied but nodded their heads in response that he could clearly see.

For the first minute they simply observed the target in front of them and analyzed the situation that the target would soon be in. It had many escape options once team seven attacked, which would make it a little harder to capture. But they were Shinobi of Leaf and fail was not a option right noe.

"Now!"

With the signal, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped out and attacked the target.

_Several painful hours later!_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow OW!" Naruto screamed in pain as the target continued to scratch his face, while trying to pull the thing away from him.

"Naruto you idiot, that's no way to hold a cat!" Sakura scowled.

"Dope." Sasuke muttered.

"Here, let me take him." Sakura grabbed the cat, which was now attached to Naruto's face, and pulled its claws painfully away from the blonde's face. Ignoring Naruto's whines of pain, Sakura gently held the cat in her arms and started to softly pet it.

"Man that thing is mean." The blonde muttered.

"Well what do you expect, after you tackled it to the ground like that." Sasuke said coolly.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"It seems that mission is accomplish, good work." Their sensei said from behind them.

All three of his students turned to face him.

"Itachi-sensei, would you tell Sasuke to stop acting all high and mighty!" Naruto glared at the younger Uchiha.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke even will ignore me." Itachi said with a faint of a smile. "Alright, let's return this little guy to his owner and call it a day, shall we."

---------------------------------------------------

"My little baby! You're finally back, you scared mommy so much! I promise I will never lose sight of you ever, ever, ever again!" A crying chubby woman with a smile said to the cat in her arms, which the said cat was desperately trying to get away.

"Man, I think I'm starting to see why the cat left in the first place." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, me to." She whispered back.

"Thank you so much, here is you're pay as promised." The chubby woman said with a smile as she paid Iruka at the table and left.

"Well, it's seems another successful mission from team seven. I'm quite impressed Itachi." The Hokage phrase Itachi from his spot by Iruka.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." The old Uchiha bowed.

"You should all be very proud of you're accomplishments today. You are all dismiss for today, have a good evening." said the Third with a smile.

With their final bows, team seven took their leave and exited out of the Hokage tower.

"Man, that cat was mean." Naruto muttered as he gently touched his now bandage cheek, while his stomach started to rumble. "I'm starving! Hey, let's all go to Ichiraku and celebrate in getting rid of that cat!"

"I'm afraid that Sasuke and I must decline that offer, Naruto. Our mother expects us at home for it's our weekly dinner with the whole Uchiha family." Itachi declined the offer.

"That's tonight?" the blonde said.

"Tomorrow we will meet at the bridge as always, and be prepared for anything that will come. Understood?" said Itachi.

"Hai." said all three.

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow, goonight. Come on Sasuke."

"Hn." was his brother's reply, following his brother to the Uchiha housing.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his little brother's behavior as he started heading home. For the past three years, it seems that Itachi's relationship with Sasuke has only grown apart further and further each day. Ever since Sasuke entered the academy, their relationship seemed to grown strain from then on. He knew his little brother wanted nothing more than to grow up strong and become a great ninja like Itachi so that their father would pay attention to him as well. But it seemed that no matter what the younger Uchiha did, the older one seemed to be on top.

But it wasn't as if Itachi hasn't tried to fix his relationship with his brother, oh no. In fact, that's one of the main reasons why he became team seven's Jonin sensei, in hopes of fixing the bond between him and Sasuke. And to perhaps teach his younger brother a few things he knows so that their father would be impressed. But Sasuke declined and said that he didn't need his help.

"Um, Sasuke."

Both of the Uchihas stopped and to turn around to see a shy looking Sakura still behind and no sight of Naruto around.

"What is it?" Sasuke said in a clearly bored tone.

She blushed and looked down to her feet. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to… well you know, go out to dinner somewhere tomorrow after training. I wanted to ask you tonight but you and-"

"No." Sasuke said before turning away, heading home again.

"Sasuke." Itachi frowned in disapproval at his brother's behavior.

Yes, he knew that Sakura is one of his little brother's fangirls, a curse that seemed to be passed down the Uchiha generation. But the difference with Sakura is that she seems to be a nice girl that is full of determination to become stronger. (An excellent motive that every Shinobi should posses, in Itachi's option.) She was also a sweet and caring girl that had a wicked temper that seemed to place her higher than most young ninja's her age.

"No, it's okay sensei. I'm kind of use to it anyways." She said with a happy face that didn't fool him for a second. "I need to go home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight." With a small bow Sakura took off home, leaving the two brother's behind.

With a small sigh, the older Uchiha turned around to face Sasuke with a disapproval frown.

"What?" his little brother said with a frown of his own and a glare.

"That is no way to treat a girl that has only shown you nothing but kindness, Sasuke." said Itachi.

His frowns only deepen. "So, she's just another annoying fangirl that's always fawning over me. I don't even like her, besides you should know what that is like, _big brother_."

"Perhaps Sasuke, but she is also your teammate and a sweet girl that you must treat with respect. For one day, she won't always be there to help you."

The younger Uchiha said nothing as he continued down the road.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for dinner mom, it's delicious like always." Sakura called from the kitchen as she placed her dishes in the sink.

"Glad to hear Sakura!" her mother called from the dining room.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night!" she left the kitchen and head up stairs to her room.

"Night sweetie!" she heard her mother from the second level before closing the door behind her in her room.

With a groan, Sakura fell face first onto her bed and laid there for a bit before she rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling of her room, letting the earlier events of today roll around in her head. They did a total of three missions today; the last one with the cat took the longest. All of them were D rank missions, which were fine for Sakura. They were still young and new to the ninja world and needed to start somewhere, which is the bottom of the totem pole. She just wished that Naruto could only see that.

A sigh escaped from her lips as her thoughts soon drifted over tonight's event when she asked Sasuke out in hopes that he would say yes. But like always, he coldly rejected her and left her with nothing but crushed dreams and hopes.

"Why does he always do this?" she muttered to herself feeling the tears form in her eyes. "I've done nothing to make him angry at me, I've always tried to help him and support him when he needed it the most." The tears ran freely down her cheeks as a small hiccup came. "I know that I'm a bit clingy and there are times where I really do act like a fangirl like Ino and the others, but. I try to be strong for him and show that I'm not a weak little girl that's even weaker than Naruto. So why does he treat me so horrible then everyone else."

The pinkette finally broke down into tears and rolled over onto her stomach, to cry her feelings into her pillow.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh Itachi, Sasuke you both look so handsome in your new kimono that I bought." Mikoto Uchiha said as she stood back to get a better look at her two handsome young men.

Itachi came out of his room wearing a nicely shaded dark green kimono that was made of the finest silk, with his long hair out of his normal low pony tail. Sasuke came out wearing a very similar kimono style like Itachi's but was dark blue. Like his older brother's his was made of the finest silk and that it felt so soft agents his skin, while his hair was… well… it was its normal weird chicken butt style.

"They are very lovely mother, thank you." said Itachi.

"Thank you, mother." aid Sasuke.

"I'm so happy to hear boys. I wanted to pick out something nice for the both of you for tonight. Now come on, let's go meet the rest of the family. Your father is already out there." said Mikoto who held a large dish in her hand as she and her boys headed outside.

Out in the main street of the Uchiha housing, was a small like festival of just the family with a large long table in the middle of the street with difference foods on it. Each dish was brought and placed on the table by each family in the Uchiha's neighborhood, where everyone could dine together as a real family. Even the street was decorated like it was a festival with lights hanging above, but with Uchiha fan on each lantern above.

Among the crowd, Fugaku Uchiha could be seen talking to some the head members of the Uchiha Clan. Placing Mikoto's share on the table with the other shares of the family, Mikoto made her way towards her husband with boys in tow.

"… with ways things are going I'm not surprise that Hokage is a little uneasy of the coming plans for the next week." said Fugaku before he turned to face his family. "And here they are."

Soon the head members turn to face Itachi and Sasuke, while Mikoto snuck up by her husband and snaked her arm around her husband's arm.

"Ah yes Itachi, the prodigy of our generation and the pride of our clan." said one of the older members with a smile.

"Your father was just telling us of your newest have achieved you've reached recently." said a slightly younger elder of the clan.

"He's also told us that you are now the sensei of young Sasuke's team." said the eldest member of the small group.

"And to keep you statues as an ANBU as well." said the first head member.

Beside him, Itachi heard his little brother scoffed, clearly unhappy of the fact that his older once again got all of the attention from the rest of the family.

"Well it's nothing that special really, many Jonins like me are able to manage both. Sasuke here has really been the one that's really shot up. Not only has he graduated from the academy four months ago, as well the top of his class, he also gain his Sharingan while completing a difficult mission to about a month and a half ago." Itachi phrase his little brother, to only smile a bit to see the corners of Sasuke's lips turn up a bit.

"Well, that is indeed impressive. You are turning into a great ninja like your brother." said the third head member.

"Yes, it wouldn't be long before Itachi will take over for you Fugaku, while Sasuke takes over of Itachi's spot." said the first head member.

"Yes, our little boys are growing up so fast." Their mother said with a warm smile with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "It just seemed like Itachi was only a little boy while Sasuke was still in my belly." Now she started tearing up with a trembling bottom lip. "And now, you're all grown up, becoming one of the greatest ninjas that our village has ever seen. And then soon… you will be moving out of the house, meeting a wonderful girl that will soon become engage to and marry, and then before you know it you will start a family of your own."

_And here comes the water works. _Both of the Uchiha brothers thought at once.

"Don't leave me!" Mikoto shouted before she lunged at Itachi to trap him into a tight embrace.

"M-Mother… c-can't b-breathe" said the older brother.

"Mikoto, let go of the boy, can't breathe!" said her husband as he and the three head members try to pry her off the now blue Itachi.

Finally after several attempts to pry Mikoto off, and a snickering Sasuke at his brother's misery, Mikoto released her son as two of the head members dragged her away. Which while she cried out her son's name and saying something along the line that sounded like 'don't leave me', while her family sweat dropped at the scene.

Fugaku coughed and turn to the last head member with them. "You must forgive Mikoto's behavior, she's starting to have a few… withdraw problems with the boys and all."

"ITACHI, DON'T LEAVE MOMMY!!!" They heard Mikoto from a distance.

The said Uchiha groan in embarrassment while Sasuke snickered at his brother, again.

"Ah, yes I believe every mother goes through that stage." said the head member. "Speaking of which, I believe it's almost that time of year again of the Chuunin Exams.

"Indeed, I'm sure Sasuke will pass it with flying colors. Just like Itachi, wouldn't you Sasuke?" asked his father.

"The Chuunin Exams?" Sasuke asked, for a little startled at this news.

His older brother coughed and turned to their father. "Sasuke hasn't been informed of the coming exams of yet, nor have I recommended him or Naruto and Sakura to the Chuunin exams."

At this Fugaku frowned in disapproval while glaring at his eldest son. "And why haven't you."

Itachi frowned himself and had a glare of his own. "The Hokage has wished for all Jonin teachers not to inform their students of the Chunnin Exams until the official enterers begins, which is tomorrow."

"Informing us of what tomorrow?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Nothing you need to know tonight, Sasuke." answered Itachi as he continued to glare down his father.

"Very well, if it's the Hokage's wish then I can understand that." said Fugaku.

"I'm glad you see it that." said Itachi.

Ever since Itachi has been named the team leader and sensei of team seven, his father has done nothing more then got on his case even more. When he was rank ANBU or higher than that, his father has been on his case since then, questioning the details of his missions and justus he's used on them. And it only grew worse when he became his brother's sensei.

"There you are Itachi!" his aunt suddenly came up and then quickly dragged him off somewhere. "You need to see Tatsuki, she would love to see you again!"

With that, both Fugaku and Sasuke watched Itachi being dragged off to who knows where while shooting them a pleading look that said 'help me'. Hence, another night at the Uchiha housing.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, it was early in the morning, barely dawn. One of the three guards of the Leaf gates yawned and stretched their arms over his head before slump back against the wall again. The other one of the three rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn of his own while trying to rid any sleepiness left.

It was no more the 5:56 in the morning, and they would soon be expecting candidates from other villages to come and check in for the Chuunin Exams. And the village will welcome those that have come for the exams at 6 o'clock sharp, for that's when they will allow the visiting ninjas inside the village. But if they showed up to early then they must wait outside the village walls until it was time to come in. It was silly, yes. But it was tradition, one that is always honored from every Chuunin Exams in the past.

The third guard ninja looked down at his wristwatch to see that it was now exactly 6 o'clock, sharp, meaning that all visiting ninjas were now welcomed into the Leaf Village. Lowering his wrist in time, the third lookout soon spotted four figures walking towards the village gates, through the early morning mist. Three of them seemed to be short then lookout party of the gate while the fourth was the shortest and seemed to have a hunched back.

_And so it begins._ All three Leaf nins thought.

**Haha! That's right everyone, Itachi is the sensei of team seven! Horay!**

**And I'm sure you all know is that the group Akatsuki doesn't exsist and that they all senseis for the coming exams! Horay again! This going to being intresting.**

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

**Alright everyone, here's your chance to have your own OC in the story with a sensei form the Akatsuki. Just said in your request and I will interview later if your OC sound intresting, you do need to answer these forms of your entry. **

**And please do remember that they will being playing small roles in this story.**

**1. NAME**

**2. GENDER**

**3. AGE (In between 9 - 15)**

**4. VILLAGE**

**5. NUMBER OF NINJAS OF THE VILLAGES i NEED**

**5.A. 3 WATERFALL NINS**

**5.B. 3 ROCK NINS (Now all filled in, this choose is not an option now, sorry)**

**5.C. 3 MIST NINS**

**5.D. 3 STREAM NINS**

**5.E. 3 RAIN NINS**

**Sorry, no Sand or Leaf nins for they are taken up already. And I bet you know by who to.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe this chapter is so long. Man I am on a role with this.**

**Anyway some of you or most of you know that I am trying to retire from FanFiction, only writing though. But that's kind of hard when you get this great idea popping into your head and last night in a dream I had another great idea for FF. But I'm trying to get away of starting news stoires and all. But the thing is I would really love to see this story up. So if someone really loves me and wants to help, it would be great if they wrote this idea for me. Picture it as a 'Retiring Gift' you can. So if anyone is intrest, send me a message!**

Chapter two

The morning rays shined brightly through a small bedroom, chasing any remaining darkness away into the smallest corners of the room. The rays gently rested over a small single bed, that on the face of a sleeping Sakura. Soon her sleep was disturbed at the light soon made its self known to her of the morning. Rolling over on her other side with her back to the light, Sakura curled up into a tight ball in hopes of returning to the sweet peaceful slumber she was in moments ago. But after a few minutes, the sun's light won over her sleepy mind, forcing her to rise from her bed and start another day as a Genin of team seven.

After finishing showering, dressing, combing her hair, and brushing her teeth, Sakura headed down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab something to eat for breakfast. Grabbing a piece of toast and an apple, Sakura yelled goodbye to her mom and rushed out the door to meet up with her team. Slowing down to a walk from a trot, the pinkette finished her toast and started to eat her apple. She still had a few minutes to kill and didn't need to be at the meeting point until in fifteen minutes. So she decided to take the long way and walk through the village to the bridge.

The village was busy as ever when she walked through one of the main streets of Konoha. Everyone was so lively this morning, with their shops open and displays on the street to those that are passing by them. The merchandise on display were nothing new to Sakura as she had seen it all everyday when she passes through this street. But she still comes here to see if there is anything new on sale that she would be interested to buy.

By the time she finished eating her apple and throwing it away and continued on her way, something strange caught her eye. Far off among the crowd, a flash of red, and I mean red caught her attention from where she stood. It was one of those things that you couldn't ignore really, especially if it didn't belong in a curtain place and stood out of the ordinary, much like her hair. She remembered once that Ino has told her that her pink hair was very eye catching and hard to miss, which becomes a slight problem for her at times on a mission. Curious at the strange red, Sakura started to try and follow it, when she heard an all too familiar voice calling her.

"My dear Sakura!"

_Oh no. _She thought dreadfully.

_**In the words of Naruto 'its bushy-brows!' **_said Inner Sakura.

"Sakura!" With that, Lee appeared in a pose of his own that looked like Gai's, which in case you didn't know, it was so wrong for either of them to be doing in the first place.

"Hi Lee, what a pleasant surprise." Sakura smiled slightly nervously while sweat dropping to.

"My dear Sakura," Lee suddenly dropped down to one knee while spreading his arms open, almost as if he was waiting to embrace her. "I could not start this glorious day filled with youthful spirit without seeing your glorious face first."

_**Oh great, now he's creating a scene. **_Mutter Inner Sakura as she and Sakura started to notice some pass byres staring at them.

"Look mommy, why is that weird green boy on his knee in front of that girl?" a little boy asked his mother.

"It looks like his proposing to her to marry him, that's how a boy asks a girl sweetie." The mother answered as she and her son soon left.

_M-Married, to Lee of all people!? _Sakura felt an unease shiver run down her body before she shook it off and then glared at Lee.

"Get up, your causing a scene." She hissed at Lee, trying to keep her voice down.

"Of course my darling," he quickly stood up. "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Umm, thanks I think."

"But of course! Now my dear Sakura, would you honor me of going out with me tonight?"

_And here we go._

"Look Lee, I like you but only as a friend and nothing more. I swear we've been through this thousand times already. I'm sorry Lee, but no." said Sakura sadly.

His face dropped a bit. "I know, but I still can't help but keep on asking, for if I do you might change your answer one.

"Yeah… who knows."

_**Not. **_She ignored her inner voice.

"But one day I will grow even stronger than anyone else and will prove my love to you, just as long as I have the power of youth on my said!" he did a good guy pose with the sparkling teeth and all, which made Sakura's eye twitch the slightest. "Now I am off, to train myself to the ground and prove to you that I will become the strongest of all my rivals for your love. Farewell my darling!" with that said, Lee took off the other way and disappeared with a travel of dust behind him.

_Why me_. She sighed.

Suddenly Sakura remembered the spot of red in the crowd before Lee appeared and turned around to try and locate it. But to her disappointment it was gone. With another deep sigh, Sakura decided to pick up the pace and headed off to the meeting point of where team seven is suppose to be at. Breaking into a run with a small amount of chakra, the pinkette dodged everyone in the crowd with little problem and took off like a rocket towards the bridge.

As soon as she reached the bridge, Sakura was greeted with the sight of Naruto leaning over the rail and stare down at the water. But he lifted his head up at the sound of footsteps on the wooden bridge and looked up to see Sakura walking towards him.

He broke out into a foxy grin. "Morning Sakura!"

She smiled and waved at him. "Morning Naruto, is Sasuke or Itachi-sensei here yet?"

"Na, I'm the only one here until you showed up. I think we might be early."

Sakura looked up to the sun. "I think your right."

Naruto nodded.

For the next five minutes, they both waited in silence for both their last teammate and sensei to arrive.

"Ah good, both of you are here on time."

Naruto and Sakura looked from their spot on the rail to see both Itachi and Sasuke arriving at the bridge.

"Good morning sensei." Sakura said before she turned and flashed a bright warm smile at Sasuke. "Good morning to you to Sasuke."

"Morning." said the younger Uchiha while moved over to the spot on the rail, next to Naruto.

"Good morning everyone." Itachi greeted his two other students before he moved over to the other rail across from them and lined back against it with his arms crossed. "Now that we are all here, I have something very important to tell all of you. Now as you know, our village is one of the five great nations as well as one of the wealthiest to. Every twice a year, our village hosts one of the largest and important events in the five great nations. During this event many shinobis from different villages come and participate in this event. Now can anyone tell me what that event is?"

Sakura was the first one to raise her hand at his question, but the older Uchiha wanted to wait and see if Naruto or his brother knew the answer. Of course he wasn't surprise that the blonde didn't know the answer but was a little disappointed when his brother didn't.

Letting out a small sigh Itachi turned towards Sakura with a small smile. "Sakura."

"The event you speak of sensei is the Chuunin Exams." said Sakura with a proud smile.

Her sensei nodded. "You are correct. Every twice a year our village has host the most Chuunin Exams in any of the other five great nations. And this year we are hosting them again."

"That's cool and all but," Naruto titled his head to the side in a cute confuse matter like always, "why are you telling all of this to us, sensei?"

"Because this year, you three are going to participate in them." said Itachi.

"What?!" All three of them said in shock.

At this the older Uchiha smirked a bit. "That's right, this year I am nominating all three of you into the exams. _If _you think you're up to it that is, the diction is your own. But, be aware that the only way you can enter is to be together."

"So in other words it only allows three man squads in and nothing more." said Sasuke.

"That's about right." said his brother.

"So we all have to agree to enter this year, but if one of us doesn't then no one will." Sakura said out loud.

"The choice is yours to make. But be warned, the Chuunin Exams shouldn't be taken lightly. The tests you three will be put through could easily destroy you and perhaps never truly recover from." said Itachi.

"How old were you when you took them sensei?" the blonde knuckle head asked.

"For me, I took them when I was much younger then you three. But remember, everyone is different and move at a different pace. For instance there will be those that are older then you at the Chuunin Exams that have taken the test before and yet failed. But I believe that the three of you are ready for the exams and will pass them with flying colors."

"You think so?" to Itachi surprise it was Sasuke who asked that.

His older brother couldn't help but smile a little. "I do, I really think the three of you have what it takes to become Chuunin. But as I said before, the choice is yours to make, and if any of you feel like you aren't ready then it's alright."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at one another as if they were having a silent conversation about what to do with the coming exam. Their raven haired sensei remained quiet as he watched them carefully and waited to see what their answer would be. It was slightly risk to send only rookies off to one of the biggest exams of the year, but he truly did have faith in them. They were ready for this and would accomplish anything as long as they worked together as a team. He just hoped that they knew that as well.

Finally, all three of his Genin nodded to each other before they turn to Itachi with determine smiles.

"We'll take them." said Sasuke.

"We're not going to let you scare us with those stories sensei. We'll take on anything that they throw at us." Naruto added in.

"Just as long as we stick together, we'll pass them." Sakura finished.

At that, Itachi couldn't help but smile at their determination. "Good, because that's what I wanted to hear from all of you, as long as you worked together as a team, you will come out as the vectors."

"Alright! So when does that big bad Chuunin Exams begin, because I can't wait to beat everyone, including Sasuke!" Naruto declared.

Their sensei chuckled. "Calm down Naruto, the exams doesn't officially start until three days from now. Only the entries of the exams begin today."

"Awww, why is it so long!" the blonde complained.

"Because it gives those from other villages a chance to arrive here and settle in before the exams begin." Soon Itachi's face became serious. "In the next three days you will meet many shinobis from other villages in our village, all here for the exams. During this time I want all of you to be carefully around them and don't start anything with them. You are free to talk to them if you wish, only just be cautious of what you say around them is all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai." They replied.

"Alright then," the older Uchiha pushed away from the rail. "Our little meeting here is finished; I'm off to register all three of you in the exams in three days from now. You are free to do anything you wish now, I advise you to spend your time preparing for the exams. Tomorrow, we'll meet here again at the same time so we can train and prepare all of you for the exams, until then." With that Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So that's what they were talking about last night." Sasuke muttered.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing." He answers, pushing off from the rail and walking off the bridge.

"H-Hey, wait up Sasuke!" the pinkette ran after him.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran after her.

----------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think the exams are going to be like?" Naruto asked lazily with his arms folded behind his head, as he and team seven walked through the village.

"Difficult mostly, the way Itachi-sensei made them sound like." said Sakura.

"Will no matter how hard they will be I will beat everyone and come out on top!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"That's hard to believe." said Sasuke.

"What was that!" Naruto whirled around to glare at his teammate.

Sasuke looked calmly at him. "You coming out on top is impossible, especially with your scores when you became a Genin."

"Why you…" Naruto's hands became fists.

"Now calm down Naruto we don't want to start anything before the exams. Remember what Itachi-sensei told us, we need to prepare ourselves for the exams and this is not the time to do something stupid." said Sakura.

"Hmpf," Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from Sasuke.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke wait!" but it was so late, Sasuke was already gone.

"Ah, forget him Sakura we don't need him." said her remaining teammate.

Sakura didn't reply as she started at the spot that Sasuke was with a frown on her face. It always seem that Sasuke was always taken off on them not matter what.

The pinkette let out a sigh and looked over to Naruto to see him now talking to some kids. Feeling slightly depressed at Sasuke ignoring her again like always, Sakura lowered her head in depression and let out another sigh full of sadness and depression.

"Is that your girlfriend boss?" Sakura heard one of the kids asked but ignored him.

"Umm, yeah I guess she is. Oh yeah, Sakura is totally crazy about me." said Naruto.

At that Sakura's eye started to twitch.

_**I'm crazy about WHO now!? **_She heard her Inner scream.

"You want to repeat that to me now Naruto." Sakura turn to Naruto with a terrifying glare at him.

"N-Nothing Sakura, nothing at all." The blonde said nervously, slightly cowarding from his teammate.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled and started stopping down the other way, leaving Naruto and kids behind.

"Don't feel bad boss, she's ugly anyway." said the kid from before.

Suddenly Sakura came to a halt and slowly turn her head around in a scary way towards the other behind her with the most terrifying look she can muster.

"Run away!" the little kid scream and took off running from her.

With a battle cry, Sakura took off running towards the kid. She heard Naruto yelling something behind her, along with the two other kids but she ignored them and continued to chase the other kid. She wasn't sure how long she had been chancing after him but she didn't show any signs of slowing down at all. After all she was a kunoichi and kunoichis don't tire easily.

Soon the kid in front of her round the corner, still screaming and disappeared from her sight for a moment. But when she round the corner as well, his screams suddenly haulted as she came to a stop at the scene in front of her.

In front of Sakura, she saw the kid she was chancing on the ground while staring up at a guy dressed in black, with purple face paint, and two large scrolls on his back. Next to him was a blonde girl that had her hair in four ponytails, a fan strapped to her back, and dressed in a light purple outfit with fish netting to.

The boy in black scowled and picked up the kid by the collar of his shirt. "That actually hurt you stupid brat."

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as he quickly joined Sakura with the other two kids. "Put him down now!"

The boy in black looked up towards Naruto and smirked. "What if I don't, are you going to make me?"

"Kankuro, knock it off. Remember what sensei said before we arrived here." said the blonde girl next to him.

"Come onTemari, we can't let these punks think we're pushovers if we leave now, and besides sensei will never know as long as we don't tell him." said Kankruo.

Temari sighed, "Fine, but I'm not apart this and don't come complaining to me if sensei puts you through the, as sensei says 'the training from hell'.

"Hey are you listening to me bastard!?" Naruto shouted clearly not happy being ignored.

Sakura wasn't, for she was too busy looking at their headbands in shock.

_Their shinobsi from the Hidden Sand Village. _

_**Yeah, so what's your point? **_her Inner asked.

_My point is that we have to try and keep peace with them like Itachi-sensei said._

_**Oh…**_

"Please put him down, it's my fault really it was all an accident." said Sakura.

But Kankuro snorted and then smirked. "It's a little late to be apologizing isn't it?"

Suddenly Kankuro yelped in pain and let go of Konohamaru. He growled while holding his injured wrist and looked up to the tree, to only see Sasuke sitting on the branch calmly.

"Don't mess with my team, outsider." Sasuke said coolly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said dreamily.

_How come Sasuke gets to be the hero all the time!? _Naruto thought furiously.

"Why you little..." Kankuro glared up at Sasuke.

"It's quite pathetic for a shinobi like yourself to be pick on little kids like that. Are all you sand shinobis that pathetic?"

At that, both of him and Temari glared up at the younger Uchiha.

"I'll show you who's pathetic." With that said Kankuro reached out behind him and grabbed one of the two large scrolls on his back.

At this his blonde sister's eyes widen in shock. "You're using that for this? Do you realize how angry sensei will be if he knew that you use _those _now?"

But he ignored his sister and started to unravel his scroll. That is until someone stopped him.

"Kankuro, back off."

A cold chilling shiver ran down Sakura's spine at the sound of that voice that made her freeze. Kankuro to froze in fear and shock as well as his sister at the new voice. Both of the siblings looked up on the other side of the tree that Sasuke was on to see a red headed boy hanging upside down from a tree branch. Even Sasuke was surprise by the new visitor and looked around the tree to see the boy on the other side.

"You're an embarrassment to our village, as well as our sensei. He would be both disappointed and furious at this." said the red headed boy.

"P-Please Gaara don't tell sensei, I-I promise it won't happen again." The older boy said shakily.

"Will see." With that said Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared in front of his siblings. "Let's go."

"Okay sure." Temari said as the three started walking off.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled before he jumped down to join his teammate.

The trio of the sand stopped and turned to face Sasuke. "What is it?" Gaara was the one to ask.

"Tell me, what's your name."

"I believe it is only polite to give ones name first before demanding those of theirs."

"Sasuke Uchiha, and yours?"

"Gaara no Sabuka."

"I bet you want to know what mine is." said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"I could careless." said Gaara.

Sakura stared at the boy named Gaara is slight awe, even though she was little scared up him. But somehow she couldn't pull eyes way from his deep red hair that was so usual, much like her own. His dark scarlet hair looked so soft and silky that she found herself wanting to reach out and run her fingers through them.

"Oh shit, we're late!" Temari exclaimed as she soon realized what time it was.

"Seriously, aw man as if things couldn't get any worse. We should go Gaara before sensei is furious. And frankly I'm not looking forward to his so called 'training from hell." said Kankuro.

"Agreed, we've wasted enough time here." With that said from Gaara, all three of them took off, leaving three confuse and slightly uneasy Leaf Genin from that one Sand Genin.

------------------------------------------------------

"As you all know today is the official day of the entries of the Chuunin Exams that will start in three days from now." said the third Hokage.

"I've already noticed that some of the other villages Genin have arrived already." said Asuma.

"It seems that this year is going to be quite larger than normal." said Kurenai.

"Indeed, this year we are talking on a larger number of Genin from different villages, even some surprisingly numbers from another village." The Hokage let out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "Now then, Kurenia, Asuma, and Itachi would you all please step forward."

Soon the three said Jonins stepped forward, standing in front of the Hokage.

"All three of you have a team of rookie Genin that graduated from the academy no more than five months or so. Do you wish to submit them into the Chuunin Exams?" The Hokage asked.

Kurenia was the first to step forward, "I Kurenia Yuhi, leader of team eight of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, wish to submit all three into the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenia took a step back, just as Asume took a step forward, "I Asume Sarutobi, leader of team ten of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, wish to submit all three into the Chuunin Exams."

Asume took a step back, just as Itachi took a step forward, "I Itachi Uchiha, leader of team eight of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, wish to submit all three into the Chuunin Exams."

Every Jonin and Chuunin soon whispered to one another in shock and surprise that nine rookies were being submitted this year, for that hasn't happen in who knows how long.

"How surprising, are you all sure?" the third asked.

All three Jonin nodded.

"Very well, all nine rookies will be submitted into the Chuunin Exams. Now that is out of the way all three of you may return to the group as we can move to the next important subject."

With their dismiss from their Hokage, all three Jonin return to their earlier positions.

"Now as I have mention before this year there will be a surprisingly number of shinobis from different lands, especially this one in particular." He took another puff from his pipe. "This year we are letting a new village participate in the Chuunin Exams, one that some of you might resent against. Now please remember our village has been working hard of gaining a peacefully alliance with this village almost during the time of the First Hokage." He paused while taking another puff from his pipe, readying himself for the outburst that was about to come. "This year, not only are we hosting the normal villages we hold an alliance with, we are also hosting Iwagakure, The Village Hidden Among the Rocks."

-----------------------------------------------------

"You just had to start something, didn't you!" Temari scowled.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I lost track of time!" Kankuro shouted.

The Sand Siblings quickly rushed down the many roads of Konoha to join up with their sensei at the meeting point he picked out. If they were late the slightest second, they would be in a world of hurt from their sensei.

"Since when am I in charge of keeping track of time!?" Temari shouted.

"Since you are the only one that owns a watch, that's why!" Kankuro shouted back.

"What about you!? I swore that I bought you one on your last birthday so you could keep track of time to, where is that?!"

"You didn't didn't buy me a watch!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you did it!"

"Yes I did you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You are an idiot, idiot!"

During this time as both of his siblings bicker, Gaara came to a sudden halt as he watched them keep on running towards the unknown danger ahead.

"For the last time I bought it for you!"

"And for the last hundredth time I told you that you didn't!"

"And for the last hundredth time I'm-" Temari never finished as suddenly, a large spear like tail strike at them.

With barely any time, both Temari and Kankuro jumped back from the attack without a scratch and stood back in slight uneasiness and fear at their attacker.

"You three are late." said a deep and low voice that belonged to a hunch back figure with black spiky hair, a black cloth cover his nose and mouth, and dressed in large black cloak.

**Haha! That's right the Sand Siblings get Sasori as their sensei. Ahhh... You got to feel sorry for them though... maybe.**

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

**I want to thank everyone for sending in their OC to be in my story, they've really helped. But sadly I still need a lot more to fill in the empty spots in this story. SO please send them in people, and you can send more then one if you wish.**

**Here is what I need to know for now, and if I like them I will send a message to you to interview them later. For those that don't have an account here and still wish to send them in give me the following needs before, as will as jutsus and weapons if they use and what they look like.**

**Here are what I wish to know for now.**

**1. NAME**

**2. GENDER**

**3. AGE**

**4. VILLAGE.**

**(Villagers I still need to fill)**

**5.A. 3 MIST NIN**

**5.B. STREAM NIN**

**5.C. 3 RAIN NIN**

**5. D. 2 WATERFALL NIN**

**Please send them in people, I really need them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe how long these chapters are getting. I hope i can keep it up.**

Chapter three

"Sasori-sensei, you could have killed us with that thing!" Temari was the first to break out of her shock as scolded at her sensei, unlike Kankuro who seemed to be frozen with shock, and might have peed his pants.

"One of the main rules of the shinobi is to be alert of everything around you at all times." Sasori pulled his tail back from the ground. "For you will never know when the enemy will make his move for the kill. Even if you lower your guard for slightest second you will be dead. Remember that."

"Hai sensei." Temari said with a bit of a shameful look.

"H-Hai… sensei." Kankuro finally spoke once that shock was over.

"Also, remember to keep your arguments to yourself. For it is both immature and not the way of a shinobi either, and besides you two look like complete idiots to." said Sasori.

Both Kankuro and Temari glared at him for the idiot comment.

"You two should also take notes from Gaara," their sensei gestured to Gaara, who now slowly rejoined his siblings. "He wasn't bickering among you idiots like an immature child that you two clearly are and saw the danger coming as well. Now how does that make you." They couldn't see it but they could defiantly tell that Sasori was smirking.

Temari crossed her arms looked away while mumbling something under her breath, while Kankuro glared at Gaara that said you-couldn't-have-warned-us-about-him. While Gaara stared at everyone with an innocent look like he never did a bad thing in his life, yeah right.

"Anyways, where have you three been?" Sasori suddenly growled in anger. "You are ten minutes late for meeting me here, where were you?" he shot each other with a nasty glare.

"W-Well sensei, you we kind of… got lost. Yeah, we got lost looking around the Leaf Village like you advised us to and we lost our way. Right Temari." Kankuro lied while looking at his sister to back the story up.

"Umm, yeah we got lost. We just don't know this village that well since it is our first trip here." The blonde lied to.

"Really?" the puppet master said in a voice that was clearly unconvinced. So he turned to look at Gaara.

"Kankuro ran into some Leaf Genin here and was about to fight them and hit a defenseless little kid." Gaara said innocently.

"What? Sasori shouted.

"While you little..!" Kankuro shouted.

"Kankuro!" The said boy turn to face his sensei to only received a very angry gaze from him, which made him shrink back in fear. "I thought I told you to keep a low profile and not to cause problems."

"You did sensei, but Kankuro refused to listen to reason and had to act like the big macho man he was." said Temari with a slight smirk.

"Temari!" her brother shouted as he glared at her now.

"Temari was right there with Kankuro and didn't even try to stop him from hitting the kid or facing the Leaf nin either. I was the only one that stopped everything so it wouldn't get to far out of hand." Gaara added in for his sensei.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in shock at what he did.

Though this was no real surprise that the red head would tell on them, for he was the 'good student' out of the trio. Sasori could always count on Gaara to tell the truth of what was really happening with the siblings for he never told a single lie in life, there was no need to. And Gaara always did as what Sasori told him to do without any question; you could almost say he was the teacher's pet, but not really.

"I see." came their sensei response.

The tone in his voice was enough to send both cold and frightening chills down Temari and Kankuro's back as they recognized that tone of his. It was the same tone that promises for a world of hurt, which for them and not for the two red heads.

"You two know what this means for your lies and disobedience, don't you?" Sasori said calmly with an evil chakra around him.

Both of the older siblings gulped as they turn white as a ghost. "T-Training from hell?"

At that Sasori smirked evilly. "Training from hell."

"You can't be serious Lord Hokage!"

"Have you gone blind!"

"How could let Rock nins in our village!"

"We can't trust them for what they've done!"

"How could you do this?"

"They will plot against us and destroy the village!"

Third stayed silent as he heard most of the Jonins and Chuunins shout their complaints of the fact of letting those of Iwa here in their village. This was expected, there was no way to avoid it. There are many here in this room that the Hokage can name off the top of his head that had many grudges with the Rock nins in the past. It's true that they faced them as enemies in the past from the Great Second Ninja War to the Great Third Ninja War. Even now after the wars are over they were still enemies.

But that was about to change.

For a very long time, both villages have been trying to find peace with each other but could never put their difference aside it seems. That was until Tsuchikage propose an alliance with the Leaf Village. It seems that there had been some strange activity happening in the Land of Earth, such as a few disappearances of members of the shinobi clans within their village as well as just ordinary villagers. But most of the disappearances were taken near or in the Land of Rice Fields **(I'm not really sure where the land of rice fields is, I do know it's on the border of the land of fire so I'm going to say it's on the border of the land of earth to. You'll know why soon, maybe.) **as well as some strange happenings in that land. So in order to avoid any possible attacks on the Land of Earth, the Tsuchikage as offered a long awaited peace with the Hokage in hope to become alliances in case of an attack. Of course after considering of the matter of peace and forming an alliance with Iwa, the Hokage agreed to the offer hand of friendship. And to begin this new found alliance, Hokage as invited those of Iwa to come and participate in the Chuunin Exams, but only a select few.

Letting out a puff of smoke and a slight headache forming, the Third looked up to his shinbois who were still arguing over the matter.

"Silence!" The Hokage shouted.

Soon the room fell silent as neither Jonin nor Chuunin dared to speak a word.

"I understand that all of you hold some sort of resentment to those of Iwa, but please remember that this is our opportunity to form peace with them. In fact if I do recall it wasn't that long, during the Third Geart Ninja War that we had form an alliance with those from the Sand Village, and back then we had some strong grudges as will. This situation with the Rock Village in no different from those of the Sand Village, so please welcome those of Iwa into our village for we can for a stronger bond of friendship with them. I have already alerted the Kazekage of the Sand Village of this alliance and he has informed their shinobi of this a week before today." He let out a puff of smoke of his pipe. "Now that is all behind us, you are all dismissed, and please remember to welcome our guest."

After that, no one dared to argue against the Hokage and simply bowed before him and left. Itachi was one of the few shinobi that didn't argue about the fact that Rock nins were let into the village. Truth be told, he had bigger things to worry about and knew that the Hokage knew what he was doing and was thinking very clearly of the bigger picture then most.

Giving his bow, Itachi headed to the door to see that someone was lining back against the doorframe with a familiar orange book in his hand.

"Sounds like the Hokage has his hands full for some time, wouldn't you say Itachi." said the older shinobi.

"Indeed he has." said Itachi. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for taking over my team while I was away on an important mission. I'm just sorry you've had so much trouble at the Land of Wave, Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his book and pushed off against the wall. "It was no trouble at all in fact, it was the first time in a long time since I face an opponent as tough as Zabuza, it was almost a good workout for me really. And I have to say that they've come to like those brats."

Itachi smiled a bit. "They seem to take a strong liking to you as well." He then sobered up. "Do you think that it's too soon to enter them in the exams?"

"Well… it's not really my place to say, since you are their sensei and make all the calls. But I believe their ready for the Chuunin Exams from what I've wittiness at the Land of Waves."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry they'll do just fine. And if you need help, just give me a hauler." and this that, the silver haired Jonin walked off.

Losing sight of Kakashi, Itachi walked out of the meeting room and followed the crowd out of the Hokage Tower and onto the main street with front doors behind him. But before Itachi could take a step forward, a pair of soft hands suddenly covered his vision as a voice came from behind him.

"Guess who," said a female voice. "It's someone you've known during the academy days, she loves getting dirty, and she's going to be real pissed if you get it wrong."

At this Itachi couldn't help but smile faintly at the recognizing of the voice. Not even bothering to answer her, the Uchiha gently grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her hands away to turn and face none other than Hana Inuzuka.

"Hi Hana." Itachi said with a bit more of a smile this time.

Hana looked slightly grumpy and narrowed her eyes. "You're no fun, you know that Itachi."

But he simply brushed off her grump mood and still smiled at her. "But if I don't guess at all it ruins the whole fun anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, waving a hand a bit. "So you're entering your team into the Chuunin Exams I hear."

He nodded. "I have, and it sounds like Kiba will be taking them as well."

"Yeah, the squirt is about to get a reality check. I swear that ever since he started taking missions with his team he's been complaining at home how lame they are. Maybe the exams will knock some sense into him."

"Maybe, are you worried though."

She snorted. "What kind of question is that, of course I'm worried about the stupid brat, he is my baby brother after all. So what about you, are you a little worried about Sasuke?"

"I'll admit I am a bit worried for him but I believe he and his teammates will do just fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure Kiba and his team will do fine just as well."

Soon the two moved down the street.

"To think that one day, the way they've been going, these two are going to be at our level before we know it." said Itachi.

Hana cringed at the thought. "Ugh, don't remind me. It's bad enough that my mother decided to drag me to more of our clan meetings a week ago, I don't need the thought of my bratty brother at my level."

"Yeah…" Itachi expression seemed to suddenly drop at the mention of clan meetings, of course this didn't go by unnoticed by Hana.

"Is something the matter Itachi?"

The raven haired boy looked up to the brunette with a tiny smile. "It's nothing Hana, I'm just a bit tired is all with everything."

"I see. Well I know what will cheer you up. How does tea and dango sound to you?"

Now that, Itachi couldn't help but smirk at. "Now that's appetizing."

For the pass three hours, Gaara sat quietly under the shadow of the tree, with his back to the tree's body, while watching his brother and sister being put through Sasori 'special' training, known as the 'training from hell'. He got out of the torture for he didn't disobey his sensei's orders and got to watch his siblings being tortured instead. In the back of his mind he could hear Shukaku giggling at the joyous sight of torture taking place before them. Normal the demon only takes pleasure of torturing of others if he is doing torturing, but. He liked Sasori's way of torturing the brats by doing it in the form of training.

Soon both Temari and Kankuro dropped to the ground by their sensei's feet and looked as if they truly have been through hell. Their clothes were torn, each covered in a bucket of sweat, scratches covering every inch of their skin, and a daze look on both of them.

"Alright, you both get a ten minute break before we start up again." said Sasori.

"Ten minutes!" Kankuro shouted in shock.

"We need a little longer then that sensei; I can't even move my body!" Temari complained.

"So, should I care? There is a reason while I call this the training from hell. Now both of you stop your yakking and get some water into you." Sasori said before he moved away from them.

_Sensei is evil! _Both Temari and Kankuro thought.

Seeing Sasori moving away from his siblings, Gaara chose that moment to leave the comfort of the shadowy tree head towards his sensei. Sensing his youngest student's approach, Sasori looked up to greet Gaara in front of him.

"Yes Gaara?" he asked.

"Sensei, I was wondering if I could be allowed to explore more of the village."

Sasori eyed him a bit. "Why the sudden curiosity of the Leaf?"

"I found something that's… intriguing here is all."

"I see… Then I suppose you may leave, but" Sasori then narrowed his eyes at the boy. "No killing, understand."

The red head nodded.

"Good, we must remember that we can't afford to draw any attention to us."

"Hey, what's that?" Kankuro suddenly asked as he looked to the sky and pointed up.

Soon everyone followed his gaze up to the clear cloudy free sky to see something indeed above them. It was quite large and seemed to be white, or at least a faded white. It wasn't floating but seems to be flying in circles up in the sky.

"It looks like a bird." Temari voiced out her thoughts.

Their sensei narrowed his eyes up at it. "There is no bird like that around this land."

"Its coming." said Gaara.

And it did.

Suddenly the bird stopped flying in circles and started flying down to the ground so fast that it almost seems that it's dropping to the earth. And it was heading straight for them!

"Ahhh!" both Kankuro and Temari screamed and jumped up and moved out of the way.

Sasori and Gaara followed their example, except for the screaming part.

Just as they were out of the way, the thing finally landed on the ground but, gentle with both feet. Once the smoke of the impact was gone, Sasori looked up to see that the thing was indeed a very large bird, but a very strange one at that. Its body stretcher seemed to be wrong for any bird around here, and its appearance seems to be wrong to. Now that he got a closer look at it, Sasori was shocked to see that it wasn't a bird at all but a lifeless imitation of one.

Sudden four figures jumped off the bird's back and gently landed on the ground next to it, three of them seem to be children while last seemed to be an adult.

The first kid was a boy that seemed to be almost a man then a kid. He looked to be fifteen, the oldest of the kids it seems. He had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and slightly pale skin that remind Sasori's of his own. He wore a black un-zipped coat and a dark blue shirt under, black pants and black  
ninja sandals. For his headband he wore it on his forehead that was black and had very long straps. **(Think of Naruto's headband in shippuden but only longer)**

The next one was another boy, only this one seemed slightly younger than the other, he looked to be fourteen. He was a bit shorter than the older boy but taller than third member of the three. He has ice blue eyes, left eye has an upside down diamond tattoo, black shoulder length hair that covers his right eye, and he wore a dark blue tank top with a black elbow length mesh top underneath, and black cargo pants. While his headband tied around his neck.

The last one was a girl and seemed to be the youngest, about thirteen, Gaara's age he believed. She has iliac colored mid back length hair that's kept in a low ponytail and amethyst eyes with a slight red tint. Her outfit is a red tank top with a silver leafless tree on the back and black caprice, with her headband tied on her forehead and a katana tied to her back.

The last of the four was their sensei he believed. It was a tall blonde woman with long hair, part of it covered her left eye, while some of it was tied to a ponytail. The blonde had ocean blue eyes with olive tone skin. The blonde's outfit is fishnet t-shirt underneath a dark blue tank top the showed the stomach off, and a pair of black caprice with two large pouches strap to the hips.

"Man that ride was killing my butt, un." said the blonde while rubbing the said butt.

"At least we got here on time." said the younger boy.

"Hey!" came a yell behind them.

All four turn to see a very angry Temari with a somewhat equaled angry Kankuro.

"You almost land on us!" yelled Temari.

"Yea, watch where you are going next time." said Kankuro.

Ignoring his students for the moment, Sasori's gaze remained focused on the headbands, but mostly the blonde's headband tied around her forehead.

_Rock shinobis, huh. _He thought.

"Temari! Kankuro! Hold your tongues!" their sensei suddenly barked out.

At the sound of their sensei harsh tone, both of the siblings shut their mouth tight.

"Now, who the hell are you? I'm not to please myself of becoming your personal landing pad, and judging by your headbands you all hail from Iwa, the Village Hidden Among the Rocks, correct." said Sasori.

Both Temari and Kankuro gasped at this news while Gaara remain passive as he started at the event before him with a blank face.

"Oh, well sorry then, un. My name is Deidara **(Yes, I know he is boy but in this he is a girl. SO if you no likey then go away. Plus I thought it would be more fun to mess with Sasori if he has to deal with a woman during this whole thing. Does he even know how to handle woman? Probably not so much, tee hee… Also I can't write yaoi, I just can't. I don't mind it, I really don't but I'm just not comfortable enough to write it) **and you are right, we hail from Iwa, un." said the blonde with a big stupid grin. "And if I may ask_,_" she eyed the hunch back old man in black. "Who am I speaking to old geezer, un."

Sasori felt his eyebrow start twitching from inside Hiruke. "I'm Sasori no Akasuna, and you should learn to respect both your elders and superiors, brat."

"Brat? I'm not a brat, un!"

"You are to me. After all only a brat is irresponsible to be flying _that_" Sasori gestured his he towards her bird, "thing around and has no clue what they are doing!""

"That's Deidara-sensei's art, show some respect for it!" said the girl behind Deidara.

"Aika, I appreciate your help but I can handle this geezer, un." said their sensei without turning to look at her.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasori yelled.

"But…" Aika started.

"You do well to listen to sensei, Aika." said the oldest of the three.

She glared at him a bit before she looked away with her arms crossed. "Whatever, Loki."

Their last teammate sighed and shook his head.

"I'll stop calling you that if you stop call me a brat, un!" she yelled.

But Sasori wasn't paying attention to her for he was too busy looking at the clay bird with a dull look.

"You call this art?" he asked.

At this the blonde grinned. "But of course, un."

With a snap of her fingers, the bird suddenly shrunk down to the size of a plum and jumped into Deidara's waiting hand. Placing the bird back in her bag, she pulled something else out from the same bag that looked like a spider and showed it to Sasori. Then with a toss in the air, the little clay spider exploded.

"That is true art right there, for art is fleeting, un." She grinned.

The Sand nin could stare at horror of the explosion before he soon became annoyed and slightly ticked off as he looked at Deidara.

"That's not art you stupid brat, I don't even know what to call that. But true art is something that lasts forever and is preserved, not to be destroyed like that!" Sasori shouted angrily.

Now it was Deidara's turn to look ticked off. "What kind of crap have you been on, un. True art is a fleeting moment, not something that lasts forever, un!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

As the two older shinbois argued away, their students stood on the sidelines as they sweat dropped at the scene before them. For neither team was brave enough to go and try to break up the argument.

"Man, I haven't seen sensei get this so work up before." Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"Neither have I, no one is stupid enough to go disagree with sensei's art before and lived." She whispered back.

Gaara remained silent as he just stared at Sasori and Deidara.

"We need to get going and enter for the exams." The younger boy whispered to Aika.

"Yeah, but… I'm kind of a little scared of sensei at the moment." said Aike for she was starting to quiver at Deidara's growing anger.

"Yuuen has a point; we can't afford to waste time with sand rats like these." Loki said coolly.

"Well then Mister I'm-so-cool-I-don't-have-to-do-what-anyone-says, why don't you go and tell Deidara-sensei we are wasting time because of her argument of art that you find pointless." Aika said sweetly to Loki.

"I didn't say it was pointless." said the colder boy, slightly glaring down at his teammate.

"But that's what you were implying." She pointed out.

"Aika has a point, it did sound like it." Yuuen said but slightly drew back a bit when Loki sent him a look that said you-aren't-helping.

"So anyway if you find this pointless and stupid, go up and tell that to sensei so we can be on our way then." Aika grinned at him that had a slight hit of mischief.

The older boy said nothing and looked back over to their sensei and the Sand nin, still fighting over about art. But nothing has really changed in their argument, other than the fact that both ninjas now grew a little scarier somewhere during that argument. And the three Rock Genin quickly learned that an angry Deidara was indeed not a pleasant thing to have, especially during training.

"O-On second thought, we have plenty of time before we have to register," Loki quickly covered his slightly uneasiness at the sight of their sensei with his normal cool and cold manor. "After all we have three days before they begin and the entry days will be open all through then.

_Yeah right, coward._ Both Aika and Yuuen thought together.

"I don't need to take this, un! I'll prove to you that my art is the true form of art then yours, un!" Deidara suddenly yelled.

"Tch, I like to see you try!" was Sasori reply.

The blonde growled dangerously low at him before she turned to face her students. "Loki, Yuuen, Aika we're leaving for the Hokage tower, now un!" she yelled before she turned towards the tower and started storming out of the training grounds of the Leaf Village.

Not wishing to be on the other end of their sensei's lingering wrath, all three of her Genin quickly followed.

Sasori was still steaming at the argument he got into with the Rock shinobi. How dare she even question his art like that and claim that her form of art was the true form of art, and to top it off she was going to prove it to him as well. Oh never in his life as he ever hated a female such as her, they were always so troublesome to his option, and it didn't help that he had to live with his crazy grandmother either. To him the whole female species are nothing but troublesome creatures that gave him nothing but headaches. That's why he always tried to stay away from them and never get involve with them either.

That is until this blonde artist want be showed up.

"Temari! Kankuro! Break times over, get back to work!" Sasori yelled to his students.

"But we barely had ten minutes to…" Temari trailed of as she quivered at the look her sensei was giving. The one that said do-as-I-say-or-_else_, it was a look that the Sand Siblings try to avoid.

"B-But what about Gaara!" Kankuro pointed to the now retreating back of their baby brother who was heading for the village. "How come he gets to skip the training and not us?"

"Because his the smartest out of you three idiots that didn't disobey my orders, now move!" Sasori roared.

At this time, only thing that Temari and Kankuro could do was cry at how mean their sensei was.

**Team Deidara has appreared.**

**Poisoned Blossom owns Loki.**

**Reimei Uzumaki owns Aika.**

**Kuromi-Tenshi owns Yuuen.**

**Haha! Sasori is indeed EVIL.**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**It's not to late to send in your OCs, I still need them. And if still wish to send them in, follow the rules in the past chapters.**

**Spots I still need to fill.**

**1 Mist Nin.**

**1 Waterfall Nin.**

**2 Rain Nin.**

**3 Steam Nin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry everyone for the late updates but I had been really busy last week and couldn't update. I was at a horse show and I was really busy there because I was competing and it lasted for five day, and man am I pooped. So sorry everyone for keep you waiting.**

**P.S. I won a battery powered scooter at the show, horay!**

Chapter four

Night time soon fell over Kohona, hence another day for the members of team seven. Sakura sighed as she made her way home after the stressful day that she's gone through. Not only did Sasuke ignore her again for the thousandth time, there was also the Chuunin Exams that she suddenly needed to prepare for and be ready. For there were going to be many strong and deadly opponents she and her team would mostly face in the exams, for those three Sand Genin they met were perfect examples.

Sakura shivered at memory of that event and the strength they all displayed before them. She knew just then by looking at those three that they are much stronger then they appeared and that she and her teammates will need to watch their back with them, especially the red head boy. To her he seemed to be the team leader almost, the way that older boy was quivering before him and didn't dare to stand up against him.

Though despite that the red head was slightly scary this morning, Sakura couldn't help but notice how cut he was, and his hair was to die for. Okay maybe not to die for but you get the idea. She wanted to reach out to him and run her fingers through his scarlet locks and see it if they felt like silk against her fingers. She blushed furiously at that thought and couldn't believe that she was thinking like that with a complete stranger. Scolding herself for her childish and stupid thoughts, she picked up her pace and marched straight home through the training grounds.

The training grounds were dark but not completely black, thanks to the half fuel moon and stars above to light her way. Moving out to one of the clearings of the training grounds, that's when Sakura spotted someone stand in the middle of clearing that had a beautiful views of the faces of the pass Hokages. When she came closer to stranger out in the grounds, that's when she notices it was red head boy she saw earlier today, with his back facing her and all.

Quickly covering her mouth to stop a squeak of surprise at the sight of him, Sakura quickly searched around her to see if his teammates where anywhere around, they weren't. Slowly lowering her hands down from her mouth, the pink haired girl slowly and carefully started to back away from the boy while keeping quiet as a mouse.

Once taking a few steps back from the red head, Sakura quickly whirled around to run off. But when she turned around she came face to face with the boy that she was trying to run away from. She let out a small squeak of surprise at the sight of him and quickly looked back to where he was standing before earlier. To her surprise he was also still stand there, or was until the form start to crumble to sand, revealing that is was just a clone and not the real thing.

Curiously, Gaara studied the girl before him with the slight tilt of his head. He easily recognized her from earlier this morning with the Uchiha boy. For the color of her hair was quite difficult to ignore. Never in his life had the boy ever seen anyone with bright pink hair like hers. The thought of it being natural was hard to believe but the fact that it was dyed was rolled out, for the base of her roots of her hair seemed to disappear into her scalp then fade away when it grew longer if it was dyed. How did he see this with one simple glance? A ninja trait obviously so don't ask him how it worked.

Sakura tensed up when she saw him raise his right hand up from his side and slowly started to reach towards her head. He saw her emerald eyes widen in fear at his approaching hand but ignored it until he reached his destination.

Seeing that he wasn't going to back off away from her, or her body remain frozen, she stood there in both fear and curiosity of what the red headed boy in front of her was about to do. Nearly a hair away from her now, Sakura shut her eyes tight and prayed for whatever was going to happen be quickly and painless. But when she finally felt his hand, it wasn't what she was expecting. Slowly she cracked open her eyes to see that the boy's eyes wasn't focused on her face but rather above her face. His hand wasn't around her slim neck as she thought before when he reached out to her, no. Instead his hand was in her long pink hair; slowly running his fingers threw her locks.

As he thought, her hair was just as soft as it looked to be when he saw her for the first time today. She even smelled almost of flowers to, like cherry blossoms. When he saw her for the first time today he immediately became intrigued by her hair for some odd reason. Back home in Suna, he never seen anyone in his village with the color pink hair like hers before, or anywhere else. In his village, all the villagers either had brown hair or blonde hair, a normal trait for people that are native to the Land of Wind, and sometimes it's rare if you saw someone as a red hair like him or his sensei. For there were not many red heads in his country, but it was not odd.

This was very strange to Sakura but it was also strangely pleasant as well. The feel of his fingers moving between her long hair was very pleasant and soothing that she almost wanted to lean into his touch, but reframed from doing it.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Sakura finally got the nerve to ask.

Gaara didn't say a word and continued to run his fingers in her hair, as if he didn't hear her. But within a minute he finally pulled his hand back from her head and let his hand drop to his side.

"What's your name?" was the only thing he asked.

"S-Sakura."

"I see… how fitting for you."

"Y-Your name is G-Gaara, right?"

"Yes…" he replied while studying her face carefully. "… are you afraid of me"

She was surprise at his blunt question. "What?"

"It's alright if you are, just answer truthfully. I detest liars."

"Oh, umm…" Sakura looked down nervously as she wasn't sure if she could really believe his words. "… I-I am, a little. I-I don't know why but you have this feel around you that just sends chills down my spine."

"I see… Sensei was right then; it will take time for people to become use to my presence."

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing of importants for you."

"Oh," she looked down at the ground nervously again before she looked back up to him, feeling slightly more confident now. "Why were you touching me hair earlier?"

"I was curious."

"About my hair?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"I've never seen anyone with natural pink hair before."

She looked surprise. "How are you sure that it's not dyed?"

"Because of your roots, the color doesn't stop at the base of your head and seem to continue further down within you scalp. If it was dyed then the color would stop at the base of your head, also your hair would grow as your true natural color would come out, while dye is made its self known by the growth."

"And you can just tell by looking at me?" her eyes widen in shock and awe.

"I have very good eyes."

"I'll say, you must be an excellent ninja to be able to see that small of details. So you've never seen anyone with hair like mine?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm hardly ever allowed to leave the desert. The people of mine land all have brown hair or golden hair, or even sometimes red hair like mine, but never pink."

"Well, I guess I can see why you would be curious in the first place." She said while hiding a small blush on her face.

"Your hair is so soft, it feels a lot like the petals of cherry blossom," he took some of her hair gentle in his hand and brought it slight up towards his nose, "it even smells like a cherry blossom as well." He dropped her hair.

Now she was red as a tomato while smiling faintly. "Umm, thank you."

He didn't response and simple looked up towards the moon for a moment. Sakura followed his gaze towards the moon in the darken sky and couldn't help but think how pretty it was.

"I should go, my sensei will be expecting my return soon." He said.

Strangely at this, Sakura frown a bit. "Already?" she was starting to grow less afraid of him now and seem to almost enjoy his company.

He looked at her and nodded. "My sensei hates it when we keep him waiting and hates it when we're late for the slightest second. And if we do it doesn't turn out well for us."

"Your sensei sounds harsh."

He shrugs. "He maybe but, he's fair and his training methods do work for we've have grow quite strong with him."

"Well that's good, I guess."

"You are entering the Chuunin Exams?"

She nodded. "Yes, it will be my first time as well as my teams." She then looked sad, "I just hope that I wouldn't become a burden to my team."

"You won't."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise.

"It's true that you lack the strength and brute force of a shinobi," at this she glared at him, but he continued unfazed, "But it takes more than that to become a powerful shinobi. You also need skill and intelligence of a shinobi as well, for strength wouldn't cut it if you lack the mind of the shinobi. For a shinobi must be smart at all times and to never let their mind cloud over and ruin their better judgment. At that, I see you have already."

Sakura stared at him in shock and didn't know what to say.

Was he trying to encourage her?

"I must leave now, farewell." With that said, Gaara turn his back to her and disappeared in a whirl wind of sand, leaving a stun Sakura behind.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the sun slowly peeked out from over the distant mountains of the Land of Fire, chasing the resentments of night away as morning came. The morning dew sparkled upon the trees, grass, bushes, and flowers as the sun's rays hit them, giving them almost a magical look in the forest of the Land of Fire. The birds chirping were soon heard throughout the forest as they awoken from their slumber and started a new day. Not too long, other animals soon followed the birds and awoke from their slumber and started their day as well.

One of the bushes in the forest rustled, that caused a few leafs drop. Before long a cute little light brown ferret with a mask over the eyes popped its head out from the bush. The little ferret looked all around him with a cute little furry face as he twitched his nose a bit, almost as if he had an itch. Finishing its observation, the ferret jumped out of the bush and quickly rushed across the forest floor.

Upon a small clearing in the forest, the ferret reached a small campsite with two worn out and old tents with an old dead small bonfire in the middle. The ferret slowed down to a walk and carefully circled around the bonfire and sat outside one of the old worn tents. The ferret then poked its head inside the tent to see one large figure snoring loudly inside but not so loud that it would wake everyone. Pulling its head back out, the ferret then scurried to the other tent and entered inside without stopping and jumped onto one of the three sleeping small figures.

The one that the ferret jumped on let out a small squeal of surprise from their slumber and shat up from their sleeping bag. Somehow from the rude awakening from the ferret, the one that shat up somehow knocked down one of the support beams of the tent and knocked down the whole tent, awakening the other two in the tent.

"Shirahime!" shouted the other two with grumpy voices.

"I'm sorry!" said Shirahime, the one that caused the tent to fall down.

Fighting out through the now fallen tent, Shirahime was first to be free from the tent with the ferret on her shoulder.

Shirahime was a twelve year old girl with long light blue waist hair. She wore black short-shorts with two brown belts hanging lose around her waist, a small black tank top that showed off a lot her stomach, black boots, a gold arm band on her upper left arm, bandages wrapped around her hands much like Lee's, and her headband was tied to her forehead with the Waterfall symbol on it.

"I really am sorry Ren, Mindori." Shirahime looked frantically to her two other teammates.

The first to pop from the torn tent was Mindori to her left. Mindori was a year older then Shirahime, thirteen years old. She had brown hair that was straight as it stopped midback and was tied into single ponytail, "Chinese" straight bangs, with one teal-blue highlight. She also had big sparkling hazel brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore black short-shorts and a black T-shirt, standard kunai holder and bandages and stuff like that, and black boots. **(the one's Sakura wear's in shippuden) **Also she wore a silver crescent-shaped moon locket, and her headband was tied around her waist.

Her last teammate appeared to Shirahime's right, which was Ren. Ren was the oldest of the team for she was fifteen years old. She had long snow white hair, fair skin, and two different colored eyes, one crystal white and the other garnet red with a small scar running right down the middle of it, much light Kakashi's but smaller and a bit faded. She wore a black fish net shirt but in the center is cloth, her pants are kind of like Sai's only longer, and she has regular ninja shoes. And her headband was around her neck.

"Again, I'm _really _sorry Ren, Mindori. But Yoko startled me when she jumped on me, sorry again." Shirahime repeated again.

"Of course." Ren picked up the ferret, known as Yoko, and slightly glared at the thing. "It had to be you to give us a rude awakening."

But the ferret gave her a cute innocent look with the tilt of the head.

"Well it's not Yoko's fault really, if sensei wasn't so cheap we could get some decent tents that won't fall over so easily when a breeze comes." said Mindori as she slightly glared down at the worn out tent they were surrounded in.

"Very true." said Ren while placing Yoko down.

"What's going on out here?" came a grumpy deep voice from inside the other tent.

Soon a large man stepped through the slips of the tent and moved over to the three girls and the ferret. The man was tall and very well built. He had light brown colored skin with stitches covering his bare arms. He had dark green pupil less eyes surrounded by black instead of white and long black shoulder length shaggy hair. And also had stitches running from the corners of his mouth to up his cheeks.

"What happen to your tent?" the man asked.

"Yoko startled Shirahime and she knocked down the tent, again." said Mindori.

"You know we would not have this problem if you buy use some new descent tents instead of these old shaggy worn out ones, Kakuzu-sensei." said Ren.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me these tents are perfectly fine. And I told you three not to bump into the support beams, as long as you don't touch them then its fine."

"But sensei, the roof of it has holes in it. What if it rains?" asked Mindori.

"What are you talking about, it's summer, there's no rain and especially in this land during this time of the year. And besides do you know how expensive tents are these days? It's just a waste of money when we have ones that are still useable." said Kakuzu.

"Okay, so we don't get new ones and keep using the olds, but can we at least stay at an inn for once?" Ren asked this time.

She shouldn't have asked that.

"An inn!? Are you nuts!? Do you realize how expensive they are, the tents are cheaper then that! What do you brats think, that money just grows on trees like that!" He shouted and furry.

"B-But sensei, isn't money made from trees though?" Shirahime asked.

It was silent then as everyone started at the youngest member.

"I-I mean money is made out of paper and paper is made out of trees and the trees grow to make that paper. So does that mean that money does grow from trees?" Shirahime asked innocently.

Kakuzu said nothing as he stared at the blue headed girl for a really long time, you can even hear the crickets in the background. After a whil he finally turned away with his back to them and coughed for a moment.

"Pack up everything, we will be leave for the Leaf Village in ten minutes." was all that their sensei said in a low grumble voice before he disappeared inside his tent.

Once Kakuzu was out of sight, both Ren and Mindori turn to Shirahime with large proud grins on their faces.

"Waite ago Shirahime!" Ren said as she wrapped her arma around the girl and squeezed her to her chest.

"Yeah, you really got Kakuzu-sensei on that one. He hates when we're right about money, especially his." said Mindori.

"And here we thought you never had it in you to really stand against him. You're growing so fast!" Ren said with a large grin, pulling Shirahime closer to her chest, causing the younger girl to start to suffocate in Ren's breast.

"C-Can't… b-breath." Was all Shirahime could get out.

Yoko sat in front of the three girls and tilted her head to the side in a cute manor, unaware of her mistress distress.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what the exams are going to be like?" Sakura said as she took a bite from her teriyaki chicken on a stick.

After training with Itachi earlier from this morning, team seven decided to take a small lunch break in the village to regain their strength. Itachi left his team, saying he already had a lunch date with someone but wouldn't say who. But Sasuke seemed to know who, for he slightly teased his brother by saying 'don't come back with flees, Itachi' which only earned him a glare in return.

Outside one of Konoha's many food stands, team seven sat outside while happily eating their teriyaki on the stick for lunch. All three of them seated themselves on a wooden bunch in front of the stand and ate their lunch while enjoying their break.

Sasuke snorted. "Difficult of course."

"Yes, I know that, but what I mean is, I wonder what kind of tests they will put us threw though." said Sakura.

"Well whatever they are I will still come out as number one, no matter what they throw at us! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

His teammates ignored him.

"They will still be difficult, and from what I've hear from my mom and dad when Itachi took it, it will not be a walk in the park. From what I remembered they said that the exams will be a three part test, that way they can get rid of the weaker ninjas and see who is the strongest of them all. They will start out easy but will soon become very difficult as it goes on. But what the three tests are based on, I don't." Sasuke explained.

"So in other words it could be anything." said the pinkette.

"Exactly." The younger Uchiha said before he finished his stick.

"So what, we'll still beat them all as long as we work together as a team." said Naruto, finishing his lunch too.

"That's right, as long as we are a team we can do it. But I still can't help but feel a little nervous about what we are going to face though." Sakura added in as she finished her lunch to.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't respond as they too were a little bit nervous of the exams, but refuse to show it.

Once they finished they threw their sticks away and headed into the village towards the bridge they were to meet Itachi. But as they walked into the village, a large tall shadow soon appeared behind them that the three Genin didn't know notice. After a moment as the shadow grew, Sasuke was first to notice the shadow and stop while his teammates continued on without him. Curious, Sasuke slowly turned around and looked up to see the caster of the shadow.

"Hey, Sasuke what are you… doing…" Naruto trailed off as he stopped with Sakura and saw what Sasuke looking at.

The younger Uchiha's normal cool and calm collected attitude went down the toilet as he saw the caster of the shadow. He looked as pale as a ghost and the sight of the caster and looked like he was going to pee himself to.

The caster of the shadow was a very tall man with a very well built body. But what was startling about the man was that fact that he was blue! Even his slightly pointy hair was blue, but only darker. His eyes were a little different than a normal person's eyes, for they were to round and had a tiny pupil. Another alarming detail of the man was that he had, what looked like gills on his cheeks. On his back was a large sword wrapped in bandages that didn't help Sasuke and the others feel any easier about the man before them. He wore a Jonin vest that was different from the Konoha ones and a pair of dark blue pants. On his forehead was his headband, but instead of the Leaf Village symbol on it there were four tiny squiggle markings on it that was the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Overall, the man was very scary looking.

Team seven froze in fear at the man as they watched the man suddenly take a step forward to Sasuke.

"AHHHH!!! LAND SHARK!!! RUN AWAY!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he took off from the scary Mist nin.

Sakura screamed as well as she followed Naruto, while Sasuke screamed to but it was a very girly scream as he took off after his teammates. All together, team seven ran down the streets Konoha while screaming their heads off and saying something about a 'land shark' after them, which earned them strange stares from the villagers.

They continued to run down the street like headless chickens as they ran away from the so called 'land shark', who surprisingly was following after them. But suddenly, they soon caught sight of their sensei walked down the other end of the street they were on. At the sight of Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura kicked up to fuel gear and charged right at him while screaming his name.

"ITACHI!!!"

At shout of his name, their sensei looked up and seemed a bit startled at see his students making a full charge at him. For a moment he thought they were about to crash or run him over, but they slid to a stop instead.

"Ita!" Sasuke was first to say.

Now Itachi knew that something was wrong for Sasuke hasn't called him that in years before Sasuke entered the academy and drove to be better than him.

"What's the matter?" Itachi quickly asked as he narrowed his eyes in concern.

"There's a land shark after us! Save us!" Naruto shouted and looked to be on the verge of tears.

The older Uchiha gave them a dumbfound look, not sure if he heard correctly.

"It's true!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A land shark?" Itachi repeated, but mostly to himself.

All three nodded.

Before Itachi could go any further into the whole 'land shark issue', he quickly became tense and narrowed his eyes as he whirled around to face the intruder behind. But before Itachi could grab a kunai knife, two strong arms wrapped around him and trapped him into a tight embrace against the intruder.

"Itachi! I haven't seen you in ages!" came a very familiar voice from the intruder.

Itachi's guard immediately dropped as he quickly realized who the intruder was. "K-Kisame?"

Kisame grinned and soon let go of Itachi and placed him back on the ground. Once Itachi was free from the death grip of his old friend he let in a deep breath of relief.

"It's good to see you again, Itachi." Kisame said as he patted Itachi's back that made him stumble forward a bit.

He coughed for a moment but smile faintly at the blue man. "It's good to see you to, Kisame."

"Sensei! It's the land shark!" Naruto shouted as he, Sasuke, and Sakura all try to hide behind one another.

"Oh, so you're so called land shark." Itachi looked at Kisame with an I-see-now look.

"Ah, well yes." The older man rubbed the back of his head, a little nervous. "Sorry about scary you brats like that, I was just curious if they somehow knew you, for one of them I knew was an Uchiha, with the fan on his back and all." He mention to Sasuke.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, that would be my little brother you are referring to."

"Sensei, do you know him?" Sakura asked.

Their sensei turned to face them. "Oh yes, sorry about that. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura this is a very good friend of mine, Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kisame gave them his shark like grin. "Sorry for the scare again, I was just curious if you knew Itachi is all."

"Sooo… he's a friend?" Naruto asked.

The older Uchiha nodded. "Yes, he's a very good friend of mine, one that you don't need to worry about."

The blue man chuckled. "So is this you're Genin team Itachi? I would have never thought you would take one on."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I'm a little surprise myself that I took one on. It's not like me, but it's something that I couldn't turn down either." he chucked to himself a bit. "The other Uchiha you saw is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke gave Kisame a bit of glare, not please that man made him scream like a girl. "The goof over there is Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde gave Kisame his normal confuse and yet curious foxy look. "And kunoichi over there is Sakura Haruno." The said girl gave him a nervous smile and wave.

"Well you've got yourself an interesting Genin team it seems, almost as interesting as mine." said the blue man.

At this Itachi looked surprised. "You have a Genin team?"

Kisame nodded with a toothy grin. "That's right; let me introduce them to you. Oi! Kohta! Katsumi! Ryoma! Get your asses down here, I want you all to meet someone!" he called out.

No sooner than five seconds, three figures soon jumped out of nowhere and stood behind Kisame.

The first one he called was Kohta, who seemed to be the youngest and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's age. He had short whitish-silver hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be slightly taller than Sasuke and Naruto. He wore dark blue ninja pants, sandals like the ones that everyone wears and a dark blue shirt. He also wore his headband at an angle, to the right side.

The next one was known as Katsumi and seemed to be fifteen years old; she was the only kunoichi in the group. She had shoulder-length black hair with deep blue eyes and fair looking skin. She wore a white band of cloth that covers her nose and wraps around to the back of her head where it is tied behind her hair. She also wore a fishnet shirt with a short black top. Her midsection is only fishnet and then she wears a black skirt. Her headband is tied at an angle around her waist, and then she wore two long black gloves that go to her elbow.

Last one was known as Ryoma, he looked to be fourteen. He short dark hair, and blue eyes that hid behind pair of round glasses. He wore black pants that passed his knees, normal black ninja shoes, and a dark blue jacket with two large chest pockets as well as just normal jacket pockets. Around his waist hanged a large dark brown bag that held who know what. While his headband was tied to his forehead in the normal way.

"These three are my students and of course we are here for the Chuunin Exams." Kisame said, point behind him.

"I expected that much. My team is also entering the Chuunin Exams as well." said Itachi.

"Well this just keeps getting interesting, doesn't it." The Mist Jonin turned to face his students. "Oi! Listen up, this here is Itachi Uchiha and is a very good friend of mine, I want you three to show him and his students some respect, understood."

"Hai." They answered.

"Good." Said Kisame with his toothy grin.

**Team Kakuzu and team Kisame has appeared!**

**On team Kakuzu,**

**Mindori Takahashi owns Mindori**

**LadyKagome93 owns Shirahime**

**Ren No Yuki owns Ren.**

**On team Kisame,**

**Sideways992 owns Ryoma**

**Twisteddarkness225 owns Kohta**

**itachi2011 owns Katsumi.**

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

**I want to thank everyone for sending in your OCs, they've helped a lot. **

**Anyways it's not to late to send them in for you still have a chance to appear on two more teams with Akatsuki for senseis. Which I'm all guessing you know who by now. Yes you have a chance to either have Hidan or Pein as your sensei! Don't worry, Konan will be in this story for sure I promise. But please be aware at this point not all of you will have your OCs in here for the spots are filling up quite quickly. But I'm still allowing entries in for I haven't formed their teams yet. So please send them it people!**

**And on more thing, for those that have their OCs in here already, please send me a note if you would like to see your OCs with someone in the story or like them to do something. I will concider your quests.**

**!!!ANOTHER IMPORTANT!!!**

**I also would like to promote my newest story that I'm actually Cowriteing with Reimei Uzumaki. It's a SasoDei story called 'The Divine Conspiracy', I hope you guys will check it out, here is the summery below.**

_**'Sasori Akasuna, a normal 15 year old boy lived a boring life until he saved an injured man named Deidara. But what he didn't realize then that a small simple act of kindness then would turn his world into a nightmare.'**_

**Please check it out!**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all I'm a little sorry that updates for this story isn't as quick as they use to be. I got a job during all the weekends for October, and let me say it's killing my feet. When I get home I'm way to tried to even think about writing anything for this story or any of my others. But thankfully during the week days I'm not working so that's my chances to write the next chapter.**

Chapter five

To Sakura's great surprise, Kisame was actually a very nice person once you got pass his shark like appearance and intimidating feel around him. Naruto quickly warmed up Kisame once he saw how friendly Itachi was being towards him as the friendly gestured was returned to. At seeing this blonde knuckle head started to ask a bunch of random questions to Kisame, a few you would think would offended him but didn't. Even Sasuke started to warm up to Kisame but kept his cool manor and try to ignore the fact he screamed like a little girl in front of him.

Now if only his students were just as friendly as their sensei.

For instance Ryoma, she quickly learned, was a total pervert, not like the king of the perverts **(Must I really say who it is.) **but still one. As soon as the two teams met, Ryoma immediately came up to Sakura and commented on how pretty her eyes were, he even commented on her hair. Though somehow she found his comments a little dull and boring after hearing what Gaara had to say about her hair. But if she did buy Ryoma's comments on her hair she would have missed that he was staring at her chest, wondering if she really did have any boobies or not. That earned him a punch in the face.

Kohta, thankfully, wasn't a pervert like his teammate but that didn't really make him any better thanks to his attitude. Even though Kisame told them to treat them with respect that still didn't give Kohta a real reason to be nice to them. Overall in Sakura's option, Kohta was a jerk and seems to try and provoke Naruto into something, which almost worked if Itachi didn't have a strong grip on him as he spoke to Kisame.

As for Katsumi, well… there wasn't much to say about her only that she was quiet the whole time and didn't really move or to try socialize with the Leaf nin. Instead she stood back and watched everything in silence while hiding behind her team a bit.

Letting out an irritating sigh, Sakura made her way home through the training grounds again as night quickly approached. Those three Mist Genin really got under her skin today when she and her team met Kisame and his team. She tried to be nice, friendly towards them for her sensei's sake. And this is how they repay her kindness and welcoming them to their village? They became jerks, perverts, and anti social.

Letting out a groan, the pinkette stomped her way down a very familiar road through the training grounds that she always took to get home. Soon she came upon a familiar clearing that allowed you to see the mountain of the pass Hokages from. And standing there in the clearing was a familiar red head that stood at the same spot from last night.

Somehow Sakura wasn't to surprise to see Gaara out here again like last night, gazing out to the faces of the Hokages. At first Sakura wasn't sure if she should stay or should go. Last night she was terrified of being near or alone with Gaara for he carried a strange and yet terrifying aura around him, the very same when she first saw him with her team. But when she got a chance to talk to him a little bit she found that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

Debating wither or not to stay or leave Gaara be, Sakura was too busy to think over her options that she didn't notice that the red head boy appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye. When she finally did she let out a surprise squeal and quickly stumble back a few steps before she tripped on her own feet and fell. But she never hit the ground for the sand caught her in time and gentle stood her up right.

Once she was back on her feet, with hand placed over her heart, she let out a deep breath before she looked up to Gaara. "Please don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"My apologizes." Was he reply.

"So what you doing here?" she asked while brushing some of the sand off her dress.

"Thinking."

"Here?"

He nodded before turn his back to face the faces of the Hokages. "This is the only place I can find that I can clear my mind and let my thoughts drift. Here it's quiet and peacefully, where I am uninterrupted… that is until you came."

She blushed. "Sorry, but this is the root I always take to get home."

"There is no need of your apology. This is your village and I am merely your guest in this village, it's not my right to send you away when I am in your home."

She grew redder. "Oh, well… I guess that's true. B-But if want me to leave now just tell me."

"No, you can stay if you wish I don't mind."

"Oh, okay. So what were you thinking?"

At first the red head didn't say anything and had his attention on somewhere else but her. "Something to do with the coming exams is all…"

"Like what?"

He didn't answer and was avoiding her gaze all together.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that it's none of my business." She quickly said.

"Don't be sorry for your curiosity, it's human nature to be curious. That's what sensei always tells me." He said.

"Your sensei sounds like an interesting man."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "He is… a little different than any shinobi back home in Suna and one of our strongest to." He then had a faraway look in his jade eyes as his gaze was away from Sakura again. "He was the first one to ever take me on as his student without fearing me, not even the slightest, and treat me as a… human."

Now Sakura was a little lost and was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment.

The faraway look in Gaara quickly disappeared as he looked back at Sakura again. "My apologizes once more, I've had quite a lot on my mind of late."

"It's okay; I think the exams are starting to get to everyone."

"Yes… the exams…"

"I should really get home now before my parents worry. It's nice to see you again and I hope we'll see each other soon. Goodnight, Gaara." Sakura bid farewell with a small smile before she left to return home once more.

Gaara watched her back as she left from where she stood earlier before she completely left his sight. Once he knew she was truly gone, the red head disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared on the balcony of the apartment building that the village allowed those of the exams to stay in.

The lights were still on when he returned, for it was still too early for anyone to go to bed yet. In fact they didn't even have dinner yet before he left, so he was sure they didn't miss it. Moving the glass door to the balcony, Gaara stepped inside the living room of the apartment before he closed the door behind him. The living room was cheap and not exactly in the greatest shape it should be he thought. But the place was only temporary so it didn't bother him all that much.

Before Gaara took four steps forward towards his room, someone called to him.

"I see your back earlier then usually, Gaara." The voice was smooth and young, a voice that neither of Gaara's siblings could ever posses.

The Genin looked over towards the couch, where he heard the voice come from, to see a young boy sitting on the old thing with a book in his hands. He boy looked to be no more than fifteen years old with the same shade of red hair as Gaara's. His skin was slightly pale, much like his but also looked to be flawless. He also seemed to be small but much taller than Gaara and a little taller than Kankuro. His features were perfect and quite angelic that it was almost hard to believe for any boy to posses, making him look beautiful and adorable for any woman, or man, to fall for. His eyes were chocolate brown and seemed almost half closed as if he was bored with slightly long eyelashes, which hid behind a pair of reading glasses. He wore a dark blue pants and a large black coat with a high collar that covered a bit his chin. **(Think of the normal Akatsuki coat but without the clouds)**

"Sensei." Said Gaara as he looked upon his sensei's true form. "I see you're out of Hiruko tonight." He then eyed the large empty and lifeless puppet sitting in the corner of the room.

Sasori shrugged turning back to his book. "Even I get a little tired of being in there for it gets quite stuffy in there."

The younger red head nodded at his sensei.

"I sent out Temari and Kankuro out to bring back our dinners, including yours to. I do not trust them in the kitchen alone or together for I'm not willing to choke or be poison by whatever hideous meal they create."

"How long have they been gone for?" Gaara asked.

"Fifteen minutes of the lasts I would say. I told them they had a half an hour to find something and bring it back." Said Sasori.

"That's not very much time to give them."

Soon a small sly and somewhat evil smile appeared on Sasori's face. "I know, especially of what I told them to bring and not at some small cheap take-out place either."

Sasori was indeed the master of torture when it came to his students.

"Hn, I somewhat pity them." Gaara muttered.

"Really?" the older red head asked a bored tone as he flipped a page in his book.

Gaara paused for a moment, as if thinking it over before he answered. "No."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a lazy morning. But as lazy as it seems there was still a lot of preparation that needed to be done, for tomorrow was the beginning of the exams. So therefore, today and only today was the last chance for those to enter the exams. For if you couldn't enter today then you would have to wait for next time when the exams came around.

Izumo let out a large yawn and leaned forward on his desk with his arm propped up for his chin to rest in his hand.

"Lazy morning isn't it." Kotetsu said from next to him at large desk within the Hokage Tower. Here, is where they were in charge of taking in entries for those that wish to take the Chunnin Exams. So far they have received multiple entries for the exams the last two days and where sure to expect even more today, for the last day was always the big rush.

"Yeah, but you know that it won't be like this for very long." Said Izumo.

"True, the last day of entries is always the big rush." Kotetsu stacked some of the papers in front of him in a neat pile.

"I wonder how many will show up, we've already got quite a large number of entries this year." Izumo said lazily.

"Huh, maybe we might break the record of the number of entries we have this year." Kotetsu added.

"Already have."

At that moment, Genma chose that time to come into the large room where Izumo and Kotestsu sat at the entry desk. In his hand was a large stack of new entry papers for participators to fill out to take the exams. The Chuunin Exams required heavily amount of information on the participants to fill out before they take the exams. This way if something happen to one of the participants if they injured badly or killed without knowing the name of him or her, they will already have access to their needed information. Also, they will enough info on them to send the reports to their village leaders on who made it or didn't make it.

"Late yesterday we went over the numbers of those participating this year in them exams. In more than six years, we have easily reached over the numbers of what we use to have." Said Genma as he placed the papers in front of the two Chuunin.

"Seriously?" Kotetsu asked in slight shock.

Izumo whistled.

"The Hokage is a little surprise himself as well as the rest of the shinobis that are taking and sorting through the number of entries. In fact, both the Hokage and the Council believe that this is perhaps the biggest event that the Leaf Village as ever seen, yet." Genma comment as he chewed a bit on his senbon needle in his mouth.

"Then I guess we should try a little harder to make a good impression this year. If this is going to be the biggest event that the village has ever hosted then we better do a good job, because if we don't what will the other villages say?" said Izumo.

"Nothing good I'm sure." Kotetsu added in.

"Well, we'll have to be more on top then this year." Genma then patted the pile of papers in front of them. "Here are the entry papers, I'm sure this will be more than enough for you guys."

"It looks like it." Kotetsu pulled the pile towards him, looking over the papers to make sure they were correct and had no mistakes.

"Well I'm off. I just came by to drop these papers off for you guys." With that said Genma gave them a small salute before he turned his back and headed for the door.

But half way to the door, it suddenly opened and revealed five people entering the room, two adults and three kids. Hearing the door opening in front of him, Genma lazily looked up to see who it was that entered, figuring that it was another Chuunin, bringing in more paper work. But when he saw who it was, the Jonin halted in his steps and stood frozen in his spot as his mouth gasped open a bit, letting his precious senbon door to the ground.

The first kid was a girl that looked to be thirteen years old. She had red hair down to her waist with soft curls in it, fair skin, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a dark purple shirt that stopped a little above her elbows as the collar of the shirt was wide and rested on the very top of her shoulders, and underneath it was a long sleeve fishnet shirt. She wore a pair of black pants with bandages wrapped up halfway up the lower part of her legs. Her headband was tied around her forehead and held the symbol of the Rain Village.

The next one was another girl but seemed a little younger, twelve years old to be exact. She had short brown hair that barely touched her shoulders, and had little red highlights in her hair. She had slightly more coloring in her skin the other girl, but not much and had dull deep blue eyes. She wore a skirt like pants that had slit on one side and was light shade of gray. The skirt stopped at the top of her knees as the pants part continued down until it reached her normal ninja sandals. Her shirt was the same matching shade of gray as her skirt, for her shirt was more of a t-shirt, except that one sleeve was very long barely covered her hand. As for her headband, her headband was tied around her forehead to.

The last one was another girl but much older than the other two, she was fifteen. She had long black hair that reached her waist and had small icy blue highlights in hair, her skin was fair like the rest, and had silver colored eyes** (Not like Hyuuga's, she has pupils unlike them)**. It almost giving her an enchantress look to her, with her hair and eyes. She wore a mint green tank top under a black jacket, and wore a pair dark brown cargo pants with an ice blue belt and black ninja boots. Her headband was also tied around her forehead, much like her teammates.

One of the adults was a woman, a very attractive woman at that. She had royal blue colored hair that pulled back into a neat and fashionable bun with a white paper flower placed right on the side of the bun. She had dark orange colored eyes with smoky color eye shadow to make the ete color more noticeable, and on her chin was a single small silver ball piercing. She wore black short-shorts that showed off much of her creamy legs and had long black high-heeled boot like stockings that passed her knees. She also wore a large black coat with long sleeves that covered her hands, with the first few bottoms of the coat open to reveal a dark blue tank top underneath. Her headband wasn't a headband but the plate only with it's the village symbol on, as the plate was sowed in on the jacket's shoulder.

But what really caught Genmas's attention was the last member of the group, the only man among them. The man seemed to be the same age as the woman and had this almost deadly feel around him. He had orange spiky hair with his village headband tied around his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes. His eyes were very unusually for they were gray and had several rings around his pupils. His face was covered in piercings, three running down on each side of his nose, two under his bottom lip, and several in both of his ears that it was almost impossible to count how many. He wore a pair of black pants and a black elbow length black shirt under his village's Jonin vest.

The group, as well as the orange hair man, ignored that gasping Genma as they made their way over to the registration desk were Izumo and Kotetsu sat. Both of the Chuunin lazily looked up at the five in front of them and sat up a little straighter in their seats.

"You are here to enter for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow, correct?" Izumo asked in a bored tone.

"Yes." It was the blue haired woman that answered.

"Alright," Izumo picked up a few papers in the large pile that Genma just gave them. "Have the Genin fill these out and answer all of the questions asked on them. If you need help, just ask me and I'll talk you through it. For the village passes and papers you have to have to get into the village and showed that you village leader wishes for you to enter, give them to Kotetsu here." He pointed to his partner next to him.

The orange haired man nodded and gathered the passes from the three younger girls as well as the older woman's. Pulling something out of his vest pocket, he handed all the passes and papers over to Kotetsu, who looked at them briefly and stamped them that showed they were ok.

"Who's the sensei for these three?" Kotetsu asked.

"I am." The orange haired man spoke, sending all three remaining Leaf nin a shiver down their spine.

"Alright, I need you to sign this along with her signature if she is an assistant sensei." The Chuunin pointed towards the blue haired woman.

The two Rain Jonins said nothing but did as they were told as they looked over the papers before signing. After signing all the requirements for entering for the exams, the Chuunins took the papers from the Rain shinobis and placed them somewhere off to the side.

Izumo then pulled out a small envelope that was sorted in with many others like it and handed it to the woman. "Inside are the directions to the hotel here in the village that is hosting all the exhibitors. Also inside there is a card with the Hokage's stamp and signature that you most give to the front desk in order to receive your room key. Enjoy your stay here in the Konohagakure."

"Thank you." The blue haired woman said before she took the envelope and followed the group of Rain nin out.

As they passed, Genma continued to gawk at the orange hair that complete ignored him as they headed to the door. Once they were out and with the door closed behind them, Genma snapped out of his shock and picked up his forgotten senbon and rushed back over to the bored looking Chuunin.

"What's wrong with you?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, it almost looked like you've seen your dead grandmother or something." Izumo added in.

"Do you two realize who that orange headed man was?!" Genma asked.

"Umm… no, should we?" Izumo asked.

"That man from the Village Hidden in the Rain, was none other than Pein." Said Genma.

Soon both Chuunin became shocked.

"That was Pein!" Izumo shouted.

"Pein! Pein, known as 'The God of Amegakure', that Pein!" Kotetsu shouted as well.

Genma nodded as he slowly turned his head towards the door that the Rain shinobis just left in. "That was him alright; his appearance is one that is quite difficult to forget. I've only seen his picture once before and that was it, I could never forgot how surprise I was to see that mean piercings on him when I first saw it." He then turned back to the Chuunin with a dead serious look on his face. "They say that he has never lost a fight, not even once. Which earn him the name of 'The God of Amegakure', for the people believed he is truly a god for he cannot be defeated."

"I've hear rumors of him being invisible for he never lost but I've never thought they were true." Izumo said as he started at the door to.

"If that was Pein we just saw then I'm sure the blue haired woman must be Konan." Said Kotetsu, looking at the door as well. "I've heard that they're always together."

"You mean 'God's Angel' Konan?" Izumo looked to the other Chuunin.

"That was her alright, I recognize her picture to." Said Genma.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The forest of the Fire Country was quiet, so quiet that the only sounds you could hear were the distance sounds of the birds chirping in the trees.

A fifteen year old girl with blonde/brown short like pixie hair **(think of Alice form Twilight but shorter)**, blue sparkling eyes, and flawless pale skin. Wearing a long dark blue tank top with a fishnet t-shirt underneath, black caprice, and dark blue sandals. Around her neck was her headband with Village Hidden in the Steam symbol on.

The girl looked to the sky was a bored look on her face as she watched a large bird, perhaps a wild hawk fly by above her. She was bored, completely bored out of her mind. Why were they even out here in the middle of nowhere when I had to be in the Leaf Village by nightfall? The last chance for signups for the exams are today and only today, for if you miss it you have to wait until next time. And she wasn't looking forward to the idea of waiting a little bit longer before becoming a Chuunin. She's already missed the last one because a delay she and her team had because of the mission, and she'll be damn if she was about to miss this one.

But that was easier said than done, comparing to her sensei was.

"Amaya."

The pixie haired girl looked away from the sky and over to her teammate, Oreo, sitting next to her on a rock.

Oreo was a year younger then Amaya, she was fourteen. She had long blue hair was tiny hints of pink, orange, green, and red highlights in her blue hair, silver colored eyes, and olive tone skin. She wore bright blue skinny pants, heeled strapped sandals, and a short black tank top over a tight fishnet t-shirt as the cuffs and color were lime green. As for her headband, it was tied around her forehead.

"Yeah." Amaya whispered to Oreo, for she whispered her name first.

Oreo leaned closer to Amaya. "How much longer do you think that sensei and Kotone will take?"

The older girl shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, it's hard to say for Jashins they take forever after all."

Her teammate nodded in understanding and agreement.

Not too far from them was their last teammate on her knees and praying. Kotone was also fourteen years old, the same age as Oreo. She has waist length baby blue hair, silver eyes with sapphire speckles in them, and olive toned skin. She wore a black tank top with white cherry blossoms scattered across the front that ends above her stomach, a black skirt that ends at the ankles with slits up to her thighs and black spandex shorts underneath the skirt. She also wore fingerless fishnet gloves on both hands and her forehead protector is around her neck with her Jashinist necklace underneath it.

In front of her was their sensei, lying out on the ground with a spike in his chest and within the sacred circle of Jashin in his blood. Their sensei was pale man, not a very well built man but still very strong at that. He had silver/white short hair that was perfectly greased back so it would stay out of his pink eyes, if they were open. He wore long black pants and black coat with the Jashin sacred circle on back, the coat was unzipped that it showed off his naked chest as well as his Jashinist necklace. And around his neck was his village headband, much like Amaya and Kotone's.

"We need to get going soon before we arrive at the Leaf Village before it's too late." Oreo whispered.

"I know, I'm starting to worry a bit that we might be too late.

"We should wake them up and get going. But I'm kind of scared of waking sensei."

"Well let's wake him up together." Amaya said as she stood from her spot on the rock.

Oreo said nothing but simple stood up as well and followed her teammate over the two Jashins. Oreo hid behind Amaya a bit as they were now closer to their remaining team.

Amaya coughed for a moment to get their attention. "Umm, sensei."

Suddenly the man's pink eyes snapped open, as well as their last teammate, and glared angrily at the two girls. "What! Do you two see I'm fucking praying here! What the fuck do you want?!"

_Jashins._ Amaya held back the erg to role her eyes at two for she knew would make matters worse.

"Hidan-sensei, I'm sorry for cutting into your praying, as well as Kotone, but I really think we should get going soon before sunset. You know if we don't make it to the Leaf Village by nightfall it will be too late to enter for the Chuunin Exams." said Amaya.

Oreo nodded in agreement behind her.

Hidan glared at the two with a deadly gaze before he turned his eyes to the sun above. For a moment he stayed quiet, studying the suns position no doubt, to see how long they've been out here. He then grumbled under his breath that sounded very much like a line of curses before he stood. Hidan grabbed the spike that was implanted within his chest and pulled out roughly, splating blood all other ground, making Amaya and Oreo wince slightly.

"Damn it all!" Hidan shouted a bit when he pulled the spike out.

"What is it sensei?" Kotone asked.

"Amaya's fucking right; we need to get going before it's fucking too late. All of you gather your crap, now!" Hidan ordered.

"But we haven't finished!" Kotone shouted.

"You don't fucking think I don't know that! I rather pray than go to that fucking village but right now I have no fucking choice! Now get the fuck moving!"

Doing as they were told, all three girls grabbed their bags and stuffed back in whatever they pulled out earlier and return to their sensei. By the time they came back to Hidan, he finish cleaning himself up and grabbed his bag and his three bladed scythe and tied it to his back.

"We good?" Hidan grumbled, clearly not happy having his praying cut short.

All three nodded.

"Good." He then pulled out the map of the Fire Country and started heading off to one direction, with his students in tow.

After traveling for a half an hour, Amaya couldn't help but feel that something was a little off. They felt their village more than five days ago to make it in time for the exams so they didn't miss it this time. But by the time when they left they should have made it to the Leaf Village yesterday by now. But here they were, wondering around the forest of the Fire Country, trying to get to the village in time.

And then that's when a thought a curd to her.

Quickly she walked up to her sensei side and looked over his shoulder at the map in his hands. Hidan ignored her as he continued to lead the way to the Leaf Village; he didn't care if she was there just as long as she wouldn't annoy him. After studying the map for a moment in her sensei's hands her suspicions were confirmed.

"Sensei." She spoke up.

Hidan didn't speak but just grunted in reply, saying he was listening to her.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way to the village?"

Hidan stopped dead his tracks and whipped his head angrily to his eldest student. "What the fuck is that suppose to me! Of course I'm fucking sure! Why do you even bother to fucking ask?!"

Amaya said nothing and seemed calm and her normal cheer self as she started at her sensei.

Both Oreo and Kotone watched in silence at the exchange between the two. Kotone was pissed that Amaya would dare question their sensei's guide skills like that. If Amaya was not her teammate, team leader, and if Kotone leveled up to human scarifies now she would so make that the next sacrifice to her God was Amaya. Oreo on the other hand watched the scene in front of her curiously and wondered what her oldest teammate was going with this.

Amaya only blinked once before she gently took the map from Hidan's hands and flipped it upside down, so that the map was facing up the right way now.

Hidan stared at the map in his hands for a moment, as if it was some sort of alien object, before he read the map again. After looking over the map about three times, the silver haired man paled in both shock and realization.

They were heading the wrong way.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered out.

"What's the matter sensei?" Oreo asked.

But instead of answering her, Hidan whirled around to face them and took off running towards them. Instead of crashing into them like they half expected him to, Hidan grabbed Kotone's arm and took off running at full speed.

"We've been going the fucking wrong way the whole time! Now it's the time to move your fucking asses!" He called behind him as he took off charge to the right way of the village, with his two remaining students in tow.

**Team Pein and Team Hidan have appeared!**

**Haha… Hidan has no sense of direction, I pity his students. Will they make it in time? Who knows?**

**I want to say sorry if Gaara seems a little OOC in this story. But the reason for that is because I pictured if Sasori was his sensei then he would have a different impact on Gaara's life. For I can't picture Sasori being afraid of Gaara or Shukaku, I just can't. So I see him treating Gaara like a normal human being and not some monster. Also, I can Sasori have a great dislike of the Kazekage, both the Third and the Fourth, because the Third was the reason of his parents death, as for the Fourth… well he's just an ass.**

**I also want to thank everyone for sending in your OOCs, they've helped a lot. I couldn't create enough of them on my own to become the Akatsuki's students, so thank you everyone!**

**On team Pein,**

**S****akuraaimier owns ****Hanatsu **

**Harusame90 owns Harusame**

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed owns Katara.**

**On team Hidan,**

**Jojii-chan owns Amaya**

**ScorpainBomb owns Kotone**

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed owns Oreo.**

**Thanks for seeding in your OOC entries again everyone, I love you! Woohoo!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have of this was pain to write, which was the beginning part but it needed to be done. But the rest was a bit fun to write I guess. **

Chapter six

Naruto and Sakura lay panting on the grassy fields of the training grounds in area number seven. For more than five hours they have been training none step with their last teammate and sensei, preparing for the exams tomorrow. The two remain sprawled out under a large oak tree in the training grounds as they heard the distant sounds of melt clashing with one another.

Sasuke charged at his older brother with great force and termination with a single kunai in his hand. When he struck, kunai met kunai, Sharingan met Sharingan. The younger Uchiha scowled in pure anger at the fact that his brother was able to block his attack so easily like that without putting any effort into it. Glaring at Itachi with anger at this point, Sasuke brought up his left leg and aimed a kick right to his brother's head. But Itachi easily caught Sasuke's leg before it could make its mark.

Sasuke's anger now reached a boiling point for his kick failed. But is anger was his downfall for Itachi took this chance to grab hold of his brother's leg and knocked the kunai knife out of his hand. With one simple move, Itachi threw his brother across the training grounds, sledding across the grass that it made a mark when he final stopped twenty feet away from his older brother.

The younger Uchiha groaned in pain as he pushed up into a sitting position from the ground. But in a blink of an eye, he saw that Itachi was now standing in front of him with a cold look. At this Sasuke glared at his brother before his eyes widen when he saw Itachi raising his left hand towards him. Not knowing what else to do now, Sasuke closed his black eyes and hoped that the pain his brother would bring would be quick.

Itachi said nothing as he notice his brother's eyes closed at that sight of his coming attack, already giving up.

But instead of attacking like Sasuke expected, Itachi simple gave a slightly hard tap on his brother's forehead with two of his fingers. The very same gesture that Itachi always did with his little brother, when he was in the mood to mock him a bit.

At the feeling of this familiar gesture on his forehead, Sasuke opened his eyes and immediately glared at Itachi while touching the spot he was hit on his head. But Itachi ignored it like always and gave him a bit of a smirk in response.

"Don't be so quick in giving up Sasuke. For in battle, there is no quitting." said Itachi.

At this Sasuke didn't response and looked away with a pout on his face.

Itachi simply chuckle at his brother's childlike behavior before turn back to the other two resting students. "That's enough training for today, I want all of you to now rest and be prepared for tomorrow."

Naruto and Sakura were already up when Itachi called to them and making their way to the two Uchihas.

"Man, I can't believe it's already here! I can't wait for it to begi! Bring it on big bad Chuunin Exams!" Naruto exclaimed from his sensei's side and right into Sakura's ear.

"You don't need to yell it in my ear Naruto!" Sakura gave him a good whack over the head.

"Whoa there, this is no time for all of you to be inflicting pain on each other injuries. You cannot afford to enter the exams in any poor state, you must be at your fullest and in perfect shape if you wish to pass. In the exams you will not only complete against those from our village but from others to, some that will most likely be stronger then you. And if you are not at your fullest in this exams, not only will you not pass you could also die in them." said Itachi, noting the now grim looks on his student's faces, which was exactly what he wanted. He just wanted to scare them a little and hope that they will take the Chuunin Exams a little more seriously and not do anything reckless.

"We could die?! B-But wouldn't that like, I don't know… cause problems with other villages or something?!" Naruto yelled in slight shock.

Their sensei shook his head. "No, not really. The neighboring villages as well as ours have already understood the consequences that the Chuunin Exams hold when they begin. True that some of our alliances with other villages are a bit shaky but when the exams begin and when we must face other villages, the alliance doesn't truly matter. The exams are for those to do their best and to come out on top that are worthy of becoming Chuunin. Over all, even if we are friendly neighbors with other villages anything goes in the exams, including deaths of others that will hold no responsibility over anything."

"So in other words it is allowed to go all out on your opponents with any downfall." Sasuke spoke up.

Itachi nodded. "That's about it."

"And you tell us this now!" Naruto exclaimed.

Their sensei gave them a blank look. "I assumed that you all knew this already for it is the shinobi way."

No one answered back.

"Anyways, all of you go home and rest for tomorrow."

"You're not coming home, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not yet at least. I'm going to catch up with Kisame so I won't be home in time for dinner. Tell mother I'm with an old friend and won't be home until late." said Itachi.

Sasuke pouted a bit and looked away, clearly not happy of being his brother's messager boy. "Fine, whatever."

The older brother smiled faintly for a split second before turning to face his other two students.

"I'll see you all tomorrow before it's time to take the exams. Heed my warnings and take and use what I can give you. I wish you all the best of luck." With that said from their sensei, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I don't know about you losers but I'm heading home." Sasuke stated as he stood from the ground and head to the Uchiha housing.

"Wait Sasuke." Sakura called out to him but he ignored her.

"Ah, forget about him Sakura. Come let's get something to eat, we haven't have lunch yet and I'm starving!" said Naruto.

Sakura frowned as she watched Sasuke retreating back before she finally walked off with Naruto. The happy blonde was babbling off about something to do with 'lunch' and 'ramen' as they entered the more lively part of the village. When they reached the area of all the food stands and take-outs area, their mouths started to drool at the heavenly aromas around them.

"Yo."

Both of their attention was pulled away from the food around them and up above them, where they saw a familiar silver haired Jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto with a grin.

Kakashi jumped down from where he was and stood in front of Sakura and Naruto with a familiar orange book in his hands.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a smile.

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing much really I just that it would be nice to see how you two are doing. Itachi told me he was entering you guys in the Chuunin Exams."

"That's right and we're going to kick butt!" Naruto declared.

"Well at least something like that." The pinkette rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile.

Kakashi just chuckled. "I'm sure you guys will do just that, I have faith in all of you."

"R-Really?" Sakura asked in slight surprise.

"But of course, I've seen what you all can do and you are ready for this." He then snapped his book shut while still smiling under his mask. "Now, how about I treat you guys to lunch, any requests?"

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted in glee.

"That's fine with me, thank you Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura.

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------

Night was quickly approaching over Konoha once again as it hit its twilight mark. Inside the Hokage tower, where the registration was held, Izumo and Kotetsu were finishing gathering all the registration papers for the Chuunin Exams and ready to ship them off to the up lever of the tower.

"Man what a day." Kotetsu let out a yawn.

"Tell me about, it's always that last day of these things that are a real killer." Izumo commented, finishing his part of the paperwork.

"I just wonder why so many wait until the last minute to enter for this thing; it's a real pain on our part."

"Well there is a three day limits for this and we don't open our village gates to the other villages until the first day."

"Who ever came up with these rules sure had a sick sense of humor."

Izumo laughed. "Ditto."

"Alright, I guess there nothing left to do but take these stacks up stairs now." Kotetsu stood from his seat with a large stack of papers in his hands.

"It seems like it." Izumo stood up with the equal amount in his arms. "Everything is cleaned up and there is nothing left to do."

"So the Chuunin Exam entries are now officially-"

The door suddenly burst open with a large bang as the doors hit the walls.

Both of the Chuunin dropped the stacks of papers in their hands, causing the papers to fly all over the floor, surprise at the sudden outburst. Before either of them knew it, a Genin team appeared in front of the desk with their sensei in front, breathing hard as if they were all in a marathon. The sensei slammed his fist on the desk and glared at the Chuunin while panting deeply.

"Were to –pant- enter into the –pant- fucking Chuunin Exams." said Hidan as he tried to catch his breath.

"I swear –pant- I've never run –pant- that fast before." Amaya said as she leaned forward with hands on her knees.

"We –pant- made it." said Kotone.

"But are we –pant- in time?" Oreo asked.

"You two!" Hidan glared towards Izumo and Kotetsu. "We want to enter this fucking thing and want to enter now!"

"B-But the registrations for the exams are now closed. Sorry but you're-" Izumo never finished for Hidan grabbed him by the collar and brought him up closer so they were face to face..

"What the fuck you mean we're closed! You two fuckers are standing right here! If you know what's fucking good for you – you will enter us in right now! For if you fucking don't I will make you two fuckers my next fucking scarifies to Jashin!" Hidan demanded.

"Okay, okay! We're still open, you can still register!" Izumo yelled in fear of the crazy Jashin.

Hidan had an evil smirk of satisfaction his face as he released the poor Chuunin. "Good now get these fucking brats registered."

Not wanting to face the angry Steam Jonin again, Izumo and Kotetsu quickly searched throughout the registration desk franticly for the papers needed.

"Okay here is everything you need to fill out." Kotetsu said as he turn back to face the team.

But instead of an angry and steaming Hidan they were expecting, they got a passed out Hidan that was sprawled out on the table from exhaustion. At this, both Chuunin sweat dropped. While Amaya shook her head with a shrug as both Oreo and Kotone stared at him

-------------------------------------------------------

In the hotel that was hosting the exhibiters of the Chuunin Exams, Sasori's team was gathered together in the slightly rundown living room as it was final dark outside. Temari and Kankuro sat on the floor of the living room with their legs tucked under them in front of the coffee table; as Gaara sat away from his siblings by the wall with his back to it and gourd next to him. While Sasori sat in the center of the old looking couch with one arm propped up on top of the headboard of it with his eye closed.

Tomorrow was the beginning of the Chuunin Exams, as both Temari and Kankuro have grown a little edge at this fact. To them it didn't matter if they became Chuunin or not, for the real reason was the mission that was given to them by the Kazekage. For this mission was S ranked and would decide the fate of their village.

All three Genin waited patiently for their sensei to speak, for he was the one that called them here. But when they all arrived he didn't say anything other than to sit. So now they stared at Sasori and waited to hear at what he had to say even though they had a good idea what it was. The older red head said that before the exams begin they will have a small meeting for the four of them about the mission and what will happen.

The silence of waiting was starting to get to Temari and Kankuro as their sensei made no move to speak or anything. But neither dared to speak themselves incase their sensei decided to bring his wrath upon the two for talking without promotion. So they were force to wait for Sasori to make the first move.

After what seemed like ages, Sasori let out a sigh and opened his eyes to look at his students.

"Tomorrow, the beginning of the end of the Leaf Village will start." said Sasori.

Temari and Kankuro tensed up at his words for they hit home for some reason, even Gaara tensed himself.

"It's a shame though." Sasori said with a bored tone as he stared out the glass door with a dull look. "This village… is nothing like ours."

Both Genin in front of him flinched a bit.

"Suna, is dull and seems so lifeless in the golden dry sand that surrounds everything, leaving nothing for anything to grow. Even the air it's self in Suna is dry and harsh as the winds that blows through our village, leaving our people to suffer and starve by the lack of food and growth. But here, they don't have to worry about any of those sufferings it seems. Their village is full of life and spirit that its surrounded by an endless sea of green. Even their air is different from ours. For it is sweet and gentle and not dry and harsh." Sasori sighed and looked back at his students. "It truly is a shame to see it all destroyed."

"Sensei." Temari spoke with her head bowed.

Their sensei stared at them with the same expression as before. He remained silent and stared at the oldest of the three.

"Do you… do you…" she repeated.

"Do I what?"

The blonde jumped a bit at his question but kept herself in check as she looked right at her sensei. "Do you believe that the plan will succeed?"

Sasori stared at Temari for the longest time; to the point where she could feel the wholes he was burning through her.

"Do I believe the plan will succeed you say." He muttered but mostly to himself as he leaned back further into the couch with his eyes.

"Well?" Temari asked.

Sasori stayed quiet again before he slowly opened his eyes again to look out the window once more. "No."

"But sensei!" said Kankuro.

"This plan was doomed from the start." Sasori cut in before either of them could protest anymore, which shut them up quick. "I don't know what the fool was thinking; does this really help our village?"

His students didn't answer.

"Why is it that all our _Kazekages_ are nothing but crap." He spat out the word Kazekages like it was poison with a slight glare. "I have no I idea why your fool of father really believes this will work, it's just all destine to end horrible. This village is stronger than our own, even if it doesn't show it on the outside. But I can clearly see the power within it, the power our village can't hope to hold for dear life. It's because of that strength that our mission is destine to be doomed from the start."

"B-But, we have to try. Maybe if there is something else we can do something that will give us an advantage to make it a success then a failure." Kankuro asked desperately.

"It is futile; there is nothing we could do to change the outcome. Once we stepped through the village gates our fates for failure was sealed." The older red head said blankly.

"Why are you so negative all the time sensei!?" the blonde glared angrily at him.

"You could at least have some faith in the plan, or even hope that the outcome will be different!" Her brother next to her shouted.

"Faith?" Sasori lowered his head to the point where his scarlet locks hid his eyes. "Hope…?" he muttered those words to himself as a gloom feeling surrounded him.

His surroundings seemed to fade away, including his students with their heated gaze, to the point where it was him and only him. Suddenly a suppressed memory surfaced in Sasori's mind, one that he wished to never remember again along with others like it.

The memory flashed before him of a dark place he was kept in long ago. Darkness surrounded him and the only source of light was one lit candle in the corner. The pain never seemed to fade for it was always there to the point where it made his body feel so numb. The bruises and cuts seemed to never heal over the human parts of his body, leaving scars that will never hope of healing completely. And then those hands, those cold hands of ice… and those eyes. Those eyes that seemed to glow in the dark as they gaze right down at him with emotion he wish to never ever see within them again.

It was this memory of many others that made 'faith' and 'hope' seem so lost to him. For it was those memories that had stripped him of any kind of feeling of faith or hope to anything in his life.

Flinching slightly at one of the many memories he had surprised, he buried it back deep within his mind where it belonged and pulled himself together. Temari and Kankuro didn't notice the flinch that came from Sasori for they were angry at him for not believing the plan. But Gaara noticed the flinched and the slight pain look in his eyes, even though it was only there for a second.

"There is no such thing as hope or faith in the ninja world, only what is destined to be and nothing more. We shinobi do not pray and hope for the best of the worst outcome, you must accept your fate of that is yet to outcome." Their sensei spoke a in chilling voice that made Temari and Kankuro's heated gaze disappear. "We are shinobi, tools of our lands and nothing more. We will still follow the mission of what our village has planned, even if it will end in disaster. Tomorrow you three must pass the first part of the exams and moved forward until the third part of the exams, which are the finals. Understood."

"H-Hai." said the two in front of him.

"Good."

Suddenly an explosion was heard outside their front door as it caused their apartment to shake from the impact.

"What the hell?!" said Kankuro.

"I think it came from the hall." Temari said as she stood up and rushed to the door.

The two red heads stood up as well and headed to the door. Though Sasori took a moment to quickly hide inside Hiruko and moved to the doors just as Temari opened it to the hall. In the hall everything seemed to still be in tacked and nothing out of place, as if the shake from earlier never happen at all. But that was because the explosion didn't come from the hall, instead it came from the door right across from theirs.

Sounds were soon heard from behind the door as they could see small traces of smoke escaping from the door's edges. The sounds grew louder until the door burst open and stumbled out was a pretty blonde, hunched over, and was cough into her hand.

"Open the damn window, Aika!"

"I'm trying to you idiot!"

"Yuuen, go help her while I make sure there isn't a fire going on!"

"You're such a lazy ass Loki!"

"Shut up!"

Yells were heard from inside the room behind the blonde as a bit more smoke came out.

The said blonde continued to cough but little a less violent now as she stood up strait now. At the sight of her face Sasori could only groan in annoyance at who it was.

"Great, it's you brat." He said.

Deidara looked up to see Sasori outside in the hall, in front of their door with all three students by doorway behind him. Deidara glared down angrily at Sasori for the brat comment he gave her.

"I'm not a brat you old geezer, un! I do have a name, un." said Deidara.

"Yes you are and stop calling me an old geezer!" he said back.

They glared at each other.

"What happen out here? Everything shook a few seconds ago." Temari asked the older blonde.

"Huh? Oh that, un. I guess it was stronger than I thought, un. Well," Deidara looked embarrassed. "I was working one my latest master pieces that I've been working on for a while that I was close to completing, un. But something went wrong, which I don't know what yet, and then it blew up before for I could finish, un. Of course it was magnificent like the rest of my art, un. But it would have turned out even better if I completed it all the way, un."

Sasori snorted. "Please, those little explosions are not art. They are more of a disgrace to art as you are."

Now she looked pissed as hell. "Who are you to call someone an artist old geezer, un! Your way of art isn't true art at all, un! Just because you're older than me doesn't give you the right to be all high and might about being a true artist then me, un! And besides your way of art shouldn't even be bothered to be called a disgrace to art, un! No that would be the nice version of it, un! Your way of art is just plain carp, un!"

"What?!" Yelled Sasori.

"What you two idiot yelling about out here?"

Everyone's attention turned towards the new comer in the hallway that stood in front of his apartment door that was one door down from theirs. Behind him, his apartment door was open and all three of his students were peeking out to see what was happening to.

The man was tall and had a mask much like Kakashi's that covered half his face, even his hair seemed to be covered by the same martial. And on his forehead was the headband plate with the Village Hidden in the Waterfall marking on it.

"You, big blondie! Were you the cause of that racket moments ago?" Kakuzu demanded.

"Umm… I guess so." Deidara looked away in embarrassment.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Do you even understand what insurants cause these days to pay every month for something like this! This run down place probably can't afford to pay every mouth for it! So now…" Kakuze continued ranting but we're going to tune him out for a moment as we take a look at his students.

"If it isn't his money that he's ranting about it's always someone else." Ren sighed from her spot at the door.

"Sensei seriously needs to get a new hobble, or go to therapy at least." Mindori sighed as well next to Ren

"At least I'm not the cause of it this time!" Shirahime said cheerful between Ren and Mindori with Yoko on her shoulder.

"Why should you even care about stuff like that, un? This place isn't yours, un." Said a now irritated Deidara. She did like the angry attention she was drawing now.

"No, I don't own this dump. But I just respect the idea of the value of a dollar is all." said Kakuze.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at him with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, un!" yelled the blonde.

"For once I agree with her." said Sasori.

"Shut up!" yelled the Waterfall nin.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, what's with all that racket?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Don't know." said Itachi next to him.

The two Jonins were in Kisame's living room drinking some sake together when they heard an explosion and felt the room shake from the shock.

"Tch, and here I thought this village was a place you can find peace and quiet in." said Kisame.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Who said that this place was peaceful and quiet?"

Kisame took a gulp of his drink and then smirk. "What, that's not true around here?"

Itachi took a gulp of his drink before he replied. "Hmph, only those that believe that are more gullible then they are."

But the Mist nin wasn't offended by the comment and just merely kept smirking.

"Sensei." Katsumi said from the front door that was slightly open now. "There are some people out in the hall and seem to be arguing over something."

"Really." Kisame placed his cup on the table and pushed off the couch. "Might as well see what's going on out there, aye Itachi."

He sighed before placing his cup down. "If we must."

Katsumi silently stepped aside as she allowed her sensei and their guess through the door. Once out of the apartment she quickly moved back over to the door and poked her head out. Soon after both of her teammates, Kohta and Ryoma, joined her side and poked their heads out the door to watch the event before them.

"Hey, have you people ever heard of peace and quiet around here!" Kisame shouted.

"Weren't we having this conversation a second ago?" Itachi said from behind.

"Would you people all mind your own business already, un?!" the Rock Jonin shouted.

But sadly Deidara doesn't get her wish for karma decided that it didn't like her at the moment and wanted to torture her.

Another door in the hall, across from Kisame's room, opened and popped out a Rain Genin head with red hair as she peered curiously at the events in the hall.

"What are you looking at Katara?"

Katara pulled her head back inside and turned around to her youngest teammate behind her, staring at her curiously.

"Nothing much Hanatsu, but there is some sort of commotion going on outside in the hall." said Katara as she looked back out in the said hall.

"Really, let me see." Hanatsu hurried over to Katara side and looked out the door. "Your right."

"Of course I am." said Katara.

"Right about what?"

This time it was only Hanatsu that looked back to see their oldest teammate. "Hey, Harusame. There's a bit of a show down going onside in the hall, wanna see?"

Harusame raised an eyebrow. "Really, maybe I should go tell Pein-sensei and Konan-sensei about this."

"Do whatever you want." Katara said without turning around to face the older girl.

"What's with you blondie, there's no need to get your panties twisted in a bunch." said Kisame.

"Shut up, un!" yelled Deidara.

"It seems that the noise we heard and shake was her doing." Kakuzu said.

"Don't tell them that, un!"

"Ah, so you're the cause of all the ruckus then." said the Mist nin.

"It was an accident, un!" Deidara yelled.

"How is it an accident when you know that you're stupid so called art are actually bombs." said Sasori.

"My art isn't stupid, un! Your art is, un!" she glared and pointed an angry finger at the hunch back figure.

"Must you people be so nosy." came a chilling voice.

Everyone turned their attention on the new person in the hall, not only to see one but two people instead.

"Ah! Why can't you all stay in your rooms and mind your business, un!" Deidara yelled again.

"It's hard to ignore something when its so loud." said Konan next to Pein.

"It's your own fault for dragging everyone into this." said Sasori.

"Shut up, un!"

"Sensei, we've got all the smoke cleared out." Aika said as she quickly rushed over to the front door.

But Deidara didn't hear her for she was too busy arguing with everyone.

"Looks like we've caused more of a commotion then we thought." Yuuen said as he joined Aika by the door, poking their heads out like the rest of the Genin in the hall.

"Yeah." Was her reply.

"Did you tell sensei that we clear the smoke out?" Yuuen asked.

"I tried but she didn't hear me." said Aika.

"She's in a foul mood now." Loki sudden appeared behind them.

Both Aika and Yuuen let out a small startled scream and jumped before they turned around to see Loki.

"Baka! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Aika glared at him.

But Loki looked unfazed and sent her a cool gaze. "You're a ninja; therefore you should always be aware of your surroundings. For if not you will be dead before you know it."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Yuuen only sweat dropped and titled his head to the side with a groan.

"Why did you blow up something in the first place?" Itachi blankly asked.

"I didn't mean to, un. It was an accident, un." said Deidara.

"Then why were making a bomb then?" Konan asked this time.

"Its art, un!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Destroying your work?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"No the explosion, un. Art is a fleeting moment where you can enjoy the true beauty of it when it's gone, un" said Deidara.

"For the last time, blowing up for shit called art isn't true art." said Sasori.

"Why you…" Deidara hissed, trailing off a bit when she glared down at him.

"Out of my way fuckers!"

Suddenly a silver haired man pushed his way through the crowd of Jonins as he tried to get to the other head of the hall, where Sasori and Deidara, with his students in tow.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisame asked with a bored look.

Hidan glared at him. "That's none of you fucking business you fucking fish human wanna be!"

"What!" Kisame tried to make a charge for him but was held back by Itachi.

Hidan ignored the two and continued to walk on, pushing pass Sasori and Deidara with a shove. "I don't have time to deal with you fucking idiots. What are you all fucking doing out here anyway?"

Sasori was about to answer but Deidara beat him to it. "We're doing nothing. What are you doing out here though?"

"What does it look like blondie, I'm trying to find my fucking room. Which is right here." Hidan pointed to the door proudly, happy to find it.

"Sensei, I found our room!" Amaya shouted happily from the other end of the hall.

Hidan paled a bit and looked at the door a bit better to see the wrong number on it. "Shit!" he yelled.

"Do you even know where the hell you are going?" Kakuzu asked dryly.

"Not really." Oreo answered for him.

"Don't fucking tell him that!" Hidan glared at her.

"Must you be so loud." Pein spoke a low quiet voice.

"Shut the fuck up melt face! I'll be as loud as I fucking want!" yelled the Steam Jonin.

"I don't care if he's so loud, I just want to know why we have to hear him talk." said Sasori.

"What the fuck did you say you fucking old fart?!"

At this point everyone forgot the reason why they were out in the hall in the first place and were just fighting amongst themselves at this point for no real reason. And the loudest and most annoyingness was Hidan, which in the end all three of his students had to drag him into their room to avoid any bloodshed or fight they knew their sensei would start.

But it was an event that none of the Genin will forgot about their senseis for they watched the whole thing. All expect one that left before the showdown began.

**There we are! All the Akasuki members and their students have all appeared together!**

**Haha! Hidan really has no sence of direction.**

**In the next chapter the Chunnin Exams with will finally begin! And the Chunnin Exams will be very different then what we are use to.**

**Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, this is the lonest chapter I have ever written so far for this story. I'm sorry for the late updated everyone but I think this chapter will make it up.**

Chapter seven

Tonight was another perfect summer night, thought Sakura. Who was walking through the training grounds to return to home after leaving Naruto and Kakashi. It was nice seeing Kakashi again since the trip to the Land of Waves, which he took Itachi's place while Itachi was sent out on a very important mission. That was there very first mission out of their village and their first B or A rank mission to, even though it was suppose to be a C rank mission. But that's another story for another time.

She even still remembered their first meeting with Kakashi.

Itachi had brought Kakashi with him when he met up with team seven at their usual meeting spot at the bridge. When they first saw the silver haired man, they didn't know what to make of him or why he was here with Itachi. But soon their sensei quickly explained Kakashi's presence and the mission that Itachi was assign to. At first the three rebelled at the idea of this strange man as their sensei and wanted for Itachi to remain their only sensei. But soon both of the Jonins forced the three to see it their way and that they were being quiet selfish from keeping Itachi from his duty to the village.

So for the next two and half weeks they had Kakashi as their temporarily sensei. Soon after they realized that the silvered hair Jonin wasn't too bad and quite interesting, but was a bit unfair and fairly annoying with his books. But other than that they got along pretty well. And once they formed a strong bond with Kakashi, it was soon after that they were off to the Land of Waves and, well… you know how the story goes from there.

Reaching the familiar clearing that she always came upon in the training grounds, she spotted Gaara in the same spot he always stood at with his back to her. This sight didn't surprise her now for she has grown use to the idea of seeing Gaara here now when she returned home. She also wasn't afraid of him anymore or so timid with him either. Once she got to know him a little better and got pass his scary appearance, she found that he wasn't all that bad.

With a smile on her face, Sakura moved forward to Gaara while making her presence known so she wouldn't startle him. It seems that it work for she saw him move his head slightly towards her and caught her from the corner of his eyes. Once he saw who it was, he turned back to look at the mountains once more like before.

"Hello Gaara." Sakura greeted him, standing right behind him.

He did answer back but just simply nodded his towards her, his eyes still focused in front of him.

"What are you doing out here tonight, aren't you resting up for tomorrow?" she asked.

He was hesitant before he answered. "I am, but I needed to get away from the place I was stay at for a little while."

"Why?"

He hesitated again as he thought how to answer this. "Let's just say… there was going to be a big rumble in the hall that would be embarrassing and amusing, but mostly embarrassing?"

Now Sakura was confused more than before. "Embarrassing, how so?"

He then had a bit of strange look on his face, the only that was crossed with confusion, dumbfounded, and weird out a bit. "You don't want to know really."

At that, she didn't pushed on any further.

"What about you, I thought you would be home at this time by now. Are you not taking the exams?" Gaara asked.

"No, no, I am. Just kind of getting… a late start of preparing myself you can say." said the pinkette.

"Are you still nervous of the exams?"

Her face dropped. "A little."

"You'll do fine."

"It's not that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"The exams, I know I can pass it if I work hard together with my team, but. That's not what I'm nervous about."

"Then what is it."

"Well…, my sensei explained to us more on the details and relationships of the Chuunin Exams." She paused and looked down at her fidgeting feet while chewing on her bottom lip. "When the exams begin tomorrow we'll be enemies… And we might have to try and kill each other to pass."

Gaara was a little surprise, but didn't show it. "Why would you be nervous of that then?"

She then looked up at him and answered. "Well it more of sadness then nervousness now that I think about it. It just makes me a little sad to know we will be enemies tomorrow after we just became friends."

Now Gaara was in shock, and his face clearly showed it. 'Friends?! Does she really consider me as a friend, after we barely know each other?'

"Gaara, are you okay?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you consider me as a friend, we've hardly met and you don't know anything of me. Why do you think of me as one your friends? For all you know I could be someone that would turn on you and kill you."

But she just smiled at him. "I know, but. There's something about you that interreges me. I don't know what but there's something about you that almost reminds me of myself."

Gaara looked confuse again. "What do you mean that I 'remind' you of yourself, you do not make sense."

"Like I said, I don't know what it is but I would like to find out. And besides, from what I've seen when you countered Sasuke and Naruto the first day we met, you didn't seem like the type to start something or anything else like that." Her smile grew, giving him a glimmering smile.

"You're too trusting." He muttered under his breath, whether it was to himself or her was unknown.

She shrugged, still smiling. "Maybe but trust is an important element when it comes in working in teams on missions. After all, your life is in the hands of your teammates and you have to trust them to watch your back."

"You're nervous and sad of facing me in the exams, correct?" The red head quickly change back to the original subject, wishing to get off the whole 'trusting' thing. Especially when he's on an S rank mission to destroy her village and backstab the Leaf.

Her expression dropped to saddens again with a nodded.

"Then don't be."

Her head shot up while her expression was one of shock and surprise now.

"If we do face each other in the exams, don't hold back. I want to see your true strength of you and your village, as well as the pride of your home. That is one of the reasons of these exams, to show and display the pride and strength of your village that you represent against your opponents. It will not only be you who will be fighting but your village as well. So if you truly love and care for your village, don't hold anything back against your opponent. If we do face each other I want to see that pride within you and strength. Show the world who you truly are and how strong you can be."

Sakura was at a loss of words and suddenly felt this unknown pride growing within her.

"But what if I have to kill you?" she asked.

A small smirk soon appeared on Gaara's face, keeping his eyes forward and away from her. "You do not have to worry about that, trust me."

Now she looked confuse again. But let it go.

"So you want me to face you at full strength."

"Do not hesitant when you face any opponent."

She smiled again, feeling that pride growing even stronger within in her. "I will."

At this, Gaara couldn't help smile a tiny one himself at the new confidence in her voice.

-----------------------------------------------------

The first day of the Chuunin Exams finally arrived the next morning and everyone was a little edge, mostly the Genin.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura met up with their sensei before they headed over to one of the main buildings next to the Hokage tower, where the first part was taking place. As they walked to the building, Itachi explained to his students of what to expect and be prepared for as well as a few helpful tips that might come in handy for them in the exams. Sakura took in every word her sensei was saying while Naruto was half paying attention to him. And Sasuke… well, he had his cool manor on and looked as if he wasn't listening at all, but was secretly listening and taking everything his brother said to them.

By the time Itachi finish up giving them his last helpful tip, they had arrived.

"I'm afraid this is where I must leave you all, senseis are not allowed in from this point." said Itachi.

"So this is it?" Naruto looked up at the building they were to enter.

Itachi nodded.

"What will we expect inside?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to reveal anything about the tests you will take. It's an order from the Hokage, and tradition for all first time Genin taking the exams to be surprised." said the older Uchiha.

"But you know what will happen to us, don't you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother.

A small sly smile appeared on Itachi's face, for that answered Sasuke's question.

"I hope we'll do alright." said Sakura as she kept looking up at the building nervously.

"You'll all do just fine; I have the upmost confidence in each of you. Just remember that you can't be stupid and need to be _smart_ against those that you face. And if that doesn't cut it at times then you have to be _sneaky_ into getting what you want to be victorious on missions. Remember this is the shinobi world and it's time like those that you will need them the most." Itachi said in a mysteries way that left all three Genin dumbfounded.

But at the look on all three of their faces, Itachi let out a small chuckle and ruffled Sasuke's hair in a big brother way. "I wish you all the best of luck; I'll see you in three hours from now. Good luck."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto bid their farewells to their sensei and watched his retreating back until they were alone in front of the building. All three Genin stood in front of the building in silence and looked up at it in slight awe. They stood there for the logest time until Sasuke was first to move towards the building. Both of his teammates looked a little surprise at that fact he made the first move towards the building and quickly followed him inside.

Inside the building was just as big as the outside of it. There were a total of four levels in the building and held over hundred rooms, as well as small clear meditation/training area that open to the outside.

Team seven headed to the staircase that was located near the front door and headed up to the third floor. When they reached the 'third' floor they found a whole crowd of Genin gathered around one spot of the floor. Within the center of the crowd they could hear some commotion going on, almost a fight really. Curious, Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd, with Sakura and Naruto towing behind him, to see what was going on.

Two slightly older Genin stood in front of the door to the examination room, blocking everyone from entering. There were several cries of protest around them, demanding for the two to step aside and let them in. But the two older boys merely smirked at all their failed attempts.

"Hey, let us in already!" someone yelled, many agreed.

"Hey, we're doing all of you a favor. Most of the ninja that take this test die during the phrases." said one of the boys.

"This is your last chance to back out now, kiddies." said the other boy with a smirk.

"Sakura! Naruto!"

Both looked away from the commotion in front of them and turned their gaze to a familiar face approaching.

"Hey Bushy-Brow." Naruto greeted Lee when he reached them.

"Hello Lee." said Sakura.

"So what's going on here Bushy-Brow?" asked the blonde.

"They won't let us through."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked behind Lee's shoulders to see his two teammates approaching him.

"These guys are refusing to let anyone in no matter what." said the girl known as Tenten that Sakura and Naruto have meet once before, while pointed to the too jerks at the desired door.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed the knuckle headed blonde.

"But if they don't let us all pass through well all be late, including them." said Sakura.

"That's what everyone has been trying to tell then but they won't listen." said Lee.

"They are waiting for someone to stand up and challenge them." The last of Lee's teammate said, a paled eyed boy that both Naruto and Sakura only caught a glimpse of him once.

"A challenge, huh." Sasuke said, slightly amused now. "If that's what it takes I'll do it."

"I don't know Sasuke, it's just doesn't seem right somehow." said Naruto.

"I agree, Itachi-sensei said that we shouldn't cause anything useless it's truly necessary. Maybe we should just step aside for a bit." said the pinkette.

But Sasuke just shot her a glare to tell her to shut up, which she did and coward back a bit.

Naruto saw this.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk to Sakura, Sasuke. She was only telling you what sensei told us and quite frankly I think we should heed sensei's advice." The blonde glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned his glare towards him. "Don't tell me what to do dope."

"Why…" Naruto hissed.

"Hey."

All the shouting and yelling suddenly cist to a halt while everyone's gaze turned to one spot in the crowd.

Everyone backed away to allowed the four new teams that joined the crowd and allowed them through to the two bullies. At the sight of the new arrivals, both of the two at the door stiffen a bit when they got a good look at the headbands of the four new teams, all bearing the symbol of Iwa.

Rock shinobis.

The lead of the Rock Genin teams was team Deidara, Loki, Aika, and Yuuen.

The three stood in front of the other three teams as they face two of the Genin that were blocking the way. Loki stood in front of all the Rock Genin with a cool look placed across his face with Aika close on his right and Yuuen close on his left. The three stood in front of the bullying Genin as if they were the ones that would take their challenge, which they are.

"So it's true, there really are those from the Village Hidden Among the Rocks participating in the Chunnin Exams." One said with a slight smirk.

"But can you take what the exams can give." The other said with a smirk to.

Loki, Aika, and Yuuen gave them dry looks as if they didn't hear or care of what they said.

"You two are quite annoying." Loki said coolly.

Aika nodded in agreement and then glared at them.

Yuuen simply observed them, studying every inch of their features.

"Really." said one.

"I'm sorry that we're being such pests." said the other with sarcasm.

"How long are you going to play this childish game of yours?" the oldest of the three Rocks asked.

"What do you me?" asked the bully.

"Don't be stupid, jackass." Aika said with the same glare, "You know very well what we're talking about. Remove the stupid Genjutsu so we can be on our way."

Soon gasps were heard as the observing teams around them quietly talked amongst themselves about what they've learned. No sooner when they learned they were in a Genjutsu, the floor changed and quickly revealed that they weren't on the third floor but the second.

One of the two bullies smirked. "So figured it out, huh. Congratulations on seeing that it was a Genjutsu."

"But don't get cocky, you we're just lucky to catch it." said the other.

Loki looked at both un amused and bored while Aika was quietly fuming at their own cocky attitudes.

That's was when Yuuen finally decided to speak. "It's it a little unprofessional for two grown Chuunins to play Genin bullies.

Many gasps of shock filled the room as the Genin around them stood frozen in shock at the announcement that Yuuen made. Even Neji and Sasuke were shock themselves, for they only saw the Genjutsu on the floor but not on the two Chuunins.

'Who are these guys?' Both the Uchiha and Huuyga thought in union as they stared at team Deidara.

As for the two bullies they were quite shock themselves to know that someone actually saw through not only jutsu on the floor, but them as well. Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared around the bullies to only reveal two Chuunins indeed, Izumo and Kotetsu.

The room filled with noise again but only this time it wasn't screams and yells as before but of chatter to one another. Loki and Aika smirked in amusement at the shock looks on Izumo and Kotetsu's faces while Yuuen smiled to himself at the scene before him. Behind them everyone could hear bits of chattering among the remaining Rock as they talked to one another but ignored them.

"Did you see that?"

"How did they see through all that?"

"I can't believe they were actually Chuunin!"

"Those three are strong."

"Well what do you expect, their sensei is Deidara."

"Yeah, we shouldn't expect anything less from those three that are under Deidara's teachings."

"They'll pass these exams for sure."

Izumo and Kotetsu stared at Genin around them in discomfort for being found out. They only expected for a least one or two Genin to see the Genjutsu on the floor but never on them. For those to see the jutsu on them had to be quite skilled for a normal Genin.

"What's wrong, surprise we've found your secret?" the Rock kunoichi asked smugly next to Loki.

"I think they're in a shock." Yuuen said quietly, only for his teammates to hear.

"Perhaps, or just brain dead now." Loki said blankly.

At that last comment, both of Chuunins came out of their shock and narrowed their eyes on the team before them.

"So you all three of you seen through this jutsu as well, that's impressive." said Kotetsu.

"For that we truly congratulate you on that." said Izumo.

"We can see already that you three will be a force to be recon with during the exams." Kotetsu turned to the surrounding Genin who were watching in silence now. "Well you can say that this now was a warm up test to see who are strongest out of the lot. And it seems that this team that hail from Iwa has proven to be the team that will make it to the top and pass." He then smirked mischievously. "So watch your backs with them if I were you."

With that said both Chuunins suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind many Genin that were now intimidating with Loki, Aika, and Yuuen. The three ignored the rest of the Genin around them and headed to the real third floor, leaving the stun Genins behind them.

"Man did you see those guys!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It seems like they're one of the teams to beat." said Tenten.

"We must be carefully with them. They are much stronger then they appeared to be." said Neji.

Sasuke remained silent while watching the Rock Genin team walk out, unimpressed.

"Oh, Lee, Neji, we need to hurry." Tenten suddenly said once she realized now much time they've wasted.

"We need to hurry too." Sakura said to her teammates to.

"Tch." Was Sasuke's only response before he started to walk off to the location they needed to be at.

"Hey, where are you going?! At least wait for us you jerk!" Naruto yelled, taking off after him.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called out before she turned to Lee and his team. "I'm sorry that we've have to leave you like this, I hope you all do well in the exams, bye." With a quick bow, Sakura turned and took off after her team.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Man this place is huge! Where the hell are we!?" Naruto shouted frantically.

Team seven was lost, and I mean completely lost. Ever since the Genjutsu was canceled on the second floor from where they were and left from the crowd of Genin, any source of direction they had was now completely turned around thanks to the jutsu. So now they somehow found themselves on the first floor then the third floor they desired. And to make matters worse, this was part of the first floor they've never been to. From what they could tell it was an indoor training area almost but, with wall missing behind them with four pillars in its place.

"Damn it." Sasuke growled in frustration.

"Maybe we should have started back from the beginning then wondering off through this place." Sakura said, mostly to herself.

"Ah man, ah man, if we don't find the place we need to be then we'll never become Chuunin. And there's no way I'm leaving this place without passing the first part of the exams!" Naruto declared.

"We just need to clear our heads and focus on finding our way back. There's no point on losing our heads for it will get us nowhere." said the Uchiha.

"You always know what to do Sasuke." Sakura said in her normal fan girlish way to Sasuke.

"You don't need to state the obvious Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and glared at him.

"Well I don't see you doing anything to help here! You're just useless!" Sasuke glared back.

"You know, just because you brother's our sensei doesn't mean that I will hold back and punch you in the face!"

"I don't need to hide behind my brother to face an idiot like you! Plus I like to see you try and lay one on me!"

"You're just asking for it now!"

"Come chicken, are you scared!"

"Would you two please stop it!" Sakura pleaded but they ignored her.

"Hey!"

All three of the Leaf Genin froze at that single 'hey' for they recognized it immediately. Just when turn towards the direction of the 'hey', three figures jumped down from the railing of the second floor and standing only ten feet away from team seven. To their disappointment Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were correct when they saw who the new arrivals were.

The Rock shinobis, Loki, Aika, and Yuuen.

"You three seem kind of lost." Aike said teasingly with a smirk.

"What do you guys want?" Sakura asked.

Aika was the one to reply as she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much. We just heard that there was an Uchiha taking the exams this year and that he was among you guys, right Loki."

But the older boy didn't reply as he stared at Sakura, making the pinkette a little uneasy. Aika glared Loki for ignoring her.

"W-Why are you staring at? I-Is there something on my face." Sakura then reached up to touch her face to see if there was anything wrong.

Loki didn't reply as he kept on staring, not only making Sakura uneasy but the rest of the Genin as well around them.

"What's your name?" Loki finally asked.

Sakura looked a little surprise and unsure as she pointed to herself.

"M-Me?" she asked.

The Rock nin nodded.

"S-Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura…, I see." Loki muttered to himself as he lowered his head enough to hide his eyes. For a while he stayed like that, making everyone nervous, until he finally snapped his head up and his eyes were… hearts? "Would be my girlfriend?"

Everyone stared in shock at Loki, including his teammates, until they fell down anime style at the announcement, all but Loki, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"What!" Aika screeched as she quickly got up and stood beside Loki. "Are you crazy!? You barely even know her!"

"I agree with Aika." Yuuen suddenly appeared on Loki's other side.

"I don't care." said the older teen as he continued to stare at Sakura with hearts in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'I don't care', she's the enemy here! We're going to have to face her in the exams sooner or later!" Aika continued to screech.

"That's right; she'll be fighting for the same title of Chuunin that we're fighting for. This is no place to be acting like this. We will face them and we most likely have to kill them." Yuuen tried to reason with him.

"I don't care if I become Chuunin or not but I refuse to lay a single finger on a beautiful flower as Sakura, I swear on life that I will keep her from any harm." Loki dramatically said, but in Lee style.

At this declare, Aika and Yuuen could only stare in horror at their once cold-hearted teammate before they quickly back away from him. "Who are you!?!" both shouted as they pointed at Loki.

On the other side with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, the three stood quietly on the side as they watched the strange scene before them. Not sure what to make of it.

"And we're supposed to be scared of these guys." said Naruto.

"Are we sure this was the same group as before." Sasuke asked as he watched Aika attempting to strangle Loki now, but Yuuen held her back.

"What hell is wrong with you!? She's probably my age, you know how gross that is too me!?" Aika yelled.

"Yeah, but she a lot prettier then you compared to your ugly face. And I don't care how you feel." Loki said with hearts in his eyes still.

At that ugly comment, Aika was on a murderous rage now. Yuuen disparately tried to hold on to her.

"Hey." Sasuke called out having enough of watching this.

The Rock Genin stopped what they were doing and turned to Sasuke to see that him step in front his team a bit.

"You said you wanted to meet the Uchiha, right?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Yeah." Loki answered, back to his normal self again.

Sasuke smirked. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you're it then." Aika said blankly.

"What is it that you want from me?" the Uchiha asked.

"Nothing much, just curious to see who we're competing with. That's all." Loki said coolly.

"So you're not here for a fight?" he asked again.

"Tch, like I have time to waist on you." Loki said coldly that you can all most the chill it you.

At this Sasuke's eyes turn red.

"So those are the Sharingan." Yuuen said in his observation.

"They don't look that scary." Aika sneered.

"If you wish to start something Uchiha then start it with someone at your level that has time. As for us we need to be on our way to make it in time for the first part of the exams. So I'm sorry that we can't play ninja with you babies." Said the older Rock nin.

"Who are you calling babies here buddy!?" Naruto yelled.

But Loki ignored him and did that dramatic turn where the wind kicks up and makes your coat fly a bit. "Yuuen, Aika, let's go before we're late."

"Hai!" they said together as they followed their teammate.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out.

Team Deidara stopped and slowly turned to face team seven with bored and annoyed expressions now.

"What." Loki said a little harshly, clearly annoyed now.

Sasuke glared at him for his attitude. "If you're not going to fight us then at least tell me your names." He demanded.

For a while neither of the Rock Genin said anything and just stared at the Uchiha boy in pure annoyance. There gaze was starting to get to Sakura and Naruto, even Sasuke, for their stare was making them uneasy. That is until they finally answered.

"Aika Tachibana."

"…Yuuen Ryuuka."

The oldest paused a bit while narrowing his eyes in challenge at Sasuke. "Loki."

"I beat you guys want to know mine!" Naruto said happily.

"No." all three said in a union.

'Why doesn't anyone want to know my name!?' Naruto thought angrily.

Team Deidara turned away once more and headed to the direction of the location they need to be at.

'First Lee and now this guy.' Sakura thought.

'**Well at least this one is a lot cuter then Lee, and he's an older man to!'** her inner said giddily.

'He is cute but his not my type.'

'**What do you mean not your type!? Of course he's our type, what's wrong with you!?'**

'He just isn't okay.'

'**Then what is your type?'**

'I don't have time for this! We need to hurry to the first part of the exam before it's too late.'

'**Well here's an idea, why don't you ask Loki where it is. If he's anything like Lee he'll answer.'**

'Well… worth a short a guess.'

"Loki!" she called out to the boy, who stopped. "Do mind telling us where to go for the exams, we're lost… Please." She asked sweetly, hoping he'll answer.

No sooner when she asked, Loki turned around to face her with hearts in his eyes. "Of course I will!"

At this, both Aika and Yuuen fell over, anima style.

----------------------------------------------------------

To the team's surprise, Loki's directions to the room they need were correct, for two Chuunin stood beside the door of the examination room. Handing their IDs over to the Chuunin, they quickly looked them over and checked their names off the list and allowed them in. With the door open for them, team seven entered inside with confidence. But when they entered inside, the confidence was quickly gone.

Inside the room was hundreds of Genin scattered across the room, some making themselves comfortable in some chairs. When they entered, many eyes turned to the door to look at the new arrivals to see what their compotation was. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto felt a little uneasy at the many sets of eyes set upon them, burning holes right at them. But it gave some comfort to see some familiar faces among the crowd.

They spotted team Deidara right away in the crowd, looking confidant as before when they saw through the Genjutsu. Not too far from them they spotted Kisame's team close by the wall, looking bored at the sight of them. And closer to them they saw Lee's team sitting comfortably in their seats by one of the long tables in the room. Sakura smiled a bit when she spotted Gaara in the crowd with his team right behind in between team Deidara and Kisame. Gaara saw her right away when her team entered and was a little glad she finally showed up

Sakura smiled and almost got the courage to wave at the red head when…

"Sasuke!"

Sakura's eye twitched when she recognized that screeched and turned around in time to see Ino hug Sasuke.

"Ino-pig, get off of him!" Sakura growled with a glare.

Ino looked up and smirked at Sakura. "Hey Forehead, what are you doing here. This place is for real ninjas."

"Why you…"

"Knock it off, Ino." Shikamaru said with Choji in tow. "We don't need to attract some on unwanted attention."

"It's too late for that." Kiba said as he, Shino, and Hinata joined the group. "I can hear Ino's screech a mile away."

"What did you say!?" the said blonde yelled with a glare.

In the crowd…

With Team Hidan.

"Noisy aren't they." Amaya said with a smile.

"They better quiet down soon or else they'll attract some of that _unwanted_ attention." Oreo said next to Amaya, with a smile of her own.

"If they don't shut their fucking traps soon I'll shut it for them. Or even better, I'll make them my next fucking sacrifices." Kotone growled while glaring angrily at the rookie nine.

Amaya snorted. "Oh please, Kotone you will do no such thing."

Kotone turned her glare to the older girl. "Want a bet."

"We know you won't, you're not ready for human sacrifices yet and we know you will follow Jashi traditions." Oreo added in.

The Jashin looked away while muttering something that sounded like 'fuck traditions.'

With Team Kisame.

"What's wrong with those idiots? Don't they know how stupid they're being right now?" Kohta rolled his eyes.

"They're still rookies, they don't know how to act like shinobis yet, plus this is their first gathering of others from different villages." said Ryoma.

Katsumi quietly nodded in agreement, watching the rookie nine.

Kohta snorted. "I still don't know why Kisame-sensei told us to be nice to them. They're all stupid."

"Because their sensei is Itachi and Itachi is a good friend of Kisame's, so therefore we _have_ to be nice. And besides, they're not that bad, especially that girl Sakura. She seemed to have a nice figure, I can only imagine what she'll look like when she get's-" Ryoma never finished for Katsumi hit him over the head, still staring at the rookie nine.

"Ouch! That hurt's Katsumi!" Ryoma held his head while glaring at the girl, who completely ignored him.

With Team Deidara.

"Sakura's so radiant in that lighting." Loki said dreamily with hearts in his eyes.

'Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.' Aika watch him in disgust.

Yuuen sighed and shook his head at him. Having trouble believing this was their cold-hearted team leader.

With Team Pein.

"I wonder what's with them." Hanatsu muttered.

Katara laughed mockingly. "They're all idiots that haven't got a clue what's going on. I'm surprise their senseis even let them come here, they must be by stupid to let them come."

"It doesn't matter if they are weak or not, I will crush anyone that gets in my way of becoming Chuunin." Harusame said with determination.

Hanatsu pouted, "You guys are mean."

With Team Kakuzu.

"What are they doing?" Shirahime asked curiously, watching Sakura and Ino arguing over something. Yoko sat on her shoulder, tilting her head.

Mindori lazily look up towards the rookie nine, clearly lost interest in them a long time ago. "Seems like those two girls are fighting over a boy it looks like."

"Which one?" Shirahime tried to figure out which boy.

"I think it's the blank haired boy in the blue shirt and has a chicken butt hair style." Ren said.

"Oh, that one?" Shirahime titled her head to the side a bit, Yoko followed her example. "He doesn't look all that special."

"Well not with a head like a chicken's butt." Mindori snorted.

Ren bit back a laugh.

With Team Sasori.

"Hn, that idiot is still as loud as ever." Kankuro said, after Naruto's little outburst of becoming Hokage.

"What do you expect then, for all of them change overnight." Temari smirked a bit.

Her brother smirked back. "Would be a nice change, right Gaara."

Gaara didn't answer and silently watched the events play before him. The red head wouldn't show it but he was really please to see that Sakura final show and came to take the exam. He knew that she was more than nervous of participating in the Chuunin Exams and wasn't sure if she wanted to take them. But seeing her take the first step by coming here was difficult for her, meaning if she showed then she had to take the exams. So he was very pleased with her and happy.

Back with the Rookie Nine.

"Would you guys mind keeping it down, this isn't the time or place you want to make enemies already." A silvered hair older boy appeared before the group.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi and this is my seventh try in the Chuunin Exams."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Seventh try?"

Kabuto looked embarrassed. "Yeah well, this exam is no walk the park after all. Each test is design to rid weaklings out and leave the strongest. But at least the nice part about it is that I knew everything and everyone here." He then took out a packet of blank cards out of his pocket, "Here I have information on anyone here. If you have someone you want to learn about I have all their information."

"Wow, that's cool!" Naruto said excitedly.

"It's kind of creepy though." said Ino.

"So does anyone here want to learn about someone?" Kabuto asked.

"I do," Sasuke stepped forward. "I want to know two people actually."

"Really?" the older boy seemed a bit interested. "Got anything to tell me who they are?"

"Their names are Loki, from Iwagakure and Gaara no Sabuka." he answered.

"Aw… you already know their names. That ruins half the fun." Kabuto said, kneeling down to the floor, placing his cards out.

All the Rookie Nine gathered around Kabuto, watching him place two fingers on a blank card.

"First we'll look at Loki." he then fused chakra into the card, bring up Loki's information. "Let's see here… Loki is two years older then you guys and seem to be the acting team leader of his three man squad. Total missions are 21 D rank, 12 C rank, 0 B rank, and 0 A rank missions. His Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are a bit impressive but he seems to be lackeying a bit in Genjutsu. His teammates are Yuuen Ryuuka and Aika Tachibana, who are both a bit younger than him, and their sensei is…" Kabuto's eyebrows knotted together as he brought the card closer to his face but to only pull it a way a bit in surprise. "Well it's that a bit of a shocker."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto had a hint of a smirk. "His sensei is none other than Deidara of Iwa."

"Who's that?" Shino asked this time.

"It doesn't surprise me that rookie Genin like you wouldn't know. Deidara of Iwa has quite the reputation on her, she a S rank shinobi they say. She's one of the strongest and skilled ninjas that Iwa has to offer. There are some stories about her that I could gone on about her skills and unusual Ninjutuse but now isn't the time for it. But anyway there is a huge rumor going on in the Five Great Nations that Deidara has been named to be the next Tsuchikage."

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura gasped with a few of the other rookies in shock while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"This is the first time that Rock nins are taking the Chuunin Exams with Leaf villages as well as our neighboring villages to. We won't see many teams from Iwa because of the power balance and the new alliance, so I'm sure that they only sent their top Genin teams to participate here." Kabuto finished.

"I've heard something like that from my dad." said Shikamaru.

The older teen switched the cards and place a bit of charka into the next one.

"Now let's see about Gaara no Sabuko…" Kabuto paused for a second, "There's not much on about him, just that he's a rookie from his land and taking the exams for the first time to. His Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu scores are unknown as for his ninjutsu styles. The total of missions is 23 D ranks, 16 C ranks, 2 B ranks and… 1 A rank!"

"What!" everyone shouted, other than Sasuke and Shino who just looked a bit uneasy at the news.

"And get this, each and every one of those missions, he's returned from them without a single scratch." Kabuto continued.

"Not a single one!?" Kiba asked.

"No way!" Chijo said.

"To return from an A rank mission on harm is something but not unheard of." Shino spoke.

"His teammates are Temari no Sabuko and Kankuro no Sabuko, who are actually his older siblings. And their sensei is… well there's a surprise. Their sensei is actually quite a legend himself to, Sasori Akasuna, the famous puppeteer."

"Never heard of him." said Ino.

"I'm not surprise by that." the older teen said, pushing his glass up a bit. "There isn't really much information about him anyway; they say he likes to keep to himself. His one of the greatest shinobis that the Sand Village has to offer and that he's the grandson of the great puppeteer, Chiyo Akasuna. But other than that there's nothing much on him, there's not even an available picture of him either. Though there was this one story or rumor about him."

"W-What's t-that?" Hinata finally spoke for the first time, hiding somewhat behind Kiba and Shino.

"Well I'm not sure if this is just a rumor or not, but there is a story about him that's been bussing around a bit in the Land of Wind and parts of the Land of Fire. About maybe more than ten years ago, Sasori left the Sand Village one day without anyone's knowledge. No one knews why he said left and wasn't sure if it was a mission or not, which caused this rumor to beginning with. For you see many believed that Sasori abandoned the village at the time and has return until suddenly he show up at the gates, two years after he left. No one knews why he left or why he took so long to return, or where he's been all that time. But one of the strongest things of this rumor of why he left is because Sasori was suspected of murder of the Third Kazekage."

It suddenly became dead silent for the rookie nine as it also because very cold to. No one said anything as they both stared in shock and horror at Kabuto.

But they didn't stay like that for very long for suddenly; three ninjas came at Kabuto and attacked him. But the silver haired boy dodged their attacked but to only fall over, coughing violently from of their strange attacks.

"You haven't forgotten us now did you?" Dozo asked.

"The Rock shinobis aren't the only new village that's here." said Kin.

"The Sound Village is going to be the ones that come out on top so you all should be more worried about us." said Zaku.

"Because if you're not carefully then you all wouldn't live long enough to see us take to the top." Dozo chuckled evilly with Zaku and Kin.

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

**Okay, I just realized that I have to come up with all the sneaky ninjutsus for all the OCs and I really don't want to do that. So if your OC is in this story please send me what jutsu you want them to use in order to cheat and pass. **

**Also, again if you want to see anything speical happen to you OC send me a note and I will see what I can do.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for sending me your OCs sneaking jutsu thing for this chapter, it helped a lot. Because I wasn't looking forward to coming up with all those jutsus myself.**

Chapter eight

Not far from the academy and the building where the exams where being held, Itachi wondered through the halls of the Hokage tower once he left his team. He wouldn't show if but the Uchiha heir was actually a little nervous about his team entering into the Chuunin Exams. Many have died from the exams or even become scar by it for life, while only a few returned without harm. But like he told them before, he had the upmost confidence in them and truly believed in their skills. He just hoped that their skills were enough for this.

In the hall he passed many of his fellow shinobi and nod in greeting when they said hello or waved at him. Soon he arrived at his destination and stood in front of a pair of double doors. Sighing, Itachi pushed open the doors and entered inside to be greeted by a large crowd of Jonins.

Here was where the senseis for every Genin team from any neighboring village can gather together and wait for the first part of the exams to end. There were many Jonins gathered here, most that Itachi knew or recognized. But he ignored them all and moved forward towards the sitting area when he caught sight of Kisame's blue hair. Kisame looked up when he felt a presence approached and saw that it was only Itachi, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." Kisame greeted.

"Hn." was Itachi's respond, plopping on to the couch.

That was it… let's move on to someone else, shall we!

In one of the farthest corners of the room, Sasori sat inside Hiruko, comfortably, watching the rest of his fellow Jonins around at a good distance. If you didn't know it, or already did, Sasori was very big on personal space and hate having people so close to him, touching really. Almost like a phobia you see with germs almost expect this phobia wasn't of germs but of contact. It was a phobia that Sasori develop over the years, about ten years or so then born with it. Though the cause of this strange and sudden phobia was still unknown to those that knew Sasori, which were a hand full of people.

But the cause of this fear of contact actually happen quite a good number of years ago before those ten years when Sasori left village. Though that development was very small then and seemed like nothing then. But when Sasori disappeared for those two years and returned back to the village, that phobia developed dramatically to what it used to be. Chiyo asked her grandson several times of how this fear grew to the point where it was very serious then what it used to be, for she knew where that first bit of that phobia came from. But Sasori refused to tell her or anyone what happen to him or where he has been all this time, just that he not despise human contact, thus the creation Hiruko.

So he remained hidden in his precious puppet and waited for the first part of the exams to finish so he could get out of here.

Soon the puppeteer's eyes started to feel heavy as he let out a yawn. He'd been up half the night working on one of his puppets that he was planning on using for the invasion. And also preparing his students for the exams today, making sure they were at the top of their game.

He closed his tired eyes for a minute and slowly opened them to see a grinning Deidara kneeling in front of him.

"Hi, un." she said.

"Oh god!" The red head exclaimed, jumping inside Hiruko and hit his head on the door on top. He groaned in pain and nursed his injured head before glaring at the blonde in front of him, who was grinning stupidly. "What the hell is wrong with you brat, you could have given me a heart attack!"

Deidara chuckled. "I'm sorry un, maybe I should have thought more carefully on you condition since you are an old geezer and all, un." she teased him.

"I am not an old geezer you brat, so quite calling me that!"

"I will if you stop calling me a brat, un." she forced a smile while glaring at him.

Sasori snorted. "If I did that it's like calling a cat a mouse."

Deidara looked confused. "Huh?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and smirked. "It means it would be like calling someone something else then what they really are. And if I stop calling you a brat then it's like lying to the world of what you really are."

She sent him a death glare at that.

At that Sasori chuckled in both amusement and victory at her reaction. "So what do you want?"

Her glare lightened a bit. "Nothing, un. Just curious to know why you are in this dark corner by yourself, un."

"Well if you must know brat, I don't like being close to people."

"Why's that, un?"

He sighed in annoyance. "I don't like touching or being touched."

"So… you're a germ phobia or something, un?"

"No, I just…" he paused, closing his eyes tight to prevent the unwanted memories surfacing now. "I just hate people touching me is all."

"Why, un?"

"That's none of your business you stupid brat!" he snapped at her, clearly not wanting to talk about this anymore, so she dropped it.

"So you're an artist, correct, un?" she changed the subject, sitting in front of Sasori now with her legs crossed.

"Didn't we already establish this?" Sasori asked very dryly.

Deidara narrowed her eyes. "Just answer the question, un."

He rolled his eyes but answered. "Yes, I'm an artist and my puppets are my art."

"I see, un." she sounded a bit interested.

"And your so called 'art' are those stupid clay bombs of yours?"

"Yep!"

He was going to regret asking this, he just knew it. But he knew that this blonde wouldn't leave home alone no matter what he did. "So, how did they become like that?"

At that question, Deidara's face brighten up as if it were the sun and had a huge grin on her face. Soon she started to explaining how she discovered her art and about her unusual ninjutsu. She even showed him her mouth palms on her hands, which he freaked out a tiny bit. But he stayed silent and listened to her story, and man she was very animated when she told it. It was almost… kind of cute, the way she waved her hands around like a child and how her face changed expressions. But never in a million years would he ever tell her or anyone this, he would rather die.

"Where the fuck is all the fucking alcohol around here!?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the front doors that Itachi came through earlier to see none other than Hidan.

"What kind of fucking place is this? It's fucking bad enough they make us fucking wait here for the fucking brats, but now they have no fucking alcohol!? Is this some sort of cruel fucking joke!?" Hidan claimed.

Kakzuz was the one to step forward towards the craze Jashin, unafraid of him. "Keep it down, idiot. This is not a bar."

Hidan glared at him. "Shut the fuck up! And I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe idiot isn't the word, how about derange retard." Kakzuz smirk.

"What did you say fucking bastard!"

"You heard me."

"Why you stitch face fucking freak! I'll show you derange!"

Suddenly Hidan leaped forward towards the Waterfall nin and attack. But before he could even lay a single finger on Kakzuz, five ANBU appeared around Hidan, restraining him enough to sedate him. Hidan cursed at each one of them until his words slurred and was soon out cold.

"That should do it." said the ANBU with the hawk mask said.

"It's a good thing their village leader warn us a head of time about him." said the one with the dog mask.

"I'm surprise they sent a psycho here in the first place." said one with a lion mask.

"Ah! Gross he's drooling on me! Get him off!" said a feminine voice behind a tiger's mask, with Hidan leaning on her side, drooling all over her shoulder and chest.

Not too far from all the chaos, Pein and Konan watched the whole thing, quietly form where they sat.

"I'm not surprise they had to sedate him this soon." Konan commented.

Pein nodded in agreement. "Especially the commission he caused last night."

Both Pein and Konan cringed at the memories of the pure chaos and havoc of last night.

"It won't be long now; the first part of the exams will begin." Konan stated, watching the nearby clock handing on the wall. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Pein didn't reply and stared up at the said clock that Konan was looking at. The hands ticked away as the big hand and the little hand moved into the position of the time when the exams will begin. And that after today, they will discover who are truly the weaklings. He just silently prayed that it wasn't his team that was one of those weaklings.

----------------------------------------------------

"You three!" Large man with scars on his face suddenly appeared in the room, by the board. "There is no fighting here, not while I'm in charge of the first exam! Pull that carp again and I will personally make sure that you three will never get the chance to move on any further in the Chuunin Exams!"

Dozo gave the man a lazy look. "Sorry, we just got a little excited and we couldn't wait, that's all."

The large man smirked. "Then I'm afraid you will have to wait a little bit longer then. Now sit down to where you were, now!"

The three Sound Genin looked unfazed by his threat but did as they were told.

"Now then, listen up maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm your first examiner for the first part of the Chuunin Exams, which for most of you will end here." he had a smirk, making almost everyone feel uneasy. "Now all of you line up in front and come and claim your assigned seat for the first exam!"

About half an hour later, all the Genin were now seated in the room in their assigned seat. To most of their surprise, the teams discovered that they weren't seated together as expected but scattered all over the place. Soon Ibiki went into explaining the rules of the exam and what would happen if they were caught cheating and the tenth question. **(Stuff that we already know about the first part of the exams so I'm not going to explain it. It's just gets boring if I do.)**

Sakura started to feel sick to her stomach as Ibiki told them about the test and what would happen if they failed. She knew that she and Sasuke could pass this test, but Naruto couldn't do to save his life, and that was their doom. During her stress and frustration, she failed to notice those sitting around her, including a curtain red head.

Gaara watched her for while, as she stressed over the rules and information that the man in front was giving them. "Sakura." he final spoke.

The pinkette looked up when she heard someone say her name and was surprise to see Gaara there.

"Oh, Gaara. I didn't know you were there." she turned red at her stupidity and her mind spacing out a bit.

"Is something troubling you?" Gaara whispered so no heard but her.

She groaned. "Yeah, my teammate Naruto. There is no way that he can pass this test, he lacks the brain power to do this. We are so going to fail if he screws this up."

Strangely, this made Gaara a little upset to hear this, to hear that Sakura couldn't move on to the next part of the exam from here on. Normally he would give a rat's ass about anyone he just met, even with his siblings at most times, but he was getting a little better of caring for them because of his sensei. But now he was finding himself actually caring for someone other than himself or more than his siblings. But he shock off the strange feeling for now and focused on the examiner in front. But was also having a little hard time with that, for he felt like something was burning in the back of his head.

In another area of the room…

Loki sat a few seats behind Sakura and Gaara and was glaring holes into Gaara's head. He saw the little sand rat talking to his precious flower as if they were the best of friends. He never liked that sand team since the moment his sensei tried to make his team her landing pad.

"Would you stop that."

The dark haired boy looked up next to him, narrowing his eyes now.

"With that?" he asked coldly.

Ren rolled her eyes. "Ugh, never mind if you're going to be like this."

"Like what?"

She stared at him dully. "Getting your panties twisted in a butch because of the seating arrangement."

Now he glared at her.

"It's so obvious that you like that girl," Ren gestured to Sakura in front of them. "But do you really have to glare at that boy because he's sitting next to her?"

"Mind your own damn shit!" Loki said harshly.

Ren sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want. But if you wanted to impress her I would have helped you, but I think I won't now."

Loki ignored her and turned back to glare at the younger boy.

In another part of the room…

Shirahime looked around nervously in the room and tried to locate her follow teammates. She saw Ren located in the middle of the room, talking to a Rock nin for a moment, and then found Mindori in the very back, more to the left corner of the room. Yoko sat on the top of her head and looking around the room with its normal curious expression, until she heard a small growl off to the left.

Not too far was Kiba, and top of his head was Akamaru, growling over towards the ferrite. Yoko simply started at the puppy with a cute face and tilted her head to the side.

"What's the matter boy?" Kiba notice something up with Akamaru.

Akamaru continued to growl and wasn't looking or paying any attention to Kiba.

"Now then, you all have one hour to complete the test and answer the final tenth question after your time is up. Now, begin!" shouted Ibiki.

And they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Itachi."

The Uchiha prodigy looked up behind him to see Asume and Kurenia making their way towards the sitting area. He politely nodded at his fellow Leaf shinobi as the two sat comfortable across from Itachi and Kisame, who looked slightly bored right now.

"So when did you get here?" Asume asked.

Itachi shrugged. "Not too long."

"Just dropped off the runts?"

Itachi nodded.

"Same with us." the older man let out a puff of smoke. "So did you hear who the examiner for the first part is?"

Itachi looked slightly interested. "No."

"I'm not surprise; I heard it was a last minute change in examiners. But it seems that Ibiki Morino is in charge of the first exams."

"Really?" Kurenia asked surprisingly.

"They got him for the first exam?" Itachi asked.

"Who?" Kisame asked, a little annoyed of being ignored now.

"Asume, Kurenia this is Kisame. Kisame this is Asume and Kurenia." the Uchiha introduced them.

They made a small wave or nod to each other in greeting.

"So who's this Ibiki guy?" the Mist nin asked.

Itachi answered. "A Jonin of the Leaf that specializes interrogation."

"Ibiki has a knack of getting into people's heads, but what he's really known for is to do nothing." said Asume.

"He sets it up where the person he's interrogating actually torture themselves within their own mind." Itachi finished.

"So he just makes the person torture himself," Kisame smirked. "Sounds like my kind of guy. It almost makes me want to pity those brats… almost."

----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long that the Genin discovered that the questions on the test sheets were almost impossible to answer. They were so hard they were almost force to cheat; some already knew that they wanted you to cheat in the first place. But for the others that didn't know, they were in a jam, just like Naruto. But for a few that saw the hidden message to cheat on the test they chose not to and just answer the question. Of course those were the ones with the brains.

Shikamaru was one of the ones that chose to answer the questions than go through the trouble of trying to cheat. To him it seemed like so much work to do for one little test like this. Sakura also chose to answer the questions as well then cheat, for she really didn't have a jutsu or anything to help her gather the answers. But it wasn't just the Leaf shinobis that were trying to answer them; other shinobis were trying the same thing. Ryoma also chose to answer the questions on the test then go through the trouble of looking at some other test and risk of getting caught. Hanatsu also answered the questions on the test much like the rest.

But as for the those that did decide to cheat then try and answer the ridiculously hard answers, well… let's say that some had some impressive jutsus. While others… not so impressive but cool.

For instance Kankuro used Krow, disguised as one of the Chuunins to collect answers for him. Neji used his Byakugan to see the test in front of him through the Genin sitting in front. Sasuke used the same trick as Neji but with his Sharingon but copied the hand movements on his target. Tenten didn't need to use a jutsu to help her cheat but used the skills and materials of shinobi weapons to help her and her teammate Lee to cheat. But we already knew what the Rookie Nine did to help them cheat on the first exam, but let's look at the Genins that we don't know.

Kotone had her eyes closed when Ibiki told them to begin and had her hands laced together on the table in front of her. She stayed like that for a good ten minutes before finally open her eyes with a small smirk. She bit the tip of her thumb, to draw enough blood, and brought her laced hands together close to face. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes as she focused on her desired target.

'Chi Hebi no jutsu! (Blood snake no jutsu)' she thought out loud.

From her bleeding thumb, a small blood red snake, invisible all but Kotone, slithered under the table and moved across the room, towards Tenten. The red snaked slithered straight for Tenten's leg and bit into the calf of her leg. Tenten froze for a moment, staring blankly at nothing ahead of her, almost as if she was in a trans. But she quickly snapped out of it and brought her leg up to rub the slight annoying feeling in her leg before she went back to work. But what the Leaf kunoichi didn't realize was that whatever she sees, Kotone saw too from the snake. And what she saw was Tenten's test with all the answers. The Steam nin smirked at the sight of the answers and quickly wrote them down.

Harusame found her unexpected target, or should I say targets. Which were in front of her, behind her, and next to her on each side. Carefully she slid both of her hands under the table and did a few quick hand signs.

'Hitoshirenu kouu tekishutsu no jutsu (hidden rain extraction jutsu)' Harusame thought.

Soon, everyone within 10 feet of her, she extracted information from them. Including the answers of the test before her.

Kohta carefully eyed the Chuunins around him and waited for the perfect moment to get to work. Once he was sure that neither one was looking at him, he quickly did some hand signs under the table.

Soon ice mirrors appeared around him, so thin and transparent that it's not noticeable to the naked eye. The mirrors reflected the image of the test sheet Kohta picked and sent the image back through the mirrors. Kohta had to hold back a grin at his success and quickly wrote down the answers.

Amaya studied the Chuunins watching her and watched both their body and eye movement, seeing if they can catch any cheating Genins. She watched them for a good period of time until she finally nailed down their movements. As soon as they ignored her for split second, Amaya quickly created wind like disk and send it up to the ceiling above her. There, with a bit of her chakra, the wind disk became a second pair of eyes for her that can zoom in or out on any test.

From the front of the room, Ibiki watched the Genin leave one by one with their teams for being caught obviously cheating. He watched with a smile of amusement at the ones that haven't been caught cheating and continued with what they were doing. He had to admit there was some impressive jutsus that the Genins here were using to cheat, for he saw everyone. But he was a Jonin shinobi so it was difficult for anything to get by him, unlike the Chuunins that were watching them. But he remained silent for it was not his job to catch them if they cheat, that was Chuunins job.

Sakura was more than half way down with her test and she was quite pleased with herself. The questions were hard and each one just only became more difficult then the next. But no matter how hard they were she somehow manage to answer them, and that's what made her feel great about herself. For she didn't need to cheat but simply put her brain to work.

From besides her, Gaara watched Sakura from the corner of his eye and was a bit impress that she was trying do the test with her brain then with her skill. He on the other hand didn't know two shits about any of these questions; he had to be crazy to try to answer them. Of course he was already a little crazy but that's not the point at the moment. Point was you had to be a genius to answer any of these questions.

Turning back to his own work, Gaara placed two fingers over his closed left eye and summon his third eye.

From somewhere behind Sakura, Aika glared at Sakura in pure annoyance. She couldn't believe her teammate would be so stupid and declared his eternal love to that pink haired bitch! Aika needed to do something, anything! She felt like she needed to do something to piss Loki off like he's done to her multiple times. But what could she do? It was then that an evil idea popped into her head, an idea to get back at Loki, but also get rid of that pink haired bitch from the exams. But right now she needed to concentrate on her test.

With her hands hidden under the table, Aika made a few signs and closed her eyes.

'Kokoro Dageki no Jutsu! (Mind Shock no Jutusu)' she yelled in her head.

Small particles of invisible lighting surrounded a Leaf Genin that was three seats down from Aika on her left. From those little particles that surrounded him, the electrical current of the particles sent Aika the information of his hand movements on test, giving her the answers. With her eyes closed and hand placed on her test, Aika mimic his movements perfectly, answering every answer correctly.

Katsumi hovered over her paper, staring down at the questions in frustration. She bit her bottom lip and knocked her brows together as she tried to make out the questions, all the while tapping the end of her pencil loudly on the table, just loud enough for both of her teammates, Kohta and Ryoma to hear.

Both of the boys stopped what they were doing and listen carefully at the tapping. Ryoma erased one of the answers and quickly fixed to the right answer, while answering all the rest quickly. Kohta on the other hand didn't erase anything for he got all his answers right and picked out the right victim.

Truth is, that tapping that Katsumi was causing wasn't out of frustration but was a hidden message. Morse code in fact. She was sending her team the answers to the test that she'd completed a long time ago. The frustration thing was all just an act so that her constant tapping wouldn't draw suspicion to herself.

Yoko looked all around the room at the Genins, filling out their test. Yoko looked over each one of the tests from the spot on top of her mistress's head. Looking over one test for a moment, Yoko then made some squeaking **(Yes, ferret do make squeaking sounds. I had two for seven years and they make little grunts and squeaking sounds, they live for seven years) **and soft grunting sounds to Shirahime. Her mistress smiled up at Yoko and quickly wrote down Yoko's answer.

"Okay, what next." Shirahime whispered to Yoko to only hear.

Katara made a few hand signs under the table before placed two fingers on each side of her head, right behind her eyes.

'Juknowtu no jutsu!' she thought.

Soon she could hear the thoughts of all the minds, closest to her in her head.

Yuuen answered the first two questions on his own, seeing if he could answer them, which he did, sort of. He was a little please he could figure two out on his own but at this point he needed to cheat his way in order to past the exams. And what better way to try out his new jutsu then now when he needed it the most.

Looking carefully around him, Yuuen quickly made some hand signs under the table and molded his chakra.

'Kiri Kagami no Jutsu (Mist Mirror no Jutus)!'

The moisture in the air soon gathered towards Yuuen and created two little mirrors that he can only see. He held back a grin of triumphant at his success and quickly positioned the mirrors in place. Once in place, Yuuen was now able to look at the test sheet behind.

Oreo brought her hand up to her chest, making a simple two finger hand sign.

'Byakushon!' she shouted in her mind as her eyes open, to reveal now a pair of white eyes with a black squiggle around her pupils.

Focusing on her target she saw right through the Genin front of her and right at his test.

Loki leaned lazily back in his seat with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Before him was his untouched test paper, which he didn't seem to be stress over it like most of the Genins around him. This is what ticked Ren off a bit. She couldn't believe this guy, acting like this was some simple stroll in the park. Wasn't he a little nervous at all? Yes they both know they are supposed to cheat in order to pass but there was that little hit of fear of being caught by the Chuunins. So why was he so relax and not stressed or anything.

Rolling her eyes, Ren focused on herself and the test before her. Now was not the time to be stressing over about other people, she needed to focus on herself. Taking a deep breath, Ren closed her eyes and gently placed the palm of her hand on her eye while leaving her scar eye expose. Suddenly her one red eye opened wide as it started to glow faintly. Soon, two seats in front of her, an eyeball of fire soon appeared over a test of a Genin but seemed to be invisible to the naked eye.

Loki waited towards the end of the test, about fifteen minutes left, before he sat up straight and uncrossed his arms, to only place his elbows on the table and his hands at his chin. To everyone it looked like he was lazily resting his hands at his chin, but if you look closely, you can see that his hands were actually a hand sign.

'Left eye of the fox, Kitsunegan!' he suddenly open the said eye.

His normal eye color was different and almost seemed to be the eye of a fox, but different somehow. With this eye, Loki looked freely into the minds of others around him without trouble, picking out the information needed.

With only six minutes left of the test, Sakura finished filling out her test and completed each question on it. She couldn't help but smile at her success and feel so proud of herself for completing such a hard test as this one, and without cheating. And with her now completed test sheet she was sure it was enough for her scores, and hopefully Sasuke's as well, to make up for Naruto's poor scores.

Gaara noted her smile and saw her now completed test lying in front of her. To his surprise he saw that each question was answered and that each one was correct from what he can tell from his own test. He could help feel a strange feeling inside of him, one that he's only felt on very occasions and I mean very few occasions. It was pride he felt, pride for Sakura. Never had Gaara felt pride for anyone, not even for himself, for he felt like a monster his whole life and that no one ever wanted anything to do with him during his childhood. So to feel pride was something strange for him, for the red head hardly felt this feeling for who knows how long.

Three minutes left until time was up, Aika decided that now would be a good time as any to get to work on her plan. Operation: Get Rid of the Pink Haired Bitch and Piss Loki Off.

Focusing on her chakra, Aika placed her elbows on the table and brought her hands together while gentle resting them at her face. All the while making her hand sign look like a casually thing then when she was doing a ninjutsu sign.

While looking over her hard work and making sure nothing was missing or wrong, Sakura caught a slight spark on one corner of her paper. She looked at the corner to only see nothing there but white paper. Figuring her tired mind playing tricks on her, she turned her attention to back what she was doing before. But when she did the spark returned but only to catch fire to the paper. Sakura let out a small yelp of surprise and quickly dropped her sheet back onto the table, to only see it burn up in an instant.

'No!' she stared in horror of what was once her completed test sheet she worked so hard on. She felt like she wanted to cry but did her best to hold back her threatening tears from falling. But couldn't for so many things kept flashing into her mind of what will happen now to her and her team. 'No, it'll all be by fault now; we'll never become Chuunin because of me. Sasuke will surely hate me now and Naruto will be so disappointed in me to. Why did this have to happen to me!?'

Gaara wittiness of what happen and couldn't believe that all her hard work was gone, just like that. But what really shocked him was that someone picked Sakura out of everyone to destroy her test when she did nothing. Suddenly he felt angry at this and wanted to kill the bastard that did this to her.

Behind them, Loki wittiness of what happen to Sakura's test and was very shock as those two. But his shock was soon replaced by anger for he knew the culprit behind this. He recognized that jutsu and knew instantly who did it. The older boy turned and glared at his teammates, Aika, angry for she was the one that did it.

Aika just returned the equally heated gaze and seemed unfazed at Loki's anger.

"Pencils down! The written part is now over!" Ibiki ordered.

'No!' Sakura's head drop to the table, she was doomed down.

"Now that we have weeded out all the weaklings it's time to move on to the tenth question!" Ibiki announced.

Soon Ibiki explained what would happen if they got the tenth question wrong and that if they didn't want to answer they were free to leave and take it next time. And also blah, blah, blah all the stuff we already know.

Many Genin teams left the room, not wishing to risk the chance of losing their chances of becoming Chuunins. Naruto became very nervous as he stared down at his blank test sheet and hear all the chairs squeak from the Genins leaving. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't be reckless at a time like this, he needed to think carefully about this.

Sakura was sweating of what to do. If she didn't answer the tenth question, then she would risk her team of losing its chance at becoming Chuunin. But if she did answer it, this will only be her time of making up her lost work, hopefully. But if she did answer the tenth question correctly they still might want to see her work. And if they did want to see her work then she's good as screwed as her test was completely destroyed. So no matter what she did, she will be the cause of her team's failure, or would she.

Suddenly Naruto started to shakily raise his right hand as both Sasuke and Sakura gasped slightly in shock. But Sakura soon smiled a bit as she realized how much stress was on Naruto now. It was more likely that he hadn't answered a single question on the test and was in the exact same position as Sakura.

'It's okay Naruto, you can give up. We'll trying again some other time when we're stronger. It wont be your fault, we'll understand.' she thought.

But to her surprise and everyone else's, Naruto slammed his hand down and glared up at Ibiki. "I'm not afraid of your tenth question, because I'm going to be the next Hoakge! So bring on the big bad question of yours, I'm not afraid and I don't care if I will be a Genin forever! Because I'm ninja and ninja's aren't afraid of anything, and especially not you! So bring it!"

"Naruto." Hinata whispered to herself with a smile

Sakura smile turn into a grin as Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's stupidity, but smiled a bit. Soon everyone in the room felt encouraged by Naruto's words and chose to stay to take the final question.

Ibiki carefully looked around, seeing if there was anymore that wish to go. To his slight surprise, they all stayed. He turned to one of the Chuunins, who smiled and nodded to him, giving him the okay. At this Ibiki smiled and looked out to the room.

"First off… I want to congratulate you all. You pass!" he announced.

Naruto fell out of his chair.

Many stared at Ibiki in shock with mouths open like a fish. It took a while for some to let it soak through.

"WHAT!?!" Aika yelled as she stood up from her chair in rage. "What do you mead we pass!?"

Soon Ibiki explained to everyone the real reason behind the test and that it was all a fake and just to see who can collect information without getting caught. And then explained why they passed before he took off his headband to show his scared head, explaining how dangerous collecting information really was.

"So you mean those test sheets didn't really matter, just as long as we stayed and cheated!?" Aika eye was twitching.

Ibiki nodded. "That's pretty much it."

"Ahhh!" She let out a cry of frustration before she fell back in her seat. So burning Sakura's test wouldn't have worked from keeping her pass, and that's what angered her.

"Anyways, I once again congratulate you all for passing the first part and wish you luck from here on out." said the Jonin.

"Thank you Ibiki-sensei!" Shirahime said as she came up and tackled Ibiki into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He stumbled back from the sudden impacted but kept his footing. "Yeah sure, er… your welcome now let go of me!"

But Shirahime didn't hear him as she continued to chant 'Thank you' over and over. Ren and Mindori giggled at the sight and shook their heads as the rest of Genin watched in slight shock. To Ren and Mindori this was quite normal for their little Shirahime.

Suddenly something broke through the window and a large black sheet appeared in front of Ibiki and Shirahime as a strange lady stood in front.

"Alright you maggots are you ready to get in gear! Because the second part will begin!" the lady announced.

But many started at her with dumbfound expression and wondered who this crazy lady was. The lady slightly sweat dropped at all the confuse faces staring at her. That's when Ibiki stepped around the black sheet.

"Your early, I haven't even explained that far yet." said Ibiki.

The lady really sweat dropped now. "Oops, my bad." but her expression soon changed when she saw how many are left. "Man you only failed 78, your way to easy on them Ibiki."

The man said nothing and merely shrugged.

"Ah, doesn't matter. I'll cut down more than half tomorrow." Many Genin shivered at her statement. "Alright listen up, my name is Anko Mitarashu and I will be the examiner for the second part of the Chuunin Exams! The second part will begin at the Forest of Death, eight o'clock sharp! So don't be late." she smirked.

This would have been a cool and slightly scary moment for Anko, if one little thing hadn't ruined it for her.

When Shirahime came out from behind the sheet, she accidently tripped over one of the kunai knives holding the black sheet up. She let out a small gasp and fell forward as the sheet fell down and covered Anko completely. The older woman let out a cry off frustration and quickly tried to fight her way out of the sheet.

"I'm sorry!" the Waterfall nin cried out, over and over.

But Anko didn't pay any attention to her as she was finally free from the sheet and of anything else… Or so she thought.

Suddenly, Yoko somehow dropped from the ceiling and landed right on top of Anko's head, making a cute squeak sound. As soon as Yoko landed on her head, Anko flipped out, screaming 'get it off me!' over and over. Yeah, it wasn't a gracefully moment in the end for Anko it seems.

All the Genin watched with dumbfound expressions on their faces as they watched Anko going ballistic at Yoko on her head. It was a little hard for them to believe that this lady was their next examiner.

Soon Anko pulled Yoko of her head and hurled the poor little ferret out the broken window she made earlier.

"No! Yoko!" Shirahime cried out before she quickly hurried out of the room to the door, with Ren and Mindori quickly at her heel.

After that, everything settled down and the Genin were free to leave now.

Sakura stared in front of the room, at the spot where the chaos was. She wasn't sure if she should have split a gut or worry that their next examiner was a bit crazy for something. But she ignored all that and rose from her seat with Gaara at her side.

"So it seems that we both made it to the next part." Sakura said with a smile.

"Seems like it." Gaara replied.

"Hey Gaara…"

He looked at the pinkette, to see her fidgeting and looking down at the ground. "What?"

She took a quick glance at him before looking down. "I just….Well, I just want to say thanks is all."

"For what?"

"For encouraging me to take the Chuunin Exams."

He grunted a bit. "Don't thank me just yet."

She seemed a little disappointed in his response. "What do you mean?"

"This test is the easiest of the three, remember. The next one will be even hard and will take out more teams. So don't thank me for a simple pass on an ease test as this."

She then looked embarrassed now. "I guess you're right. How foolish of me to forget that already."

"But…" he paused for a moment and looked at her straight in the eye, to only quickly look down at the ground now. "I appreciate it." He whispered that last part.

At that she blushed a little and smiled.

"Gaara, we should go!" Temari called from the door with Kankuro.

He nodded towards her before looking back at Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow then, goodbye." with that he left.

"Bye." Sakura waved goodbye.

"Sakura!"

The pinkette turned around to Naruto and Sasuke behind her.

"Can you believe it, we did it!" Naruto cheered.

She smiled and nodded. "I know I can't believe it either."

"What were you doing talking to that freak?" Sasuke asked.

At that Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Gaara isn't a freak, and why should you care?"

He snorted. "I don't, I just don't want to lose any teammates at this point because of their careless act around enemies."

"He is not an enemy, he is my friend." Sakura declared.

At this both Sasuke and Naruto look surprised. "Since when!?" they both asked.

"None of you business." with that, she stormed away from them.

In one of the far corners of the room, three Grass nins watched at the Genin Teams leave out door, one by one. One Grass nin watched in interest as one curtain team she's been eyeing leave the room with a smile.

'So… those are _his_ students, how surprising.' she chuckled faintly. 'These exams are indeed going to be very interesting this year.'

**Oh, I wonder what Orochimaru is thinking about that certain team?**

**No! Yoko! What have I done to the poor little ferret!? Ah she'll be okay, I promise. Yeah I use to have two ferrets, Scooter and Squeakers. Of course when I named Squeakers I didn't realize at the time that ferrets actually squeak. So big surprise for me!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprisenly I had this finish now a about two or three days ago. I chose the wait until it was a whole week since I last updated. It seemed right.**

Chapter nine

Outside the building where the first part of the exams was being taken, all of the senseis of the passing teams waited patiently for their Genin team to come out and meet them. As soon as Ibiki congratulated them for passing, a Chuunin that was keeping track of how many and what teams were left went to the area where the Jonin senseis waited and told them who passed and wait for their teams outside.

Two Chuunins stood in front of the front doors of the building and started unlocking then. They locked it earlier so that the Genins don't leave early after they were dismissed, they wanted it to be a surprise who passed and not you can say. But as soon as one of the Chuunins unlocked the door, the door burst open, slamming both of the Chuunins to the wall. And out through the doors was a crying Shirahime.

"Yoko!" She cried out and ran outside. "Yok-"

Shirahime froze in her tracks with one foot in the air and her hands out stretched when she saw the crowd in front of her. All of the senseis of the remaining teams stared at Shirahime with raised eyebrows and slight confuse looks on their face. Slowly the blue haired girl lowered her arms down and her foot as she took a nervous step back. She let out a nervous laugh and waved nervously at everyone in front of her. But her nervousness was soon gone when she caught her sensei among the crowd and on his shoulder was an unharmed Yoko.

"Yoko!" Shirahime cried out in relief when she saw the ferret was unharmed and raced toward Kakuzu.

Soon both Ren and Mindori came out from the building, running after Shirahime to only stop at the sight of all the Jonins standing outside. They only stopped for a moment when they caught sight of Shirahime making their way to Kakzuz, they followed. Shirahime had a large smile on her face as she ran towards her sensei, relieved to see that Yoko was okay. But about ten feet away from Kakzuz, Shirahime tripped on a rock and fell face first.

"Ow." Shirahime moaned.

Kakzuz sighed and shook his head at his pupil's clumsiness while Yoko jumped off his shoulder and ran towards her mistress.

Not too long after team Kakzuz came out, all the remaining teams came out and rejoined their senseis, who greeted them with slight praise. Expect Hidan who still somewhat out of it and had to be held up by one of the ANBU, who explained to Amaya, Oreo, and Kotone of what happen. Though Kotone wasn't happy with the way they treated her sensei and attacked the ANBU, but in the end they had to sedate her to. But other then that everything was a-okay, for most of the teams, for now they had to be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning the next day at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was sleeping comfortably in his warm comfy bed as he was off skipping happily in his own tomato farm, in dream word, where he can eat as many as he wants. Yes, he was in pure bliss and there was nothing that could take him away from his dream world… Well, almost nothing.

Suddenly Sasuke's mattress was flipped over on its side, causing him to tumble to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Sasuke let out a whine of pain while holding his face that he landed on first. The younger Uchiha glared up in time to see the mattress of the bed lower down back to reveal Itachi standing there with a blank expression.

"What was that for!?" Sasuke demanded.

"You needed to get up; this is not the time to be sleeping in this morning. The next part of the exams starts in two hours and you need those two hours to prepare." was Itachi's reply.

Sasuke stood up and grumbled a 'fine' before Itachi left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke entered the kitchen to see his brother and parents waiting for him with his breakfast on the table. With a small greeting, Sasuke walked over to the table and sat in front of his breakfast and started to eat.

"So today's the second part of the Chuunin Exams, is that correct Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

His eldest son nodded to confirm it.

"I see. Sasuke, are you ready for the second part today?" Fugaku asked is youngest now.

"I think so."

"Where is the second part of the exam taking place?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Some place called 'The Forest of Death' I think."

As soon as he said that, Fugaku choked on his coffee that he was drinking while Mikoto dropped her fork, making large 'clack' sound on the plate. For a while both his parents stared at him in shock before Fugaku turned to Itachi, who was doing his best to pretend that he wasn't here when Sasuke told them of the forest.

"Itachi, is that true?" his father demanded to know.

The eldest sibling repressed a groan at the question and tried his best to have a blank façade.

Though Sasuke on the other hand was a bit confused, "What's so bad about this forest anyway?"

Fugauk looked at Sasuke for a moment before taking quick glance at Itachi before he sat back in his seat, picking up his coffee again. "This 'The Forest of Death' is not a forest, it a death trap to all those that do not have the skill or the strength to survive it, hence the name 'The Forest of Death'. It's almost impossible for any shinobi that is ranked below Chuunin to come out without getting injured, or even killed. The forest is specifically designed as a survival training ground for the Leaf shinobis here. Inside the forest there are hundreds of poisonous plants, insects, and animals that roam freely in the forest. Not only that there are animals that will try to eat you but there is also a fact that you can get easily lost in the forest if you do not know the way out or the layout of it either."

"And I'm supposed to go into that?" Sasuke asked a little paler than usual.

"NO! MY BABY!" Mikoto tackled Sasuke into a hug. "YOU CAN LEAVE MOMMY IF YOU DIE! I CAN'T RISK LOSING MY ONLY SON LIKE THAT!" she continued to cry hysterically.

'What about me?' Itachi thought while sweat dropping with his father.

"Mikoto, let the boy go he's changing colors as we speak." said her husband.

She did as he asked. "B-But Fugaku, we can't let them send our little boy off to his doom! What will we do without little boy around the house!?" She was still crying hysterically.

Again, what about Itachi.

"Calm down Mikoto, I'm sure Sasuke will do just fine in today's test. He's gain the Sharingian already." said Fugaku.

"Do you really think so?" Sasuke asked, even though it mostly came out as a whisper almost.

His father looked at him with a hint of a smile. "I do, I believe that you will past this year's exam and become a Chuunin."

Sasuke smiled faintly at his father's words.

"And when you do become a Chuunin you can attend to the clan meets with your brother and me." said Fugaku.

Sasuke looked surprised. "S-Seriously?"

His father nodded.

Soon a large smile spread across Sasuke's face at news from his father. To him, Sasuke had always wanted to attend the clan meetings with his family but couldn't for he was too young and not ready of a ninja. But now here was his chance for him to finally attend to the clan meetings with his family and to finally know what the meetings go on about.

Both his parents were happy at Sasuke's reaction and couldn't help but be proud of him wanted to be involved with the clan. But Itachi on the other hand was very displeased with this news. Itachi had somehow hoped that Sasuke would never be involved with the meetings of their clan and learn of what was really going on in the Uchiha clan. This way when the time was right, Sasuke would be innocent and remained unharmed by what the Hokage and Council members decide to do with the Uchiha issue. But if their father got Sasuke involve, which Itachi knew was Fugaku's intentions long ago, this could be a serious problem for Itachi. So for now, even though he wasn't sounding like a supportive big brother, he prayed that Sasuke would not become Chuunin in the exams.

* * *

"Hurry up and more your sorry ass or we'll be late!" Sasori yelled back as he and his team move through the village, leaving their apartment building.

"B-But sensei we have an hour left before we're supposed to be there." Temari whined.

"Yeah, the thing doesn't start until eight o'clock." Kankuro whined right with his sister.

Gaara remained silent as he followed his sensei through the busy street with his siblings.

"Yeah, which reminds me," Temari glared heatedly towards their sensei, who was now waiting for them to catch up because they fell behind. "Why the hell did you wake us up at four-thirty in the morning!?"

"You woke us up three an half hours before the stupid thing started!" yelled Kankuro.

Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Because I now you two idiots and I knew that you would over sleep and will be in a rush to get ready and I couldn't take that chance!"

"W-What!?" They both yelled in a union.

"Don't make me repeat myself to you idiots." said the puppeteer inside Hiruko.

"We fell asleep that one time on that mission and you just can't let it go, could ya sensei!" Yelled Kankuro.

"One time?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "How about four times!"

Both of the older Genins looked at each other a second before they started to try to count how many times they fell asleep. At the end of their results they turned slightly pale for a moment before glaring at their sensei again.

"So we've been known to do that! But if you weren't so paranoid and give us a chance we could have gotten ourselves up!" Temari screeched.

"You two, getting yourselves up?" Sasori laughed. "Oh please, five alarm clocks set at once couldn't wake you knuckle heads! At least Gaara got himself up and ready in time without any help from me, unlike you two."

They both stared at him before Temari screamed again, "Gaara has insomniac! He's always awake!"

"And should I care?" asked their sensei.

Temari screamed and then started yelling at their sensei about how stupid he was and all that, and even tried to throw a kunai knife at him. But it missed for he easily dodged, which only made her even angrier that she even tried to attack Sasori but was held back by Kankuro. On the sidelines, Gaara watched the whole thing unfazed while Shukaku was having a good laugh at all this, while Sasori looked broadly at Temari and Kankuro.

That is until he felt a presence behind him.

Sasori tensed and quickly turned to face his attacker with his tail raised to strike. But when he did, a hand offering a kunai knife was held in front of him. He held back his attack and looked at the knife for a moment as if it were an alien before he slowly looked up towards the owner of the hand. To both his annoyance and discomfort, he found a slightly creepy Grass nin standing way to close to him with an offered hand to him. Behind the Grass nin were two more that was closed behind the one facing him, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but I found this kunai knife on the ground and figured it belonged to one of you." said the creepy woman.

The older red head looked at the knife and then up at the smiling woman again. He wasn't sure why but that smile of hers just send cold, uneasy shivers down his spine. There was something of here that he couldn't place, but he knew that he wanted this woman as far away from him as possible.

Slowly bring up his only hand, Sasori quickly took the knife from the woman's hand and glared up at her.

"Thanks for the return but a bit of advice, don't sneak up on some like that, or…" he brought up his tail threatening, "You'll lose your head before you know it."

But the Grass nin chuckled in amusement. "Advice taken, sorry for disturbing you."

"Yeah, sure." Sasori grumbled and walked away from the woman and towards his students, who were during silent the whole thing.

The woman continued to chuckle in amusement at the sight before she turned back towards her teammates, while muttering "As cute as always."

* * *

Ten minutes till eight, team seven along with many other teams arrived at the outskirts of the Forest of Death. The forest was huge and seemed so dark and terrifying inside, with leafs and tree branches trapping the darkness within their forest.

Sakura walked up towards The Forest of Death and stopped only a few inches from the fence gate that kept anything from entering, or anything from coming out. She's heard stories of this place, bad story that is, of ninjas that weren't ready to enter into this horrid forest and were simply not prepared for what it would dish out. This was more of survival training, basically. You had to be careful of your surroundings and be prepared for anything, even if it wasn't an enemy ninja. You had to use what you can find in the forest in order to live and the knowledge of what was safe and not.

"Man this place is creepy look." Naruto commented from behind her.

"My dad said that this place is no place for Genin, you have to be a Chuunin to able to go in there." said Sasuke.

"Then why the hell are we going in there!? We're all Genin!? Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down Naruto, everything will turn out fine, I'm sure of it. We just need to be a lot more careful from here on out." said Sakura.

"Sakura's right, we have to be on our guard the whole time inside for whatever this test throws at us." said Sasuke.

Eight o'clock finally rolled in and everyone that is supposed to be here had arrived on time. Anko stood before all the Genin that made it this far into the Chuunin Exams and then quickly explained the rules and goal of this test. She even showed them the layout of the forest so they knew where to go and not get lost. Once she explained everything to everyone, Anko pulled out a stack of papers that held a contract. In the contract it said that if anything happen to a Genin or the team, Anko or the Leaf Village are not held responsible for it then. This made everyone very uneasy now.

Passing out the papers, Anko quickly explained to read over everything first and then hand them in to pick your scroll up. With that everything said, Anko left the teams to look things over.

"Man, why do they make us fill out so much paperwork?" Naruto complained, briefly looking over everything.

Sasuke didn't answer as he continued to read over his.

Sakura left her teammates and went to find a nice place to sit down and look over her sheet before she could sign it. Moving away from the crowd of Genin, Sakura found a nice large rock not too far from everyone and sat comfortable at the base of it. There she was now able to look over everything without being interrupted. For the pass three minutes she read ever inch and every little detail of the contract to be sure she wasn't missing anything. Once she felt like she understood everything, she signed her name on it.

"Can you do it?"

The pinkette let out a small yelp of surprise, almost dropping her paper, before scrambling up to her feet and looking up at the top of the rock to see Gaara. There he sat at the very tip, with his paper in his hand and looking down at Sakura with his elbows resting on his knees.

"W-When did you get up there?" she asked, once her nerves calmed a bit.

He just shrugged, continuing to look down at her.

She gave him a bit of a dry look, clearly not happy with that reply.

"Fine, whatever." she grumbled a bit. "So what did just say before?"

Gaara picked that moment to slide down the rock, joining Sakura on the ground.

"I asked if you can do this?" he said.

She looked a little confused. "Do what?"

"That." he pointed to The Forest of Death.

It was then that it clicked for Sakura of what he was talking about. "Oh, you mean the second part of the exams." he nodded. "Well, I think I can. My teammates and I, at least. I've already know quite a bit about this place and it helped that we were given a chance to see the map of the place and where we need to go. So I'm sure we can, no. I know we can do this and pass this test, just like the last one."

The red head nodded. "If you think so then I wish you luck then."

"Thanks," she smiled brightly at him. "And I wish you luck to, Gaara."

He nodded again, he was about to turn and go back to his team but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

He turned and gave her a serious look. "Be carefully once you're in the forest. There's something not right here." his eyes narrowed a bit as they swiped across the crowd of Genin.

The pinkette looked a bit confused and scared. "What do you?"

He didn't answer for a bit as he still eyed each person around them. "I don't know myself. But just be careful, there's something uneasy in the air that makes him-" he then suddenly stopped when he released what he was about to say.

Now Sakura was even more confused. "Him?"

"Nothing important." he quickly said, "Just please be careful." with that, Gaara left her.

"Wait, Gaara!" She called out to him, but he ignored her.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura looked down at her paper for a brief moment before looked up to Gaara again and then head back to her team.

Too bad she never made it back to her team.

"Sakura!" came a shout from behind her.

Sakura let out a small scream of surprise and dropped her sheet and placed a hand over her heart. She whirled around and came face to face with the normal love struck Loki, with both of his teammates behind him. Who didn't really look too thrilled about this, especially Aika.

"L-Loki, what a pleasant surprise," Sakura said with a nervous smile. "How are you today?"

"I am wonderful, Sakura, now that you are here." he said.

"Well… that's good to hear. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my team. Need to turn these in together after all." She held up her sheet. "It was nice seeing you all again, bye." with that, Sakura quickly scurried off back to her team.

"Okay, bye-bye Sakura." Loki said happily as he waved.

"You disgust me." Aika said with a face, but Loki ignored her.

She really needed to get rid of that pink haired bitch and quick if they hope to pass. As long as that girl was still around, Loki will still continue to be an idiot, which Aika didn't mind so much for she gets a good laugh out of it. But that was not the point, the point is Sakura needed to go. And this was no time or place for Loki to choose now of all times to be an idiot when they should be focusing on passing. Her first attempt to rid Sakura had failed but her next one will work, she will see to it.

Aika had an evil grin on her face as she chuckled diabolically while doing that hand thing rubbing together that you see villains do.

"What are you doing?"

Aika snapped back to reality and looked up to see Yuuen staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." she said.

"Your thinking of a way to get rid of her again, aren't you?" he asked.

Yesterday after the first test was done; Loki flipped out and started yelling at Aika for what she did to Sakura's test. But of course Aika started yelling back on how he should be concentrating on passing then flirting, which only fluid his anger. Over all it wasn't pretty and poor Yuuen was stuck in the middle, trying to keep the both of them from attacking the other and destroying anything. Yuuen cried with joy when Deidara finally came in and had to smack down the two before causing anymore trouble. His sensei was his savoir that day.

She shrugged lazily and started to examine her nails. "Maybe I am."

He groaned. "Well if you are please leave me out of it, I don't want to play referee again like yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry so much. I can take care of everything myself." she said smugly.

"Uh-huh, considering how well your plan from yesterday went."

Her eye started twitching. "That doesn't count, and how was I suppose to know that the test sheets didn't really matter in the end."

"Why are you so fixed on getting rid of her?"

"Because she is our enemy and we must crush all our enemies that stand in our way! And besides, Loki is acting like a total complete idiot around her, what does that say about us!? That we are stupid fools that every time that some cute boy or girl comes by!?"

"Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?"

"I am not exaggerating!" she yelled while sending a death glare at him.

"What are you two muttering about?" Loki asked, finally back to normal.

Aika crossed her arms and turned away with her nose up in the air. "Nothing that concerns you."

Yuuen open his mouth, about to comment on Aika but then chose against it.

Loki eyes both of his teammates, looking back and forth between the two until his gaze finally settled on the kunoichi before him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm watching you."

She glared at him.

'It will be a miracle that we all pass these exams as one team." Yuuen thought feeling like he was about to cry.

* * *

A large line soon formed in front of the desk where the Genins Heaven or Earth scrolls were waiting to be picked up. Each team had read and filled out the sheets that Anko handed out to them as they waited in line for their drop off and pick up.

Aika swiftly crept through the crowd as she turned to locate her target. Casually strolling up the side of the line without drawing any attention to herself, Aika spotted her target, the little pink haired bitch with her teammates that wasn't too far up in the line where her team was. Taking a quick glance behind her to be sure that Loki wasn't watching of what she was about to do, Aika started casually strolling up to the unexpected team seven.

Sakura was listening to Naruto as he started to rant a bit to himself of how he was going to pass and beat everyone here. Sasuke was bored of listening to Naruto and seemed to be staring out into The Forest of Death. Listening to Naruto continuing to rant, someone muttered 'excuse me' from behind Sakura. Doing the polite thing, the pinkette took a step forward to allow the person behind her pass through.

The line was moving fairly fast and before they knew it, team seven were only three teams away from the turn in and pick up desk.

"We should gather our papers together so we're ready." said Sasuke as he pulled out his sheet.

The blonde nodded as pulled his sheet out from his pocket, handing it over to Sasuke. Sakura smiled in agreement and reached into her back pocket for hers. But when she did, she couldn't find it. Her smile immediately fell from the realization that her paper wasn't in her back pocket where she kept it.

'What happen!? I was sure I place it right there!' her mind panic.

Not too far, Aika was grinning in triumphant at the success of her plan. In her hand she held Sakura's paper that Anko gave to everyone to sign before starting the next test. She couldn't believe how easy that was! All she had to do was walk up right behind Sakura and pick pocket for Sakura's test as she passed by. But what really surprise the Rock nin was that the pinkette didn't realize that she has just been pick pocketed. By now she was sure that the little bitch has just realized that her sheet was missing now.

'I can't believe that worked!' she then cackled evil at her success.

Soon a strong breeze kicked up and blew right by Aika. While cackling, the paper in her hand slipped away and was carried off into the breeze with it behind her. Aika stopped cackling and turned to see the paper escaping her. She was about to go after it but then thought against instead, figuring that there was no way in time that Sakura could find her paper now before they started. With a large smile on her face, Aika skipped back to her team.

Team seven were now next to hand in their papers and receive their scroll for the second test. Sakura look franticly through her pockets for her paper that she needed to continue with her team.

"I'm waiting Sakura." Sasuke said impatiently for her paper now.

She bit her bottom lip and started to panic now.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked, noticing the distress look on her face now.

"Well…" she started a bit hesitant. "I-I… I can't find my paper, I think I lost it."

"You what!?" Sasuke yelled.

"But you just had it!" said Naruto.

"I know, I was sure I placed it in my back pocket. And now it's gone!" she said.

"Next!" called the Chuunin behind the desk.

Sasuke growled. "Great, now what do we do?"

"Maybe they'll make an exception for us if we explained." said Naruto.

"I highly doubt that." the Uchiha then glared at Sakura. "This all your fault now that we can't continue."

She bowed her head in shame.

"Hey, you don't need to treat Sakura like that!" the blonde yelled at Sasuke.

"If your next then hurry it up or step aside." called the Chuunin.

"Yeah, just give us a sec." Naruto said quickly to them before turning back to his team, "Ah man, what do we do now?"

Just then, a strong breeze blew right through everyone, kicking up their hair and clothes up a bit. Riding upon that breeze was a single sheet of paper that soon smack into the back of Katara's head. The Rain shinobi reached up behind her head and pulled the paper off to look at it.

"What do you go there, Katara?" Harusame asked.

Katara briefly studied it. "It looks like one of the contract sheets that we were given to sign and turn in."

Harusame looked over teammate's shoulder to look at it herself. "Huh, it is. Looks like someone isn't going to be going any further then this in the exams."

"Man, what's taking so long." Hanatsu said impatiently as she watched the team in front of her, arguing over something, when it's their turn.

"Just be patient Hanatsu, we'll get our turn soon." said Harusame.

"So what should we with this?" Katara asked dryly, gesturing to the paper in her hand.

Harusame shrugged. "I don't know, throw it away maybe."

"Paper? What paper?" Hanatsu asked, realizing that both of her teammates were talking amongst themselves for something.

Katara handed it to her.

Hanatsu took the paper and looked over it, seeing the sign signature that said, 'Sakura Haruno' on it.

"Ah man, what do we do now Sakura, without your paper!?" Hanatsu heard from the team in front of hers.

'Sakura, huh.' she thought while looking over at the signature again. "Excuse me." she said.

Team seven looked up and over to Hanatsu. "Hi, sorry but is this yours?" she held up the sheet in her hand.

Sakura stepped forward to look at the said paper in the other girl's hand. Soon Sakura's face lit up when she realize that it was indeed hers.

"Yes! That's it!" She took her paper back and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over.

Hanatsu laughed lightly. "It's nothing really, my teammate found it by accident."

"Still, thank you so much again." Sakura bowed to the Rain Genin.

"For the last time, either hand your damn papers now or get out of line!" The Chuunin yelled down.

"Yeah we're coming!" Naruto yelled back.

Before Sakura knew it, Sasuke snatched her paper from her chest and quickly rushed to the desk and handed them in. Sakura looked a bit confuse when she realize that he paper was missing once again, but didn't linger long on that when Naruto called her up to the desk.

"Kay, I'll be right there." she said to them before looking at Hanatsu again. "Thank you so much once again," with that said Sakura returned to her team.

"Why did you do that Hanatsu?" Katara asked in a bored tone.

"You do realize that you just helped out the compotation! Now we don't have one less team to deal with because of you." Harusame glared at her.

Hanatsu rolled her eyes. "Geez, you two need to lighten up a bit." the Chuunin called them up next. "And besides it was the honorable thing to do."

A few teams back in the line, team Deidara waited patiently for their turn to collect their scroll. Aika was feeling pretty good about herself and her plan that ended up being successful. She finally found a way to get rid of that little pink haired bitch for there was no way she could continue from here on without her paper. Now that she's finally out of the way, Loki will take these exams more serious and not have Sakura around to distract him. And this was perfect pay back at him by making him miserable!

She cackled evilly in her mind.

"Alright we got our scroll!"

Aika stopped her cackling and looked up just in time to see team seven walk out from the tent of the desk. Of course she didn't see a scroll but knew from Naruto's outburst that they got one. Aika's jaw drop to the ground as she stared wide eyed at that the team that was indeed going to take the test.

"B-But... how… who, when… why…" she shuttered out before she fainted to the ground and was out like a light.

Both Loki and Yuuen stared down at her.

Back at Team Seven.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had just received their heaven scroll and then started to head for the gate they were assigned to when the test began. The gate they were assigned to was gate number 38 and right now they were only at 23, they had a ways to go still.

Following the fence that surrounds the forest; they passed a few teams that were already station at their assign gates for the exams. Including Ino's team, which was a little ugly and that Naruto had to pull Sakura away from Ino before things really turned ugly. Which Sakura wasn't exactly to thrilled as back she was yelling at Ino about staying away from Sasuke or that she was just as good as a ninja as Ino. Typical argument between the two.

At gate 32 now, Sakura was much calmer now and was walking next to Naruto as she pushed the event with Ino out of her mind. Suddenly, a ferret ran across the team, startling all three of them, making Sasuke let out a girly squeal, which cause his teammates to give him strange looks. The ferret then sat in front of the fence for a second, staring inside with its cute expression before turning to look up at team seven.

"Aw, cute." Sakura cooed at the thing.

"I didn't know there were ferrets around here." said Naruto.

Sasuke just glared at it for making it squeal like a girl.

"Yoko!" came a call from ahead.

The little ferret's ears perked up and turned its head to the other direction. Quickly it scurried to its feet and took off running towards the call.

A little confuse at what happen, team seven continued on their way, the same direction the ferret went off to. At gate 35, they came across another Genin team that was waiting at their assign gate. But when they got closer to them, they saw that the ferret they saw before was sitting on the shoulder of a girl with long blue hair.

"Hey, is that you ferret?" Naruto asked once they were close enough.

Shirahime looked over to the new team, a little confuse until she finally process the question.

"Oh, yes!" she said with a smile. "Her name is Yoko."

"She's cute." said Sakura.

But Shirahime didn't hear her for she was too busy starting at Sasuke. The Uchiha was slightly annoyed but was quite use to have girl stare at him all the time, since he does have a large fan club. So right now he was feeling a bit more smug then annoyed, knowing that he can also attract girls from different villages. Too bad that wasn't the case for Shirahima.

"Wow," Shirahime said in awe as she stared at Sasuke's head. "Ren, Mindori, you guys were right, his hair does look like a chicken's butt."

Suddenly, both of her teammates behind her, Ren and Mindori, burst into laughter and held their sides, along with Naruto, who laughed the loudest. Even the Chuunin that was in charge of this gate slightly chuckled as well as Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't amused.

Growling, Sasuke started to walk away with his team slowly towing behind him.

Finally they arrived at their gate and now waited for the next test to begin. Soon everyone was set and now waiting in front of their gate with their scroll somewhere hidden among the three man squads.

With team Kisame.

"Alright, let's show no mercy to anyone that dares to come and take our scroll!" Kohta declared, jumping up into the air.

"You sure are full of energy today." Ryoma said while pushing his glasses up, the same style as Kabuto.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be pumped!? This is our chance to really show off our skills, and my skills of being a swordsman!" Kohta adjusted the large bandage sword on his back.

Ryoma smirked faintly. "That's right; you want to be a legendary swordsman, just like sensei."

"Hell yeah!"

Ryoma chuckled and shook his head. "What about you, Katsumi. You don't seem as pump about this as Kohta."

Katsumi looked at him.

The older sighed and shook his head. "Always the silent type, aren't you. I swear during this whole trip you've only spoke once and that was to sensei about the hall incident."

Katsumi didn't respond.

With team Hidan.

"How you feel, Kotone?"Amaya said with a large grin.

The girl groaned while nursing her head a bit. "Like shit."

"You think you'll be okay for this?" Oreo asked.

"Fuck yes, I'll be okay." Kotone snapped, but then groan again from reacting to fast.

Amaya sighed and shook her head. "You should have known better then attacking that ANBU, they are much more skilled then us. Plus you know they had to sedate sensei, Hidan-sensei can be a little hard to control. And it's your own fault for you sorry state from being sedated."

"Why you…" Kontone growled and glared at the older girl.

Oreo sighed and place a finger to her chin. "I do hope that sensei doesn't get into too much trouble with us not around."

With team Pein.

"I can't believe you gave them back that paper." Harusame still complained.

Hanatsu now looked annoyed. "Would you please give it a rest, its the right thing to do, and honorable."

"But we would still have one less team to deal with." Harusame still went on.

Hanatsu rolled her eyes. "I know, we've heard it all already from you."

The other girl growled.

"Oh, lighten up a bit Harusame, and don't be so mean to her either, Hanatsu." Katara said with a smile.

"I'm being mean; you two are the mean ones. I'm the nice one here!" Hanatsu exclaimed.

"Yes, yes we all know that already. But there is no point in worrying over nothing; I can already tell you that team will be finished from here on today." Katara said.

"You make a good point Katara." said Harusame, "They won't last long here."

With team Kakzuz.

"Oh, god! I still can't believe you said that to him, Shirahime!" Ren laughed.

"I can't believe it either!" Mindori laughed right with her.

Shirahime looked confused. "What did I say?"

With team Deidara.

"You got the scroll, Yuuen?" Loki asked.

"Yep, got it hidden away nice and safely under my shirt." said Yuuen.

"Good."

"How come he gets to keep the scroll?" Aika complained.

"For several different reasons." said Loki.

"What kind of reasons?" she asked.

"Why you can't have it."

With team Sasori.

"We have to spend four whole days in this dump?" Temari complained.

"All we have to do is just get the scroll we need and the hurry on to the tower. If we do that then we don't have to sleep in the forest." said Kankuro.

"Yeah, but I still don't like the idea of sleeping with the bugs." she made a face.

"What do you think Gaara." with middle sibling asked.

Gaara said nothing and shrugged his shoulders.

With team Itachi, or team seven if you prefer.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood ready at the gate as the Chuunin in front of them watched the pocket watch in his hand. Soon he turned around to the gate and unlocked the chains to prepare to open. At this, all three of them tensed up for they knew it was almost noon, the time when the test begins. Carefully the Chuunin continued to watch the clock as the long hand slowly joined the short hand up to the 12th mark.

The clock slowly ticked away….

Tick……………..

Tick………….

Tick………

Tick….

……..

….

...

Noon.

And the gates flew open.

**I have some slight bad news guys, I'm starting to lose my intrest in this story the rest of them. I've kind of started a new project and my mind is more focused on that then my FF stories. But I will try to keep on writing, I really want to finish all my stories here before I call it quites.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Horay, I updated this sucker! Hahaha!**

Chapter ten

All the horror stories and rumors that came from the Forest of Death turn out to be all true. For the last two and half hours, four animals, three plants, and one close encounter with another team all close to killing them. They had been lucky enough to dodge all the dangers for now but the question was, how long can they keep it up? That Rain ninja that tried to sneak on Sasuke and Sakura as Naruto was proof that their luck was growing thin. They needed to do something quick.

"Everyone got the password?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded with confidence.

Naruto hesitated before he nodded.

"Good." he said

Unaware to team seven, they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes in the shadows.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest…

Team Sasori came face to face with a team of Genin from the Rain Village. Unlike some of the Genin that they have faced, seen, or met, they haven't seen these guys before. But team Sasori did know this; these guys were pains in the asses, that's for sure.

"Look what we've got here, three little sand rats that crawled out from the ground." said the big one in the middle.

"Do they really think that they can take us head on like that." said a Rain nin.

"There either quite very brave or very stupid. I think it's the later." said the last Rain nin.

Meanwhile, hidden behind some nearby bushes Kiba, Hinata, and Shino remain silent as they watched the events fueled out in front of them. Akamaru quivered in fear inside Kiba's coat as he whined to his master about the fearsome force that the red head possesses.

"You guys talk too much." Temari commented.

"I believe you guys are the stupid ones to _be _facing_ us_ head on." Kankuro said with a smirk.

The large Rain nin scowled and glared.

"I'll deal with them." Gaara stated.

"Sure." said Kankuro.

With that, the youngest sibling stepped forward.

The large Rain nin laughed. "You think you could take on all three of us by yourself, don't make me laugh!"

Soon the other two Rain nin laughed with them. Gaara on the other hand remained silent and seem unfazed at the fact they were mocking him. One of the main rules of being a shinobi is that not to let the enemy ruffle your feathers and get you riled up enough to think foolishly. That's what his sensei told him and siblings at least. Their sensei also taught them to think rationally and to finish off the enemy as quickly as possible if they try to use this method on them.

"Let's make this quick, I've had enough of you and your big mouth." said Gaara.

Now the larger Rain nin looked angry. "Fine! If you wish to die so quickly then!"

Suddenly the Rain nin pulled out four umbrellas from his back and threw them up in the air, where there they hovered right over Gaara. The Rain nin wore a wicked smirk on his face as he formed a hand sign and release his jutsu on Gaara, who looked unfazed and bored. From the four umbrellas above, thousands and thousands of needles shot out and rained down on Gaara, hitting him dead center, creating a large cloud of dust.

The enemy smirked in triumph at his success as the umbrellas fell and hit the ground. But as the cloud cleared, the smirk on the Rain nin's face disappeared and was replaced by nothing but shock. Instead of seeing Gaara dying, covered by hundreds of needles, instead saw that he was unharmed and surrounded my sand, acting like a shield for him against the attack.

"W-What!?"

"Should I explain for you?" Kankuro said in a teasing and mocking manor. "Inside Gaara's gourd on his back is his sand that he carries that is infused with his chakra. The sand acts like a living being, protecting Gaara on its own free will. It's his ultimate defence for no one can get by it while he doesn't even lift a finger. Because of this no one has ever touched Gaara, ever."

All three of the Rain nin stood in shock as Gaara took another step towards them and then grabbed one of the umbrellas. In the mean time the sand that protected him quickly rushed over to the large Rain nin and grabbed him and trapped him in a cocoon. With a swing, Gaara opened and lifted it above his head, just as the sand with the entrapped Rain nin lifted to the air.

"Say your last prayer." said Gaara, raising his hand. "Sand Coffin!"

The Rain nin's scream was cut short when the sand trapping him crushed his whole body into nothingness. Blood rained down over Gaara, who held the umbrella over him, protecting him from the red colored rain.

The two remaining Rain nins watched in horror as their leader was kill just like that in front of them.

"P-Please," one said as he shakily pulled the scroll out from his pocket, placing it on the ground and step back, "H-Here's the scroll. T-Take it and leave us."

Another thing that Sasori taught them that Gaara especially took heavily to heart. When the enemy surrenders and begs to let them go, show no mercy.

Throwing the umbrella carelessly aside, Gaara raised both of his hands as the sand quickly wrapped around the last two Rain nins. Both screamed in shock, horror, and mercy. But the red head soon silence them as he closed both of his fists, crushing the two. Blood rained down from the sky and hit both Temari and Kankuro as it missed Gaara completely.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled, clearly annoyed as she looked at her now blood colored clothes.

"Could at least wait long enough for Temari and I to get out of the way!" Kankuro complained.

"My apologizes." said their younger brother.

"Ah, maybe if Sasori-sensei saw us like this he might give us a little more respect for us for working so hard." said Temari.

"That's if we're lucky." Kankuro muttered as he picked up the scroll from the ground.

The blonde frowned at the truth of her brother's words. It's true, if they were lucky there sensei might praise them about how hard they worked when he saw their state. But getting praise from their sensei was like getting Gaara to laugh and hug them. In other words, never gonna happen.

"Let's just get out of here before something shows up." said Temari.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kankuro.

Soon team Sasori left, leaving behind a shaken up Kiba, Hinata, and Shino behind.

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke screamed in agony as Orochimaru's neck stretched out and bit Sasuke on the side of his neck. Orochimaru pulled his neck back as Sasuke fell toward and hit the ground as he was out cold. Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's side and held him gently in her embrace, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"If Sasuke wish to seek the power he wishes to destroy his brother tell him to come and seek me out." was Orochimaru's last words before he disappeared.

Now she was left all alone with both of her teammates unconscious and hurt. And to top it off night was quickly approaching and will be face more dangers during the night. She cried as she didn't know what to do and wished that this was all but one big bad dream that she needed to awake from. But she couldn't, for this no dream but the ugly truth of reality that was happening around her. Her tears ceased as she pulled herself together to think of a place to hide for the night. Lifting Sasuke over her shoulder, Sakura jumped down from the large tree branch and landed on the ground with a gentle thug. Carefully she place Sasuke on the ground and went to retrieve Naruto.

Two hours later, Sakura found a safe place to hide with her team for the night as she watched over Sasuke and Naruto. So far they have been fine for no one has been through this way yet to see what happen with the fight. She was sure that big of a fight would attract some other enemy teams that wish to catch the winning team that was weaken from fight. But the fight against Orochimaru was quite terrifying so it was most likely that the other teams were staying away because of the fearsome power of the snake.

She sighed and turned her attention to Sasuke to see that he still wasn't doing so well. As soon as Orochimaru left, Sasuke would not stop shaking and broke down in a cold sweat, as if he was running a fever. So for, the passes two hours, all she could do was placed cold wet washcloths over Sasuke's forehead and hope for the best he'll recover soon.

For the past several hours, Sakura stayed awake and watched over her team all night, fighting off the need to sleep her body was demanding from her. But she couldn't, she couldn't leave her team unprotected and let the enemy have a chance to attack them like this. She must stay awake for the sake of her team and their lives. But it was easier said than done when she was so exhausted right now. She just prayed that at least one of them would wake up soon and help her.

"Some watch you are, you're almost ready to sleep on the job."

Sakura jerked her body awake and turned out to the clearing to see three enemy Sound shinobis. Scrambling to her feet, Sakura stood in front of her teammates in a defensive position with a kunai in hand.

"W-Who are you? Are you in league with Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke!?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Orochimaru…" Dozu muttered to himself. "What his up to?"

"Are you listening to me!? Answer me!" Sakrua demanded.

"Shut up!" Zaku yelled.

"It doesn't matter at this point, all we've here for is to finish off Sasuke." said Dozu.

The pinkette growled. "I won't let you near him!"

"Look at that she really thinks she can take us on." Kin said mockingly.

"Hn, we'll see about that." with that said, Dozu, Zaku, and Kin all charged right at Sakura.

But before they could even reach her, Sakura smirked and quickly cut a wire near her, releasing a booby trap. As soon as she did a large log from above fell and hurried right towards the Sound shinobis. All three looked up in surprised and barely had enough time to dodge the log unharmed. But when they did one of them stepped into another trap that released more logs above Zaku and Kin. But they dodged those to.

Sakura cursed inside her head that her traps that she worked so hard to set up all failed.

The mummy nin chuckled. "Your smarter then you look, I'll give you that. But it looks as if that was the last of your traps."

Sakura just scowled and ready herself to attack them and protect her teammates.

But before the Sound shinobis could take a step forward, a green blur jumped out with a gust of wind and landed right in front of Sakura.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kin.

"I am Rock Lee of the Leaf village." Lee flashed them a smile.

"Lee… what are you doing here? We're enemies right now." Sakura stared at his back.

"Sakura, no matter what I'll always protect you." The boy stated.

Tears built up in her emerald eyes but she refused to let them fall. Shinobis should never show their emotions to their enemies let alone tears in front of them. Fighting the tears back she looked up at Lee and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, enough for him to hear.

Lee smiled and got into a fighting position as he stared down his opponent, the mummy freak. They soon charged for each other, Lee with a kunai in his hand and the Sound nin with that weird thing on his arm.

Lee through his kunai at the enemy but had it block by that metal thing on his arm. Dosu, smirked and send a sound wave at Lee. The black haired boy tried to dodge it but fail as it hit his left ear, forcing him to drop to his knees.

"Lee what's wrong, are you alright?" Sakura called out.

"It's my ear." He held his ear.

"What's wrong, didn't I tell you that you're done for." Dosu chuckled.

"I'm far from giving up." Lee stood up. "It ends here now."

In a flash Lee disappeared before the Sound nin's eyes. Suddenly Lee's foot came in contact with Dosu's chin and sent him flying in the air. Lee quickly appeared behind him and wrapped Dosu around in his bandages and soon sends them down to the ground. But before they hit Lee jumped out of the way and left Dosu in the dirt.

"Nice one Lee." Sakura cheered.

"To bad it's not good enough." Zaku spoke.

Dosu squirmed in the dirt and soon popped out with very little harm done to him.

"I owe you one Zaku. That attack could have killed me." The mummy freak spoke.

Lee glared at the two Sound shinobis as he winces at the sudden pain. He held his side and feel to his knees as his body shook.

"Lee!" Sakura quickly ran to the injured boy's side.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry…" he whispered out as he was out cold now.

'Lee…' the pink haired fought off her tears.

"You're all alone now."

Sakura gasp as she realized that the girl called Kin was behind her. But before Sakura could do anything Kin grabbed her by the hair and held her in place. Sakura hissed at the pain but tried her best to hide it from the enemy.

"Hey Zaku, why don't you kill Sasuke front of this little bitch." Kin smirk.

"Hn, sounds good to me." The Sound nin made his way towards her teammates.

Sakura couldn't help but cry now at how pathetic she was. How could she sit by and watch her own teammates die before her. She was weak that's why, if only she was stronger. Maybe she would have been able to fight the Sound freaks off; maybe she could have helped Sasuke from Orochimaru. She wished that she was stronger than this and could show everyone how strong she really was and prove that she wasn't weak. But most of all she wanted the ones close to her to be proud of her, like Naruto, Itachi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei,... and even Gaara. She really wanted to show him the most of all how strong she was for he was always the one that was pushing her forward in this exam.

Taking a deep breath Sakura pulled out her kunai and cut off her hair. Kin was shock and fell backwards with Sakura's pink locks in her hand. Running pass the sound kunoichi Sakura head towards Zaku with three kunai in each hand. She threw the kunai at the Sound ninja but he dodged every one of them. He smirked to himself and looked over to Sakura to find that she was gone.

"Where'd she go!" he looked around.

Suddenly he looked up to find her flying towards him with a kunai knife in her hand. She plunged her kunai into his right shoulder and bit down hard on his left arm.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" Zaku started to punch her.

But Sakura refused to let go, Naruto and Sasuke's lives were on the line and she would never forgive herself if something happen to them. Even though Naruto got on her nerves and Sasuke can be a jerk sometimes, but they were like the family she never had. Her parents were hardly ever around and she had no brothers and sisters. But she looked to Sasuke and Naruto like they were her brothers and there was no way she was going to lose them.

Sakura yelled in pain as she heard something. She let go and fell to the ground as her vision spin out of control, her body was worn out from the beating and couldn't find the strength to move.

"You little bitch." Zaku stood over her body. "I'll make sure you die a painful death for that."

But before he could even a touch the pinkette, a large gust of wind suddenly appeared and blew Zaku away from Sakura, right into a tree.

"What the…?" Before Kin knew it, an ugly looking puppet fell from the sky and landed right on Kin, wrapping its arms painfully around her.

Dosu stared in shock at the events happening around him. Suddenly he heard a strange hissing sound and felt something grab him ankle. Looking down, his one visible eye widen in shock and horror to see that it was sand that grabbed his ankle and inching its way up his leg. Quickly he using his iron glove thing and send a powerful sound wave to the sand that was enough for it to break. Once out of the sand's grasps, the Sound nin jumped back away to see a red head not too far and standing near the wounded pinkette.

Sakura stared up in shock to see Gaara standing protectively in front of her. But was even more shock to see both of his siblings jumping out of the forest and standing close to Naruto and Sasuke.

"G-Gaara." her voice came out as a whisper.

"Are you alright?" He asked, keeping his back to her.

She stared dumbfound at him for a second before she replied. "Yes, I think so."

"Don't worry I'll deal with them." Gaara said before his sand came to life and charged at Dosu, who stared wide eyed at the attack before dodging it.

The sand chased Dosu around as if it was a game of tag almost, but one that would end up getting you killed. Kin was struggling with the puppet that trapped her until it squeezed her so tight that made her fall unconscious and hit the ground. Zaku, still alive from the impact of the tree, soon join the game of tag as the sand quickly went after him to. But sadly Zaku wasn't as fast Dosu for the sand grabbed his arm and crushed it. He let out a painful scream and hit the ground while nursing his crushed arm.

Dosu soon appeared beside Zaku with Kin over his shoulder and looked up shakily at Gaara. With one hand available, Dosu pulled out their team scroll and placed it on the ground in front of them.

"Please take this and let us leave in peace. We were ordered to attack and kill Sasuke when we found him. At this point of the condition of my team I would not wish to risk my team's lives right now. Let us leave peacefully." Dosu pleaded peacefully.

Gaara glared angrily at the Sound shinobis before him, furious that they were pleading for their lives when they were so ready to take Sakura's. His gaze harden even more of the thought of her death by the hand of these bastards and there foolishness. He was about to raise his hand to command his sand to crush them, that is until Sakura intervene.

"What does Orochimaru want from Sasuke, tell me!" Sakura demanded.

The mummy nin said nothing at first, almost as if he was thinking over something. "Orochimaru… I do not know what he has planned for Sasuke and I do not know entirely why he ordered us to attack and kill him either."

"Do you even know what that mark is on Sasuke that Orochimaru left!?" she demanded again.

"Mark?" he said. 'Did Lord Orochimaru place a curse mark on him? But why and why have us kill him?'

"Answer me!"

"I'm afraid I don't know." he said.

Before Sakura could demand anymore from them or let Gaara have a chance to attack, Dosu quickly picked up Zaku with his free hand and escaped. The red head cursed in his head for letting them go as Shukaku was thrashing around in his head for letting them get away. Letting out a frustrating sigh, Gaara finally turned around to face Sakura and kneeled down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked, examining the large bruise on the side of her face where Zaku hit her repeatedly.

"Yes, I'm fine other then the fact my head feels like it's going to split but I'm okay I believe." said Sakura.

"Come on." he helped her up to her feet, supporting her with his sand as he took her to their teammates.

Kankuro and Temari stared worriedly at their brother and to the girl that was being supported by his sand. This was the first time they've seen their brother interact so quickly someone so unfamiliar to him. It took forever when they became a team under Sasori for Gaara to interact with them. But it surprised them even more when he wanted to help the girl when their little brother demanded them to stop and help when they sense the struggle.

Temari was the first to move towards the girl with caution before she took her from the sand. The sand quickly returned to Gaara's gourd as he watched his sister take Sakura over to her teammates and gently set her down, getting to work on her condition right away. Kankuro brought Lee over and gently placed him down next to Naruto as he got to work on healing him.

"Are they alright?" Sakura asked, worried for her friends.

"They'll be fine." said Kankuro.

"I would be more worried about yourself right now then them." said the blonde next to them.

She stared at them with a slightly dumbfound look, not sure what to do with their offered kindness to them.

"Sakura," Gaara started as a small amount of sand poured out of his gourd and out into the clearing, "Meet my teammates, Temari and Kankuro."

"Teammates," Temari snorted lightly, "Is that what you really think of your own family."

At this Sakura looked slightly taken back.

The older girl smirked. "What, have you ever seen a family work as a team before?"

"So, you guys are all related?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, we're siblings." Kankuro answered.

"Now that I think about it I think I can see the faint relation between the three of you." said the pinkette but then hissed when Temari placed some alcohol to her cuts from the beating to the head.

"Hold still, it's a bit worse than I thought it would be." said Temari, placed the cloth more on her cuts.

Sakura groaned. "This is great, first we get attacked, then separated, and attacked again by that bastard, then he did something to Sasuke, knocked Naruto, leaving me alone to watch over them, and the attacked my those three sound nins! And to top it all off, the bastard ate our scroll whole! We're never going to pass."

"Man it sounds like you guys been though a lot of shit." the puppeteer commented as he finished up with Lee now.

"You still have a scroll." said Gaara.

"No I don't know Gaara, were you not listening to me when I said the bastard ate it whole!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, but you still have one." just then Gaara's sand came back with the Sound team's scroll, placing it carefully in his hands, "See."

She stared at it in surprise. "B-But what about you guys, don't you nee-"

"We've already got our scroll. And was heading towards the tower before stopping here." said Temari.

It was then that Sakura noted that both Temari and Kankuro's were stained with blood.

"Yeah so you can have this one." said Kankuro who was looking over Naruto quickly.

Sakura smiled as she took the offered scroll from the red head. "Thank you, you guys don't know how much these means to us."

"Ah, it's no problem. It's not like if we collected any more then we need we'll give us a bounce or something." Temari stated as she now finished the younger girls head and stared examining her hair, figuring the best way to fix it.

"But still." Sakura said with a smile as she fought off the tears of joy.

"So what happen to you guys before those freaks showed up and what were you and that mummy guy talking about." said Kankuro.

Her joyous smile fell. "Well… it's kind of complicated and I'm not sure exactly what happen. All I know is the reason that Sasuke is in this condition and send those freaks at us was all because of Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru…" Temari muttered behind her.

The pinkette turned to look at her. "You know him?"

"Well, not really. I've heard of him as well as everyone in the Five Great Nations."

"Then why haven't I've heard him before?" asked Kankuro.

"That's because you fell asleep during the lecture at the academy that day, idiot!" she yelled at him.

"I did?"

Temari sighed in frustration and turned back to the younger girl. "Anyways, Orochimaru is _very _well known throughout the ninja world for he is one of the three legendary sanin. He was actually from your village if I remember correctly. They say it was him along with Master Jariaya and Lady TSunade that caused the great turn of events during the third great ninja war that claimed many victorious. His power as well as the other two possessed power that was both amazing and frightening. Though after a few years after the war something happened and Orochimaru was soon lambed as a rouge ninja for some horrible crimes he committed in the Leaf Village. I've heard that he dead long ago… are you sure that is was him?"

She nodded. "I think so, he was extremely powerfully and terrifying to. I thought he was going to kill us…"

"But why would he be here?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know, but it must have something with the Uchiha." said the blonde.

"Sakura," Gaara spoke up, "You said to the Sound ninja something about a mark on Sasuke, correct."

"Yeah, Orochimaru bit Sasuke on the side of his neck and left a strange mark on it." she said.

"I see," Gaara mumbled to himself before he moved over to the Uchiha with Kankuro.

The puppeteer move right next to Sasuke and removed the washcloth on his forehead before turning the side of his head. He then pulled the collar of Sasuke's shit down enough to see the strange mark that was on his neck.

"Interesting." said Gaara.

"Never seen a mark like that." his brother commented.

"Neither have I," Temari placed the kunai down she was using to cut Sakura's hair with before she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing Temari?" asked Kankuro.

"I'm drawing that mark down so later we can show sensei it. Maybe he'll know what it is since he's an expert on seals and this other stuff." she said, drawing it down.

"I hope so, I'm worried about him. He had a fever and wouldn't stop shacking before." said Sakura, stiffening a yawn.

"He'll be fine," Gaara said looked over to her, "Why don't you rest for a bit, I'll watch over you."

She blushed slightly and looked down at her lap. "Sleep dose sound nice right now."

"Then sleep, don't worry." he said.

She looked up at him with one of her beautiful smiles. "Thank you, Gaara."

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Stop whining and be glad that I manage to get us out of there alive."

"If only those sand brats didn't show up we could have killed Sasuke and that stupid bitch."

"Calm yourself Zaku, we'll have another chance."

Zaku snorted. "Yeah, yeah," he then eyed their last teammate on Dosu shoulder, "What about Kin?"

"She's just out cold is all." said Dosu.

"Well let's wake her up and go finish what we started!" Zaku barked.

"Very well, I to want to finish this as soon as possible as well." Dosu said as he set Kin down.

Zaku chuckled evilly. "I can't wait to see the horrified look on the bitch's face of what I have in store for her."

"And what prey till is that?"

Both Dosu and Zaku whipped around and looked up at the trees above. There, they were greeted a by Genin team that were from The Village Hidden Among the Rocks, team Deidara.

"That was an interesting display of fighting we saw with that sand team." Loki said coldly, glaring down at the two that made both Zaku and Dosu shiver.

Aika sneered in disgust. "It's also quite pathetic to attack a team that's out for the count and beating up a weak girl."

"It's not very honorable." Yuuen said quietly.

Aika snorted. "What honor, clearly they have none." she then burst out laughing.

"You're all weak." Loki stated.

"Weak, what makes you the judge of our strength!" Zaku shouted.

"Zaku." Dosu hissed in a warning voice to tell him to be quiet, but Zauk ignored it.

Loki closed his eyes. "To attack a team at their worse state and cannot fight to defend themselves or their team is a show of weakness and cowardliness. And it's more inexcusable to beat of a girl like that when she's in no shape or form to fight." His eyes snapped open as he glared in pure furry down at the Sound shinobis. "And for that all of you are not allowed to live for that."

Aika smirked in excitement at the looks on their faces.

'There's something different about this boy. His eyes… there so intense, almost as if they are staring right into my very soul, no, right threw it' Dosu thought in fear.

"Yuuen," Loki said in a fearsome and yet calm tone, "Show them the consequences for hurting dear Sakura like that, and so them no mercy."

"Very well." Yuuen said as he formed a few quick hand signs, "Ninja art of Genjutsu…"

* * *

Four days later…

Team seven camped out under a large tree that hid their camp site and near a small river. Sasuke was wide awake and back to his health self. Gaara and his siblings stayed with Sakura long enough until Naruto and Sasuke woke up and were able to handle everything themselves. Lee woke up before them though, in time for his team to come and get him and take off. She was very gratefully to Lee for his help and would never know how to repay him back for his kindness. But Lee told her it was nothing and that he was just happy to have helped.

It wasn't long before her teammates awake when Lee left, much to her relief that they were okay. But when they did things turn a little ugly. When Sasuke woke up first things got a little ugly. First off when he saw Kankuro sitting not too far from him, he immediately went into defensive or attack stance. But when he tried to sit up he fell back and let out a small scream of pain, apparently that fight with Orochimaru took more of a toll on Sasuke's body then they thought. But once the Uchiha settled down on his back again, he glared at the three Sand nins and demanded Sakura of what they are doing here and what happen. After she explained everything to him about the three Sound nins and all, Sakura looked very unpleased and wouldn't stop glaring at Gaara. And he wasn't very polite to the Sand nins either. Naruto on the other hand was better than Sasuke. When he woke up he screamed angrily at the sight of Kankuro and stared to make threats he didn't have the chance to make the first time they met. But Sakura quickly calmed him down and explained everything of what happen and why the Sand nins were here which he took it all in quite well and was nicer to Gaara and the others then Sasuke. But the red head seemed to mostly ignore Sasuke's glares during the whole time they were there. Once they were sure team seven were good on their own, team Sasori said their farewells and took off to the tower, leaving Sakura and her team behind.

So now four days later, here they were, tired, hungry and scroll less. The scroll that Gaara gave to Sakura did put them back in the game but they still needed one more scroll to complete the second exam. And so far they haven't had any luck in that.

"Well, what do we do now? The second part of the exam will end first thing tomorrow morning." asked Sakura.

"We just need to find another scroll, that's what!" Naruto declared.

"That's easier said than done, by now must of scrolls are probably taken by the other teams, and all at the tower by now to." said Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. "It's not looking to good for us, is it?"

Neither of his teammates answered and just stared at the fire with depress expressions.

Naruto sighed and stared at the fire with a depress expression as well.

Suddenly a noise from the bushes caught their attention from the fire. Quickly both Sasuke and Naruto stood up and stood in front of Sakura as they prepared for the coming intruder. After a few more seconds, the intruder appeared out of the bushes to be none other than…

"Kabuto." said Sakrua in surprise.

The older boy looked up in surprise to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura before him before he smiled and waved at them.

"Hi." he said.

"Kabuto, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked happily.

"Well…" Kabuto ribbed the back of his head with s nervous smile, "You see…. I kind of lost track of my team."

They all gave him a weird look.

"You… lost track of your team?" Sakura answered; to be sure she heard it right.

He nodded.

"How'd you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a long story but we kind of got separated after we've gain our second scroll. By now I'm sure my team is heading to the tower." said Kabuto."

Naruto pouted. "Lucky!"

"What's wrong?" the older boy asked.

Sakura sighed. "We've hadn't had any luck finding ours."

"Really? Have you thought about heading to the tower and gaining it?"

"Why would we head to the tower if we don't have it?" asked Sasuke.

Kabuto smiled. "Because during the last day of this test, other teams become desperate of passing and usually hide around tower where they can hopefully ambush another team and take their scrolls. It's risky though, the enemy teams will do anything to pass."

Team seven looked at one another for sec.

"Would you give us a moment, please." said Sakura.

Kabuto nodded.

Quickly Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura huddle around together.

"What do you think, should we give it a try?" Sakura asked.

"We're kind of at a dead end here." said Naruto.

"Perhaps, but what Kabuto said is true, other teams will become desperate to pass and will surely pull out all their tricks." said Sasuke.

"But if we don't do something soon, will never get a scroll." said the blonde.

"Naruto's right, we've only got until tomorrow morning to get our hands on a scroll." said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess we're getting kind of desperate ourselves."

"So should we go for it?" asked Naruto.

"We're going for it." said Uchiha.

The three of them pulled away.

"We'll try looking for a scroll near the tower." Sasuke said to Kabuto.

"Glad to hear that, I just hope you guys can handle the enemy is all." said Kabuto, "I hope you guys don't mind if I tag along, I have to go there and meet my team there anyway. I just hope they won't be to pissed at me."

"Sure."

* * *

Hours later, twilight time…

Team seven along with Kabuto trailed through the Forest of Death towards the tower, which they could see clearly off in the distance. All was quiet in the forest that the only sounds that they could hear were the inhabitance of the forest, such as the frogs, birds, and all that.

Suddenly Kabuto halted his steps and stopped Sasuke and the others.

"What's wrong Kabuto." Sakura asked,

"Shhh…" was his reply, placing a figure to his mouth. "Someone's coming."

As soon as he said that, they heard approaching footsteps coming along with a few twigs and leaves cracking.

Quickly team seven and Kabuto prepared themselves for the coming enemy. The steps grew louder and louder until they round the corner to reveal…

**Anyone who can guess who it is get's a cookie!**

**A stole and copy the Sound and Sakura fight scene from my other story 'You Belong to Me', because I was to lazy to write it again and it would be the same scene in the end. Yes I'm lazy, aren't I.**

**Please review!**


	11. Auther's note

Sorry everyone, this isn't a chapter.

Just so you all know, I'm kind of out of Naruto at the moment and more into Hellsing and some of my other private projects that I working on. But fear not, I'm not abandoning this story of my other Naruto stories (except one but that doesn't count). It's just I lost my Naruto muse so it will take something or some time for it to come back, as I have pointed out to you all before I don't write unless I want to. For if I force to do it then the story doesn't turn out so good. Plus it doesn;t help when there is a chapter you don't like but have to do inorder for the story to come out right.

Anyways, the reason of this note is that I am currantly looking for a Naruto Beta for I have finally decided to take one, I already have a Hellsing Beta and I would ask her to do Naruto to but she is a bit swamp with my Hellsign stuff and her school. So anyways, I feel it's time for some help and that I have grown enough here on that I can let others fix my mistakes then let me figure them out on my own. So if any of you are intrested as being my Naruto Beta then send a note to me and I'll check you out.

Thank you, and sorry for getting you hopes up.

TLFA out!


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry everyone for the very late update. But I lost my Naruto muse and it's sort of back.**

**ANyways I want to give a big thanks to Jojii-chan for being my beta read for Naruto and looking over this chapter. Let's all give her a big hand everyone!**

The bushes shook in the shadows no more than thirty feet away from team seven. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kabuto were already to pounce on the coming enemy with kunai in their hands, preparing to strike. With another rustle of the bushes, three figures appeared out of the bushes to …

"Ah, it you guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

The three enemy intruders turned out not to be enemies really, but more of acquaintances. If they are supposed to be enemies during the second test. The new team that appeared from the bushes looked up towards team seven when they heard Naruto call to them, which earned him a good whack over the head.

The youngest of the newly arrived team glared at Naruto and the others. "Great, what are you guys doing here? I thought that you guys were finished off long ago when this whole thing started."

"Shows you, we've lasted a lot longer then you losers could ever hope!" Naruto proclaimed.

The other boy snorted. "That's what you think."

"Oh now, now let's play nice. We did promise sensei to try and be nice and all." said the older boy from the other team."

The younger boy just glared at him, a look that clearly says shut-up-or-I'll-come-and-kick-your-sorry-ass.

Their last teammate remained quiet and simple observed Naruto and the others.

"Do you know these guys?" asked Kabuto.

"Sadly, yes." said Sasuke.

"We've met them before the Chuunin Exams started, didn't really make a good impression on each other." said Sakura.

"Well it's a pleasure to see that all of you are still alive and well," said the older boy on the other team, adjusting his glasses the way that Kabuto adjusts his, "But I'm afraid our reunion won't be friendly terms, for you see we need a scroll to pass. So if you all don't mind, we'll be taking your scroll."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think we'll hand it over to you?"

The older boy smirked, "I don't. I know you guys wouldn't hand it over just like," he snapped his fingers, "that. It would be no fun if you did that would it, and besides, it'd be a disgrace to call ourselves ninja if we don't take it away from you properly."

"I'm ready to kick their asses." said the younger boy, grabbing the handle of the sword tied to his back.

"Are you sure you want to fight us?" Kabuto spoke up, "For all you know, you guys will be fighting over a scroll you already have, and I doubt you want to waste time when the final hour is drawing near."

"Kabuto does have point." said the pinkette.

"Agreed." said the older boy of the opposing team.

Sasuke nodded. "If all of us wish to pass and make it to the next round, we must be sure that the both of us don't have same scroll."

"So what do you propose then?"

"Showing each other our scrolls. That way we can tell whether or not we'll waste our time on each other. And if we both have different scrolls then we'll fight each other to gain our desired scroll, deal?"

The enemy team looked at one another for a moment, as if silently discussing it over with each other. Finally, not needed nodding to each other to confirm their decision, the oldest of their team stepped forward as she reached for something inside her clothes.

"It's a deal." the younger boy said, "We show our scrolls at the same time."

Sasuke nodded in agreement before he walked toward towards the older girl and reached into his clothes.

"On the count of three, at the same time you both will show the scrolls." said Sakura.

No one moved to disagree with her.

Sakura gulped and looked at Naruto nervously, "Well… here goes then."

Both teams on each side tensed, ready to attack.

"One…"

Naruto gulped as he hovered his shaky hand over his weapon pouch, ready to draw out his kunai if needed.

The older boy on the other team took a stance as he watched Naruto's movement carefully.

"Two…"

Kabuto even took a stance in case things got out of hand omit. Even if this wasn't his fight he was still taking part of it whether he liked it or not. Plus, Naruto and others were kind enough to let him tag along to the tower.

The younger boy smirked in glee at the fight to come as he readied the large sword on his back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the older girl in front of him, making sure that she won't pull any tricks on him to take the scroll.

The girl in front of him remained impassive as she started at Sasuke without a worry unlike everyone else.

"Three!"

With one quick and swift movement of the hand, both Sasuke and older girl pulled out their scrolls to reveal…

…..

…..

…..

….

…

..

…Both heaven scrolls

"Aw, man." Naruto whined.

"Crap!" the younger boy yelled.

"Well now what?" asked Sakura.

"At least you two know now not to waste your time on each other." said Kabuto.

"Yeah," Sakura let out a sigh.

"Well great, now what do we do Ryoma!" the younger boy demanded.

Ryoma frowned slightly, cleaning his glasses with the end of his shirt. "Cool your jets Kohta, we'll just have to move on and find another team."

"Are you serious, at this rate we'll never find the earth scroll before dawn!" Kohta shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Ryoma said calmly, placing his glasses back on. "Do you have any ideas, Katsumi?"

Katsumi placed the scroll back in her clothes before she shrugged.

"I figure that would be your response." the older boy commented.

"Ah, what will Kisame-sensei think of us if we don't get our hands on a scroll and pass this test!" Kohta exclaimed.

"Nothing good I can image," said Ryoma.

"Is that suppose to comfort me or something!" the younger boy exclaimed.

Katsumi remained silent and watched.

From the side lines, team seven and Kabuto watched the argument going on among team Kisame, not really sure what to do at this point.

"Maybe we should go." Kabuto whispered.

"Good idea." Sakura whispered back. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Slowly and carefully, all four of them backed away from team Kisame and turned to take off. But before they could take the first step…

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Kohta demanded.

They turned to see Kohta glaring at them with Ryoma and Katsumi watching them.

"To find our scroll, that's what." said Sasuke, getting irritated by them now.

"Without us?" Ryoma said with a hint of a smile, adjusting his glasses in Kabuto style.

"What you talking about?" Naruto asked with his normal confused foxy look.

At this Ryoma smirked. "Do you really think that we will let you all go just like that for taking up so much of our time?"

"You guys are the ones that stopped us!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" said Kohta.

"And for that we're going to be tagging along until we get our scroll from you." said Ryoma.

"What!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"What scroll!" Sasuke demanded.

"Because you guys made us waste our time you guys will have to give us back those minutes." said Ryoma.

They all stayed silent for a moment.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, we're coming whether you like it or not!" yelled Kohta.

"No way!" Naruto yelled back, glaring at Kohta as he glared back.

"Whoa there, we don't want to start something now when we have no reason, do we." said Kabuto, "Besides we're just wasting more of our time by arguing."

"So what should we do?" asked Sakura.

"Let's let them tag along." said the older teen.

"But why?" the blonde knuckle head whined.

"With more members in our group, the better the chances of getting your scrolls quicker." said Kabuto.

"I guess that makes sense." said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, you guys can come."

Ryoma smirked. "Good to hear."

Kohta smirked triumphantly at Naruto.

Katsumi remained impassive as always.

This was going to be a long night.

Night has completely fallen in the forest, leaving team Itachi, team Kisame, and Kabuto in the dark of the night. For hours the group has been walking through the forest, heading towards the tower that was waiting no more than a mile away from them. The walk towards the tower was both tiring and… eventful. Naruto and Kohta wouldn't stop bickering to each other over the smallest and strangest things, Ryoma wouldn't stop staring at Sakura's ass, much to her displeasure, and Sasuke was starting to get slightly weirded out because Katsumi was silent next to him the whole time. Normally the girls that are around him wouldn't shut up and talk his ear off. Now he would give anything to hear the slightest sound from this girl.

It seemed so long now since they started to head for the tower together. It seemed like they've been walking for hours and hours towards the tower without a break and their feet were starting to hurt. But the more they walked, the farther the tower seemed to get until they were forced to stop and rest.

"Why aren't we there yet?" Naruto panted slightly.

"It seems as if we've been walking forever." Ryoma commented.

"Something is not right here, we've should have reached the tower by now." said Kabuto.

"Hey," Kohta started, "haven't we've been through here already?" as to prove it, he pointed towards a tree that had three kunai imbedded in it.

About an hour ago, Ryoma made some sort of perverted commented about Sakura that embarrassed her and turned her red as a tomato. Both embarrassed and angry, Sakura whipped around to face him and threw three kunai knives, aiming right at his head. But Ryoma quickly dodged her attack, barely, and quickly took refuge behind Katsumi. But that didn't work out to well for him as she hit him over the head for his perverseness towards Sakura.

"He's right, those are Sakura's kunai." said Sasuke.

It was then that something dawned on Kabuto. "We have been here, in fact we must have passed here several times already."

"What do you mean?" the pinkette asked.

"I believe that we have been trapped in someone's genjutsu for the past few hours without even noticing it." Ryoma growled.

"And I can't believe you all fell into it." came a chuckle from somewhere in the forest and them.

Suddenly, black sluggish slime appeared all around and took the form of their enemy.

"Shadow clones?" said Naruto.

"I don't think so." said Kabuto.

One of the clones lunged towards Katsumi to strike, but the older girl dodged it. Two more went after Sasuke and Ryoma but they dodged them as well. Soon all the clones started to attack the group, swinging and throwing their kunai knives at their opponents. One of the clones jumped forward to Katsumi and made an attempt to slash at her with a kunai. But the older girl blocked the attack and sent a forceful kick at her enemy, causing it to fall apart to the ground as the same slime it was before. Once the clone became nothing but slime another appeared in its place and attacked Katsumi, forcing her to jump back from the attack.

Naruto and Kohta were back to back with kunai knives in both their hands as they faced the enemy that surrounded them. Together they slashed through many of the enemy ninjas, only to have them be replaced by more that formed from their earlier attacks. One clone came in between the two, and forced Naruto and Kohta to break apart from each other. Naruto fought like mad as the clones for some reason where being drawn to Naruto more than anyone else. Swoosh by the enemy, the blonde failed to notice that one of the clones had snuck up behind him and was ready to deliver a deadly blow to his head. By the time he realized that one of the clones was behind him, it was too late to defend himself, all he could do was turn around and watch the attack. Only an inch away, the clone was suddenly destroyed and reduced to nothing but black slime again. Right behind the clone that almost killed off the blonde was Kohta with a triumphed smirk at the success of saving Naruto's butt in time. Naruto looked surprise at the sudden rescue but smirked back at the Mist nin before turning towards to the enemy.

Sakura kicked off the head of her opponent and watched the clone revert back to the black slime as before. But once clone reverted back to the slime, it formed together once for and returned back to its clone form again, ready to attack again. Sakura let out a squeak of surprise and quickly stepped back from it. The clone lunged forward and about to attack her when it suddenly became black slime again. Within the pile of black slime was a kunai knife, meaning that the clone must have been hit from behind, but by whom? Her question was soon answer when Katsumi appeared and grabbed her kunai and pulled Sakura away from the reforming clone.

"It's no good," Kabuto slashed through another one, "no matter how many times we cut them down they come back and reform."

"So what should we do then?" Sasuke asked, cut another one.

Not too far was Ryoma, who suddenly had an idea. "I think I have an idea, but we're going to need a bit of cover."

Hours seemed to pass as the group continued to fight off the enemy's clones. Somewhere, high in the trees, a Rain Genin team watched the fight down below from their hidden spot. There they waited and waited until dawn was only an hour away while their pray tuckered themselves out until they could stand no more.

Dismissing the clones, the three Rain nin jumped down to face the now exhausted Leaf and Mist group, who glared up at the real enemy.

The first one chuckled. "That was too easy."

"Now, you all can be easy on yourselves and had over the scrolls or we'll take them force." said the second one.

"I rather doubt that they can put of any kind of fight." the third one chuckled.

"Want to bet?"

The three Rain nins looked surprised and whipped around to see Sasuke, Sakura, Kabuto, Kohta, Katsumi, and Ryoma, standing behind them with smug looks on their faces and didn't seem tired one bit.

"B-But… how!" the first one asked in shock.

"Allow me to explain," Ryoma smirked faintly, adjusting his glasses, "We figured that if we continued to fight your clones, it would get us nowhere before dawn. And by then we would be too tired to defend ourselves when you three finally come out of your rat hiding hole. So we had to draw you three out by then, make you believe that we have run out of gas to draw you out. But in order to do so we had to make a switch."

As if on cue, the clones of Kabuto, team seven, and team Kisame poofed, revealing them to be Naruto's clones before they poofed again and disappeared.

"The switch wasn't hard, easy if you have the right skills and jutsus that is." Ryoma finished.

"It's easy for Mist nins like us to pull a switch like that in front of you idiots." Kohta added.

"We shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist are known for our assassination within the mist," Ryoma said with an evil smiled, "leaving our prey blind within the blood mist, before we go into the strike of the kill. We leave no survivors."

Let's rewind to what happened, shall we.

Three hours earlier…

"Where's Kohta?" Ryoma asked, fighting off another clone that lunged at him.

Kabuto cut down another clone, "Over there!" he pointed to the boy near Naruto.

Quickly, Ryoma pushed his way through the crowd of clones towards his younger teammate. With one more slash through a clone, he was right beside Kohta.

"Kohta, I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?" his younger teammate asked, ridding another clone.

The older boy pushed two clones out of his way and quickly jumped back, right next to Kohta, and quickly whispered something into his ear. Kohta nodded and nodded until a small smirk appeared on his face when Ryoma finished up.

"That I can do." said Kohta.

Pushing the rest of the clones away from him, Kohta quickly formed several hand signs before he completed the jutsu. Mist soon covered everything and surrounded everyone in the battle field, leaving everyone blind, other than the three Mist nins. Taking this chance, Ryoma then rushed over to Naruto and approached the blonde with caution, so he knew that he was friend then foe. Once Naruto it was just Ryoma, the older boy quickly came up to the blonde and whispered something in his ear.

Naruto grinned, "No problem, but you guys better get out here quickly."

"Will do, thanks."

Just as Ryoma left and collected the others to get out of the mist, Naruto got to work on part of the plan. Without much of a word to the others, Ryoma took everyone out of the mist and to a safe hiding place in the forest, as Naruto's clones to their places, changing all of them to look like his friends. From there, the mist had lifted and fighting with clones continued on, as if nothing happen.

"Now, give us your scroll." Ryoma demanded, with same evil smirk graced across his face.

"Tch, over our dead bodies you brats." said the leader of the three Rain nin.

Kohta smirked, "That can be easily arranged!"

"Bring it on!" Naruto declared.

A great battle broke out between the three teams, and Kabuto. The fight carried on the same as it did in manga expect with the help of Team Kisame. Team Kisame fought with great force with Team Itachi as well with such great skill that they didn't need to pull out their secret jutsus or moves. At this, Kabuto kept not only a good eye on Sasuke and his friends, but Team Kisame as well for he knew he would need to know everything about them in the near future.

In the end, the enemy fell, utterly defeated by Team Kisame and Team Itachi.

Ryoma searched through three unconscious Rain ninjas, looking for their scroll in order to pass the second test. Searching the last Rain shinobi, Ryoma grinned in triumph for finding not just one, but two earth scrolls that both teams needed.

"Hey, check it out!" Ryoma held both of the scrolls up with same grin on.

"Alright! We've got our earth scroll!" Naruto jumped in the air.

"Yes, we're moving on!" Kohta grinned.

"No time to celebrate just yet," Kabuto butted in their celebration, "We need to get to the tower right away before it is too late."

"He's right, let's get going." said the Uchiha.

Ryoma nodded in agreement and quickly scrambled onto his feet and handed Sakura their scroll before he joined up with his team. By the time the group reached the tower, it was sunrise, leaving only a short amount of time for the teams to complete their test before it was too late.

"Looks like this is where we part." said Kabuto.

Sakura nodded, "Looks like it."

"We better hurry inside." said the older boy on team Kisame.

"I'm sure my team is waiting for me to go inside, I better get going. I'll see you all inside and I wish the best of luck to each of you." said silver haired teen.

"You to Kabuto!" said the blonde.

With a small farewell, Kabuto left the group and went off to join his team once more.

"Well… we better hurry up and find our door before it's too late." Ryoma said.

"Uh… yeah we should." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking down at his feet.

"You have our thanks for helping us pass." the pinkette smiled and bowed to team Kisame.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I think we owe you our thanks, right?" Ryoma looked at his team.

"Right!" Kohta agreed with a smile.

Katsumi nodded with a hint of a smile.

Sakura giggled, "Looks like we're all thankful for each other."

"Seems like it." Sasuke commented.

"To the best ninja of the Chuunin Exams." Kohta declared, holding his hand out to Naruto.

The blonde grinned as he took the Mist nin's hand, "To the best ninja of the Chuunin Exams, which will be me."

The younger boy let out a short laugh, "We'll just see about that!"

"Is this everything?"

"Yes, my lord it is everything that I have collected from them."

"Wonderful! Excellent work as always, Kabuto."

Kabuto gave a small bow, "Thank you, Lord Orochimaru."

In one of the private rooms of the tower within the forest, Orochimaru leaned casually against the wall, looking over the card information that Kabuto gathered. Standing to his left, Kabuto stood with his two teammates standing behind him, waiting for the sannins further orders.

Orochimaru faintly cackled, "Everything is falling into plan perfectly. Now the only thing left is to see that Sasuke makes it past the preliminaries and to the final test."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "Preliminaries?"

"There are more than the usual amount that have passed the second test this year, so they will cut it in half by having preliminaries for the final test. We just have let to Sasuke pass and let the curse mark take its course. Thanks to the Sound team we formed and entered, the mark has been activated and will slowly take over Sasuke, leaving him to see the power that I can truly give him! Kukuku…"

"Except there's just one problem with that, my lord."

"And what's that?"

The silver haired teen shifted his weight, looking a bit nervous, "Sasuke's curse mark hasn't been activated, yet."

The snake man looked lazily at his right hand man, clearly not upset at this news, "I see… no matter it can still be activated during the preliminaries. Tell Dosu and the others that whichever one faces Sasuke, better make sure not to screw it up this time and activate the curse mark."

"W-Well, here's the thing Lord Orochimaru, Dosu and his team didn't pass… they're dead."

"What!" the once calm sannin was now angry, "How could they be dead, they were specifically trained to enter the Chuunin Exams and all the challenges thrown at them. How are they dead?"

Kabuto flinched under his master's tone and forced himself not to take a step back. He knew Orochimaru would react like this; he was just not quite prepared to be under Orochimaru's furry.

"I want an explanation, Kabuto. And I want it now." the sannin hissed with an angry glare.

"Y-Yes, my lord." Kabuto paused enough to pull himself together, "It seems that Dosu and his team was killed off by another team by what we found yesterday. And by the shape their corpses were in, we found that they were killed by Iwa ninjas. We were able to track down which team it was out off all the ones that made it to the second test. It is the team that is under the teachings and guidance of Deidara of Iwa."

Orochimaru gave a somewhat disgusted look at the name.

"But it seems that his team did make an attempt to attack Sasuke and his team after you left them it seems. They did try to carry out the orders but is seems that another team got in the way though from them carrying out their mission."

"Was it that same Iwa ninjas?"

"No, it was a Suna team."

That seemed to spark a slight curiosity in the sannin's eyes, "Which team?"

"I believe it is the one of the Kazekage's children, under the teachings and guidance of Sosari no Akasuna."

"Sasori…" Orochimaru muttered.

"Correct." said Kabuto.

Orochimaru said nothing for a while as he bowed his head down low enough for his hair to hide his face. He didn't move, didn't speak, or even acknowledge that Kabuto and his team were still there. Because of this, Kabuto was starting grow a little worried of what was going on in his master's head, or if he was alright.

Suddenly a faint chuckle was heard, coming from Orochimaru, to only break out into laughter that caused the snake man to throw back his head as he continued to laugh.

Finally his laughter died down to a faint chuckle again before turning to his right hand man.

"Somehow," he chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me."

Now Kabuto was confused, "Excuse me, my lord."

"Aw, it's nothing for you to worry of Kabuto." he smirked, "To me, this is just a cruel irony really."

"If you say so."

"Well, since out little runts are gone, you'll just have to do the job then I'm afraid Kabuto."

"I understand."

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will, soon hopefully.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Woot! The next one is up and I big thanks to my beta. Although I'm sad to say that I mght have to find a new one for Nymphadora Potter is feeling a little overwhelm of late as she has told me. But I told her I'll let her decide if she wants to still be my beta or not, I don't mind, just means I'll have to look for a new one if she quits. Your call sweetie, I'm happy with any choice!  
**

**Chapter twelve**

_Chuunin Exams: Second Test._

_Survival of the Forest of Death: Completed._

_Total number of teams that passed: 11 teams._

At the last line, the Third Hokage narrowed his eyes at the number of teams that passed; bringing the paper a little closer to be sure his old eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't, what he saw was correct, a total of eleven teams had passed, more than the usual number. Normally, for the third and final test, there are three or four teams that make it, that move on to the last test of the Chuunin Exams. It's been a long time since that high a number of Genin have passed to the third test. For this, it called that they must hold another test in order to cut those numbers down in half before taking the last test. Therefore they had to hold preliminaries before they could move on to the last step.

With a tired sigh, Sarutobi stood up from his seat in the private room of the tower in the forest of Death, and headed out the door with two of his bodyguards in tow.

(B R E A K)

Three hours later, all ten teams gathered around in front of the Hokage in a large training area. Behind the Hokage, stood their senseis along with the examiners and two of the Hokage's bodyguards.

Sarutobi looked at the Genin before him, his old eyes drifting over each and every young face. Many faces he did not recognize while others he did. He was greatly pleased to see that Naruto and his team had made it, as well as the rest of the Rookie Nine. He knew each of the Rookie Nine quite well and was very proud to see how far their progress had come. He noted that Gai's team made it too and knew they would make it this far. But what surprised him was to see that a Rock team made it this far, deep down he was pleased with this for he knew that Iwa would be very pleased with Konoha for letting a team pass. He even spotted a Sand team, and not just any team but the children of the Kazekage, another pleasing sight for the Hokage.

Itachi looked out towards his team and felt a swell of pride inside him as well as a feeling of dread. Although, as happy as he was for his team for making it this far, a part of him was hoping for them to fail, hoping for Sasuke to fail. He really did want to see his brother make it up to the next level, keep pushing himself to become a stronger and better ninja. But another part wanted him to fail in order for him to avoid their father allow Sasuke to the clan meetings. For once Sasuke learns the dark secret of the Uchiha clan, he feared that there was nothing he could do to spare his younger brother's life.

'If only you know what would happen to you Sasuke, once you become Chuunin.' thought Itachi.

Within Hiruko, Sasori looked at his team broadly, knowing that they would make it this far without problem, he did teach them after all. Though his teaching methods are quite harsh and brutal at times, they prove to be quite effective. He smirked freely inside his puppet, for no one could see his real self, at the shape Temari and Kankuro were in while Gaara remained perfectly untouched.

'Huh, I wonder what's gotten them so bloodied up. Gaara's work no doubt, those idiot ninjas didn't know what was coming.' Sasori thought with a smug grin.

'I'm not surprised you made it this far, Loki.' From her spot behind the Hokage, Deidara looked out at her team but mostly to Loki, with knowing eyes of that boy's true strength and potential, 'I'm afraid though that we haven't even seen the tip of the iceberg of what your capable of.'

Kisame, unlike the rest of the senseis, wasn't afraid to show his toothy shark grin at his students. 'You brats were cutting it a little close there for a moment. But it seems that all your stubbornness and hard headedness pulled you three through.'

'Oh, thank god Shirahime didn't get them all killed!' Kakuzu praised the lord, seeing that his students were safe. Well… at least in one piece, seeing that they're pretty beaten up and dirty from the terrifying forest.

Pein watched the Genin was little interest as his façade was blank like always. Right behind him, Konan stood just a little off to Pein's side to be able to see the group of Genin in front too. Her expression was calm and collected, letting her eyes wander over her and Pein's students, studying their appearance and making sure that none of the seem to be seriously hurt.

Although, Pein seemed to be bored of this whole ordeal something did catch his slight interest, a bloke with blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. 'He almost looks like…'

'What the fuck is taking so long! Let's get this fucking show on the road already, I have more important things to do then fucking stand here all day with you shithead bastards!' Hidan thought irritably as he was quickly losing his patience. Big surprise there…

After a moment of pure silence, the Hokage looked over to the examiners of the Chuunin exams. Anko looked to the Hokage and nodded, letting him know it's time for the third part of the Chuunin Exams. With a tired sigh, Sarutobi looked out to the Genins that had made it this far.

"Welcome and let me first say congratulations for making it past the second round." The third Hokage greeted everyone, "Let me tell you the reason we even have these exams." All eleven groups looked to the Hokage, "The Chuunin exam is completed with participations from allied nations to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection exam."

'Boy this is boring,' Kohta thought with an eye roll.

"The exam does choose who is of Chuunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them."

'I remember Konan-sensei saying something like that to us before we came here.' Katara listened to the Hokage as she tried to remember what Konan said.

'It's a freaking miracle that sensei hasn't lost his patience, yet.' Ayama giggled.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battle. This Exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, the Exam has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance - that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

'Shut your fucking trap already and let's get on with this!' Kotone growled.

'All I'm hearing his blah, blah, blah…" Aika tapped her foot.

'Come on let's get going already, you old geezer!' Harusame glared at the said geezer.

'Those are some BIG hands..." Shirahime spaced out.

Once Sarutobi finished, a pale and sickly looking Leaf Chuunin stepped forward with a clip board in his hand. "My name is Gekkou Hayate, the examiner for third part of the exams, I'm afraid there are too many examinees left and they must hold preliminary one-on-one matches to see who advances to the Third Exam."

Whispers broke out among the genin teams at this enouncement, whispering furious to their teammates of what was happening.

"The preliminaries will begin immediately. If any of you wishes to quit, now would be the time to say so."

Kabuto peered up, past the Hokage and Jonins, at one certain Leaf Jonin standing behind the senseis of the Genin. There were no words between the two but they didn't need to in order to communicate with each other.

"Sasuke." the pinkette whispered.

Uchiha turned to her, "What?"

"I-I think… I think you should forfeit."

"What?" he exclaimed, but to only wince in pain a second later and hold the side of his neck.

"Sasuke, you can't fight like this. The mark that Orochimaru left on you is preventing you to fight at your fullest. Even when we were fighting those Rain nin you were struggling. I-I can't stand seeing you like this, to see you suffer." she rested her hand on his shoulder

He growled in anger and slapped her hand away, "I don't need your concern and I am not dropping out!"

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Naruto intervene after seeing what Sasuke did.

"Stay out of it idiot!"

No too far down the line, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro watched team Itachi bicker among themselves. It didn't take them much to know what they were fighting about, with Sasuke holding the spot where the curse mark was and seem to be in pain, they knew what was the cause of it.

"Sasuke, please." Sakura made one last attempt.

"Shut up the both of you, I am not forfeiting and that's it!"

The pinkette wanted to protest, but tone in his voice made it clear that there was no room for argument.

"If there is no one then we'll continue on," said Hayate, "Now if you all turn your attention to the screen right behind we will see who the first match will be."

No sooner then he said that, a large black screen appeared on the far side of room, right behind the large pair of hands. All eyes turned to the screen above as it soon lit up and several names flashed across it at once.

"The two names on the screen will be the ones that will face off against each other." Hayate added.

Names continued to flash by at lightning speed. Each Genin watched with eager eyes to see who was up first and who they would face off to make to the finals. Suddenly, then it stopped as to names finally appeared on the screen that made Sakura's heart stop.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**vs.**_

_**Yoroi Akadou**_

"The two that have been drawn, please step forward, as for everyone else please move up to the rails above so we can begin."

The crowd broke apart, Yoroi moved forward to the center with Sasuke following behind, ignoring the small weak protest of a certain kunoichi.

"Come on Sakura, we need to get out of the way." Naruto said gently, pulling his teammate with the crowd. She didn't protest but just allowed the blonde to pull her away, staring at their last teammate with concern.

On the left side of the rail stood Team Eight, Team Nine, Team Gai, Team Itachi, and Team Kisame. On the other side, across from them stood Team Sasori, Team Deidara, Team Hidan, Team Kakuzu, Team Pein, and Kabuto's team.

Everyone above watched eagerly down at the fight that was about to take place. To see the younger brother of the infamous Itachi Uchiha to show off his skills and talent in front of not just the Hokage, but other well famous shinobis from across the Five Great Nations. A real chance for the Leaf Village to show their neighboring villages one of their greatest prides in their home.

"I hope Sasuke will be okay." Sakura whispered to no one but herself.

"Ahh he'll be just fine Sakura, you'll see." Naruto crossed his arms behind his head with a cheeky grin on his face.

Sakura didn't look too convinced.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Naruto looked over to his other side to see Ryoma leaning over the rail, staring down at Sasuke and Yoroi with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Kohta asked, joining Ryoma at the rail.

"Notice what?" Naruto whined this time, annoyed of being left in the dark.

"During our fight with those Rain nin, he was struggling." Ryoma explained.

"What do you mean, struggling?" Naruto looked behind him to see his sensei, Itachi, standing by the wall with Kisame with a curious expression at the mention of his brother, "What's wrong with Sasuke?"

The blonde opened his mouth to respond to only close it a second later when he realized he had no real answer to his sensei's question. Ryoma and Kohta remained silent, seeing that this was really none of their business, unless Itachi asked them himself.

Seeing that Naruto had no answer, the Uchiha turned to look at the silent member of their team, "Sakura?"

She kept her back to him and kept her attention down below. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, especially to Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. If she said something to him she was sure that Sasuke would never forgive her.

"Please come to the center and face your opponent." Hayate announced, "Now the rules are simple, there are no rules. Fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If they don't wish to die, they should give up. However, if I sense that the match is over, I will declare it so to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The winners will advance to the Third Exam. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"None."

"Alright then, when I give the signal you may begin." Hayate stepped away from the two as suspense filled the room as all eyes were on them now. "Begin!"

Yoroi made the first move as he threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and gripped Yoroi between his arms.

"I have you now!" Yoroi grinned reaching out and grabbed Sasuke's forehead, and began to suck the remaining chakra from Sasuke's body. Kicking him away Sasuke huffed and tried to put some distance between then. Yoroi had no intention of giving up, he lunged for Sasuke again as he dodged him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kohta asked.

"It's almost as if he's already exhausted." Ryoma noted.

"Come on Sasuke, what's wrong with you! You can take this sucker out with no problem!" Naruto cheered.

"It seems that guy is a human sponge." Kisame noted with a chuckle.

"Huh?" the blonde tilted his head to the side, confused as always.

"He absorbs chakra." Itachi cleared it up.

"Ah, now I see." the Mist genin said as he adjusted his glasses, "Interesting."

Katsumi nodded in agreement, standing quietly behind her teammates as she watched the fight down below.

"It seems your little brother is in a real pickle, Itachi." the shark man stated.

The older Uchiha didn't comment.

"What's wrong?" Yoroi taunted as Sasuke grinned and disappeared.

He then reappeared behind him and delivered a swift kick to the head. But Yoroi easily dodged it and grabbed hold of Sasuke's ankle, draining his chakra once again. Quickly, with his free leg, Sasuke kicked himself away from his opponent. His breathing came out as short breaths as every muscle in his body quickly began to grow tired. His chakra levels were quickly dropping from that guy's weak ability. He needed to think of something and fast if he wanted to pass.

'I guess it's time to bring out my secret weapon.' on that thought, he quickly activated the Sharingan. But as soon as he tried that, a large wave of pain washed over Sasuke as the side of his neck began to pulse painfully. A loud scream ripped through his lips as he held the side of his neck and fell to his knees in pain.

Sakura gasped and place a hand over her mouth after seeing Sasuke keel over. That mark on his neck was cause of it, she knew it. Oh, she knew this would happen, why didn't he listen to her for once; now he was paying for his actions.

"What's happening to Sasuke?" Naruto stared down at his friend in agony. Yoroi charged towards Sasuke with his hand raise out in front of him. But the raven haired boy was quicker than that for pulled himself together in time to jump out of the way and put some distance between them.

"Something's wrong." Itachi narrowed his eyes, watching his brother's movements more closely.

_Team Kakuzu._

"He's not very good, is he."Mindori said broadly, leaning over the rail with arms crossed on top of it with her chin resting on top.

"Is it just me or is he weakening as the fight goes on?" Ren asked of no one in particular.

"He's chakra is being stolen." Kakuzu said suddenly.

His students looked up to him, a little surprised he answered Ren's question.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Shikahime tilted her head to the side; confused as always,Yoko mirroring her.

"His opponent seems to have the ability to drain one's chakra by merely touching them. It doesn't matter if it is skin on skin contact or if something is covering your body, he can still absorb it through." Kakuzu explained.

Shirahime made an 'O' a she finally understood what was happening down below.

"Seems kind of a cheap trick to me." said Ren.

_Team Pein._

"Ooo, that's got to hurt right there." Katara winced with a smirk on her face.

"Man, he's getting beaten up down there." said Hanatsu.

"Doesn't matter, either way we will have one less opponent to deal with." Harusame narrowed her eyes at the fight down below.

From behind them, both Pein and Konan watched the fight with interest as they watched Sasuke's shaky movements. Just after three minutes into the fight, Pein could already see that something was disturbing the Uchiha's chakra flow. The disturbance only seemed to happen when Sasuke summoned a large amount of chakra for a jutsu or his Sharingan. It's almost as if the disturbance was acting like dam, letting out small amounts of water to keep the flow even and keeping the large body of water back.

_Team Hidan._

"Hahaha! That little shit is done for." Hidan laughed.

"Why do you say that sensei?" Oreo's eyes were glued to the fight below.

Hidan had an insane smile on his face, please at seeing the Uchiha getting beaten to a bloody pulp. He just wished he could sacrifice him afterwards. "He has no chance of winning if his chakra amounts are limited, he is good as fucking dead!" he laughed.

"Jashin will be pleased with his blood." Kotone said with a crazy smile herself while doing that evil hand thing that you see villains do when they are pleased or scheming.

"Huh! You two are horrible." Amaya said in mock horror with a grin.

_Team Deidara._

"This is it! That's the best an Uchiha can do? I am so unimpressed." Aika sneered, crossing her arms and turning her chin up the other way.

"It is disappointing." said Yuuen.

Loki didn't comment on anything about the fight.

"Don't let this fool you, un." said Deidara.

Both Aika and Yuuen gave her confused looks.

Deidara smirked at the looks on their faces, "Everything isn't always what it seems to be, un. Right?" She turned to Sasori inside Hiruko.

Sasori didn't say a word but merely kept his eyes on the fight below. He couldn't help but feel uneasy during the whole thing, ever since all the senseis and students were gathered together for the Hokage's speech. Something wasn't right.

The sand siblings watched the fight with great interest as they had a pretty good idea of Sasuke's struggles against Yoroi.

Sasuke grinned at the turn of events and kicked Yoroi upward and the pain came with it, yelling in pain once more. The curse was begging to awake, spread from its small section and started to cover Sasuke's entire body. Pain gripped him.

At the sight of the marks, the entire battle room was filled with gasps of shock and surprise at the marks of a forbidden jutsu. Anko growled and subconsciously reached to the side of her neck where her own curse mark was. The Third Hokage narrowed his eyes at the marks, knowing who was responsible for placing such a forbidden jutsu as that on the boy.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror at the spreading marks on Sasuke's face and arm.

From across the way, inside Hiruko, Sasori also stared in shock and horror at the growing marks on the boy's body. 'No… it couldn't be…'

Sasuke screamed in pain but found what little will power he had left to fight off the curse mark. The mark retreated back to his shoulder as Sakura's eyes widened in shock at Sasuke. Sasuke grinned and picked up were he left off with Yoroi still in the air. He began various kicks and punches and end up kicking Yoroi down into the ground rendering him out cold, leaving Sasuke the victor of the match.

Hayate stood over Yoroi's unconscious form, double checking that he was down for the account. "And the winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha!"

As soon as the first match was declared over, Itachi immediately appeared at his brother's side, a few feet away from Hayate and Yoroi.

Sensing someone beside him, Sasuke tensed and readied himself to defend. But when he turned to face his attacker, he quickly relaxed, seeing that it was just his older brother.

"Itachi, what-" he didn't get a chance to finish. Itachi roughly tilted his head to the side to expose the curse mark on his neck to the older Uchiha. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the curse marking, ignoring Sasuke's protest, studying to see what level the thing was at. Much to his relief the mark was barely activated and remain at stage one. Satisfied at this, he let go off Sasuke and stood up in time for the Hokage, Anko, and medics to arrive.

"He's fine, the mark is barely active." the raven haired Jonin reported.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

Anko stepped forward towards Itachi, dropping her voice low enough for his ears and the Hokage's only. "You know perfectly well who put that mark on him, same that gave me mine. There is a reason why he did it, Itachi. He told me himself in the forest a few days ago."

"I understand." Itachi moved away from her and stood in front of the Third. "Lord Hokage, allow me to deal with the curse mark myself."

"Very well, I put my trust in your hands, Itachi."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." with a bow, Itachi turned to Sasuke and hailed him up to his feet, "Come on Sasuke, come with me."

"Where are we going, I want to watch the rest of the matches!" he protested.

"You are in no condition to stay here right now," his older brother glared at the mark, "We have to deal with that thing right away."

Sasuke pouted but didn't say anything as he allowed his brother to take him out of the large room. Outside of the battle room, in the halls of the tower, Kisame stood waiting with his back leaning against the wall. Seeing Itachi and Sasuke coming out and heading his way, Kisame pushed himself off the wall and met them half way.

"Is it what I think it is?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded.

"What is this 'it' that you guys are talking about? Why is everyone making such a big fuss over me?" Sasuke whined.

"Kisame, can I ask you a favor." Itachi asked, ignoring his brother's whines.

"Sure, shoot."

"I just need you to keep an eye on Naruto and Sakura for me until I get back. It'll take me a while with this."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

(B R E A K)

"So that's what a curse mark is like, looks painful." Kankuro commented, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Tell me about it, that's the first time I've seen one before." Temari commented back, "What do you think sensei… sensei?"

Sasori remained silent as stared down at the ground floor with hollow eyes. His mind was racing through what he had just witnessed moments ago. Horrid memories flashed in his mind of what he'd seen from Sasuke, remembering others going though the same as the Uchiha, only that some died from it.

"Sensei… Sensei, earth to Sasori." Temari called out to him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" he came out of it.

"You okay, Sasori-sensei?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes I'm fine. What do you two want?" he asked bitterly, in a foul mood now.

The blonde frowned, "Nothing, we just wanted to make sure you are okay. You kind of spaced out there for a while."

"I was in deep thought."

"Of what happened to the Uchiha." Gaara finally spoke.

The older red head narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps."

"Oh," Kankuro suddenly snapped his fingers, remembering something, "Temari, you should show sensei the mark."

"Mark, what mark?" Sasori asked a little curious.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper that she drew the mark on, "Here we are. We ran into their team in the forest and helped them out a bit. The Uchiha had a mark on the side of his neck that neither of us knew what it was. So I decided to draw that mark on the paper here to bring to you and see what you know of it."

"Let me see it." Hiruko, with his good hand, reached out for it.

Temari handed the paper to her sensei.

Sasori brought the paper closer to him and looked at the marking on it, only to widen his eyes within Hiruko.

"I'll be right back." Without even waiting for a response from his students, he disappeared in a whirl of smoke and sand.

Both Temari and Kankuro stared at the spot where their sensei was seconds ago.

"Did that bastard just abandon us?" Temari's left eyebrow twitched.

"I think he just did." the puppeteer said through his teeth.

"Alright," everyone's attention turned down to Hayate on the ground floor, "With the first match completed, Sasuke Uchiha will move on to the finals. We'll now move on to the second match, the two names will be written on the screen above."

Once more the screen flashed to life as several names flashed on it, moving at lightning speed to the point where it was almost impossible to keep up. Everyone watched the screen, eager to start their match after watching the first one. The screen kept flashing names until finally it stopped on the two names for the next match…..

**!IMPORTANT!**

**Alright people, the battles are about to begin! And since we are heading for the fun stuff now I have decided that I'm going to let you guys tell me who you want to see face off. That way it's a little more fun for everyone! (that and I'm feeling a little lazy to figure it all out)**

**So send me who you want to face off! It could be a Naruto Char vs. Naruto Char, or Naruto Char vs. OC, or OC vs. OC. Just tell me waht you want to see! All though I have to tell you that there might be some fights that will most likely stay the same, depends on what works for me and story.**

**So send them in people!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow... I finally did this chapter...**

**Chapter thirteen**

_**Katara**_

_**vs.**_

_**Mindori Takahashi**_

"Hooray! Mindori is up first!" Shirahime cheered happily, Yoko making cute little squeaks from her mistress's shoulder.

"Oh wow, right off the bat." Mindori awed at the large screen a bit, not expecting to start so soon after the first fight.

Ren patted her on the back, "Go kick butt out there."

Mindori looked up at her oldest teammate with a bit of a nervous smile before she looked over to her sensei. Kakuzu looked down at her with his dark green eyes for a moment, as if studying her for some reason, "Be careful and don't be to care less. Don't reveal anything unless you have to."

Mindori soon had a look of determination on her face at her sensei's words. She nodded her head and then jumped down to the arena below.

Not too far…

"Remember everything you have learned when facing your opponent, let them make the first move, not you." Konan lectured Katara before she let the girl go.

"Go whip the floor with her and win!" Harusame declared.

Hanatsu smiled, "Do your best out there."

Pein only remained silent as he let Konan to prep talk to his student. He was never one of giving encouragement, even to his own charges. That was Konan's job, his was to teach the basics and help them grow stronger, Konan was there to remind them and give them the push they need to achieve. It wasn't as if he didn't want anything to do with his students succeeding, he was proud them of how much they have learned under his watch. He just didn't know how to show it is all.

"Hai." Katara gave a small salute before disappearing over the railing of the balcony and down to the main of arena.

Down below, Katara came up to the center of the main arena, facing Mindori that stood only a good ten feet away from her. Hayate stood off to the side, away from the two girls with a clip bored in his hand. After a sickly cough in his fist, he spoke, "You two know the rules of how this goes, once I give the signal, you may start.

Both of the girls nodded without looking at him, keeping their gazes locked with the other.

Raising his hand above, Hayate looked between Katara and Mindori, as both readied themselves at the given moment, "Begin!"

Both girls suddenly jumped back from one another, forming hand signs at lightning speed.

(B R E A K)

In the dark part of the tower, Sasuke sat in the middle of the floor, shirtless, while watching his older brother writing strange symbols around Sasuke with his blood. Sasuke wasn't sure what was happening or what Itachi was up to. After his match, Itachi immediately pulled him somewhere far from the main arena were the matches were being held, where it was just the two of them away from everything. Once they were away from everyone, Itachi ordered him to remove his shirt and sit in the middle of the floor. The younger Uchiha did as he was told and dared not to ask his elder brother of what was happening, especially the look on his face.

With the last symbol drawn, Itachi stood up from the ground and whipped his blood clean. "That should do it."

"What is all this, Itachi?" the younger Uchiha asked curiously

"This is what is going to take care of that little problem on your neck, hopefully."

"What are you planning on doing?" Sasuke asked again.

"We are going to seal it," Itachi now stood behind his brother, a hand hovering over the curse mark, "We can't remove the mark once its cast so only option is to seal it away. But remember Sasuke, the seal will weaken only if you doubt yourself, allowing the curse mark to grow again." With his other hand, the elder Uchiha formed a hand sign, "Braise yourself, this will be painful."

Not too long after he said that, pain soon shot out through Sasuke's body. The marks of blood around him began to move forwards Sasuke in even lines. The curse mark sucked them up quickly to the point it almost looks like a vacuum cleaner, and the curse mark was the vacuum. Finally, the last of the marks disappear into the newly form seal around the curse mark of the back of Sasuke's neck.

With loud grunt of pain, the raven haired boy fell forward and hit the floor with 'thump', out cold to the world. Lowering his hand, Itachi studied over the form of his brother's body until his eyes landed on the new seal around the mark. Judging by the looks of it, the jutsu looked to be a success, for now.

"Kukukukuk… just what I expect from the famous Itachi Uchiha himself." a dark voice echoed from the shadows.

Unfazed by the new intruder, Itachi slowly peered over his shoulder to see someone stepping out of the shadows. For a while now, Itachi had known that he and Sasuke weren't completely alone when he was preparing for the seal. In fact, as soon as they left arena where the exams were, he sense someone was following them. He had an idea who it was but didn't want to voice it out, not with Sasuke there with him. So he picked a sport in the tower, which was as far from everyone, in order to do the jutsu right and to face their 'guest'.

Once their 'guest' came into the light, the raven haired man's suspicions of whom it was were correct. Slowly but dully, Itachi turned around to face the their 'guest' while stepping in front of Sasuke's unconscious form, blocking him completely from their 'guest's' eyes. For a long time, Itachi just stared at their 'guest' with cold emotionless black eyes before he finally spoke, "Orochimaru, what are doing here?"

The snake chuckled faintly at the tone of Itachi's voice, to him it almost sound that of a lifeless computer voice. Just what he expected from an Uchiha. "Oh come now Itachi, is it so wrong for someone to be concern for your dear little brother's health.

"That's kind of hard to believe when you are the one that is responsible in the state he is in now." Itachi said blankly.

Orochimaru smirked.

"What do you want with Sasuke?"

"What do I want you ask?" he paused for a moment before a creepy grin appeared; "I just want the Sharingan, that's all."

At that, Itachi raised a curious eyebrow. "The Sharingan?"

"The prize possession of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan. To be able to copy any jutsu in the world with just a single look. That's my kind of idea of learning a new jutsu."

"You wish to learn new jutsus?"

"Of course, it is my dream to learn every single jutsu in the world, to master each and every one of them."

"An impossible dream, there are thousands of jutsus in the world, and new ones are created each and every day."

The snake didn't comment.

"So you plan on steal Sasuke's eyes, are you, for you're so called 'dream'?"

"Well," the snakes smile grew, "something like that, but not quite."

At that, Itachi grew angry and glared right at Orochimaru, "If you value your miserable little life Orochimaru, you best leave me, my brother, and our whole family alone, and forget your silly little dream of gaining the Sharingan from us. Because it will never happen, as long I see to it"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Such big words, do you truly believe I will quit my dream, all because you asked me-"

"I'm not asking you," Itachi then glared hatefully at the old man, activating his Sharingan that send a small cold shiver done Orochimaru's spine, "I'm telling you."

Subconsciously, Orochimaru took a step back from the deadly look that the Uchiha was giving him. But he was careful not to give anything away from what he was really feeling inside, keeping a perfect façade on.

"Very well, I'll leave you to be if that is what you wish." The sanin said with a smile on his face once again, "But know this, dear Itachi. This will not be the last time you'll see me. Tootles."

With his back turned to the Uchiha, Itachi watched Orochimaru walk off and disappear into the shadows that he once appeared from.

(B R E A K)

Mindori was send flying through the air, over the ground, until she hit the floor and skidded across a few feet after she hit it. From across, Katara laughed at sight of the state that she put Mindori in, while she remained unscratched.

"Was that the best you got, my one legged grandmother puts up a better fight then you," Katara then made a fake sigh and frown, "And here I was hoping that I would draw out my favorite katana, but you weren't worth it."

The fallen Waterfall Genin grunted in pain as she tried to sit up but failed to do. As much as she hated admit it, Mindori had reached her limit.

"The winner is, Katara, who moves on to the finals!" Hayate declared.

From above, Hanatsu and Harusame cheered at their teammate's win while Konan smiled. Only Pein remained as he was as he stared right at his pupil, looking uncaring like always. But if you looked at his eyes, you could see the faint glimpse of pride at his pupil's win.

Ren and Shirahime pouted at the lost their teammate took as they watched Kakuzu jump down to the arena to retrieve Mindori.

Kakuzu was first to reach his fallen student before the medics did. Being a medic himself, he looked over his student's body to see what kind of damage she took and if she need medical attention right away. From the look of things of how Mindori was, she seemed fine on the outside.

"Can you stand?" her sensei asked as he kneeled down to her level, just as the medics arrived.

"I… think so." she said hesitantly.

Nodding, Kakuzu stood from his kneeling position and offered his arm for Mindori to grab in order for her to pull herself up. With weak hands, Mindori grabbed hold of her sensei's arm and weakly pulled herself up to her feet. The medics slightly protested the girl's actions; telling her that she needed to stay still and not to try to push herself, fearing that she might hurt herself. But Kakuzu quickly silence them with a glare that told them to shut their traps. He was a medic to after all, and he knew what his kids can and cannot take. Finally, Mindori hauled up to her feet and stood weakly next to her sensei, still gripping onto his arm.

She gave the medics a weak smile, letting them know she was okay, before her sensei grabbed hold of her around the waist and jumped back up to where her teammates waited. Ren and Shirahime stepped back and allowed enough space for their teammate to breathe as they watched Kakuzu placed her up against the wall to rest.

"Now for the next match, would everyone please turn their attention to the screen above." Hayate said with a cough.

The screen flashed to life as names quickly shuffled around.

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

_**vs**_

_**Shirahime Yokomo**_

"Woo hoo! It's our turn now!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru barked happily from on top of Kiba's head.

"G-Good luck down there, K-Kiba. A-And do y-your best." Hinata shuttered.

"Yeah, and don't blow it like you did during our second semester at the academy during spar practices." Naruto snickered behind his hand.

"Hey! I was eight then! It wasn't my fault that kunai hit my butt!" Kiba yelled.

"Hit your butt?" Kohta held back a snicker but failed as her stood next to Naruto, "What did you do, sit on it?"

"No, but he did that two months later though." Naruto burst out laughing, followed my Kohta. They laughed together so hard they were holding their sides and having trouble standing on their feet.

"Why you…" Kiba hissed.

"Kiba," Kurenia cut in, gaining the boy's attention, "Don't you have a match to get to?"

The young Inuzuka huffed and sent the two laughing boys a glare before he jumped down for his match.

"S-Sit on his… his kunai, that's a good one!" Kohta got out.

"I… I know!" the blonde said back.

Soon their laughter was cut short as both of the younger boys got whacked over the head.

"Ow!" the Mist Genin held the back of his head and turned to glare at the person that whacked them.

"That hurt." Naruto whined.

"Why you did do that, Katsumi. That hurt you know!" Kohta yelled at his quite teammate.

Katsumi seemed unfazed by Kohta's angry and only stared at him and Naruto blankly.

"Oh, pipe down Kohta. You two kind of dissevered that." said Ryoma.

"He's right." Sakura agreed, looking annoyed at the two idiots right now. "That was a little immature, Naruto."

"Yeah but that didn't deserve a whack over head, did it?" the blonde complained, holding his head like Kohta.

"Sensei! Are you going to do something?" the youngest of the three Mist Genin looked over to Kisame, who was leaning against the wall lazily with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching. What happen?" Kisame said lazily with a grin to match it.

Beside him, both Kurenia and Asume bit back a snort.

"Would you guys keep it down, the fight is about to start." Tenten said, not that far from where Sakura stood by the rail with Lee.

Down below…

Kiba reached the center of the arena with Hayate off to the side of him. He watched Shirahime standing right before him with a bit of a ditz look on her face as she looked at everything around her, like a curious child. Like Akamaru, Yoko stayed on Shirahime's head and was looking at everything just as curious as her mistress. Kiba watched her with a raised eyebrow a bit as the girl that was totally oblivious to his presence. Did she forget she was in a match or something?

From the top of his head, he heard Akamaru growl at the ferret on top of the girl's head. Upon hearing the growl, Yoko looked over to Akamaru and made a cute face with a tilt of the head. Shirahime heard the growl to and looked over to see Akamaru and Kiba, noticing that they were there for the first time.

"Oh, hello!" The Waterfall ninja waved happily at Kiba with a smile to match.

At this, the brunette boy looked at Hayate with an are-you-kidding-me look.

Hayate shrugged his shoulders.

From above, Kakzuz, Ren, and even Mindori, who pulled herself up and moved over to the rail and leaned over it, looked down at Shirahime who was just her oblivious self like always.

"This should be good." Kakzuz commented.

"Ten bucks says that she'll win this by accident." said Ren.

"Twenty says that she'll win and she won't even know it." said Mindori.

"The rules are same as before, the fight will end until one of you falls or if I stop the match if I see necessary."The Leaf Jonin took a step back, "Begin!"

"I might as well start things off first," Kiba quickly made a few hand signs, "Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Beast Mimicry ninja technique)

Soon Kiba was down on all fours, with teeth and claws of a wolf, and charged right at Shirahime. Shirahime let out a squeak of surprise and quickly dodged out of the way of Kiba's attack. Looking behind her, Shirahime quickly scurried back up to her feet from the ground and took off running, and screaming, with Yoko hanging on to her shoulder with the same cute expression as before. For a good three minutes or so, the beginning of the fight was just of Shirahime, screaming her head off, running away from Kiba that was trying to catch her.

Yoko soon lost her grip on her mistress's shoulder and fell off and tumbled down to the floor. Sadly, Shirahime didn't seem to notice that she lost Yoko and Kiba was too busy trying to catch Shirahime to notice the ferret on the ground. A faint growl was heard next to Yoko as it soon grew louder and louder over the ruckus that Kiba and Shirahime were making. Her perking her ears up, the ferret looked over to see Akamaru stand a few feet away from her, growling, and seem to be almost glaring right at her. Yoko, unaware of the danger that was Akamaru, simple tilts her head to the side with a cute expression that she always does. At that, the puppy lunged right at Yoko, who jumped out of way when she quickly realized what Akamaru was doing, and chase right after the ferret, much like their masters.

"I've had enough of this." Kiba growled, lunging full force right at his opponent, "It ends here!"

Unaware of the fact that the Leaf Genin was only now inches away from her, Shirahime tripped over her own feet and fell down to the ground, while Kiba flew right over her, crashing right into the wall.

"Ooooo." could be heard from the railings above as everyone winced a little.

The blue haired girl quickly scrambled back on to her feet, looking franticly around her to see where her opponent was.

Groaning in pain at the impact, the brunette boy slowly stood up from the crash.

Hearing something behind her, Shirahime quickly turned around to only feel something hit the back of her fist, which was Kiba's face. Startled at this, Shirahime quickly pulled her hand back and watched Kiba crumble to the floor, out cold.

"Oh no!" she quickly rushed over to his unconscious form, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so sorry!"

The whole the place was dead silent, other than Shirahime's constant apology and Akamaru's barking, as everyone stared down in disbelief, not quite sure what to make of this.

"Umm," Naruto was the first to speak, "What just happen."

"I… don't know." said Neji, beside his team.

"I think… that Waterfall nin won." said Ryoma in disbelief.

Sakura stared in shock, "You have got to be kidding me."

Like everyone else, Hayate stared in disbelief as well until finally snapped out of it, "A-And the winner is… Shirahime Yokomo?"

At hearing her name being announced as the winner, the blue haired girl stopped apologizing and looked at Hayate for a moment to let it sink in.

"I… won," she said to herself in shock before a smile graced her face, "I won!" she jumped to her feet and started to cheer, "I won, I won!"

Everyone looked at the happy girl for a moment before they shifted their eyes to her team, who were all thing up at the ceiling, avoid everyone's gaze. They had nothing to really say about Shirahime.

"You have got to be kidding me." Asume said from beside Kurenia, who was still in slight shock as she tried to figure out what really happened.

"Poor Kiba." said Ino.

"That's got to be a painfully blow to his ego." said Choji.

"That's hilarious!" Kisame laughed once he was out of the shock.

The medics came and took Kiba away, with Akamaru following behind once he realized that his master was hurt, leaving the ferret forgotten.

"Well…" Hayate coughed lightly, "That was an… interesting match."

Everyone watched Shirahime skip happily back to her team with Yoko at her heel.

"Well be moving on… would everyone look to the screen."

_**Shirakamaru Nara**_

_**vs**_

_**Hanatsu Kawaame**_

"Alright Shikamaru! Go and kick some ass!" Ino declared right into the said boy's ear.

The shadow caster groaned, "Man, what a drag."

From across the way…

"Looks like another Rain nin is up." said Yuuen stated.

"I wonder if this one will be any good?" said Aika.

Deidara lazily looked at the Rain Genin that was called before she looked at the Sand shinobis next to her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Where is your sensei, un?"

Temari was the one to answer, "We have no idea. He disappeared as soon as the Uchiha left."

"I can't believe he abandon us like that. Oh, wait until sensei get's back I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Kankuro grumbled.

"Do what? You know sensei will just whip your ass like always if you do try something." said Temari.

"Just shut up." he glared at her.

Deidara ignored the two siblings as she wondered where Sasori disappeared to.

Down below…

With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru looked up to his opponent with lazy eyes as he looked the girl over. She was his age, maybe younger, he thought. But other than that she didn't seem like much.

"Man, what a drag." he grumbled.

From across Shikamaru, Hanatsu stood before him with her hands on her hips. She looked at the lazy boy in front of her from head to toe, noted that he didn't seem like much to her either. But one of the basic rules that both of her senseis taught her is to never be deceive by appearances.

"Begin."

(B R E A K)

Orochimaru chuckled quietly to himself, still amuse of his little encounter with the Uchiha brothers. Yes, everything was coming together quite nicely if he said so himself. Everything was falling into place, just as he hoped; now it was only a matter of time.

"It won't be long now… I'll have everything just perfect after the Chuunin Exams." he laughed, unaware of the welcoming party ahead of him in dark hall.

"I've should have known you would be here."

Orochimaru stopped in his tracks, a little surprise at the new voice in front of him. But the surprise was short lived when he quickly realized who it was.

"Well, well… if it isn't my favorite little toy, Sasori. How have you been." the sanin chuckled, taking a step forward towards Sasori.

Quickly, from inside Hiruko, Sasori raised his tail and pointed it at the snake before him, "Stay the hell way from me." he hissed.

He complied too Sasori's wishes and stopped his advances.

"Now, now, while so angry, is it so bad that my missed my little Scorpling so much?" Sanin's voice took a gentle turn, a purr almost.

The red head growled angrily, "Don't call me that!"

"But it fits you so perfectly, my dear."

"I've hated that name now, as I hated it back then!"

"Still stubborn as always I see. That doesn't surprise me, you were always a bit of a fight I suppose. But then again, we always had so much when you tried to fight me."

His answer was another growl, causing Orochimaru to chuckle.

"Ah, yes. I missed our time together, it was such a shame that you left ten years ago. But at least we had two wonderful years together."

"For you! I was your fucking bitch!" Sasori yelled angrily.

At that the pale man burst out laughing at Sasori's little tantrum. He forgot how much fun he was.

"But do tell me, Scorpling. How did you escape me? I'm curious to know?"

The red head narrowed his eyes, "Like I tell you."

"Fine then, be that way. But answer this for me at least." Orochimaru then eyed Hiruko up and down, "Do you still have that adorable little body of yours?"

Sasori didn't answer.

"Kukuku… I'll take that as a yes then, good."

"Do you plan on making the Uchiha boy your next vessel?" Sasori quickly changed the subject.

The Sanin didn't look surprise at all at Sasori's question, "You know me so well, don't you Scorpling. But what gave it away?"

"That curse mark, being trapped in your lairs for so long I've come to know a few of your secrets. As soon as I saw the curse mark spreading over Sasuke's body, I knew right away that this was your doing." the puppeteer said calmly.

"Kukukuk… I suppose there is no point in denying it now, is there. Yes, I plan to make Sasuke my next vessel. With his body I will finally gain the Sharingan and achieve my dream."

Sasori snorted, "An impossible dream."

"Say what you wish, but if I remember correctly yours was once to." Sasori didn't comment, "To live forever and never grow old, to live though your art, to become eternal. Was that what you told me once, Scorpling?"

"It was a dream now, and still is. Even if I am my art now I will still die one day, I just delayed it." he narrowed his eyes at the older man, "There is no such thing as immortality, Orochimaru."

"Saya the boy that told me his art was eternal."

Sasori was quiet once more.

"I would love to stay and talk of the old days together, Scorpling. But I fear that I have places to be, people to meet. Busy, busy after all."Orochimaru started walking towards Sasori once more, only this time he walked by him but stopped once he passed Sasori a bit, "But don't worry Scorplng, once I have a little free time I'll be sure to come by and _visit _you when I can." with that said, Orochimaru continued walking off, leaving the puppeteer alone, sitting in the dark.

(B R E A K)

Hanatsu leaned back, much like Shikamaru did, to avoid the flying kunai that was coming towards her. But when she did that, she did not realize how close she was to the wall behind her and wacked the back of her head good. Hanatsu fell to the ground, out cold, as Shikamaru called back his shadow to him and stood straight up, with a few scratches here and there.

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara!"

"Alright Shikamaru!" Ino's screech could be heard from above.

"Yeah Shikamaru!" Sakura cheered out.

"That's how you do it, lazy butt!" Naruto yelled out happily.

"Do they have to be so loud." the genius whispered to himself as his cheeks began to turn red.

Pein jumped down from above and approached the two medics that were looking over Hanatsu's head. He stood quietly behind them for a moment, observing the medics examination. Two minutes later, both of the medics smiled and stood up from their kneeling position by Hanatsu and turned to face Pein.

"She is alright, no serious head energy. She'll be out for a while. Though there is a slight chance she might gain a small concussion. But other than that she's just fine." said one of the medics.

"You may take her, or would you rather we take her just in case?" asked the other medic.

"No, I'll take her if it's not serious." Pein said as he pushed past the two medics to retrieve his fallen student.

Deidara watched curiously at the young pineapple headed boy leave the bottom floor of the arena and lazily make his way back up to his team. That boy was more then what he appeared to be. He may seem like a lazy slacker at first glance, but underneath all that he was something else. The boy was a genius, no doubt about it. Just by watching his fight you could obviously see his true potential, at least for the Jonins then the Genins. But all and all, that one will be probably one of the most challenging Genin here.

The sound of sand moving caught the blonde's attention as she looked over to the sand team, in time to see a swirl of sand and Sasori's appearance.

"Sensei!" exclaimed Temari and Kankuro together.

Gaara quietly acknowledge his sensei.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kankuro yelled.

"How dare you abandon us like that!" Termai yelled right with her brother.

"Pipe down already, I didn't abandon you two, I told you I was leaving for a bit and would be back. And as where I was or doing," he then fixed them a heated glared that send cold shivers down their backs, "That is none of your damn business."

"Y-Yes sensei," Temari started, taking a small step forward, "b-but we just want-"

"DO NOT COME NEAR ME!" Sasori yelled, glaring deadly right her.

The sand kunoichi took a large step back from Sasori, startled at his outburst. Neither she, nor her brothers have ever seen their sensei like this before. He was usually calm, cool, and collected; never let anything get to him. But now he seemed edgy and shaken a bit. Whatever he was doing while he was gone seemed to really do a number on him.

Temari jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder and whirled around to see that it was Deidara. The older blonde kunoichi offered a comforting smile to the siblings that seem to calm them down a little.

"Oh, don't let the old fart get to you, un. He's just probably cranky because its way pass his nap time, un." Deidara teased, ignoring the death glare that Sasori was giving her.

"An old fart? If I'm an old far then you are nothing but a spoiled little brat that throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way."

"Spoiled… little… brat, un?" Deidara's brow twitched.

"Yes, isn't that what I said. Or are you just an air headed blonde that's full of hot air?"

"Why you…"

The tension around Sasori died as his argument with Deidara heated up. The siblings soon found themselves relaxing around their sensei now and not afraid of every little thing they did would push him off the edge. And that's was Deidara'a attentions. She wanted to draw the puppeteers attentions away from whatever has troubled him and give his mind to focus on something else, and also to put his poor students at ease as well.

From across the way, Sakura watched the two Jonins bicker about something she couldn't hear. But her attention wasn't fully on them but on a certain red head that was watching the argument as well. She still couldn't thank him enough for what he and his brother and sister did for her and her team in the forest. If it wasn't for them, she, Sasuke, and Naruto wouldn't have made it this far. She had a lot to be grateful for the sand siblings, a lot to be grateful for Gaara. During the whole exams he's been nothing but helpful and encouraging, pushing her forward to her goal of becoming a Chuunin.

White her knuckles turn as she clutched tightly on the railing, biting her bottom lip, as her eyes drifted down to her white knuckles before loosening her grip.

She tried so hard, she tried so hard to prove that she was strong. To prove that she didn't need help from Sasuke or Naruto, that she was stronger then she look, to show that she could just be like everyone else and not the weakest link in the team. But mostly to show Gaara that she was just as strong as he made her to believe. But now she felt like a failure, too weak to protect her teammates when they needed her the most and a failure to those that believed in her when she didn't.

'I can't give up…' she thought.

'**Of course not! It's not over yet! You can still prove that we're strong!' **Cheered Inner Sakura.

'That's right, I still got a chance. I got one more shot during the match ups. I just need to win against whoever I face! Fight to win!'

'**That's the spirit girl!'**

"Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" the pinkette snapped back to the real world, looking over next to her to see Naruto.

Naruto frown and looked almost concern, "Did you see the screen?"

Sakura shook her head 'no' and then followed to where Naruto was pointing at. She followed his finger until finally her eyes landed on screen to only to stare in shock.

_**Ino Yamanaka **_

_**vs**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**Hahahaha! I was cracking the whole time when I was writing Kiba and Shirahime's fight scene. It was to funny for me.**

**Anywho, don't expect another chapter from me anytime soon. I have other stories that I need to right and sadly, my Naruto stuff is at the bottom of my list. Let's face it, I'm losing intrest in Naruto.**

**But please let me know who you want to see match againts!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Moving along...**

**Chapter fourteen**

Sakura couldn't believe, she refused to believe it, it had to be a mistake or some sort of a dream. There was no way that she was facing off against her former best friends and greatest rival, it was just… unbelievable.

"Looks like I made it back in time." A pale hand suddenly rested on Sakura's shoulder. The pinkette looked up behind her to see none other than her sensei, Itachi.

"Sensei, you're back!" Naruto exclaimed, bouncing happily over to his sensei's side.

"I'm sorry that I was gone for so long. I got a little delayed." Itachi explained.

"Where's Sasuke, is he okay?" Sakura quickly asked, very concern of the younger Uchiha after witnessing his fight not too long ago.

Itachi offered a smile down to pinkette, "Sasuke is fine and resting in the infirmary as we speak. There is nothing for you to worry about. Right now, don't you have a fight to go to Sakura?"

Caught up in her concerns of Sasuke and her sensei sudden appearance, Sakura forgot that was being waited on for her match to start. "Oh, you're right! I almost forgot about it." she blushed in embarrassment.

"You better here down there or they'll call Ino the winner." Tenten pointed out.

"Go and kick her butt, Sakura!" Naruto cheered right beside her.

"Yeah." Kohta agreed with blonde.

"Give it your all and fight with the power of youth, my dear Sakura!" Lee cheered as well.

Ryoma gave her a thumbs up with a large grin.

Katsumi stood silent, as always, and offered a small but yet encouraging smile.

"Thanks Naruto… thank you everyone. I'll do my best." with a bright smile on her face, after seeing so many having faith in her, Sakura raced down to the arena below to face her long time friend and rival.

From across the way, Gaara watched Sakura make her way down below to face off against that nosy blonde he saw at the first test of the exams. He was curious to see how she would fair in her match, she wasn't physically strong from what he witness in the Forest of Death, but she was strong willed and have excellent chakra control. Sometimes it's not always the most strongest that wins, for the most witty and clever shinobis always win.

She had brains that much he knew, he never doubt that she wasn't the intelligent type. In first exam she also proved that she was smart and didn't need to cheat in order to pass. She used her brain power in order to complete the test while everyone just cheated and didn't even try to answer the questions, he sure didn't. She was smart, maybe not as smart as that Nara guy but she was smarter then she looked, unlike her opponent right now.

Down below, Sakura and Ino faced each other, both with determination to win and beat the other.

This was it, this was the time for Sakura to shine and step out of Ino's shadow once and for all. She'll prove to Ino and everyone else watching that she was not weak and pathetic. But mostly, she wanted to really show Gaara her true strength. She didn't want him to think poorly of her and that she need his help, or protect her all the time. True that he has helped her through the exams, giving her the encouragement she needed, and protecting her and her teammates from the Sound Ninjas in the forest. She was grateful for everything that he has done for her but now it was time for her to help herself and to try to make Gaara proud of her.

"I never expected to fight you, Sakura," said Ino, "And what's more, so soon."

Sakura said nothing, and looked at her rival determination.

"Sakura! Good luck! Don't lose" Naruto cheered from above.

"Yosh! Show the power of youth!" Lee cheered alongside him.

Hearing her friends from above, the pinkette couldn't help but smile briefly before focusing on Ino once more.

Hayate looked at both of the kunoichis before him, waiting for him to give the signal. "Begin!"

Sakura made the first move as she charged right at the blonde, and followed by Ino as she charged forward to. Both of the kunoichis went at it, throwing kicks and punches as they dodged whatever the other threw at them.

Jumping back, Sakura pulled out three kunai knives and throw them at Ino. Ino dodged two of the kunai and throw a kunai of her own at the last one. Sakura charged forward once more towards her opponent, throwing punches and kicks again, while her opponent returned the favor. Suddenly, for a split second, Sakura let down her guard and created an opening, which Ino took. The pinkette coughed at the punch that Ino landed on her, causing her to freeze up from the pain of the punch.

The blonde stepped back to deliver the final blow on her rival, raising her fist to punch Sakura in the face. But when the moment came, she couldn't do it, instead she delivered a slap that echoed out in the large building instead. Sakura stood still in shock from the slap, for she was expecting a punch instead of a slap.

Out of her shock, the pinkette looked up at Ino, who was surprised, herself at what happen, for she brought her hand up and looked at in shock. Sakura glared at the blonde before her, angry that after all this time that her former best friend was holding back on her when it was time for them to be at their best. She didn't want Ino holding back, she didn't want her pity. She wanted her to be at her best and fight at her all, to show who the better kunoichi is.

But she also understood, she understood by Ino was holding back on her. It was hard on her as much as it was hard on Sakura. They've been best friends for so long before Sasuke, nothing could keep them apart back then. In fact, it was Ino that helped Sakura out of her shell, to become more open and confident. Sakura owed a lot to the blonde, if she never had meet Ino she wasn't sure where she would be now. They've been through so much together and Sakura knew that it wouldn't stop here, that they still had much to go through together.

But now, now was not the time to think like that. It was time to think like a shinobi and act like it. They were enemies with a common goal, to win and move on to the finals.

With a scowl, and her hands clenched to her side, Sakura looked Ino square in the eye. "At this point in time, I don't even plan to fight over Sasuke with you. In fact I don't even plan on fight for Sasuke at all anymore." Sakura's eye widen in surprise at her own words, not believe that they were hers at all. Was she over Sasuke? When did that happen?

"What did you say?" Ino said, surprise herself from what she heard.

But Sakura was on a role and didn't think too much about her crush on Sasuke, "You can have Sasuke, I don't want to go after him anymore. And besides, I'm totally stronger then you and I don't need to prove that to him, he doesn't even care at all of my own strength. Much like he won't even notice your own strength, you're both beneath my notice!"

From above.

"D-Did she say what I think she said?" Naruto asked in shock.

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. "You've heard right, Naruto." at that moment, Itachi never felt so proud of Sakura.

"Oh, my dear Sakura." Lee was crying tears of joy.

From across.

"Wow, those are some mighty big words." Kankuro stated.

Temari grinned, "I think it's good for her."

Gaara watched the pinkette down below with interest, her words of Sasuke being breath her rang through his head. Did that mean she was over the Uchiha now? But more importantly, why did he feel almost happy at this and a little… hopeful to? What was happening to him?

Ino glared angrily at Sakura.

"Sakura! Do you know who you are lipping off to?" Ino hissed, "Don't press your luck, Billboard Brow!"

"I won't chase after you anymore Ino. It's about time I surpass you! I refuse to walk in your shadow anymore! This is it. This is the day that I bloom."

Ino snorted but smirked, "Is that so."

Sakura said nothing and began to remove her headband and placing in on her forehead. Seeing this, Ino gasped in shock, knowing the hidden meaning behind this action.

Sakura, was serious.

A dark look fell over Ino's face.

"I understand, Sakura."

With that said Ino removed her headband from her waist and tied it to her forehead, much like Sakura. With both of their headbands tied in place, both were now fired up and ready to take things serious.

Once again, Sakura made the first moved and ran towards the blonde, making two clones.

"Man, look at them, they are really going at it." Kohta said in awe.

"It seems that things have heated up at this point." Ryoma commented.

Katsumi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, go Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

"Show the power of youth!" Lee shouted.

"Now they are both fighting like true kunoichis" Tenten grinned.

"Man, Ino looks scary down there." Choji frown.

Shikamaru sighed, "Tell me about it. She's getting pissed by the second."

From cross… again.

"She's not doing too bad, that Sakura girl." Yuuen said.

"Ahh," Loki sighed with hearts in his eyes, "That's my Sakura for you."

Yuuen gave him a weird outlook, was he seriously starting this up again?

Aika looked Loki in disgust and looked back down at the fight below, thinking of a way to rid Sakura again. She smiled a little when she saw Ino land a nice punch on Sakura that gave Aika a satisfying smile. Maybe she didn't have to have to rid Sakura herself, it seems this blonde haired bimbo she was taking care of her problem for her. She cackled happily and yet evilly as she rubbed her hands together in glee.

But her happy moment was short lived when a sharp jab of pain hit her side. She grunted and glared up at Loki, who glared down at her.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"Don't think that I don't know what's going on in your little puny mind." said Loki.

She scowled, "You need to get over yourself and that stupid little bitch."

"What did you say?" he growled.

"You heard me."

"How dare you insult my cherry blossom like that!"

"I'll say what I like!"

"Why you…" Loki growled, glaring down at Aika with their noses barely touching.

Yuuen sighed from the sidelines, watching his teammates bicker once more about the pink haired kunoichi.

Deidara watched her two students, confuse of what they were arguing about.

A scream of rage caught everyone's attention, turning their eyes back to the fight.

Ino snarled and took out a kunai and cut her ponytail. Sakura's eyes widen in shock before snarling and lunging for Ino again. The strands fell around Sakura, but she didn't pay much attention to them.

"I will now do my mind transfer jutsu!" Ino snarled making the hand sign in front of Sakura who stopped in fear. "It allows me to transfer my mind into anything I choose. I'll make you give up, Sakura." Sakura snorted jumping back.

"You'll have to make me stand still, Ino-pig." Ino smirked and pretended to throw the jutsu at Sakura, who dodged and went for Ino's slumped over body.

"Gotcha!" Ino's hair came to life and wrapped itself around Sakura's leg's forcing her still. "You fell right for it." Ino smirked as Sakura snarled and struggled against the hair. "Mind transfer jutsu!" Both girls' bodies slumped over and Ino smirked laughing from the inside of Sakura's mind.

"Oh no." said Ryoma.

"What happen did it work?" Naruto yelled as Sakura slowly got up, grinning. "Go Sakura!" Naruto yelled thinking Ino's attack missed. Suddenly Sakura's hand started to slowly go up in the air. "Sakura! What are you doing?"

"She's not here anymore" Ino yelled laughing as she continued to raise Sakura's hand up.

"Do you surrender?" The exam proctor asked as Sakura looked over at him, grinning.

"Yes, I.."

"SAKURA NO!" Naruto screamed from the railing. "Don't give up Sakura! Don't let her beat you!"

"You've come so close, don't give up now!" Kohta screamed right next to Naruto.

"You have to fight, Sakura!" Lee joined in.

Gaara watched, the now posse Sakura, down below, and silently hoped that she would break free from the blonde's hold. She has come too far to lose like this now.

Sakura's hand froze in the air, her body shivered.

"You can do it Sakura, fight it!" Naruto kept yelling.

"Don't let her win." Even Ryoma joined in now.

Sakura's body shuddered again.

"What is wrong?" Ino howled gripping Sakura's head and Sakura's body slumped to the ground, as her teeth grinded together.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND INO-PIG!" Ino screamed and was thrown back into her own body. Panting Sakura screamed in frustration and threw her fist out at Ino, who recovered and copied her move. Both fist connected with each other's face sending them both flying into the ground, both knocked out, completely.

Everyone stared down at the two kuniochis, wondering what has happened.

Hayate looked at the two girls, seeing both out cold and unmoved.

"By a draw this match is-"

Suddenly, groaning could be heard, catching everyone's attention. Sakura soon stirred a bit as every bone in her body felt broken. Slowly, she pushed herself up into a sitting a position, fighting off the dizziness as she did so.

"Since Ino Yamanaka can no longer continue, the winner of the fifth match is Sakura Haruno!"

"Alright Sakura!" Naruto yelled, jumping up in the air.

Sakura couldn't believe it, she won? She beat Ino? She beat her long time rival and turned out to be the top dog?

A large smile appeared on her face as the pinkette basked in her glory. She would have jumped for joy if she wasn't so pooped out right now. Suddenly, Sakura sensed someone beside her and looked up to see that it was just her sensei, Itachi.

Itachi kneeled beside his student and smile with pride, "Need a hand?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Her sensei chuckled faintly and looped his arms underneath her knees and back. Just as he picked her up, Sakura looked over to Ino, who was still out cold, being picked up by her sensei. She couldn't believe that she was won, especially against her long time rival! She had finally proved to everyone that she was the strongest and was just as tough as everyone here! Her wish has come true.

Itachi returned to the railings above and back to where Naruto waited and gentle place Sakura down against the wall. Once he set her down and stepped back, Naruto, Lee, Kohta, and Ryoma all rushed over to Sakura, congratulating her on her victory.

"Sakura, you were awesome!" the loud blonde explained.

"You did great." said Ryoma.

"You really kicked her butt!" Kohta grinned.

"You were most magnificent, my dear Sakura!" Lee was crying tears of joy again.

Sakura blushed at all their comments, they were embarrassing her, and she wasn't that great. "Come on guys it was nothing."

"What are you talking about Sakura, you did wonderful." said Ryoma.

"Yeah." Kohta and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"They're right you know," Itachi spoke up, "You shouldn't be so modest, Sakura. This was a great victory for you, you should be proud of yourself."

The pinkette blushed once more and looked down at the floor.

"Hey check it out." Tenten pointed to the screen.

**Loki **

**vs**

**Kabuto Yakushi**

"Loki's up?" Sakura said in surprise.

"That Rock jerk." the blonde scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Naruto, help me up…"

Down below, Loki and Kabuto met at the center of the battle area. Both of their faces were passive, giving nothing away to the audience above.

Deidara watched with interest at the fghti that was to begin. She was curious to see what her eldest pupil will do, for his opponent didn't stand a chance.

Kabuto studied the fifteen year old boy before him, forming a plan in his head. This is the first time he has made it this far in the exams. It's usually after the second test when he quits and backs out of the exams, under his master's order. But this was first that Orochimaru had him push forward into the last test. The reason why he always stops at the second test is so that the Leaf Village doesn't grow suspicious at his usually jutsus and advance ninja skills. His job was always to keep a low profile and collect information for his master.

But thanks to Dosu and his group's screw up, the silver haired boy had to step in and clean up Dosu mess. He needed to lose and get to where Sasuke was in order to fully awaken the curse mark right. So far, it's only been awaken half way, it still needs to be fully awakened. But the question was how to make it look convincing that he lost without using his true strength. Judging from the skills of the Genin here that he's seen, it won't take much to use his strength to be this kid. But still… Kabuto couldn't shake this weird feeling that he was getting from the kid.

"Begin!"

Kabuto ready himself, waiting for Loki to make the first move. Loki stood completely still in his spot, not making the slightest move at all, as if he didn't hear the examiner give the okay to go. He remained completely still and staring down Kabuto with his cold dark blue eyes as if he was the wolf and Kabuto was the rabbit.

Suddenly, Kabuto froze, was he looked right into Loki's eyes, big mistake.

He found himself paralyzed at his spot, unable to move a single muscle. While a cold shiver spread throughout his body to the point he became numb. Just looking right into the kid's eyes Kabuto felt a terrible sensation at the pit of his stomach, a sensation he has only felt a few times in his life, sensation of great danger to come. But he wasn't too worried, the silver haired man knew that he was stronger than the kid (at least he hoped) and could take the kid on if he needed to. But the thing is he couldn't show is true strength, not in front of everyone and have everything he and his master worked so hard for. He'll have to think of something fast.

But it seems his mind was force to decide now for Loki final took a step forward, and then…

"I surrender." Kabuto quickly said.

Loki stopped walking forward and glared down Kabuto as before. Loki was disappointed that his opponent gave up already but stayed quiet none the less.

It was the cowardly way to back down but Kabuto didn't have much of a choice.

"The winner, by default is Loki!"

"Oh, come on! That is so unfair!" Naruto whined.

"No kidding, there wasn't even a fight." Kohta whined next to Naruto.

From behind the two, Kisame and Itachi watched Kabuto leave and Loki returned to his team.

"There's more to it then what we are seeing." stated Kisame, looking serious.

Itachi nodded in agreement, "That boy from Iwa is much stronger than he is letting on."

"Yeah, and the one that quit is to."

"That's what makes me confused about this situation."

"About what?"

"Whether, if I should be a little weary of that kid from Iwa, would be like when he is older, or." Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, watching him disappear from their sight, "curious as to why someone as strong as Kabuto quit and hide it?"

Kisame nodded, "That's a good question."

Deidara sighed, watching her eldest student return. 'Just as I thought how the fight would turn out to be, un. His opponent was wise to forfeit while he did, but then again…'

Sakura watched Loki reached his team and wondered what just happen between him and Kabuto. All Loki did was just take a step forward and Kabuto quit. Something happened that was beyond human eyes, their eyes at least. Kabuto must have seen something that they didn't and quit when he realized he couldn't win, that was the only thing that Sakura could think of.

She then felt like someone was watching her from across and moved her gaze over to the left of Loki's team, and right at Gaara's. There, she saw that it was Gaara staring right at her with his arms crossed. She stared at him, a little surprise to find him staring at her, but smiled at him none the less and gave him a small wave. And to her surprise, Gaara lifted his hand a little from its place on his arm, and waved back at her. It was so small that if you weren't paying attention to him you wouldn't notice he was waving at someone. Seeing him wave at her, Sakura's smile grew.

**Shino Aburame**

**vs**

**Oreo**

Oreo stood before Shino with a bit of grim look on her face and a frown. Shino, like always, hid his face from everyone in the world.

Oreo was hoping that she had a little more time before her match came up. She didn't feel like fighting right and was exhausted still from their last test. It took her team forever to get the scroll and find their way here while fighting of enemy teams. She just wanted to find a nice quiet little spot and nap peace without any interruptions. Of course it was just her luck that the Hokage (and mostly Hidan) wouldn't let her have her nap.

'Might as will get this over with.' she thought.

"Begin!"

The Steam kunoichi ready herself, about to make the first strike when she notice something very… disturbing about her opponent. Out of the collar and sleeves of Shino's jacket, were bugs, many tiny little black bugs, swarming around Shino. Oreo paled at the sight of all the bugs around Shino and was beginning to feel a little sick.

'B-B-Bugs…'

She hated bugs…

She and Shino stood still in place, staring at the other.

One second...

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Four seconds…

Five seconds…

…

"AHHHH!" Oreo screamed her head off at the sight of all the bugs and ran away from them. She ran right towards Hayate and crawled on top of his back, while screaming 'Get'em off! Get'em off! Get'em off!' At this, everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

From above, Hidan's left eye was twitching as he watched his student screaming at a few bugs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lugs, "OREO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! STOP SCREAMING ABOUT THE FUCKING BUGS AND START KICKING THAT SICK FUCK'S ASS ALREADY!"

But surprisingly, Oreo didn't hear her sensei screaming at her for she was still fussing over about the bugs. What did she have in her ears, popcorn or something? How could she not hear him.

"OREO! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND FUCKING ATTACK THIS DIPSHIT ALREADY! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!" at this point, Hidan was leaning over the rail so far that he almost fell over if both Amaya and Kotone weren't holding on to his jacket to keep him from fall. And of course, Hidan being Hidan, was oblivious to all those and that he was practically hanging over the railing, and was still yelling and cursing at his student. Over all it was a hilarious scene.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene before them, not sure what to make of it or the craze Steam Jounin.

"You are to never go near him!" All the senseis of the other teams said to their students.

"I HEARD THAT ALL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Hidan shouted.

Yep, that one was crazy…

Oreo screeched when she saw one of the bugs moving towards, "I give! I give! I give! I give! I give! I Surrender! Just make them all go away!"

That was perhaps the strangest battle yet.

**Katsumi **

**vs**

**Tsurugi**

"Go get them Katsumi!"

"Kick his sorry ass out of here!"

Ryoma and Kohta shouted as they watched their silent teammate now in front of Tsurugi.

"Good luck, Katsumi!" Sakura yelled down.

"Show us what you got." Naruto cheered.

From behind the four Genin, Itachi and Kisame watched their students cheer on together for Katsumi.

"It seems our students are bonding." The Uchiha commented.

Kisame grinned, "Naturally, I mean look at us." He throw his arm around Itachi's shoulder and ruffled his hair while laughing, "We're buddies!"

"Begin!" Hayate proclaimed.

Right off the bat, Katsumi threw three kunai knives at Tsurugi while taking a large leap back. Tsurugi pulled out a kunai of his own and deflected all three of hers. He then charged at Katsumi, who was forming a series of hand signs right before him.

"Oh no you not!" he hissed.

Tsurugi was quicker then Katsumi anticipated. He kicked the Mist kunoichi in the side, sending her sailing across the arena. Just as Katsumi hit the ground, her opponent grabbed her from behind and held her tight as his limbs became boneless and kept her in place.

"With just a single movement, I could snap your neck in half and you'll be dead." Tsurugi purred in her ear. "Surrender or dead, I would hate to see a pretty thing like you go to waste.

Katsumi grinded her teeth together and tried to ignore the pervert's hot breathe on the back of her neck. Oh, he was so going to get it now.

"Come on Katsumi, you can do it!" "Do something, don't let him bully you!" Both Naruto and Kohta shouted together, watching the Mist kunoichi struggling against her enemy's hold.

"He's got her good." Sakura bit the bottom on her lip, worried.

Ryoma nodded in agreement, "She's got to be careful, he's literally got her life in his hands."

"I don't think she can win this." said Sakura.

"I won't say that." Both Ryoma and Sakura looked up at Kisame, who was right behind them and smirking at the fight below, "Katsumi's got this in the bag, just watch."

Katsumi was growling low in her throat and tried to wiggle her way out of Tsurgi's grip.

Tsurgi laughed at her attempt, "Try all you want, you can't break free!"

Suddenly, mist began to surround the two that cause Katsumi to smirk a bit. She was barely able to complete her jutsu before the jerk attacked, just barely.

Seeing the mist surrounding them, her opponent laughed again. "This is how you plan on getting out, blinding me? Will it's not going to work, as long as I got a hold of you, the mist is useless!"

He didn't notice that her small smirk grew into a wicked smile.

The mist around them began to move closer and closer to Tsurgi and Katsumi. At first, Tsurgi ignored it, figuring that it was part of the jutsu to make it harder for the enemy to see, that was until it seems to begin to attach to him. As soon as it touched him, the mist turned into a blue fire and began to burn threw him.

"What is this!" Tsurgi shrieked in pain and let go of the kunoichi.

Katsumi pulled away from the guy, not before giving him a nice kick in the groin, and jumped out of the mist, completely unharmed. She watched her opponent scream in agony as more and more blue flames spread across his body until he was completely consume by it.

The mist soon cleared and blue flames died away. Hayate moved over to Tsurgi's form, once the mist had cleared, and looked over the man's badly burnt form. It was clear that he couldn't continue.

"This winner of the match is, Katsumi!" he declared.

From above, Katsumi's team, along with Team Itachi, could be heard yelling and shouting in joy at her win. The kunoichi left the battle floor and returned to the railings above, to only be surrounded by Ryoma, Kohta, Naruto, and Sakura.

"That was awesome!" Yelled Naruto.

"You really got him good." Ryoma commented.

"I've never seen you use that jutsu before! Where did you learn that? Kohta asked with stars in his eyes.

"You did great! For a moment you kind of had us all worried." said Sakura.

Hearing that they were a worried about her, Katsumi couldn't help but blush and smile a little.

**Aika Tachibana**

**vs **

**Kotone Suzuki**

"About fucking time…" Kotone grumbled and then jumped over the railing.

Aika was pissed at this point, pissed of that little pink haired bitch making it to the finals. She was really hoping the blonde bimbo would take her out for her, but she was wrong. Now Aika wanted nothing more than to beat something to ground until it was bloody and broke. She needed to take her frustration out on someone. Seeing that she was up next, Aika felt a little better once she realized that she was going to be able to beat someone up.

"Be careful, un." her sensei said before she jumped down to the arena.

Both of the hot headed girls met in the center, glaring at the other with their best glare. Neither of them was going to go down so easily.

"Begin!"

In a blink of an eye, Aika pulled her katana out and Kotone summoned out her scythe like blade (which looks a lot like Hidan's scythe but small and one blade) charged for each other. Both of their blades met and the two were in stalemate. The kunoichis struggled against one another, trying to push their opponent back but never could.

Both Aika and Kotone jumped back and then charged again, only this time they weren't caught in a stalemate, but went at each other. Clicks and clacks from their swords could be heard throughout the large stadium like room as neither of them seemed to slow. Many in the audience were awed at their girls' sword skills and how quick and fast they were on their feet. These two were very skilled in this field.

"Fuck!" Kotone cursed, feeling frustrated now, "Hold the fuck still damn bitch so I can cut you into pieces!"

Aika smirked, "What's the matter, feeling tried already?" she mocked.

"Fuck you!" she swung her sword for the Rock kunoichi's neck but missed.

"If you so badly want this match to end," Aika got an evil look in her eye, "I would be more than happy to grant your wish."

Taking one large leap back, far from Kotone, Aika placed her katana back in place and did a series of hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Shockwave Jutsu!" she yelled.

Electrical energy began to surround Aika, creating sparks all around her body before the electrical energy burst out. The wave spread out to a good 33 feet, not large enough to reach those up on the second level, but wide enough to catch Kotone in its range. The energy hit Kotone, sending a powerful bolt of electricity throughout her body, causing her to scream in pain.

Once it dead down, Kotone's body was smoking as she was almost literally fried from the attack. The Steam nin fell to her knees and landed face first on floor with a large thug.

Aika smirked in triumphant as she stared at her opponent's still smoking body.

Hayate moved closer to look over Kotone's body and inspected the damage. Seeing the bad shape she was in and that was not awakening from that attack, Hayate opened his mouth to announce Aika the winner when a moaned came.

The Rock kunoichi's smirk disappeared as she stared in disbelieve.

With a grunt, Kotone pushed herself off the floor and winced in pain as she tried to stand.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That's really smarts." she rubbed her back before glaring at Aika in anger, "You little bitch, you're going to pay for that!"

"B-But how…" Aika whispered in shock, "That amount of electric bolts was enough to kill a human being. There is no way she could survive that."

From above, Deidara stared at the Steam nin in horror as it suddenly dawned on her, 'That girl… could she be…'

With a scream of rage, Kotone charged forward, with her scythe/blade in hand, at Aika. The Rock kunoichi barely had enough time to dodge her attack as she jumped out of the way. Where Aika once stood was now a small crater that Kotone's attack created. Thinking fast, Aika pulled out two kunai knives and amide them for the vital spots, her throat and head. The kunai hit their marks but to Aika's horror, Kotone was still alive and moving

"Fuck!" The Steam nin pulled out the kunai from her head and neck, blood spraying in the process, "I don't give a fuck about traditions, you will be my first human sacrifice!"

That confirmed Deidara's fears.

"Aika! Get out of there, now! She's a Jashin!" Deidara yelled to her pupil.

With an insane smile on her face, Kotone brought her blade above her head and swing it down on Aika, who barely dodged that one to.

"A Jashin?" Sakura repeated

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "That's not good."

"Why, what's a Jashin?" Naruto asked this his normal foxy face.

"A Jashin are people that worship their god, whose is name Jashin," the Uchiha began, "They are a brutal people that live for blood and gore and thrive on war. Their rituals, they make human satisfies to their god, Jashin, believing that Jashin needs blood of man to keep him from smiting us. But the most fearful thing about them is that they are immortal, meaning that you can't kill them no matter what you do. And right now, I fear that girl down there is going to become a sacrifice if someone doesn't do anything fast."

"That's awful." The pinkette proclaim.

"Gin, go tell Hayate to stop the fight before the Rock ninja is kill!" Hokage ordered quickly, seeing how much danger the Rock nin was in.

"Hai." the Leaf shinobi left.

Aika screamed in pain when Kotone's blade dug into her side, sprawling her blood across the while floor. She withered in pain, holding her side to keep the blood flow at bay. But her attempts seem futile for the bleeding was still coming.

Kotone stood over her opponent's body with a gleeful smile on her face as she was going to perform her first human sacrifies. But before she could begin, two Leaf Jonins pulled her back and restrained her.

"Let the fuck go of me, you bastards!" She yelled, trying to thrash out of their grip.

"I'm sorry but I am force to stop this match before it can go on any farther. These are orders from the Hokage himself." said Hayate.

"Fuck the Hokage, I don't care what he fucking says! Let go!"

The medics were already at Aika's side, along with Deidara as they looked over the girl's condition.

"She's losing too much blood, we must hurry." stated one the medics.

The two medics lifted Aika on the stretcher and quickly carried her away from the arena. Deidara stayed by her side as long as she could before she was finally forced to return to Yuuen and Loki.

Kotone was finally freed to go once she had calmed down. She stormed back up to the second rail and back where her team was located, where a steaming Hidan was as he was shouting at everyone for being heathens, or something like that.

She was declared the winner of the match.

**Kohta**

**vs **

**Kankuro no Sabuka**

"Yes! It's finally my turn!" Kohta cheered, jumping on top of the rail and crunched down.

"Don't be reckless out there." Ryoma advised.

"When am I ever… wait, don't answer that!" said the youngest Mist member.

"Hn, you better win this because I want to face ya in the finals." Naruto declared.

This caused Kohta to smirk, "Don't worry; there is no way I can lose this."

"Good luck." said Sakura.

Katsumi gave a nod of encouragement to her teammate.

"Kotha." the said boy looked up to his sensei, "Think clearly and use your sword wisely. Remember, if you wish to become one of the seven legendary swordsmen, you must be one with your blade and always think of it as an extra limb."

Kohta looked surprise at first but smiled and nodded none the less, "Don't worry sensei," he stood up and placed a fist over his heart, "I will not let you down. I will show you and everyone else here how strong I truly am and how great my power is. I will be one of the legendary swordsmen, just you wait! Or my name... isn't-Ahhhhhh!"

The Mist Genin suddenly lost his balance on the railing and fell backwards into the large arena and landed on his back with large bam! Ryoma, Naruto, Sakura, and Katsumi freaked and quickly rushed over to where Kohta fell and saw him flat out on his back, with little stars circling in front of his eyes, down below. Over all, he seemed okay.

Ryoma sighed, "I told you not to be reckless." he said to his fallen teammate.

"…Shut up."

**More chaos, what do you expect.**

**I really have no ides who will win the next match, I have thinking a little more on plot on who will make it to the finals.**

**I think the next chapter, we'll be warpping up the rest of the third exams and be moving along, I hope.**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Oh god! This was painful to write! Incase to those that don't know me, I hate writing fighting scenes! They are painful for me! That's why it takes me so long to update this story because I hate them. But the matches must be done! Sadly this is not the end of the third exams, I couldn't write anymore and had to stop. But fear not, the next chapter after this should wrap it up... I hope.**

**Chapter fifteen**

Kankuro watched with a raised eyebrow at Kohta, who met him in the center of the arena on his wobbly feet. He looked to in a little daze and was struggling to keep his balance a little, but other than that the kid was fine. Kohta had a scowl on his face when he approached the center, rubbing the back of his head where he bonked it from his fall.

Hayate watched the Mist Genin approach once he regained consciousness from his fall. _'What is this, a circus today?'_ he thought, not sure what to make of everything that has happen today.

"Umm, if you are ready we can begin."

"Yeah, yeah." Kohta grumbled.

Kankuro gave the kid a funny look.

"Alright then," Hayate took a step back, "Begin!"

Kankuro reach for one of the two scrolls on his back and unravel it to summon the Krow and lunged the puppet right at Kohta. Quickly, Kohta took a giant leap back and grabbed hold of the handle of the large blade on his back and pulled it out to block the senbons that came at him from the puppet. Kohta's sword was short but a wide blade with serrations on both sides of it, he called it Same no Ha, meaning Shark's tooth.

Kohta charged forward and slashed at the puppet with Same no Ha. But Kankruo pulled Krow back in time to avoid the coming attack. Soon, the Krow was dodging attack after attack from Kohta as the kid still came after the puppet.

"Hold still already," Kohta grunted, taking another swing at Krow but miss, "so I can cut that thing into pieces!"

"Hn, like I'm going to do just that." said Kankuro.

From Krow's arm, a large spike like sword appeared, covered in poison. With it, Kankuro used it to block the sword and caught the Mist nin in a stalemate. Kohta growled, adding more pressure to the puppet, hoping to push it back, but failed. Krow raised one of his arms and out came another spike, dipped in poison like the other and aimed it right at Kohta. Seeing the new spike, the Mist nin pulled back from Krow, barely dodging the attack in time.

Sticking the tip of his sword in the floor, Kohta glared at the puppeteer as he formed a few hand signs, "Water Style, Water Bullet Jutsu!"

The moister in the air around Kohta began to form into little water drops and they multiple around him. Once formed, the little water drops shot out, right at Kankuro and his puppet. The bullets blasted through Krow, causing the puppet to take some serious damage. The Sand nin dodged the attack, barely, with just a few of the water bullets grazing his skin.

Kankuro hissed as on scrapped his cheek, causing a small cut. _'The kid's not half bad.'_ he looked to Krow, looking over the damage, _'I'll have to be careful.'_

Plucking Same no Ha out, Kohta charged forward, slicing the puppet right in half, and then charged for his enemy. He took a swing at Kankuro, who barely dodged it and stood a few feet away from him.

The Mist nin smirked, "Not so tough now without your little doll, huh."

Kankuro growled, "You're going to pay for that kid."

"I highly doubt it." Kohta then channeled his chakra into Same no Ha.

Seeing the chakra now embedded to the blade, Kankuro knew that if that sword touched him a little, he'll be sliced cleaned.

Kohta then charged forward, with Same no Ha raised above his head and brought it down on top of Kankuro. But, quick on his feet, Kankuro dodged the attack.

"When I channel my chakra into Same no Ha, it becomes ten times sharper than any ordinary blade, allowing it to cut through concrete like butter." the younger of the two smirked.

For more than thirty seconds, the Sand nin just dodged the swings that Mist nin threw at him, both dancing around the other in a dangerous dance.

'_Have to win!'_ Kohta send another strike at Kankruto, sweat forming at his brow,_ 'I have to pass!'_

_Flashback_

_The training stump held a large cut that was slice right in the middle. The cut was both large and deep but was not deep enough where the stump was cut all the way through._

_Kohta glared at the stump as he huffed and puffed with Same no Ha in his hand. Behin him, Kisame stood quietly, watching his pupil and the stump he was determined to chop down. Catching his breath, Kohta clenched the handle of his blade and stood up straight. Bring his sword up, he focused his chakra into his sword and turned his attention to the stump next to the one he attacked a minute again. With all his might, Kohta let out a yell and swung his sword at the stump, receiving the same results as before._

"_Damn it!" the Genin cursed before he collapsed to his knees, "Why can't I get it!"_

_Kisame looked at the boy for a moment before he finally walked towards him. He stood beside his kneeling student, making no move to kneel down to his level. Instead, he stood tall over Kohta and just stared down at the back of his head._

"_Training with your teammates ended three hours ago, Ryoma and Katsumi have left long ago and returned to their homes. But yet, here you are, still training to the point your killing yourself." It was more of a statement then a question._

_Still panting, Kohta looked at his sensei for a moment and then back to his sword that lay next to him on the ground, "I have to get stronger if I want to reach my dream."_

"_Your dream?"_

"_Yes," the Genin picked up his sword and stood on his shaky legs, preparing to attack the stumps again, "My dream… is to become one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen." _

_His sensei remained quiet._

"_It's been my dream ever since I was little. To be admired for my skills as a ninja and looked upon as hope for a our village, especially after the Blood Mist age of the Hidden Mist." he paused, "I don't want this village to be afraid of its shinobis annoy more, I want to protect the people and know that there is nothing to fear anymore and that our former Mizukage, the host of the three tails, is gone now. I want to become the greatest shinobi that the village has ever seen and protect this village from the horrors within! That's my dream!" With that, he lifted Same no Ha again and cut the stump, slicing it in half._

"_I did!" Kohta cheered, just before he fell backwards and was out like a light._

_(B R E A K)_

_Kohta squinted his eyes before he slowly opened them to see the trees moving by him. He soon realized that he was being carried and looked up to see that he was on Kisame's back._

"_Sensei?"_

"_Finally awake I see." Kisame peered over his shoulder to Kohta._

"_Wh… What happen?" Kohta asked a little groggy._

"_You passed out for using up your chakra." he said._

_The Genin felt a little embarrassed for being reckless._

"_One of the Legendary Swordsmen, huh." his sensei spoke up._

"_Yeah." said Kohta._

"_It's a hard and long road you put yourself on, it's not that simple to just become a Swordsmen." Explained Kisame._

"_I know, and I don't care. It's still my dream and I will do whatever it takes to reach my dream. Just wait and see sensei, for one day I will pass you and become one of the Legendary Swordsmen."_

_The Jonin chuckled, "I see… Tell you what, when you do finally become one of the seven and when I kick the bucket, what do you think of having Samehada?"_

_Kohta looked startled. "Wh-What? You want me to have your sword?"_

_Kisame laughed, "Yeah, sure. Why don't. I have to pass it down one day to someone I think is worthy of wheeling it. It's tradition of our village." Kisame voice took on a serious tone, "I believe in you, Kohta. You have what it takes to become one of the Legendry Swordsmen in our village, I can see that now. You have the skills and determination that only a few shinobis have to reach their dreams. And that's why I want to give you Samehada, when you are ready."_

"_Sensei…" Kohta whispered, whipping the tears away from his eyes before grinning, "Don't worry, I will make you proud and that you won't regret of giving Samehada to me."_

"_I hope not. I don't want you to inherit Samehada like I did from Fuguki." he whispered._

"_What was that sensei?"_

"_Uh, nothing! Just muttering to myself is all." Kisame said quickly, "Hey, how about we get something to eat, my treat."_

_Kohta grinned, "Now you're talking!"_

_End of Flashback_

'_I have to win in order to pass! If I don't pass then I will never reach my dream! And I will not disappoint sensei!'_

"I will not lose!" Kohta cried out, placing Same no Ha behind him and performing several hand signs, "Ice style, Frozen Iron Maiden!"

"That idiot, that jutus uses too much of his chakra and he's already wasted enough in his sword." Ryoma scowled.

"What does the jutus do?" Sakura asked.

Ryoma kept scowling, "Just watch."

Ice began to form around Kankuro's feet and crawled up his body until he was completely incased in a giant block of ice, tapping Kankuro within. Seven large ice spikes appear around the block of ice with the Sand nin and then pierced through the block and right into Kankuro. The spikes punctured his body, mostly through his torso with one at the hip and another through the head. Above, some of the audience flinched for they could see what was happening.

Inside the ice, there was poop of smoke and reveled in Kankuro's place, stood was left of the puppet Krow.

"What!" Kohta yelled.

Suddenly, a large puppet in shape of an ant appeared behind the Mist nin, with its chest like barrel wide open. Before Kohta had time to pick up his sword or turn to face the puppet, the Black Ant grabbed him and shoved Kohta inside, locking him in. Standing behind the Black Ant, stood Kankruo, unharmed from the ice prison.

"It's not looking good." said Sakura.

"Come on Kohta, do something!" Naruto cheered.

Kisame watched silently with a grim face as he watched his student, trapped inside the puppet.

Things weren't looking good for Kohta.

From the abandon limbs left behind, and Krow free from the ice. His arms broke free from the body; (despite how badly damage the puppet was in) spikes appeared from the limps and surrounded the Black Ant with Kohta still trapped inside.

"Now, here's my version. Black Secret Technique, Iron Maiden!" With a twitch if his finger, the spikes flew forward and pierced the Black Ant.

An ear piercing scream filled the air, echoing off the stone walls.

Sakura turned away, covering her ears, while Naruto, Ryoma, and Katsumi stared down in horror. Kisame's expression remained blank as he stared down the arena, unfazed Kohta's scream. But if you watched his folded arms, you would see middle finger of his left hand twitch when he heard the scream.

The scream died, leaving an eerie silence in the air. Carefully the Black Ant opened up and pulled Kohta's bleeding body out if his belly and on the floor. Hayate walked up towards the bleed boy and looked him over before declaring the winner.

"Kohta is unable to continue the match, the winner is Kankuro no Sabuka!"

"Kohta!" Naruto yelled as he, Ryoma, Sakura, and Katsumi jumped down and towards their fallen friend, just as the medics arrived.

The medics looked over the Mist genin's body with grim faces as they examined him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

They ignored her question and continued the examination. After a minute, a small smile appeared on the first medic's face.

"It looks like he's going to be fine; the spikes see to missed purposely on his vital organs."

"So he'll live then." Kisame suddenly appeared behind the four genin.

"Yes, he'll make a full recovery after this. But we must treat his wounds right away." said the other medic.

Carefully, the medics lifted Kohta's unconscious form on the stretcher and left for the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Kankuro returned back to his team with a big grin.

"So, what do you think sensei? I get to go to the next round?" said Kankuro.

"It was a sloppy performance and you let yourself get cut. Plus you let Krow get total! It was so bad that I was embarrassed for you at your fighting skills." said Sasori from within Hiruko, looking out to the arena then Kankuro. If he looked over to his student, he would have seen the murderous glare that Kankruo was giving while his fingers were twitch, wanting to strangle him.

**Yuuen Ryuuka**

**vs**

**Temari no Sabuka**

"Alright, listen up Yuuen! I want you to go out there and beat that old geezer's student, un! Humiliate him, un. Got it, un!" Deidara ordered.

"You know I'm right here!" Sasori shouted.

"Oooh…" Deidara gave him an annoyed look, "I guess your ugly face is still here."

Sasori's brow twitched, "If anyone has an ugly face here it's you! In fact, you have the ugliest face here!"

"If I'm the ugliest thing here, un, then you're the most repulsive and vile thing here, un!"

"So you do admit that you are ugly after all."

"That's not what I said, un!"

"And I am not repulsive!"

"Alright, your hideous then, un!"

Down below, Yuuen and Temari watched their senseis bicker among themselves, hardly noticing that Yuuen and Termari were already on floor, staring at them with Hayate.

Yuuen turned to face Temari with a nervous smile, "Sorry about Deidara-sensei, she's a bit hot headed at times." he apologized for his sensei's behavior.

"If anyone has to apologizes for their sensei it's me. Sasori-sensei is as stubborn as a mull and thinks the whole world is wrong and he's right." said Temari.

"Umm, if you two already, we can start anytime now," said Hayate.

"Temari!" Sasori yelled, catching the blonde's attention, "I want you pulverize that Rock genin, you hear me!"

"Yuuen, grind that Sand genin to the ground until she's literally is sand, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Beat he/her to the ground!" both Jonin said in union.

Both Yuuen and Temari paled and drew back from their senseis' outburst, before turning back to face each other.

"Just so you, you both have my pity." whispered Hayate.

Yuuen rubbed the back of his head while Temari sweat dropped.

'_Why couldn't I have a normal sensei and a normal team?' _Yuuen sighed.

'_You're real supportive, sensei.' _Thought Temari.

"Begin!"

Temari reached behind her back, pulling out her massive fan while Yuuen pulled out two twin daggers strapped to his hips. Charging at each other, their weapons collide and caught in a stand still. They then jumped back from each other, putting a good amount of distance between them.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" shouted Temari.

Quickly, Yuuen crossed his arms in front of him, defending himself of the coming attack. A whirl of wind crashed against the Rock genin, forcing him to slight back until he hit the hall. The wind kept coming, pinning Yuuen to the wall while his arms kept getting butchered. When the wind died down, Yuuen lowered his arms in time to see Temari charging towards him with her fan raised to attack. Seeing the attack, Yuuen jumped out of the way just as the Sand genin raised her fan and brought it down where he was at just seconds ago. Whirling around on her enemy, Temari brought her fan up again and brought it down on the Rock genin once more. But Yuuen raised his daggers in front of him and blocked her attack.

"Come on, Temari! Squish that kid the like bug that he is!" Sasori shouted.

"Do something, Yuuen, un! Don't let her push you around like that, un! Crush her, un!" yelled Deidara.

"Why don't you give it up? Temari is going to win and your student doesn't stand chance against her wind jutsus."

"Don't count him out, un. Yuuen's skills lay in genjutsus, un!" Deidara turned back to the fight with an evil grin on her face, "We haven't seen nothing yet, un." she then cackled.

_Sensei is being weird again._ Loki took a large step back away from his sensei.

"You're so confident in your student's abilities then? Alright, how about we make things interesting." said Sasori.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind, un?"

"How about a bet." he asked.

"I'm listening."

"If Temari loses, I'll acknowledge your sad little bombs as…" Sasori twitched trying to force the last word out, "… art."

Hearing this, Deidara broke out into a devilishly grin, "Alright, I expect your bet, un."

"But!" Sasori cut in, glaring at her with a smirk from inside the puppet, "If your student loses, you have to prefer me as your Danna for now on."

"What!"

"Of course, if you are afraid of losing and admit that my student is better than yours…"

"No way, un! I accept your bet you old geezer, un!"

Below, Yuuen dodged another attack from Temari's fan, trying to get some far enough distance in order to perform his genjutsu. But the trick was when he did get some distance from the Sand nin, he had to be carefully of her wind jutsus. If he gained space, so would she and it will be perfect for her to send another whirl of wind right at him.

'_I'm going to have to time this just right.'_ Yuuen dodged another attack and slashed at Temari with his daggers, but he missed.

Seeing an opening, Yuuen swung his leg underneath Temari's legs once she was wide open. Seeing the attack coming, the Sand genin barely had enough time to avoid the attack. Distracted and trying to gain her balance back, Yuuen created multiple hand signs and stood out of reach of Temari's attack.

"Genjutsu, Hidden Black Forest!"

Everything around Temari started to fade away before her, including Yuuen. Instead of standing in the middle of the arena, in the tower, she now found herself in a forest that looked a lot like the Forest of Death, only a little blacker. The shadows of the trees extended and reached as far as they could before the shadow themselves began to rise from the ground. The shadows morphed and transformed into large beast with glowing white eyes and black teeth. It wasn't long before the shadow creatures caught sight of Temari and charged after her.

Raising her fan, Temari defended herself against the monsters as best she could while dodging the attacks.

'_It's just a genjutsu, but there is something different about it.'_

One of the shadow monsters slashed at her leg, leaving a large gash on the side of her thigh.

The blonde winced, stumbling back in pain, _'Damn it! It's just as I feared. This is advance genjutsu and I can't break it! If I'm not careful I'll be dead.'_

The number of the shadow monsters doubled as they soon all began to ganging up on Temari. The said blonde was struggling against them and needed to do something fast if she had any hope of getting out of this alive. Her only hope was to focus all her chakra into one final attack and hope that her attack will be large enough and powerful enough to take down the caster. Since she had no idea where he was, Termari going to have to do this blindly.

Panting heavily, Temari raised her fan high up in the air focused everything she had into this one attack, watching as all the shadow monsters coming at her, "Wind scythe jutsu!" shouted Temari.

The power of these jutsu was greater than the last, that it even caused the audience above to stumble back a little at the power from the wind. Yuuen watched in shock as the wind raced towards him, giving him little to no time to prepare for the impact.

The wind died away and relieved the two now unconscious genins down below. Hayate moved over to the unconscious genin, checking them both over to see that they were out like a light.

"Since both competitors are unable to continue, this match is over and neither one will advance to the finals." he declared.

"WHAT!" both Sasori and Deidara yelled from above, both looking quite furious at Hayate.

The poor Leaf nin pulled back from the terrifying looks he was receiving from the two, making him feel very small right now. "Y-Yes, umm… Would you both please and come down to retrieve your students so we can come on to the next match."

Sasori and Deidara kept glaring at Hayate until they both disappeared in a poof of smoke and then reappeared by their fallen students.

'_Those kids really have my pity.'_

Deidara kneeled beside Yuuen, checking him off for any serious injuries. Thankful, he was fine and didn't suffer any serious injuries, other than the cuts on his arms. He was just merely knocked unconscious by Temari's attack.

"Yuuen…" Deidara shook his shoulder, "Yuuen, wake up, un."

Yuuen groaned in pain, opening his eyes and saw his sensei hovering above him.

"Did I win?" he asked in a weak voice.

Deidara shook her head.

"I see," the Rock genin frowned but then smiled a bit, "I guess there is always next time."

Sasori stood over Temari unconscious form, glaring down at her, checking to see what damage she took. She was pretty beat up but seemed to be okay; she just used up to much of her chakra and knocked herself out cold from her final attack.

With Hiruko's good hand, Sasori grabbed her nose and held. It didn't take long for Temari's face to turn blue and start thrashing around until her eyes opened and regain consciousness. The fan mistress shot straight up and gasped for air. Coughing for air, Temari held her throat and glared over at her sensei.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled.

"You're alive aren't you? Now get your ass up from the ground and get back to your brothers, they need to start the next match and I hate keeping people waiting." Sasori declared, already leaving Temari behind and headed back to his other students.

Temari glared at his back with a fist, _'One of these days sensei, I swear!'_

With both Yuuen and Temari regaining consciousness, the arena cleared as both students and senseis turned back to the upper railing.

"I can't believe Yuuen lost, and worse, it was a draw, un." Deidara scowled quietly to herself.

"We were so close to winning," Sasori scowled within Hiruko, "After the exams, I'm busting their training. The brats have been slacking."

"I guess no one wins the bet, un." Deidara pouted.

"I won't say that."

Deidara and Sasori turned to face Loki, who had a mischief glint in his eye.

"What are talking about, un?" his sensei narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious.

"Don't you guys remember what you said about the bet?" they both shook their heads 'no', "You said that if either of your students _loses _that you have to give in to the other. And since Yuuen and the Sand kunoichi didn't win, they both lost, leading that you two have lost the beat and have to give in."

Both Jonin stared in shock at Loki, who looked a little smug at himself, with their jaws hanged open.

As much as either one hates to admit it, Loki was right. The deal was if either of their students _lost_ they have to give in to the other. And since neither Yuuen nor Temari win, they both lost and so did Deidara and Sasori.

"Wait, you two made a bet on us!" Temari shrieked.

But Temari was ignored.

"Well," Deidara started, grinning, "Come on, un, let's hear it, un."

Sasori glared at the blonde, grumbling under his breath, can't believing what he was about to say.

"Y-Your bombs…" he twitched a bit, "… are… true forms of… art. There happy!" he growled.

Deidara grinned, "It's so nice to hear that you finally admit my art is better than yours, un."

"That's not what I said!"

She waved her hand, "Say whatever you want, old geezer."

"Oh no."

Deidara looked at him funny, "No?"

Sasori smirked, "You can't call me that anymore, brat."

"I can call you whatever I want, un!"

"No you can't, or have you forgotten your end of the deal if your student lost."

The blonde looked at him, clueless, for a moment before it finally dawned on her.

'_Damn it!'_ she scowled.

"Come on, let's hear it. What's my name?" the puppeteer said in the same manor Deidara used on him.

She scowled deeply, muttering something quiet under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. You mind speak up, please." said Sasori.

Deidara clenched her fist and growled deep in her throat, "… Sasori-Danna." she said.

Sasori grinned, "So nice to hear that you admit that I'm superior then _you_."

"Yeah, well… just keep that up and we'll just see about it, un!"

**Harusame**

**vs**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Yeah! Now the best fight here is about to begin!" Naruto declared, pumping his fist into the air.

"Really, who's in it?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm in it!" shouted Naruto.

"In that case, I wouldn't call it the best fight, Naruto." Sakura teased with a smile.

"Far from it." Ryoma added.

"You guys are mean." Naruto pouted.

Sakura laughed, "We're just messing with you Naruto. We know you'll do great."

"Good luck, Naruto." said Itachi.

"Go kick butt, squirt." Kisame grinned.

From across…

Harusame did a few stretches to loosen up before she jumped down to the main arena. Pein moved closer to the railing, looking down in time to see Naruto join Harusame down below. The boy had a big grin on his face when he stopped ten feet away from where his student stood

'_Naruto Uzumaki, huh? I wonder…'_ thought Pein.

Hayate then gave the signal, and Naruto charged forward at Harusame, creating two Shadow Clones. Harusame smirked, dodging the three Narutos that tried to land a hit on her. Reaching behind her, Harusame pulled out a sai weapon and took out the two clones with it and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him stumbling back.

"I'm going to win this fight kid and your going down." she declared, raising her sai in defense.

"Well, there is no way I' going to lose to someone like you!" Naruto said right back.

The Rain Genin smirked, "We'll just see after this."

Naruto scowled, pulling out two kunai knives and charged at Harusame again. Sai clashed with kunai as the two genin tired to hack away at the other. Harusame was keeping a strong defense while Naruto's offence seemed to grow weaker at each passing minute with every attack. It was not looking good for the blonde knuckle head as Harusame seem to have the upper hand on him.

"Face it, I'm going to win and you are going to lose. I will win and head to finals and become the winner of the whole Chuunin Exams!" she said.

"Well, I'm going to become the Hokage one day and I have to win this is if I'm going to reach my dreams! So I be the winner and you'll be the loser."

At that, the Rain Genin looked pissed as hell, "I am not a loser!"

With a surprisingly burst of strength, Harusame pushed Naruto all the way back to the wall and pinned him to it.

"I will show you who the real loser is!" Harusame pulled her sai back and pinned the blonde's orange jacket to the wall, trapping him there, "You're going done here and now! Say your prayers!"

**Step right up people and place your beats now! Who will win this fight and continue on to the next round! Will it be the competetive Harusame from the Hidden Rain Village, or everyones favorite knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! Place your bets!**

**We finally get to see how Deidara comes to all Sasori her Danna, all because she lost a bet. Hahaha!**

**Yes, I know there is a lack of Gaasaku lately but this not about them at the moment, we are just seeing who gets to continue to the next rounds. But once the third exam is over in the next chapter, we should see some Gaasaku action, I promise.**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

***Insert holy music here* I finally did it, I updated and wrap up all the rest of the matchs, horay for me. I am never doing a bunch a fight scenes again, I hate them and it takes me forever to write them, never again! Never!**

**Now that all the fights are done hopefully the updates will be much quickier then before.**

**Chapter sixteen**

Naruto grabbed the sai that pinned him to wall, pulling it out as hard as he could to break free. But the sai wouldn't budge!

"Pull all you want, you won't break free from my sai." Harusame said mockingly, form hand signs, "And by some chance, you get anywhere of loosen its hold, it will be all over and I will win."

'_Dang it!_ Naruto cursed in his head.

Harusame completed her last hand sign, just as a swirl of violent winds began to focus around her right hand, "Wind style, Gentle Wind Palm Jutsu!" With that, she thrust her right hand at Naruto, hitting him right in the stomach.

The wind sliced all around Naruto, leaving a large dent into the wall from the wind attack. But when the attack ended and Harusame pulled her hand back, with a triumphed smirk, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The Rain Genin stared in shock, _'What?'_

"Over here!"

Harusame turned around, to only be greeted with Naruto's fist, sending her flying back into the center of the arena. But before she hit the floor, another Naruto appeared from underneath, kicking Harusame sending her up into the air. Suddenly, three more Narutos appeared, sending her up higher with each kick they delivered.

"Take this!" the real Naruto appeared above her, sending a powerful kick to Harusame, sending her back down to the floor.

She hit the floor, hard; leave some small cracks in the tiles where she landed. The Rain genin laid there, unmoved, and seem to be out cold. Hayate slowly approached the fallen genin, checking her over to find that she was still very much alive.

"The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate declared.

"Alright Naruto!" Sakura and Ryoma cheered.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad!" he yelled, jumping around like the idiot he was.

From above, Katara stared down in disbelief at her fallen team, having a hard time processing that she actually lost to this idiot. Konan was a bit surprise to at Harusame's lose, she was sure she would win. Pein on the other hand… saw things a little differently.

Leaving to retrieve his fallen student, Naruto was marching off towards the stairs with his silly grin in place. Heading for the stairs, Pein came down and passed Naruto on his way to Harusame. As he past, Naruto's grin dropped as he looked up at the orange haired man, who in returned, look back at Naruto. The blonde's steps slowed to a stop as he watched Pein turn away from him and reached Harusame's side, just as the medics did. Naruto watched Pein's back for few a minutes before he walked back to the stairs to return to his team.

Once Naruto reached the top of the stairs, he was immediately greeted by his friends, all congratulating him.

"You did it Naruto! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That was quick some quick thinking out there." said Ryoma.

"You are a splendid ninja." Lee added.

Katsumi nodded at him with a small smile.

"Naruto."

Hearing his name, Naruto looked up to see Itachi approaching him with a smile full of pride for his student.

"Itachi-sensei." said the blonde.

"You did good out there, kid. A little shabby, but good none the less." said his sensei.

"Thanks sensei!"

**Neji Hyuuga**

**vs.**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

"Would the two competitors come down." Hayate announced.

As the next match was about to begin, Sakura choose this moment to take a quick trip to the restroom, leaving her team. But not before she wishing Hinata good luck in her match.

Leaving the main arena, Sakura entered one of the large main halls of the tower, having come through here with her team when they finished the second test. There was no one else in the hall, not a single soul insight. It was kind of creepy, in her opinion. The hall wasn't lit very well, casting large long shadows down the hall, giving the place an eerie feeling.

Heading towards the direction of the restrooms, or she hopes it's the right direction, she began to hear faint voices ahead of her. Slowly, she pulled back her pace a bit as her footsteps became light so they didn't make a sound to alert anyone of her coming presence. The voices became louder as she neared the corner that lead down a different hall, away from the restroom. As she got closer, she realized that she was just hearing one voice mostly while the other was quieter. The one that was speaking more than the other was a man from what she can tell, a man with a low deep voice that seem to be lightly scolding someone.

Her steps halt at the corner, concealing herself in the shadows as she slowly peered around the corner to see what was happening.

"You need to control yourself! I don't care if that over-size rodent is getting restless from all the matches; you need to keep him under lock and key!"

"I know! I know!"

Image her surprise to see that it was Gaara and his sensei, a large hunched over man that seem to be discussing something with Gaara she didn't understand. Sasori's back was facing Sakura, unaware of her presence being there, for now. He was facing Gaara, who had his back to his sensei, leaning against the wall, clutching his head as if he was in pain. She remembered earlier, before Naruto's match started, that she saw Gaara and his sensei leave from the arena and disappeared. This must be where they went.

"I feared this would happen," said Sasori, "It was only a matter of time that he would become riled up from all the matches, as well as the violence and blood."

Sakura remained quiet, raising an eyebrow in question, _'Get who riled up?' _She thought.

"I'm almost tempted to pull you out of the exams if this keeps up." Sasori stated.

Finally, Gaara turned to face his sensei, still holding his head in agony, "Y-You can't…" he squeezed his eyes shut, struggling with something almost, "Wha.. What about th-the… plan?"

"That's why I said almost. Too much is hanging here on Chunnin Exams, Gaara. You need to try and pull yourself together."

"I'm t-trying!" the younger red head hissed out.

"Then try harder!"

Gaara's response was a low growl, still clenching his head.

His sensei let out a deep heavy sigh, feeling a migraine coming on. "In any case, if something happens and you can't control it, tell me right away, we can't risk anything at this point. Do you understand Gaara."

"H-Hai."

"Now then, I believe we have a little mouse spying upon on us." with that said, Hiruko's head turn towards Sakura's direction.

Sakura froze up, discovered by the people she was trying to hide herself from.

"Come out." Sasori ordered, Hiruko's tail appearing from under his dark cloak.

Seeing the tail, the pinkette's eyes widen in fear, having no doubt in her mind that tail could slice her head right off of her body. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura slowly stepping out around the corner, trying not to make any sort of movements that the Sand Jonin would mistake as threat or a coming attack, only instead she made herself look smaller.

Seeing that it was just a weak Leaf Genin, Sasori lowered Hiruko's tail down a bit but kept it out just in case. Sasori didn't trust her and knew better than anyone else that appearances are deceiving. For instants, he is a perfect example of that. He just kept his eyes narrowed on the girl, readying his tail for anything that would come. Gaara on the other hand, was quite surprise to see their little mouse.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

Hearing this, Sasori looked to his student, surprised, "You know this girl?"

Gaara nodded, his grip on his skull loosening up. "I do."

The puppeteer said nothing, still ready in case for an attack.

Sakura stood before the two red heads, awkwardly, looking down at her own feet, "S-Sorry for intruding. I w-was on my way to the restroom."

"How much did you hear?" Sasori demanded to know, his voice harsh like always.

Sakura jumped a bit at his question, but answered none the less, "N-Not much!"

Sasori just kept glaring at her.

She tried not to look at the Sand Jonin, instead looking over to Gaara, who still seem a little surprise to see her here.

"You're not going to without draw from the exams, are you?" she asked with a sad frown.

Both the red heads seem to be startled at her question but didn't show it. After hearing their conversation, that's the question she asked them, if Gaara would be pulled out of the exams or not?

Sasori was the first to speak, "It depends… on a few things." he answer was hesitant.

"Oh." She dropped her head; sadden by the answer for it wasn't the one she was hoping for.

Seeing her reaction, the younger red head let go of his head and turned to his sensei.

"Sasori-sensei, may I speak with her alone, please." he requested.

If Sasori didn't show his surprise before, he sure did now. But course no one could see it because of Hiruke. He looked to his student, weary of his request. It's not like he didn't trust his student… okay he didn't trust him. But it was mostly the demon, Shukaku that he didn't trust. The demon was unpredictable, not to mention moody. His desires are always unclear and always seem to change from one thing to another. But his most common desire that always surface is the desire to kill and cause bloodshed, like a few moments ago before Sakura appeared. But now, strangely, Gaara seemed calm and normal, no longer fighting for control against the demon.

From within Hiruko, Sasori looked at the girl, keeping his puppet facing Gaara. This way, he can look over to the strange pink haired Leaf Genin without making it look as if he was really staring at her. She didn't seem that special, nothing that would make Shukaku suddenly calm down. And from her fight he just witness she didn't posses any special jutsus, she was just… average. So what made her so special to make Shukaku calm down and have Gaara act normal.

After much consideration, Sasori sighed, "Alright. But if you're not back in ten minutes, I'm come and dragging your sorry ass back to your siblings. No more, no less, understood."

"Hai, sensei."

The puppeteer let out a low groan of annoyance, sending one last glance at Sakura before he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Once he was gone, Sakura felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn't want to say it, especially in front of Gaara, but that Sand Jounin gave her the creeps.

"How much did you really hear?" Gaara asked, now that they were alone.

She looked down at her fidgeting hands, "Like I said, not much."

He could tell that she wasn't being completely honest with him, she heard more then she was leading to believe. But he just ignored it for now and changed the subject.

"You did well in your match." he commented.

Sakura frowned, "You mean I got lucky in it."

He stared at her.

"The only reason I made it to the next round is because I woke up before Ino did after we knocked each other out."

"But you still made it."

She signed, "Maybe, but it's not the way I wanted to win. It's not the way I wanted to prove myself to everyone here."

"I see." he said, "But you still got another chance at it, the final rounds that will decide if we become Chuunin or not."

Her face brightens a bit, "I guess so."

An awkward silence came.

"I should probably head back before my sensei comes looking for me like he said he would."

"Yeah, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

He nodded, turning to leave.

But before he disappeared around the corner, Sakura called out to him, "Gaara."

He halted, silently looking over his shoulder to Sakura.

The pinkette look back down at her feet, fidgeting nervously where she stood as her face turned a lovely shade of red. Pulling herself together, Sakura looked up at him with a hint of a smile, "I hope you make it into the finals, it would be great to have you there with me… So, good luck."

Gaara remained silent, blinking his eyes a few times before he made any response. "Thank you." he said with a nodded and then disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Watching as the swirl of sand fall to the ground and disappear, a large smile graced Sakura's face as she headed to the restroom like she planned before.

Five minutes after coming out of the restroom, Sakura returned to the main arena looked at the fight below. Instead of see Neji and Hinata like she expected, she saw Tenten and a Steam shinobi that went by the name of Amaya. In Amaya's hands were two small blue fans that reminded Sakura a lot of Temari's own fan. Tenten was throwing weapon after weapon at Amaya but the Steam Genin would easily swat away the weapons with her wind jutsu.

Surprise to see that they already moved on to the next match, Sakura walked over to Naruto to ask about the outcome of the match before. But when she got closer, Sakura noted that her blonde teammate looked angry and was glaring at Neji, who remained calm and wasn't paying any attention to him. But it wasn't Naruto that seemed upset; everyone seemed a little… edgy about something. Instead of speaking to Naruto, Sakura decided to speak to Ryoma, who seem the least upset in her opinion.

"Ryoma," she lowered her voice to a whisper for him to only hear, "What happen to the match, why is everyone upset?"

Ryoma didn't notice the pinkette's returned and jumped in surprise when he realized she was back, "Oh, Sakura your back," he then adjusted his glasses in a Kabuto style, with a frown, "Well, the match didn't end so well."

"Who won?"

"The Hyuuga boy over there." he pointed to Neji.

"What about Hinata?" the look on Ryoma's face made Sakura regret asking.

"She's in critical condition and was send to the hospital immediately. The other Hyuuga sent her there."

Sakura gasped, covering her mouth in horror at the news.

Poor Hinata.

Down below, the match soon ended with Amaya standing and Tenten out cold.

"The winner is, Amaya!"

Amaya smiled in victory as she did a piece sign before skipping back up to her team.

"Alright, there are only a few more matches left, would everyone please turn your attention to the screen above," Hayate announced.

Everyone looked up to large blank screen, just in time to see it light up as it came to life once more. Names flashed across the screen in a hurry before it stopped to show the next competitors.

**Rock Lee**

**vs.**

**Gaara no Sabuka**

"Yes! It is finally my turn!" Lee cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Lee! I want you to go out there and do your best! But most of all I want you to show the power of your youth when you are out, to show what a splendid ninja you truly are!" Gai declared.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Suddenly ocean sunset appeared behind the two.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Kisame stared in horror at the scene before him, "That's not a genjutsu, is it?" he asked Itachi.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, "No, it's all natural."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

On the other side…

Gaara was struggling against Shukaku once more, clenching his head in one hand as the other held firming onto the railing.

Sasori watched in displeasure at this, "I thought you got control over him."

"I did." his student hissed out.

"Maybe we shouldn't let Gaara compete sensei." Temari said, worried about her baby brother.

"But Temari, Gaara needs to do this or our plan will fail and all our work would be for nothing." Kankuro pointed out, keeping his voice to a low whisper.

"I know that!" she whispered back with a glare, "But we can't risk him going into a mindless massacre."

"But I want to."

Temari and Kankuro look to their brother in surprise.

Gaara continued, "I want to fight, I can handle it."

He may say he can handle it but all three of the siblings knew that it was really up to their sensei to let him fight or not.

Sasori made a low hmmm sound, "I don't know."

"Please sensei," Gaara winced slightly, trying his hardest now to fight off the demon, "I have to do this."

It wasn't that Gaara wanted to win in order to see their village's plan succeeds, no. He could really care less what happen to his village. All he cared about was winning so he can get to the final rounds with Sakura. If he didn't make it, she would be sad and he didn't like that idea.

His sensei remained silent, staring right into Gaara's pale eyes for several seconds that felt like hours to the younger red head. Finally, Sasori sighed and felt a migraine coming on again.

"I'm going to regret this." mumbled the senior puppeteer.

Two minutes later, Lee and a now calm Gaara, stood in the middle of the arena, facing one another.

Sakura was quite excited to finally see Gaara in action, other than when he and his siblings came to save her but that didn't count. She knew that he was strong, stronger then her and mostly like most of the other Genin here in the tower. But he kept his true strength and skills well under wraps, hiding it from everyone and possible future enemies or opponents. You never know who you will fight and don't want to give them the upper hand. But she was a little upset that he was facing off against her friend, Lee. She knew that Lee was quite strong to and has the skills of a splendid ninja but she didn't want to see him get hurt, or Gaara either. They were both her friends, she didn't know who to cheer for or wish to win. But she prayed that neither of them got seriously hurt.

Hayate gave the signal and the fight began.

Lee rushed forward throwing his foot out. Lee smirked as he thought his foot connected with Gaara's body. Suddenly, the sand swirled around Lee's leg throwing the boy backwards away from Gaara.

"What is that?" Loki asked curiously but still looking bored and unimpressed, even though he really was.

"Never seen a jutsu like that before, un." said Deidara.

"I'm not sure if that's a jutsu." Yuuen whispered

"Gaara can't be touched." Sasori suddenly stated.

Deidara, Loki, and Yuuen looked over to the sand team, still a little confused.

Kankuro explained to them, "The sand is almost like a living thing. It will come to Gaara's defensive without him doing anything, that's why nobody has ever been able to touch Gaara."

"So it's not really a jutsu after all?" Yuuen asked in awe.

"You could say that." said Temari.

"Seems that sand is going to be hard to get by, I like a challenge," Lee charged again as the sand swirled out around Gaara blocking all of Lee's kicks and punches.

The sand swirled around Lee as the green beast of battle jumped up to dodge the sand's grip, but it was futile. The sand wrapped around Lee's leg throwing him into the wall.

"Damn it!" Lee hissed standing up watching the sand, "how can I get past this?"

Gaara who hadn't move the entire match suddenly rushed forward towards Lee, catching the ninja off guard, who tried to dodge the fist heading straight for his face. The sand had wrapped itself around Lee's leg preventing him from dodging. Gaara's fist connected with Lee's face, sending the poor boy flying backwards into the wall again. Sand then rained down on Lee, cutting his body to ribbons.

Lee struggled to get up, Gaara lunged again, as Lee swiftly dodged it; the sand came after Lee as he did a series of back flips to avoid being trapped by the sand again. He slipped and the sand crashed down on him. Lee then flipped up on the statue that stood in the middle of the arena.

"Bushy Brows! Use something else then taijutsu! You're getting pummeled!" Naruto yelled.

"He can't." Gai stated. "Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills at all, but that's what makes Lee a winner."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"I've never heard something like that before." Ryoma said quietly to himself.

"But taijutsu doesn't have any effect on Gaara!" Sakura pointed out but Gai paid no heed to her.

Gai then smirked and turned to his student, giving him thumbs up. "All right Lee, take them off!" Lee looked at his sensei in surprise before he laughed and pulled off the weights that had been attached to his legs.

"That is better! Now I will be able to move freely!" He dropped the weights, which crash, to the floor, catering it. Lee jumped as Gaara's eyes widen.

"He's fast." Gaara hissed as the sand swirled faster trying to keep Lee's attacks out. Lee finally got under the sand defense and threw a punch that connected with Gaara's left cheek, sending the sand ninja flying backwards on top of his gourd into the ground.

"Take that!" Lee shouted.

The sand reformed itself on his face. Lee snorted and started to pull at the bandages around his arms.

"Time for the Lotus then. Here I go!" Lee charged forward circling around Gaara as the sand mimicked Lee's movements.

In a blink of an eye, Lee kicked Gaara in the face sending the sand shonobi flying upward into the air. "Try this!" Lee started a series of kicks to send Gaara higher and higher into the air. Suddenly pain shot through Lee's leg as Gaara's eyes widen.

"TAKE THIS!" Lee's wrapping wrapped around Gaara, preventing him from moving as both of the ninja's flew downward headfirst into the ground. Lee jumped back as the smoke cleared, Gaara laid on the ground, motionless, eyes staring blank at the ceiling.

Sakura winced at the sight, fearing the worse for her friend. Did Lee kill him with that attack?

"I did it! It's is over!" Lee shouted with relief.

Sakura felt sad at the sight of Gaara's cracked body. His eyes were wide-open, mouth opened in shock. Cracks running all through the sand shell that had done nothing to protect him. She was happy that Lee won but was also terribly sad that Gaara didn't make it.

"Well so much for that." said Yuuen.

"Some defense." Loki said dully.

"It's not over." Deidara stated.

"Huh?"

Something cracked as Gaara's ear fell away and then his face. Sakura felt her breath return to her as she realized that it was only a sand clone.

Lee's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?"

"I'll kill you." A low hiss came from behind.

Sand appeared behind Lee, as Gaara emerged from it, grinning, smirking, and laughing.

From above, Sasori growled as he glared down at Gaara, "I was afraid of this. I know I shouldn't have let him go."

"Sensei! We need to do something, quick!" said his oldest student.

The master puppeteer kept glaring down at the fight below, "I'm afraid we can't, if I intervene then Gaara will be disqualified and there will be questions about why I jumped, not to mention his behavior."

"So what do we just let him go and kill that green kid." asked Kankuro.

His sensei did not answer.

Sand swirled after Lee, trying to tear his limbs off. Lee was panting and exhausted.

"What's wrong with Bushy Brows, if he doesn't move me might get killed." Naruto stated.

With a heavy sigh Gai slowly and painfully explained it to Naruto and the others, how Lee couldn't move because of the Lotus.

"That Lee is going to die!" The blonde yelled.

Gai snorted. "I wouldn't let anything happen to that boy."

"Are you so sure, Gai?"

Everyone turned to look at Itachi, who did not look convince at Gai's claim.

The older Leaf nin frowned, "Of course!"

Gaara didn't even have time to blink when Lee's foot connected with his face, sending the sand shonobi flying backwards into the wall. Lee smirked and them jumped away trying to get distance between him and Gaara. Sand swirled around Lee, crashing into his body over and over again. Lee struggled to dodge the sand attacks but it futile for him, his body had cramped from the strain of the Lotus. Gaara howled as the sand swirled around Lee, throwing him over and over into the wall.

With some effort, Lee jumped away from his opponent, now standing up halfway recovered from the attacks.

"Prepare yourself! I will not be the only one to lose here today!" Lee shouted earning Gaara's attention as the sand swirled, his eyes filled with evil and bloodlust.

"Open! THE GATE OF LIFE!" Chakra swirled around Lee as his skin started to turn red.

"He's turning red!" Ryoma shouted gripping the railing.

Both Itachi and Kisame's eyes widen in horror

"Gai you didn't!" Yelled the Uchiha.

"I did, he has something to prove and is willing to do it at all cost! He can open five gates." Gai stated calmly.

Itachi scowled, his eyes returning red, "I have lost all respect for you Gai, for you to teach him something like that! It's forbidden, what were you thinking?"

"Shut up, you know nothing about him. Nothing at all!"

Itachi and Kisame didn't look convinced.

" Open! THE GATE OF PAIN!" Lee screamed as his muscles started tearing themselves apart. "Get ready!" He snarled lunging at Gaara who rasped out in shock. Gaara blinked as Lee's foot connected with his face sending him flying upward. The sand cracked under the pressure faster than it could recover.

"The sand can't keep up!" Yuuen yelled as Sasori snarled in displeasure.

"I'm not going to lose. There's no way I'm going to lose to a guy like him!" said Lee.

The sand swirled around him in mid-air trying to block and throw Lee away, who was too fast to be caught by the sand. Grinning Lee lunged forward again, kicking Gaara back and forth like a ping-pong ball over and over. The sand fell away leaving Gaara exposed to all of Lee's attacks. Pain filled Gaara senses as he tried to block with his arms; Lee's feet were everywhere at once. He thought the boy was fast before, now he was just inhuman.

"Now I will finish it! GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!" Gaara's eyes widen as Lee's fist gripped his white sash, pulling at him, as his body went flying towards Lee's fist and foot that were heading straight for him.

Gaara's body had impacted the arena. Lee rolled out of the smoke, lying on the ground panting, not moving, in so much pain.

"Is it over?" Choji whispered as the smoke started to clear.

In the middle of the arena the gourd had turned into sand cushioning Gaara's fall to the ground. Panting, rasping, wheezing, Gaara slowly lifted his arm sand as the sand slowly started towards Lee.

"He shouldn't even be able to move!" Lee hissed trying, struggling to crawl away.

The sand moved forward, wrapped itself around Lee's left leg and left arm. Gaara struggled to maintain control of the sand.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara hissed as a horrible cracking sound was heard through the silence. Lee's was screaming as his leg and arm were snapped and broken under Gaara's attack.

"LEE!" Sakura yelled, watching in horror as Lee fell to the ground, motionless.

"Now die!" Sand went for Lee again but it was brushed away by Gai who leap down from the railing and stood in front of his student, eyes blazing at Gaara. "But why? Why save him? He failed?" Gai's eyes narrowed as Gaara sat upright sand swirling around him.

"Because he's my student." Gai paused looking down at Lee, smiling softly. "And also because he is precious to me." Gaara snorted as Gai smiled.

"Precious…." Gaara rasped, his eyes turning to a dangerous golden color.

The sand around him shifted about, ready to strike out at the fool that got in his way. Just when he was about to send his sand forward to kill, someone else intervene.

"GAARA, stop it!"

The said boy stopped the attack and whipped his head around to see Sasori only a couple of feet away from him.

"Sensei…" he whispered in surprise.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, furious about what happened, "Up on the railing, now!" he ordered.

But Gaara did not move, the bloodlust still lingering in his eyes as his attention focused on his sensei. But Sasori did not waver and stood tall and proud like always.

"I said now!" Sasori barked out once more, his anger rising quickly.

He still said nothing but did as he was told as the gourd started forming again around his back, standing up Gaara slowly started to walk towards the stairs, not before sending a brief glance of up at Sakura.

"I quit." he delcared.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, his eyes black once more. "He quits?"

"But it's too late; the kid lost the match the minute his sensei stepped in." Kisame stated.

"The winner is…" Hayate stopped looking shock behind Gai. Sakura and Naruto's eyes widen as they focused on Lee.

Gaara tensed and turned around.

Lee was standing up on two feet, in a fighting position. But when Gai turned to his student, tears formed in his eyes at the sight before him. Even if Lee stood on his own, in the conduction he was in, he was out cold.

"Incredible," The younger Mist Genin said in awe, "Even with all the damage he took and that he is completely unconscious, he's still standing and ready to fight."

"It's just his will now that keeps on fighting." whispered Kisame.

Naruto and Sakura frowned at the sad sight of their friend, now being taken from Gai by the medics.

"The winner is Gaara." The red head snorted as the sand swirled around him.

Three minutes later, the arena cleared and they were ready to move on with the next match.

**Ren No Yuki**

**vs.**

**Choji Akimichi**

"Would the next competitors please come down." the instructor asked.

Soon, Ren and Choji came and joined one another down in the middle of the arena, ready to get started.

Back up above, with Team Sasori.

"What was that?" Sasori lit into Gaara, "You said you can control it, you can handle it if I left you go! Did that look like you were handling it?"

The younger red head remained silent, bowing his head in shame before his sensei.

"Do you know what you could have done?" Sasori's tail shot out and hit the ground beside Gaara, just a few inches away from him that he could almost smell the poison off the metal tail, "Because of your lack of control everything would have be ruined, not mention everything will would be blame on me because of your careless actions!"

From the side, Temari and Kankuro watched silently and fearfully at their sensei's rage.

Sasori glared holes into Gaara's skull, feeling his anger and frustration reaching over its boiling point. "When this is over, we will discuss more of this later," he brought his tail back under his cloak, "In the mean time I suggest you better start working on your explanation after words."

"Hai sensei…" replied Gaara.

The match ended just as quickly as it started for Choji knocked himself out by crashing into the wall as a giant ball. Ren landed in front of Choji, when she jumped out of the way of his attack, and then respectfully bowed to him as she was claim the winner.

"Alright, listen up!" Hayate gain everyone's attention, "The matches of the preliminary rounds are over but I see that we still still one that hasn't fight. Whoever has fight, please raise your hand."

Ryoma raised his hand.

"Since there is no one else left for you fight, you are automatically qualified in the finasl of the Chuunin Exams!"

"What?" The blonde knuckled head exclaimed, ready to protest but was quickly shut up by Itachi.

"So for all of those that made it to the finals, please come down to be matched up to who you will be facing in the finals."

The preliminary rounds of the Chuunin Exams were officially fover.

**Sasori is beyond pissed.**

**I want to say sorry for some of the lack of fights but I just wanted to get it all done and just get this story moving. I believe everyone fough, other then Ryoma, I don't think I'm forgetting anyone, if I am please tell me.**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**Okay it's not that important I just want know how many people are still ready this after me being so lazy with the fights. So if there is anyone out there still reading this please tell me so I know I'm not wasting my time still writing this.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Oh wow, this was a lot easier for me to write now with no more fights going on.**

**And can you people believe it, this story is over 100,000 words already! And I'm not close to finishing it yet! Well, I believe we have passed the halfway point of the story but not close to the ending yet. I want to say thank you to everyone for your loveily reviews and cheering me on to making this story quite a hit.**

**Chapter seventeen**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ren, Sakura, Amaya, Shirahime, Gaara, Shino, Katsumi, Loki, Kankuro, Neji, Ryoma, Kotone, and Katara, the winners of their matches, all stood before the Hokage and their examiners. The only one that ws going onasn't present was Sasuke.

The Fourth Hokage looked out to all the Genin that have passed the preliminary matches and qualified for the final test to take place in a month from now. Even though they cut more than half of the qualified teams, there was still a large number of Genin that made it this far, something that has never happened a very long time. They couldn't do another cut, not without offending the other neighboring villages. The first cut was understandable but another would be mistaken for an insult. So they just had to make do with the numbers they had.

"Congratulations on making it this far, the sixteen of you have done well." The Hokage announced, causing the Genin to smile in pride. "In the final exam, the finalists must show their true ability as representative of their countries. Therefore it will take place a month from now. This will allow them time to invite the Daimyo and Shinobi heads of other countries. It's also a prep period for them. They must analyze what they've learned. Fights up till now were against unknown enemies. Now they know their enemies and may have shown their enemies everything they have."

A Leaf Shinobi then appeared with a large white box in his hands with Anko at his side.

"Each of you pick a number out of this box, and then show it to me." said Anko.

"What's this for?" Shirahime asked curiously, reaching her hand inside the box and piled a piece of paper out

"It is to determined the next match setups." Anko explained, writing down Shino's number for he was the last one to pick, "Here is the match up's compared to the number you drew. Naruto vs. Neji, Ryoma vs. Katara, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Ren vs. Loki, Kankuro vs. Katsumi, Sakura vs. Kotone, Ayama vs. Shikamaru, Shirahime vs. Shino."

Sakura paled when she heard who she would be facing. Looking down the line, she turned white as a ghost when she saw Kotone smirking with an evil look in her eyes at her.

Naruto glared at Neji with burning rage in his eyes at what he did to Hinata but the Hyuuga ignored the blonde's glare.

Ryoma gave a bored look at Katara, remembering that the girl was bit brutal in her match with opponent before. He was looking forward to facing her in the finals and to finally be able to fight at last

"So if this is a tournament of some sort, does that mean that only one of us will become a Chuunin?" Amaya asked as the Hokage laughed.

"No, everyone is judged by himself and the other daimyo. It's possible everyone will become Chuunin or that no one will pass. It depends on their abilities. If there are no further questions, then you are dismissed, one month from now we will come together again, for the final round of the exams, I wish each of you good luck and advise you to spend your time wisely." After with that said, the Genin returned to their waiting teammates.

(B R E A K)

After the second part of the exams was over, everyone left the tower and the forest and headed over to the hospital to see or pick up their fallen teammates headed back to the hotel. Team Itachi arrived shortly after they were dismissed by the Hokage to see Sasuke and how he was doing. Sadly though, with the curse mark place on him and the struggled young Sasuke had to control it, the Hokage forbid anyone seeing Sasuke other then doctors, the ANBU, and his family.

Sakura and Naruto were sadden at this but understood when their sensei explained to them more of Sasuke's condition without giving out to much information. So instead, Sakura and Naruto went with Kisame's team to see Kohta as Itachi went to see Sasuke.

Kohta's room was easy to find for it was on the ground floor and near the lobby. Inside they found Kohta fast asleep on his bed, bandage up from the spikes of Kankuro's attack. Kisame gentle woke the boy from his sleep, grumbling something about 'five more minutes mommy' that caused Kisame to chuckle. Eventually they finally woke Kohta up who was quite surprise to see his team and friends in his room but was happey none the less. For the next few minutes, Naruto and Kisame told Kohta what happened with the rest of the exams after he was taken away from his fight. After listening to every detail of each fight from Naruto to the Hokage's announcement from Kisame, this was his reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN RYOMA MADE IT INTO THE FINALS WITHOUT FIGHTING!" he took it all very well.

"That's what I said!" Naruto added.

"Oh pipe down already Kohta," said Ryoma, "It's not like it was my idea, they just simply ran out of people for me to face and I was the only one left that didn't fight yet."

There was a moment of silence.

"THAT'S STILL NOT THE POINT! I WANT A RECOUNT!" Kohta yelled.

"Quiet down Kohta, this is a hospital, remember." said Sakura.

He blushed in embarrassment for being so loud.

"I just still can't believe this jerk," the younger Mist nin jerked a figure to Ryoma beside him, "made it without fighting while I fought and lost and ended up in the hospital."

"Not to mention got his ass whooped in the process." Ryoma commented with a smirk, adjusting his glasses in a Kabuto style.

Kohta glared at him.

"Alright that is enough you two," their sensei stepped into their argument before it got any bigger, "What's done is done and there is nothing that can change it now. Kohta, even if you lost the fight you still did a good job out there and I am proud of you. But during your fight it just proves that there were still a few things that you still need to learn and improve." his student frowned, "I'm not down grading you Kohta I'm just stating that there is still a lot of things you need learn and that there are new fighting styles that you have not yet encounter, do you understand Kohta?"

"Hai sensei."

"So Kohta, do you know how long you have to stay here?" Sakura asked.

Katsumi suddenly appeared between Sakura and Kisame, handing her sensei a clipboard she got from… somewhere.

"Let's see," the Jonin took the clipboard, "Says here they want to keep you over night, just in case, and that you can leave tomorrow noon."

"Ahhh…" Kohta whined, "You mean I'm stuck in this white prison until tomorrow!"

"Looks like it."

Kohta just grumbled. "I still want a recount on the matches though."

(B R E A K)

Itachi reached Sasuke's room on the top floor, finding two ANBU standing in front of the door, guarding the room. Itachi nodded to the ANBU at the door, the ANBU nodded back at him before stepping aside and allowing him inside. Itachi entered the large white hospital room where his brother was asleep on the hospital bed with a wet towel over his eyes. From his breathing patterns, Itachi could tell that Sasuke was still deep asleep when handed him to the ANBU before turning to his waiting team. Pulling a chair out, the older Uchiha brought it up beside Sasuke's bed and took a seat.

It was only a half an hour later that Sasuke finally woke up, alerting Itachi with a few moans and groans of his awakening. With a weak hand, Sasuke pulled the wet towel off his face and looked around the room he was in with weak eyes. He soon spotted Itachi by his side, reading a magazine that was already in the room when he came in.

"Ita…" the younger of the two whispered out.

The older Uchiha looked up from his magazine and looked towards his brother. Sasuke took a closer look at the magazine to see that it was… Cosmo?

"How are you feeling?" his older brother asked.

"Okay, I guess." Sasuke replied weakly, trying to sit up.

"Take it easy," Itachi helped him up, "Your body has been through a lot and is still recovering."

"What happen with the matches?"

"The preliminaries are over."

"Who won?"

"Well, Naruto and Sakura won their matches and are on their way to the finals, like you."

Sasuke looked a little surprise; "Really?" he didn't expect someone as weak as Sakura or Naruto to make it.

As if sensing his thoughts, Itachi frowned, "Sasuke, don't think of your team so poorly, they are stronger then they appear to be. You should know to never judge a book by its cover in the shinobi world," he lightly scolded him.

Sasuke looked away from his brother, "Whatever."

Suddenly the silence in the room was shattered as the door to Sasuke's room was thrown open, hitting the wall so hard that it left cracks in the wall.

"MY BABY!" A loud familiar cry erupted into the room from the door, a cry that Uchiha brothers knew well and knew it belong to one single person that made them go pale.

Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto stood in the doorway with large glossy eyes with tears running down her cheeks, a look of utter distress on her face.

"MY BABY!" She cried once more, charging towards Sasuke at the speed of light and knock Itachi out of the way in the process.

A few seconds later, Fugaku Uchiha entered the room, seeing his eldest son faced down floor with a chair on top of him, twitching a bit.

"Sasuke!" My baby!" Mikoto entrapped her son in a large bear hug, crying hysterically as she did, "I came as soon as I hear you were hurt and in the hospital! Don't worry, everything is fine, mommy's here!"

"M-Mom… I c-can't… b-breathe." Sasuke choked out, wincing in pain at the tight hold his mother had on him.

But of course Sasuke's voice went on heard as his mother kept crying, "My poor baby! I don't know what I would do if I lost my only son!"

Itachi, still on the floor, stared at his mother with a dumbfounded look. What about him, he was her son to! Even Fugaku was staring at his wife with the same expression. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

After recovering from his wife strange outburst, Fugaku coughed loudly, "Mikoto, let go of Sasuke or you'll make his injuries worse than they already are."

Hearing this, Mikoto immediately dropped her son back on the bed.

(B R E A K)

"Who in their right minds let people like her take part in the exams!" Aika exclaimed but winced in pain from her torn side, falling back into her hospital bed.

"Relax, un." Deidara rested a hand on Aika's shoulder, "The medics said your side was pretty torn and needed quite some mending, un. If you keep out bursting like that you'll reopen the wound, un."

"I can't help but agree with Aika though, why in the world would the Chunnin Exams let in people like that?" Yuuen asked.

"They're shinobis, the exams are open to all shinobis not matter what they're specialties are." Loki pointed out.

"Loki is right, the exams are open to all kinds of shinobis, and anyone can take it, un. But, I'm a little upset that they let a Jashin worshippers take part, un. They are quite savage people, un, looking for anyone to sacrifice to their god, un. I'm just thankfully that the Hokage stepped in to the fight before you were killed, un." said their sensei.

"Yeah," Aika looked down at her lap, looking upset.

Seeing her student's distress, Deidara gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug, "Hey, its okay, un. This is the life of a shinobi, you were bound to come across an opponent tougher then you, un. You can't win them all, un."

Aika looked away, pouting, "I know."

"But this match was a good lesson for you, un. You can't be cocky, un, not when you are a shinobi, un. You have to take every fight seriously and expect not to win all the time, un, you're bound to cross paths with some stronger then you, un."

Aika remained silent until finally she sighed and looked up at her sensei, "I guess you're right, sensei."

Deidara smirked, "I know I'm right, un."

"So," the injured Genin of the team look at Yuuen with a mischief grin, "Someone finally kicked your butt, huh Yuuen?"

Yuuen blushed, "I-I didn't lose! It was a draw, there's a difference you know!"

"It's still the same thing."

"No it's not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Anyway!" Loki butted in, not in the mood to listen to more of his team's silly argument, "Yuuen didn't win but nor did he lose, he beat that Sand nin and she didn't make it either, that's what counts." he then smirk, "Plus Aika, you should hear the beat that Deidara-sensei made against the Sand's sensei."

"What beat," the injured Genin looked up at her sensei, "You made a beat sensei?"

"And lost."

"Loki!" Deidara growled at him, wishing he would shut up now.

"Wait, what was the beat? Somebody tell me!" Aika demanded.

"Sensei beat against the Sand Jonin that if I win he had to admit that her clay bombs are indeed art, a big blow on his ego if you ask me." Yuuen explained.

"Sweet!" Aika looked up at Deidara with a grin, "So that bastard finally confessed that you're the true artist then."

The blonde chuckled, "In a way I suppose."

"But that's not all, Yuuen tell her what happen should you lose, which you did." said the oldest Genin.

Yuuen frowned at Loki, "If I lost then sensei has to prefer the Sand Jonin as her… Danna now."

Aika's mouth dropped open and then looked up at Deidara with wide eyes, "You didn't."

Deidara crossed her arms, turning away with a pout on her face, "Unfortunately, I did."

It was a good thing that Aika was in the hospital since she was sure she was close to a heart attack now.

(B R E A K)

"Wow, sensei… I don't know what to say." Mindori looked up at the crummy looking food place before her.

"Yes," Ren said beside her, looking unsure about the place, trying to keep a happy smile on but failed miserably, "It's quite… generous of you to take us out."

Kakuzu stood behind his two students, "Well, you girls did a decent job in the preliminaries and gave it your all. So I figured the three of you deserved a reward."

"By taking us out?" Ren kept up the poor smile.

"Yep!"

"You hardly ever take us out." said Mindori. "It's kind of rare that you do."

"Alright let's go, you guys can order anything you want, as long it's the cheapest thing on the menu." said their sensei, "Wait, where's Shirahime?"

Team Kakuzu suddenly notice the fourth member of their party missing, looking around for her.

"That girl is always wondering off, she was just right beside me a moment ago." Ren muttered.

"I think I heard her said something of going to look at something real quick." said Mindori.

After a few moments of looking for Shirahime, Kakuzu soon spotted her.

"There she is," he said, watching her enter a shop, "she's just going into THAT GLASSART SHOP!"

Suddenly all three Waterfall shinobis ran off after Shirahime before she broke something.

(B R E A K)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Both Oreo and Kotone chanted together as Hidan pulled them down the street by their cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Hidan growled out, "Are you two trying to fucking humility me?"

Trailing behind Hidan was Amaya, remaining quiet as she watched her sensei pulling her teammates by the cheeks.

"Kotone! What the fuck is wrong with you! You know better!" Hidan shouted

Kotone winced as he tugged harder at her cheek, "But I won the fucking match, doesn't that matter?"

"Fuck no! That's not what I'm pissed off about! You shame Jashin for not following his traditions! You fucking tried to perform a human sacrifice when you clearly aren't fucking ready yet! What the fuck do you have to say about that!" her sensei demanded.

"I was fucking angry at the bitch!" was her response.

"That's not a good enough fucking reason!" he then turned his attention to Oreo, "And you, fucking bugs? You quit because there were fucking bugs? What's with that shit!"

"Ow! But-But they were so gross sensei! The way they crawled out of that kid was so unnatural!" was Oreo's answer.

"Since when did my students become fucking weenies?" Hidan yelled.

"Sensei, would you please let go this is starting to really hurt now." Oreo pleaded.

"No! You two fucking deserve the pain for what happen in the fucking matches!"

"But sensei…" Kotone began.

"Don't you fucking but sensei me!"

Amaya stayed behind but stayed close behind Hidan as she waved nervously at the villagers. The whole village could hear Hidan's yelling.

"When we get back to the hotel there will be fucking trouble!" their sensei declared.

It was only after a few minutes of walking when Hidan stopped, still holding onto Oreo and Kotone's by their cheeks, and turned to Amaya.

"Amaya."

She stopped and looked up, "Yes sense?"

"Where's the fucking hotel again?" he asked dumbfounded.

(B R E A K)

Konan sat outside on the balcony of the small apartment that she and her team were staying at, sipping her green tea. It was such a beautiful sunny day today she decided to enjoy since her village rarely sees sun, not to mention it rains every single day to. She also enjoyed the peace and quiet out here, other than the busy street of the village below, but it was strangely soothing and she liked that.

"Sensei!" so much for the peace and quiet, "Sensei!"

Katara soon entered on the balcony, looking around for a moment before she found Konan.

"Konan-sensei, I need your help." said Katara.

"What's wrong?" the older kunoichi asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, it's just that… just come and see for yourself." Katara grabbed Konan's hand and pulled her out of her chair and back inside the apartment.

Konan let Katara pull her, still holding her green tea as the girl lead her towards the room that Katara shared with the Harusame and Hanatsu. Entering the girls' room, Konan saw Hanastu sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs cross, holding a large icepack on her head where she hit the wall in her match. And as for Harusame, it took Konan a moment to locate her until she heard a deep depressive moan coming from center of the floor.

There, lying in the middle of the floor, face down, was Harusame, moaning in misery.

"Harusame, are you alright?" Konan asked.

"… I failed." came a muffle reply.

The blue haired woman put a hand to her ear, "Come again?"

"I failed." she repeated, though it didn't sound like she was repeating for Konan but to herself.

Konan raised an eyebrow.

"She's been like this ever since she finally regained consciousness a half an hour go." Hanatsu explained from the bed.

"I failed! I'm a failure!"

"And it seems she's taking the lost of her match really well." she added sarcastically.

"Harusame was always bit of a sore loser." Katara muttered quiet to herself.

Konan handed her tea to Katara and moved over to Harusame, "Sweetie, I know your taking this lost pretty hard."

The girl let out a deep depressive moan/cry, ignoring her sensei.

"But you know that you can't win them all."

"I failed…"

The youngest member of the team sighed, "Don't bother Konan-sensei, we've been trying to cheer her up but she doesn't respond to anything we say."

Katara nodded, "Yeah, we tried everything but she keeps groaning about how she lost to the blonde idiot."

"… I can't believe I lost to that idiot." to prove her point, Harusame just said it.

"Who is dying in here?"

Just then Pein entered the girls' room.

"Harusame is taking her lost real well." Hanatsu joked.

"Fffaiilluurrreee…" Harusame moaned out.

(B R E A K)

Now Gaara was not one to let anyone intimidate him, or putting him on the edge of anything. No, he was Gaara no Sabuka, no one pushes him around and makes him second guess his own strength against any opponent. But then why does his sensei make him feel so nervous right now?

In the living room of their apartment, Gaara sat cross leg on the floor, watching silently at Sasori, who was fixing one of Hiruko's arms. The older red head sat on the couch, right across the way where Gaara sat, his full attention on his work then his student.

Gaara had been sitting there for almost twenty minutes now, silently waiting for his sensei to say something ever since they got back from the preliminaries. He knew his sensei was still piss at him for what happened, even if Sasori seemed calm and collected right now. But he knew Sasori quite well, he has known him before he even became his sensei, so Gaara had a better idea what set his sensei off and what pleased him then his siblings. Maybe that's why he was feeling nervous, because he knew that Sasori was just a ticking time bomb just waiting to blow on him. His sensei did not know the meaning of mercy.

Minutes kept ticking on by, and Sasori still kept on tinkering away with his puppet.

"**Bah! Would he just say something already, the tension is killing me here!"** the voice of demon echoed inside Gaara's mind but he just pushed him aside for now.

Twisting up the last bolt on Hiruko's arm, Sasori placed the screwdriver down and carefully pushed Hiruko away to the side before finally facing Gaara.

He just stared at Gaara for several long minutes until finally he spoke, "Well."

Gaara blinked at him, "Well what?"

His sensei frowned, looking irritated, more than before. It's true that he hates waiting and keeping other people waiting but this was an exception. He wanted to keep the younger red head waiting as long as possible for Sasori to actually say something to him, to let Gaara sit nervously before him about his punishment that was to come. But of course, like him, Gaara didn't show emotions but Sasori knew that he was growing nervous.

"What do you have to say about you behavior in the match?" he growled out.

Gaara's head dropped in shame, "Oh, that…"

"Oh? Is that all you have to say to me!" Sasori glared at the boy, "Do you know what could have happen if you have completely lost control!"

"I-"

"You could have destroyed everything in your sight, slaughter everyone in your path for that matter!" Sasori cut in, "You would have ruined that fucking damn plan of the Kazekage! And then I would be blamed for everything for not keeping you under control and I would have been executed for it!"

The Sand Genin head whipped up, "What?"

Realizing what Sasori said at the end, he cursed at himself for his loose lips. Taking a moment to calm down, Sasori signed, rubbing his forehead as he felt a migraine coming on, "When we were assigned to this mission for the Chuunin Exams, I protested, and I really mean protested. I fought so hard against the Council and the Kazekage to get out of it. I knew right off the bat this plan could only end in disaster, that's why I fought so hard. But it was futile for the Kazekage would hear nothing about. So instead he threatened my life if I don't do the mission, saying that I would be a traitor to the village my punishment would be death. And if I should fail to keep you inline death would also be my punishment"

"He wouldn't." Gaara growled, feeling Shukaku responding to his anger.

His so called 'father' knew better then to do that, Gaara wouldn't have it. In fact, Gaara made it perfectly clear, long ago, to his father that if dared to try to hurt Sasori there would be hell to pay.

"But we're getting off the real subject here," Sasori narrowed his eyes at his student, "What were you thinking, why did you say you have control over the demon when you clearly did not?"

Gaara lowered his head, not looking at his sensei in the eye. Should he tell his sensei the truth why he really wanted to fight?

"Well? I'm waiting, and you know how I hate waiting."

The younger red head clenched his fist together on his lap, debating what to tell Sasori. He's never really lied before in the past, never had a reason, especially to Sasori. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell the truth either, a little afraid of Sasori's reaction. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I didn't want to lose…" he finally said, quietly.

"I didn't hear you, speak up!"

"I wanted to be there…"

"I can't hear you!"

"Because I want to be there with Sakura in the finals!"

Silence fell over the room.

Sasori stared at his student, who was looking down at his lap, blinking his eyes trying to be sure he heard right.

"Sakura?" the puppet master repeated slowly, thinking where he has heard that name before. Then it hit him, "You mean the girl with pink hair from the exams?"

Gaara didn't look up but nodded.

"You only fought because for a… girl?" said Sasori, not sure what he is saying or hearing is for real.

So the feared Gaara no Sabuka, the host of the one-tailed demon, Shukaku, fought and won the match for a girl? If it was Kankuro he was speaking to he would be furious and embarrassed by his student reason to fight and risk the mission. But since this was Gaara, Sasori didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure if he should be angry, happy, or a little weird out. Don't get him wrong, the older red head was still pissed off about what happen with fight but he just didn't know what to think of it now is all. He suppose a part of him was kind of happy that Gaara has taken interest in girls but still weird out that he was still so young to be able to, that and because it's Gaara.

"I met Sakura one night, when she was on her way home." Gaara spoke up, pulling Sasori from his thoughts, "I was kind of fascinated by the color of her hair then, not use to seeing pink hair. And from there we talked a little bit before I had to leave. Our meetings started to become a bit of a routine I guess, she would head home, crossing my path, and we talk for a little bit."

"You just randomly met her?" said the puppeteer.

"She lacks self up steam, belittling herself with ever chance she gets." Gaara continued on, not hearing his sensei's question, "But I can see true strength in her, she just has barely discovered the peak of it is all. I've been trying to encourage her and push her through everything."

"So, you only entered the match, knowing that you were struggling for control, just to keep some girl going." Sasori asked to be sure he understood it all.

"She not some girl, she's mine friend," Gaara quickly corrected, "She calls me her friend." he whispered the last part.

If Sasori wasn't shock before, he was now. Did he say what he thought he said, did the girl really considered Gaara as her friend, the same kid that all the children back in their village flee from the very sight of Gaara? Did he really make friends with this girl, his first friend?

"I want to make it to the finals with Sakura because she is my friend too and I don't want to lose my friend for not making it." Gaara added.

Sasori mentally groan.

Great, what was he suppose to do now, Sasori still wanted to punish Gaara for his careless actions and almost ruining the plan. But there was a part of him that wanted to be happy for the boy. Sasori couldn't believe that the younger red head actually made a friend, his very first friend. It was a bloody miracle is what it is. He didn't really want to ruin this for Gaara but his pride couldn't let him get away with his behavior either. So now it was Sasori that was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Sensei, I am sorry for what happen during the match. I really thought I could control him and I did try as hard as I could. But you have to understand it was something I needed to do. I just-"

"Just," Sasori cut in, raising his hand at Gaara to stop, "Just stop right there, Gaara."

"Sensei?"

The older red head sighed, feeling his mirage growing, "I suppose I understand and I'm… glad you finally have a friend, especially since none of the brats back home won't come near you. So, as hard as this is for me to do I'm going to let this whole incident slide, but only this once. Forgetting that the whole thing ever happened"

Now it was Gaara who was really surprise. Was his sensei really going to let him get away with it, without any discipline?

"Now get out of here before I change my mind." Sasori ordered, turning his attention back to Hiruko and his work.

Still slightly stun, Gaara slowly rose to his feet and left the room, staring at Sasori in amazement until he was gone and entered his room.

Once he was gone, and out of ear range, Sasori quietly muttered to himself with a scowl, "Tch, that kid is making me go soft."

(B R E A K)

Somewhere in the Leaf Village, in a large but dark building, a conspiracy was being planned.

"It seems quite a large number of Genin have made it this far, even when the numbers have already been cut in half. These exams just keep getting interesting by the minute."

"My lord, even with the Sand forces joined at our side I can't help but keep doubting our chances of success."

"Oh Kabuto," Orochimaru chuckled, "You worry too much."

His right hand man still didn't look at ease by his master's words, "Maybe but you must admit, the Genin that made it this far, their senseis are no laughing matter, they're all in the bingo book and very will know throughout the five nations."

Orochimaru then frowned, "I suppose you do have a point, Kabuto. It's one thing about dealing with the Leaf shinobis but the neighboring shinobis are indeed another thing. They will give us trouble when the plan is finally put into action; just one of them alone is considered an army itself."

"They could ruin everything and put a large dent into our forces." said Kabuto, "I've done a little research of the remaining Jonin that are staying here with their Genin teams. There is Kakuzu of the Waterfall Village, he's a class S ninja, said to be as old as the First Hokage, even older then you Lord Orochimaru. They say he might have been one of the founding fathers of the Hidden Waterfall Village. Then there's Kisame Hoshigaki, of the Mist Village and one of the Legendary Swordsmen, he too is a class S ninja is said to have killed the original owner of Samehada and became its new master. There is also Deidara of Iwa, S class to and is to be the future Tsuchikage. And there's also Hidan from the Hidden Steam Village, he's kind of a rookie of some kind but is quickly making a big name for himself throughout the lands, that and he is also a follower of Jashin, meaning he can't die."

"And there's also Pein and Konan," Orochimaru added, "I remember those two during the war, they sure have grown into powerful shinobis themselves. I heard that Pein has killed Hanzo, a feat that not even myself could do at the time during the war, and has become the new village leader with Konan as his right hand command."

"So you see my point." said Kabuto.

"Hmm," the Sanin placed a hand to his chin, thinking, "I'm afraid I do. All of them are very powerful shinobis that would be much trouble for us when the time comes."

"My lord?"

A sinister smirk appeared on Orochimaru. "We'll just have to get rid of them then before the finals of the exams come."

**Hahaha! My favorite scene is Hidan. He wasn't a villian and maybe a tiny but less crazy and had a team, that is so what he would do you his students.**

**Blah! It's all funny.**

**Anyways, I just want to ask you all if you think I'm keeping all the Akatsuki members IC. Tell me your opinion.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**This chapter is okay I guess, it's kind of a filler I needed to do**

**Chapter eighteen**

The next day, Kohta was finally released from the hospital and the first thing he did was go to Ichiraku. Well Naruto dragged him to there once the blonde found out that Kohta has never had ramen before, and neither has Ryoma or Katsumi. So as a celebration of Kohta's release, Naruto declared they were going to Ichiraku for some good old fashion Konoha style ramen.

"You guys are gonna love this stuff! No one makes ramen like the old man here!" Naruto said with a grin, sitting at the bar of Ichiraku.

"We come here a lot." Itachi said to Kisame beside him.

"Are all ramen stands like this?" Ryoma looked around the place.

"Sort of." Sakura answered.

Katsumi picked up the menu, looking it over with Kohta, seeing what they wish to get. Since none of the Mist Genin ever had ramen before they didn't know what to get.

"Get the pork ramen, it's great." Naruto told them.

"Pork huh?" Kohta muttered.

Katsumi continued to look over the menu but took in Naruto's recommendation.

After some time of looking over the menu, Team Itachi and Team Kisame decided what they wanted and placed their orders. It wasn't long before the ramen bowls were placed before them, steaming hot.

Naruto smelled his and felt his mouth water.

Ryoma eyed his and sniffed it a little curiously, while Kohta poked at the noodles with his chopsticks, and Katsumi held up a piece of pork up to her eye level with chopsticks.

"Come on guys, that's not how you treat ramen! You're supposes to eat it like this." Naruto then started slurping up his noodles, making slurping sounds as he did so.

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust at Naruto's lack of table manners. She split apart her chopsticks and looked to the Mist Genins. "You guys don't have to eat like him, you know that."

"We do." Ryoma looked at his blonde friend with disgust.

"Kisame-sensei, have you ever had ramen before?" The youngest of the Mist team asked his sensei.

"Of course!" Kisame blew on his food and then slurped up a large patch of noodles, but not like Naruto since he had some table manners then the blonde. "You guys will like it, trust me."

His students nodded and then turned their attention back to their food. Kohta was the first to eat his, picking up a large amount of noodles and stuffed them into his mouth without blowing on it. But as soon as the food touched his mouth, he instantly burnt his tongue, spitting the noodles out.

"Hot!" He shouted, covering his mouth and fell back and out of his seat, landing with a big thug. "Ow!"

Everyone turned their attention away from their food and down at the fallen boy.

"What's with you and falling down lately, this is the second time now." Ryoma asked broadly.

"… shut up Ryoma."

(B R E A K)

After spending the day with Team Kisame and her team, Sakura bid farewell to everyone and began heading back home. She took her normal rout back home, the one that went through the training grounds. It was a beautiful night tonight, she thought, the sky was clear, revealing the starry night. To her, the stars looked like little diamonds spread across a dark navy silk sheet, the kind of things you would see on display in jewelry shops. She was in a good mood tonight.

But when she reached the clearly, her good mood turned sour.

In the clearing she saw Gaara, in his usually spot, looking up at the faces of the past Hokages. Normally Sakura would be happy to see him since she hasn't seen the red head since the preliminaries. But after witnessing his fight with Lee, she wasn't so sure about him at the moment. She knew that everyone was giving their all in order to pass the preliminaries and to stay in and make it to the finals, everyone going all out, even if that means to trying to kill each other. But the way that Gaara did was a little to brutal in her book.

'**You can't ignore him forever girl. You're going to have to face him sooner or later."** said Inner Sakura.

'_I know but… I'm not sure what to say to him after what he did to Lee. Lee's my friend and he could have killed him.'_

"**But Gaara is all so your friend to, and you're his only friend, remember."**

'_Bah! Why do these things always have to happen to me?'_

"Sakura?"

'_Shot! He noticed me! What do I do know?'_ she panicked.

"**Well here's an idea genius, go over there and talk to him! Cha!"**

'_Some help you are.'_

Taking a deep breath, the pinkette took a hesitant step forward, being caucus the whole time until she stood a few feet away from Gaara.

Gaara watched Sakura slowly approach him, studying her movements as she did so. Her body language told him everything he needed to know then what her face kept hidden. She was nervous around him, maybe even scared. But why, she wasn't scared of him before, what changed.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" the red head asked.

She jumped a little bit, a little surprise that he was the first to talk again. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. E-Everything is fine." she lied.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing through her lie.

"I told you before, I detest lairs." he said a little more aggressively.

She winced at the tone of his voice, looking down at her feet.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked again, his throat clamming up at the next question he had to ask, "Are you afraid of me now."

"No!" he stared at her, "… Yes? No. Maybe, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he growled.

"**See boy, she's just like everyone else. She never wanted to be your friend and now she sees you for what you are, a monster."** Shukaku whispered in his mind but he pushed the demon away.

The pinkette bit her bottom lip, twirler her fingers, trying to figure out the best way to approach this without making things worse. She didn't want to be afraid of him but after seeing what he did to Lee was hard for her to get over.

"Gaara," she started, "It's true, I am a little scared of you." he growled, "But it's not what you think!"

"Then what am I suppose to think."

"You have to understand that Lee is a good friend of mine and seeing what you did to him, well…"

Now he was starting to get it. His anger dropped as he blinked. "He's your friend?"

"Yes, Lee is my friend, a good friend. And when I saw him get hurt by your hand, the hand of another friend of mine, I don't know what to think anymore. You hurt Lee pretty bad Gaara, his chances of being a ninja again are not good, and I won't lie to you when I say I'm a little angry for what you did to him. Why did you hurt him so bad, why?" she demanded to know, glaring at him.

The red head was now regretting for what he did in his match now, not only was his sensei angry and disappointed with him, so was Sakura. Having Sasori disappointed like that with him was bad enough but now with Sakura it seemed worse.

"I have… problems with controlling myself, my angry and bloodlust." he confessed.

She raised an eyebrow but still frowned at him. "Problems?"

He sighed. "Since I was young I've had quite a lot of… disorders you might say. I've had problems controlling my angry when I was little, being left alone for half of my childhood, ignored and feared by the other children of my village. They would all run at the first time of me, calling me names, mostly monster. As some point in my life their words soon struck me and I began to see myself as the monster they called me. Everyone hated me in my village, hated me for what I was then who I am. And as time went on, I began to act more like a monster I guess, especially after Yash-" he suddenly stopped.

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes, moving a little closer to the poor boy, "After whom, Gaara?"

Gaara's fists clenched at his sides, refusing to look up at Sakura.

"After my uncle died." he finished.

"I'm sorry Gaara."

He shook his head violently. "No, don't be sorry, not with him."

The pinkette didn't push more about his uncle. "In any case Gaara, I don't think of you as a monster."

He snorted. "You're still afraid of me though."

"No, not anymore at least."

He shot her a glare.

"Okay maybe a tiny bit but that's because I see how much stronger you are then me, to know that you could squish me like a bug. But that's normal for shinobis I think. But I am still upset with what you did to Lee." she said.

"I understand." he said, "And I am sorry how I handled that fight. I thought I could handle it, I really did, but I was wrong."

Sakura remained silent for a moment, suddenly remembering something. "Gaara, when I walked in on your conversation with your sensei, you guys talked about controlling someone. Who were you talking about?"

Gaara remained silent, refusing to look at Sakura in the eye.

She frowned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's your business, not mine."

"It's just complicated is all. One day, maybe, I will tell you but not now." he said.

"Far enough."

"So are we alright now?"

Sakura smiled. "I think so. But you're going to have to work for my forgiveness for what you did to Lee you know."

He nodded. "I can do that."

(B R E A K)

"Careful! That hurts you know!"

"Quit your whining, Aika."

"Well excuse me for almost getting sliced in half by a nutcase Loki, I like to see you recover from this!"

"Be grateful that I'm even helping you!"

"I didn't ask for you to help me!"

"Alright, then I'll just drop you right here then." Loki said casually made a move to let go of Aika.

Her eyes widen when she realize he was going to do it. "No! Wait! Don't you dare, Loki!" She yelled clinging on to Loki's shoulder like a baby monkey.

"Loki! Stop messing with Aika and help her, un!" Deidara yelled back at the two, walking up front.

Loki scowled slightly, pulling Aika's left arm over his shoulders little more while his arm wrapped around her armpits, avoiding the wound. Aika scowled darkly at Loki but said nothing as she kept walking with Loki, supporting her. She couldn't wait to get back at their apartment; she thought she was going to die in that hospital bed.

"Why couldn't Yuuen carry her." the oldest Genin grumbled.

Deidara sighed, grateful that they were close to the apartment building, before she answered. "Because, un. Your stronger then Yuuen, Loki, not to mention bigger to, un. He would be struggling with supporting her all the way back to our place from the hospital, un."

"Yeah Loki," Yuuen smirked to himself, still looking ahead as he walked with his sensei, "You bigger than me so you have to do it."

Yuuen could feel Loki's glaring holes in the back of his head but he ignored his angry teammate.

Entering the market area, one of the main streets where their hotel was on, Deidara and her students weaved around the crowded streets, dodging people as they tried to reach the hotel. Loki fell behind the group with Aika, having little more trouble moving around the crowd with the 'dead weight' as he liked to prefer to Aika at the moment. Of course it earned him a hit over the head by the girl.

Deidara and Yuuen waited a little bit for them to catch when Deidara noticed they weren't following them anymore. It didn't take long for Loki to appear from the crowd, with Aika on his shoulder, joining the group again before they continued onward. But as they neared the hotel, a familiar curser came into view at one of the food stands across the hotel, one that Deidara wouldn't mind never seeing again.

"What the fuck you mean its $38.60 for a pack of dumplings and a fucking squash!"

Once again Hidan was making a scene, nothing new, yelling at the merchant he bought the food from. Behind Hidan was his three students, Oreo holding the food bag and looking quite embarrassed at her sensei's outburst, Kotone agreeing with Hidan and looked about ready to jump in with him and yell at the fearful man, and Amaya who looked exhausted and not to mention filthy from her training this morning.

At the sight of them, Aika paled and stopped moving with Loki. Loki felt her stop and her body tense up under his arm. Looking over to her, he noted that Aika's face was pale white, looking quite uneasy at something. Following her gaze, he saw that his teammate was staring at Kotone was fear. Normally, the older Genin wouldn't miss a chance at pissing off Aika, or mocking her in any way, shape, or form. But seeing her scared like this, even though she'll deny later that she wasn't scared, he held his taunt. That Steam girl almost killed his teammate and that was personal to him, no one messed with his team and got away with it, even if was Aika.

Deidara to notice her student's sudden halt and was staring over towards the Steam ninjas, it didn't take a genius why Aika stopped. In truth, Deidara was actually quite pissed at the Steam ninjas, but mostly towards their sensei. She was angry at that man for letting his student try to kill her student and try to sacrifice her to their barbaric god. Grinding her teeth together, the blonde woman marched over to the yelling Hidan with only one thing on her mind.

To give the Steam Jonin a piece of her mind, and a large piece at that.

"Hey!" she yelled out, gaining Hidan's attention now.

Hidan was in the middle of yelling at the poor frighten merchant when heard someone yelling out to him and saw Deidara marching towards him. The silver haired man blinked a few times at the blonde until he realized who she was. A large wide grin appeared on his face as the blonde now stood before him, glaring at him with daggers.

"What can I do for you blondie?" Hidan asked.

Deidara kept glaring. "Your student," she pointed to Kotone, who glared angrily at Deidara, "almost killed mine, un."

Hidan blinked again, looking over Deidara shoulder and spotted Loki holding Aika up. If it was possible, his grin grew even more.

"Ah yes, the one that Kotone tried to sacrifice and broke the traditions of Jashin!" Hidan yelled and shot the younger Jashinest a glare.

"Yes, un."

"So what do you fucking want from me?"

The Rock nin grinded her teeth. "What I want, un? How about an apology, un!"

"For what?"

"For your student trying to kill mine, un! I know in the Chuunin Exams it's normal for shinobis to kill each other, un, but trying to sacrifice them is against the rules, un! I know, I checked, un!"

The Steam Jonin then looked insulted. "You're just another fucking heathen like that fucking old fart for a leader here! None of you fucking understand the ways of Jashin, none of you!"

"You tell her, sensei!" Kotone cheered him on.

But Deidara didn't budged. "This is not about your god, it's about the rules and your student broke them, un. I demand an apology, un!"

"Um, sensei. Just apology, it's not the bad. Plus she is kind of in the right." Oreo said, quietly.

Hidan didn't hear her, but Kotone did.

Kotone whipped around and glared hard at her foolish teammate. "Oreo! I did not hear you fucking said that! How the fuck dare you say that!"

"But Kotone be reasonable, even you know what you did was wrong. Don't you agree Amaya." she turned to her oldest teammate.

Amaya's eye lids felt heavy. "You know, I'm too tried to think straight so I'm just going to agree with Oreo on… whatever it is."

"This isn't about your damn god, un!" Deidara yelled at Hidan.

Hidan growled in response, getting into the blonde's face. "And for the last fucking time I'm going to fucking say sorry for something I see isn't wrong!"

"Why you, un…"

The silver haired man looked up and down Deidara's body. "Are you a virgin by any chance?"

Deidara blushed. "What?"

"I asked if you are a fucking virgin!"

"That's known of your damn business, un!"

Hidan frowned. "To bad."

"Why did you even want to know, un?"

An evil smile then appeared on Hidan's face. "It's too bad that you're not a virgin because Jashin love virgin sacrifices!"

Before Deidara knew what was happening, Hidan reached around behind him, grabbing his three blade scythe tide to his back, and grabbed the weapon by the handle. He brought his scythe out and swung it straight at Deidara and sliced her in half and spraying her blood across the street.

Or it would have if someone didn't interfere.

Before the scythe could touch Deidara, a large metal spiked tail shot out of nowhere and blocked the attack. The blonde woman stared in both shock and horror at the weapons above her head before she followed where the mental tail came from.

"If you two must be idiots do it somewhere else instead out in public. You both are giving me a headache from all that pointless shouting."

Standing not too far, only a few feet away, was Sasori inside Hiruko, and Temari standing behind him with bags of groceries in her arms. With a flick of his wrist, inside the puppet, Sasori pulled his tail back, flinging Hidan's scythe away from Deidara. The Genins watched in both shock, horror, and amazement at what just happened before them, staying silent in fear of angry one of the Jonins. That and they're so shock that they couldn't even speak.

"Now then," the Sand nin started, "What are you two morons shouting about?"

Hidan was the first to recover. "This heathen bitch fucking expects me to apologize for my student for trying to fucking kill hers."

"That's not the reason, un!" Deidara retaliated. "I want an apology for you student trying to 'sacrifice' my student, un! It's against the rules in the Chuunin Exams and you know it, un!"

"I see." Sasori muttered.

"Those rules are fucked up! I'm not fucking apologize for fucked up rules that Jashin does not approve of!" the Steam nin yelled.

"If you ask me," Sasori butted in, "I once, agree with the brat. Sacrificing is against the rules, I'm surprise the Hokage hasn't kicked you or team out of them exams yet."

Hidan growled at him, opening his mouth to reply back but Sasori beat him to it.

"And I don't care about what your god says. Rules are rules; the exams are not about your stupid messed up religious beliefs. Now say sorry to the brat and her brat and get out of our sight." the puppeteer said coldly.

But it only caused the Steam nin to grow angrier. "How the fuck dare you insult Jashin you fucking heathen! I will chop you up into fucking little pieces and serve you on a plate to Jashin! And then I'll fucking-" Suddenly a brick came flying out of nowhere, hitting Hidan right in the middle of Hidan's forehead, causing him to fall back and hit the ground.

"Oh will you shut up already! I can hear you all the way up here!"

Sasori, Deidara, and all the Genin slowly looked up towards the hotel balcony and spotted Kakuzu, who was the one thatthrow the brick at Hidan and yelled.

"Where did he get the brick?" Yuuen whispered over to Loki and Aika, they both shrugged.

Hidan quickly stood up, holding the brick in his hand as he looked up at Kakuzu. "Did you fucking throw this at me?" he demanded to know.

"What do you think, dipstick." Kakuzu replied calmly.

"So it was fucking you!"

"I always knew you had a damage brain in there, but it seems that I damaged it more with brick if your asking stupid questions. But it was only way to make you stop yelling, I can barely read up here."

"Damage! I'll show you damage! Just you fucking wait!" Forgetting about Sasori and Deidara, Hidan raced off into the hotel and charged up towards Kakuzu's room. Or the room he thought it was.

"Soooo… He's coming up?" Ren asked from behind her sensei, coming out into the balcony.

"Apparently." her sensei said broadly.

"Are you a little worried when he comes?"

"If he comes."

She raised an eyebrow.

"That moron has no sense of direction; it will take him forever for him to find our room."

"Oh." she replayed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door to their apartment. Shirahime, being the closes to it, answered it.

"Hello?" she greeted, opening the door to reveal a steaming Hidan, who by some miracle found the right apartment, after two wrong floors and fourteen wrong rooms.

"Is your fucking sensei here?" he asked.

"Oh sure," she stepped aside and pointed to Kakuzu, "he's right over there." she said happily.

"Shirahime!" her sensei yelled.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Hidan charged in with his scythe raised for the attack.

Back outside, down in street. Sasori, Deidara, and the Genins stared up at the hotel as they listen to the chaos going on inside Kakuzu's room.

"We better go check on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Amaya stated.

Kotone pulled out her one blade scythe, charging into the hotel, yelling 'I'm coming Hidan-sensei!'

"And there goes the other nutcase." Amaya sighed and chased after her.

Oreo soon followed but then stopped in her track and turned to Deidara and bowed to her. "I'm really sorry for both Hidan and Kotone's behavior. There just both kind of crazy, again sorry." she then left after that.

Sasori watched the Steam team disappeared, blinking his eyes a few times as he processed what just happened.

"Wow." was all Deidara said.

The sand shinboi grunted and started to walk away with Temari following behind him, a little weird out.

"H-Hey wait, un!" The blonde called out. "You didn't have to interfere you know, un. I knew he was going to attack, un, I can handle myself, un."

"I knew…" was Sasori's only reply, not looking back at Deidara as he and Temari entered the hotel.

The blonde only stared at his retreating back until he was gone from her sight. A million thoughts ran through her mind, all about her view on the Sand shinboi.

(B R E A K)

Two days later, Sasuke was finally release out of the hospital and ready to train for his finally match in the Chuunin Exams. Team Itachi met at their regular spot that morning at the bridge. Sakura and Naruto were already at the bridge, waiting for Itachi to arrive with Sasuke. Their sensei had told them to meet him here, early this morning, to talk about something important. He didn't say what but both Sakura and Naruto figured it was something to do with training for the finals. Since the three of them all made it, Itachi was going to have to juggle between the three for training.

Sakura and Naruto didn't have to wait long when Itachi finally arrived with Sasuke in tow. At the sight of the two, Naruto jumped off the railing with Sakura and rushed over to them to greet their now recovered teammate.

"Sasuke! You're finally out! How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked away and shrugged, trying to look cool, "Alright I guess."

"Now that we are all here, I have an important announcement to make." said Itachi, gaining the three Genins attention, "I'm afraid that do to some… circumstances, I can't train any of you for the finals."

There was a moment of utter silence that fell upon Team Itahci, so quiet you could hear that weird bird flying high above making that bazaar sound. Seriously, what kind of bird makes that sound? But other than the weird bird, nothing, not a peep, until…

"WHAT!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto shouted together in shock so loud that it almost broke the sound barrier.

Itachi had to take a step back from their loud outburst, twisting a finger in his ear to clear his hearing; he hoped he wouldn't go death from that. His students didn't give him a minute to gain his bearings back before they started launching questions and demands why he could teach them.

"Okay, okay! That's enough, if you all settle down I'll tell you why I can't." his students finally did settle down but gave him dirty looks but he ignored them, "Now, the Hokage is worried about security for come finals of the Chuunin Exams since there has already been a penetration through the security."

Itachi didn't say it but Sakura knew that he was talking about Orochimaru.

"Because of that, the Hokage wishes to take some extra precautions until the day arrives. I have been asked to help plan the security by the Hokage and it takes a lot of time and preparation to do so. So in the mean time I have asked a few favors from some of my fellow Jonin to help you out." Itachi then looked over his shoulder, "And here they come now."

The first one was a Jonin that the three Genin were very familiar with and happy to see.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura greeted happily.

The silver haired Jonin slowly walked up to the bridge, with a familiar book in his hand as he looked up from it. "Yo, how's everyone doing?" he asked.

"We're doing greet!" Naruto answered for him and Sakura.

"Sasuke, I asked Kakashi to help you train for your coming match. I hope you don't mind training with him." he asked hims younger brother.

He shook his head. "No."

"What about me!" Naruto whined, upset about hearing Sasuke training with Kakashi.

"Don't worry Naruto I have someone for you to. He should be here soon." no sooner then Itachi said that, Naruto's new sensei appeared. But when he did, Naruto had a nasty look on his face.

"Not you again!" the blonde yelled.

"You again."

Itachi blinked and looked at Naruto. "You've met Ebisu before, Naruto?"

"Unfortunately," Naruto grumbled, "You can't be serious that he's going to be my sensei while you're gone!"

"Ebisu is a skilled shinobi, Naruto. You should feel lucky that he's willing to teach you." said the older Uchiha.

Naruto kept pouting but said nothing.

After talking to Kakashi and Ebisu for a few minutes, and convincing Naruto to train with Ebisu, Sasuke and Naruto left with their new senseis, leaving Itachi and Sakura behind.

"What about me, sensei?" Sakura asked, once they were alone now.

"For you," he looked to her, "I've asked someone to help train you to. But she's a little busy training at the moment so we'll have to go to her. Come on." he started walking off to the training grounds with Sakura following close behind him.

**Go Sasori, defend your woman!**

**Sasori: She's not my woman!**

**Deidara: Like I want to be your woman, un! Your ugly,un!**

**Me: In the next chapter you wont think long about that, Deidara.**

**Deidara: What? What's going to happen in the next chapter, un. Tell me, un! Danna?**

**Sasori: Like hell I know.**

**Moving on. Can anyone guess Sakura's sensei is going to be. And it's not Tsunade! She will not appear in the story. She appeared after the Chuunin Exams, remember.**

**Also, on my profile vote for your favorite OC in this story and I will announced is the most favorite. **

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Remember to vote for your favorite OC in this story on my the poll on my homepage!**

**Chapter nineteen**

Sakura followed Itachi through the village towards the entrance of the training grounds, where her new sensei for the finals was while Itachi was gone. She was very curious of who her new sensei would be. Itachi hasn't said much about whom it was other then it was a she, so that gave Sakura a little bit of an idea that it was a kunoichi.

Walking around the training areas, staying out of the way so they don't accidently get hurt, they soon came at area 9 of the training grounds, standing at the edge as they watched the fight in front of them. The fight looked to be three against one from what Sakura can tell. There were three large grey blurs swirling around so fast against the lone woman that was fighting them off. They watched for a good ten minutes until the fight finally ended and the swirls stopped swirling and stood before the woman. Image Sakura's surprise when she saw that they were actually three large dogs.

Seeing that is was safe now, Itachi walked towards the woman and the dogs with Sakura following quietly.

"Hana!" Itachi called out.

The woman looked up and turned towards Itachi and Sakura, revealing two red fangs marks on her cheeks. Seeing those marks Sakura instantly knew that she was an Inuzuka for the clans markings, much the like the Uchiha's fan they wore on their clothes.

The three dogs by her perked their ears up when they heard Itachi and wagged their tails at the sight of him. Immediately the three grey dogs raced towards Itachi and jumped on him, smoothing him in kisses. Sakura stepped back and cover her mouth as she giggled, watching her sensei trying not fall down as the dogs kept jumping on him.

Hana laughed, coming over as she called her dogs off. "Hato, Washi, Suzune, off!"

The three whined but did as their mistress said and sat down in front of Itachi, wagging their tails happily.

Itachi chuckled faintly, whipping the saliva off his cheek with the back of his hand. "No matter how many times they do that me, I'm never use to it."

"They just love ya." said Hana, standing before Itachi and Sakura now with her hands on her hips.

"I hope we didn't come at a bad time."

"Oh no, I was just kind of finishing up when you arrived." she then looked over to Sakura. "You must be Sakura."

The pinkette smiled up at Hana, a little nervous but friendly.

"Yes, this is Sakura, your new pupil for the finals." said Itachi.

The brunette woman looked her up and down before smirking. "You're just as the pipsqueak described you to be."

Sakura blinked. "Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah, my little brother, Kiba. He was in the academy the same time you were in there." she said.

That's when it dawned on Sakura. "Oh, you must be Kiba's older sister! Now I remember you! Kiba told me a little bit about you in the academy."

"Well I hope it was all good."

"It was."

The Uchiha spoke up. "I've known Hana for a long time, we go way back. We actually went to the academy together, too."

"We were also on the same Genin team to before Itachi ranked out." said Hana.

"So you two been friends for a very long time, huh?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." replied the Inuzuka. "That's why he came to see me about training you."

"I thought she would be a good match for you in the exams." Itachi said to Sakura, "Hana is a strong kunoichi, the only one that I knew that's been unafraid to beat me up when we were kids."

Hana snorted. "You should have seen the hit I gave him on our first day at the academy. We were sparing in front of the whole classes, showing our teachers what we got. I was facing off against Itachi and when I saw my opening-"

"She punched me right in the face, giving me a nice bloody nose as soon as I let my guard down." Itachi finished, wincing a bit at the memory as he brought his hand up to his nose. "I can still remember the pain front it. You really packed quite a punch then."

Hana laugh. "Man, you should have seen his face back then, it was so priceless, he didn't expect me to hit him at all."

"That's because I thought you were another fan girl at the time."

"Oh please, you're cute Itachi but not that cute. I wasn't afraid to go one on one with you unlike the other girls. But of course when they saw me actually hurt Itachi, they gave me the evil eye ever since graduation. Heck, some of them still do today."

"Well it didn't help that I can into class the next day with a black eye and a bandage over my nose."

Hana bit back a giggle. "No, but you looked ridicules though that day. I am still sorry about that."

Itachi shrugged like it was nothing. "It's alright, it's in the past now."

"It must be an Uchiha curse to have fan girls." Sakura giggled.

The Uchiha groaned. "Tell me about."

"There was never a moment peace for him when he entered the academy." the brunette woman added.

Sakura smiled until she frowned and bit her bottom lip when something accord to her."Umm, Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Not to be rude or anything," said the pinkette, "but Kiba told me you're a Chuunin, is that right?"

"Yep." she answered. "I am still a Chuunin."

"But don't let that fool you, Sakura. If Hana really wanted to, she would be a Jonin by now." said Itachi.

The pinkette looked at her in shock. "You're as strong as a Jonin but still a Chuunin?"

Hana shrugged like it was nothing. "I may be a shinobi but I'm also a veterinarian to. Vet first, shinobi second."

"But if you know you can become a Jonin why haven't you taken the Jonin Exams yet?" Sakura asked again.

"Being in the medical field takes a lot of time and work so it's a little hard to be a vet and go on missions to at the same time. So I concentrate more on being a vet and taking care of sick animals."

"Well, since you two seem to be getting along just fine I will take my leave." said Itachi. "I have to meet with the Hokage in an half an hour to talk about the security for the coming finals."

"You're starting right now?" his student asked.

"Yes, there is a lot of planning that goes into this before the finals." he looked back at Hana. "Thanks again for doing this for me, Hana."

"No problem. But remember, you owe me dinner and I get anything I want off the menu for doing this."

He laughed. "Knowing you, you'll end up making me broke."

That earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"Very funny." she smirked.

Itachi laughed, patting Washi on the head, and left the training grounds.

Once he was gone, Hana turned to Sakura. "Alright, let's see what you got."

(B R E A K)

Squish.

Mold.

Twist.

Tear.

Shape.

Smooth.

Smooth.

Mold.

Squish.

Squish.

Squish!

Squish!

Squish!

SQUISH!

SQUISH!

SSSSSSSQQUUISSSHHHH!

"Bah!" Deidara yelled, throwing the lump of clay in her hands across the room, frustrated with it.

Yuuen and Loki dodged from the flying piece clay that came out of the kitchen, taking shelter behind the coach. Aika hid herself under a blank on her arm chair, unable to move out of the way like her teammates, for she was still not fully healed yet.

Deidara had been like this ever since the incident with Hidan and Sasori coming to her aid, that was a few days ago. Lately she been finding herself getting pissed off at the smallest things, growing frustration was Loki's training when he didn't do something right, and lack the creativity and passion in her art. Not a good sign, definitely not a good sign. So her students have been staying clear out of their sensei's path, knowing how she is when angered. But it was kind of hard that they all have to live in the same apartment for a whole moth and poor Aika can't leave so easily like her teammates.

Deidara growled deep in her throat, pushing herself off the kitchen stood and stormed over to the refrigerator for something drink. But of course there was nothing for her to drink, nothing strong enough to help her sour mood that is. Growling again, the blonde slammed closed the refrigerator so hard that her students jump at the force of it. Why was she so pissed lately? Why couldn't she think clearly? But most of all, why couldn't she create? Why is there no passion in her art anymore! She felt like screaming.

For her not to create and lose the passion in her heart is like losing a part of herself. Deidara felt strange, like she was herself as all, almost as if she was in complete, a feeling she has never had before and one that she instantly hated. Why was this happening to her, why is the passion gone, where did it go? It seem to disappear when-

She clenched her fists at her side, grinding her teeth together. That's right; it disappeared when that Sand Jonin came to her aid when she didn't need his help. But no, it didn't happen then. She would like to say it did but then she would be lying to herself. It was when she first met the bastard when she arrived at the Leaf Village, almost landing on top of him and his team. From there she notices a change in her, a small change when she met him. At first it was small, unnoticeable until she began seeing more of him and talking to the old fart. She didn't know what this change was or even sure why it was happening to her, but she did know it was all Sasori's fault that she lost her passion.

Yes, it was his entire fault! He's the reason why her passion for her art was gone.

Letting out an angry yelling, Deidara stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, passing her frightful students as she headed for the front door. Curious as to where their sensei was going, the three Genin followed their sensei, keeping a safe distance from her. Swing the door open, Deidara stomped out into the hall and headed straight for the door across from her, the Sand Team's room. Banged on the door a few times, the blonde stepped back and waited. After a few second there was no answer, causing Deidara to pound on the door again, a little more forcefully.

"Open up, un!" She yelled.

Shortly after the second time she hit the door, Deidara heard some faint rustling coming from the other side as well as a muffle voice. Tapping her foot, Deidara waited impatiently for someone to open the blasted door! Oh, when they open the she is going too lit into the Sand Jonin like nothing you've ever seen before.

A click came from the door, signaling to Deidara that it was unlocked and someone was there.

Seeing the door begin to open, the blonde opened her mouth, ready to lit into the stupid bastard, or yell at his students to go get the bastard. But when the door opened all the way, the words died off her lips at what she saw.

There, standing before her was a man, no, a boy almost. He looked to be in his teens, fifteen at least. He had short messy red hair that looked so silky and soft that it makes want to run your fingers through it. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale, a nice healthy looking kind of pale. His eyes were a chocolate brown color, hiding behind long feminine eyelashes, eyelashes that woman would kill to have. He wore a long black sleeve shirt and a pair dark blue ninja pants, covering his whole body other than his head, hands, and feet.

Saying that Deidara was surprise would be an understatement, she was shock beyond belief. She thought at first that perhaps she got the wrong apartment but then looked to see the numbers were right and this was the Sand Team's place.

The boy before her looked bored when he opened the door but then looked irritated once he looked at her, making him look a little older then he was.

"I should have guessed it was you abusing my door." said the red head. "What do you want brat?"

Deidara stared at the boy until he called her brat, the very same way that…

"Sasori-Danna?" she asked.

The red head raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed. "Yeah." he answered.

Deidara kept staring at him until she noticed something large behind him. Looking over his shoulder, the blonde spotted a large object, no, a puppet that looked exactly like the Sasori she knew. How did she know it was puppet, will Hiruko was opened wide open with one arm missing. By the large puppet she saw Kankuro, working on his own puppet. All this time it was puppet, not the real Sasori, she's been arguing with? There was no way this… this gorgeous boy was that old cranky, creepy, ugly old fart she knew.

"Holy, crap!" could be heard behind Deidara and back in her room, where Loki, Yuuen, and Akia all stared at Sasori in shock. They were just as surprise by his appearance as their sensei.

"Would you stop gawking at me already!" Deidara snapped out of her shock looking up at the 'real' Sasori's face, who was glaring at her. "Now what do you want brat? Or is being a blonde for too long finally killed some of those brains cells?" **(A/N: Lol, I'm a blonde myself)**

A vein popped on her forehead.

"Well at least I'm smarter than a fifteen year old that's trying to act like a grown up, un." she retaliated.

Sasori snorted. "For your information I'm much older then I look. Have you ever heard don't judge on appearances? Chi, what am I saying of course you haven't."

"Of course I have, un!"

"I highly doubt it."

"What makes you an expert on appearances, un? You're the one that's been hiding inside an ugly puppet all this time, un. Plus if you are really as old as you claim you are then why are you hiding your real face behind a jutsu, un?" Deidara yelled in his face.

"This is my real face you dumb blonde!"

She blinked.

"Really?" she reached out to grab his cheek.

Seeing her reach for him, his eyes widen as he slapped her hand away and took a step back. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I wanted to see if it really was your face, un." she tried to touch him again but missed for he dodged it.

"Quit it brat!" he yelled. "Why are you here anyway? I'm sure it not about my appearance since you were trying to kill my door a moment ago."

Her forgotten anger from before came rushing back as she was suddenly reminded why she was here in the first place.

"I'm here because I have bone to pick with you, un!" she stated.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are blabbering about now, brat?"

Behind Sasori, back inside his apartment, Temari rose from her shared room with Kankruo and walked into the living room where her brother sat with the puppets.

"What's with all the noise?" Temari asked, looking over to the front door where her sensei stood with the Iwa woman.

Kankruo shrugged, trying his best to keep his back at them and working on the puppets in front of him. "I'm not sure; the craze blonde just suddenly came and practically attacked our door. Sensei went to answered it, showing his real self to her for the first time. Don't look! Turn away!"

His sister quickly turned away, facing the same direction as him, with their backs at the two Jonins that were arguing.

The thing about their sensei is he hated when people stick their noises in his business, especially his students. He likes to keep his life very private, even if it's the smallest thing like when someone asked about his grades in the academy. He didn't share that information with his own grandmother. But it was so hard not to his students' found him and his life interesting, as if it was one big mystery. And right now they could tell that these are one of those moments that their sensei would like it if they kept their little noses out, unless they wish to go through another of his 'training from hell' courses.

"That's what got you so worked up, because I helped you out with that nutcase a few days ago?" If Sasori was irritated before he was now super pissed at the stupid blonde before him. She was just stupid or plane retarded if this sort of stuff gets to her.

"Yes, un! And it's not just that, I also lost all my passion in my art now because of you, un!" she yelled.

"You mean those stu-" he cut himself off, growling as he remembered the beat he made with Deidara. "You mean those clay sculptors of yours?"

"Yeah!"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Sasori declared. "You really are a brat if you're acting like one!"

"I am not a brat you old-"

"Ah, remember can't referee to me that way anymore." the red head smirked.

Deidara clenched her fist to her side. "I'm still not a brat, un!"

"Sure you are."

"At least I don't look like one, un."

"For the last time I am older then I look!"

"But I'm still not the one who looks like the brat, un!" she grinned.

"Of course you do." he said casually. "Just look down there and see for yourself." Sasori pointed down the hall."

Deidara gave him a weird look. "What, un?" she then looked down the hall where he pointed to.

As soon as she did that, the door suddenly slammed shut. She blinked at the door a few times until it finally sunk in that he slammed the door shut in her face.

"You bastard!" she yelled at the door and pounding her fists on it. "Open up, un! We aren't done here, un!"

"You may not be but I'm done dealing with your idiocy for one day." Sasori replied from the other side of the door.

"Why you…" her angry reached its boiling point. "Open up, un!"

He never did…

(B R E A K)

By the time Sakura finished her first training session with Hana, it was evening. Sakura was sitting on ground before Hana, panting heavily as she whipped the sweat off her brow. This was one of the most intense training sessions in her life, her sensei never work her and her team this hard before. But Hana wasn't her sensei and Itachi never had to prepare them for the Chuunin Exams before either.

"That's quite enough for today, don't you think?" said Hana, looking to the sky.

Sakura didn't answer, too tired to speak, so she just nodded.

Hana laughed lightly at the girl's state, too tired to even answer back. She offered her hand to Sakura, which she graciously took.

"From what I've seen today you're not half bad." Sakura blushed in embarrassment but smile none the less. "But I see a lot of things that need to be improve, which means a lot of work needs to be done in one month. I hope you're up for the challenge."

"I'm up for anything, I can handle it." Sakura said with determination.

The brunette laughed again. "Good, that's what I want to hear. As the Inuzuka clan always say, no pain to gain."

"Well," Sakura wince from her sore muscles, "I'm definitely feeling the pain alright."

"Tomorrow we'll take it a little easier and try to give your muscles a little break. In time they will start getting use to the workout." said Hana.

"I hope so."

"We'll meet up here again tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp. But at one we will have to call it quits."

The pinkette looked up at her substitute sensei. "Why do we have to finish by then?"

"Well, today is my day off and tomorrow I have to return back to work at the animal hospital. I rearranged my work schedule so that in the mornings I can train you and then work the rest of the day after that." she explained.

Sakura then looked embarrassed. "You didn't have to rearrange everything to help me, my training is not that important."

Hana raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, of course it is. You're going into the finals of the Chuunin Exams, that's big. Plus, Itachi asked me to help you when he can't. Your sensei is my oldest and closest friend; there is no way I would turn him down when he asks a favor from me. It's not that much trouble."

Sakura felt a little bit better.

Hana's three hounds suddenly started to growl, looking over to the same direction as they did before Itachi and Sakura arrived. Hearing them growl, Hana looked up to see what got their fur all ruffled up.

"It seems we have a visitor." said the brunette, her voice holding some tension in it.

Turning around, facing the same direction that Hana and her dogs were looking to, Sakura indeed saw someone standing at the edge of the training area, watching them. At first Sakura thought it was an enemy ninja, since the dogs were getting so worked up, but then she recognized the familiar red hair and the large gourd on their back.

"It's Gaara." Sakura said more to herself then to Hana, surprised to see him here.

"So you know him?"

The pinkette nodded. "Yeah, he's from Suna and a friend of mine. He's okay."

Hana eyed him for a moment before she called to her dogs to heel. "If you say some." she looked to Sakura. "I'll see you here at eight o'clock sharp and don't believe late."

"Hai."

"Alright then." Hana send Gaara one more weary glance. "Have a good evening Sakura."

Sakura waved goodbye to her sensei, watching her and dogs disappeared from her sight. Once they were gone, she turned back to face Gaara and began walking towards him. He stood in place, remaining unmoved in his spot with his arms crossed. The red head just watched her slowly walk up towards him, watching her tired expression as she smiled up at him.

"Hi Gaara, I didn't expect to see you this soon." was the first thing she said, standing in front of him now.

"Who was with you." he asked her.

"Who, Hana?" she said. "She's an old friend of my sensei and is training me for the finals."

"Why isn't your sensei training you?"

"Itachi-sensei was called in by the Hokage to help prepare for the finals. So he called in some people to help train Naruto, Sasuke, and I."

He nodded.

Silence fell over them.

"Do you need an escort?" Gaara was the first to speak.

She looked up, both surprise that he spoke first and confused at what he said. "Huh?"

"To get home, you look very tired." he finished.

"Oh, well I am pretty tired and sore." she blushed. "You can escort me if you want. But you don't have to, I can get home fine on my own, I don't-"

"I want to."

She blinked at him, her blush growing redder. "O-Okay."

Stepping aside, the red head allowed Sakura to pass him she lead the way to her home.

**I don't care what anyone says, I like Hana. I think she is a strong woman, it's just sad we don't get to see much of her in manga or anime.**

**It looks like Deidara was quite shock at seeing Sasori for the first time, even she seems to be victim of Sasori's cuteness. So tell me what you think of Sasori and Deidara's argument, is that really that really Sasori and Deidara or a sad attempt on them. Please tell me!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't really like this chapter that much and it's kind of short. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

**Chapter twenty **

The whole walk was… quiet, a little too quiet for Sakura's liking. She knew allowing Gaara to escort her home would be a silent trip; Gaara was never really one to talk. But Sakura was. Sure over her time with the red head she has grown use to his silence and learned when it's the best time to talk with him around but that doesn't mean it makes things any less comfortable.

They continued on the path that Sakura takes everyday when she headed home, they even pass the little clearing where they met up during every night. It was a little weird for the pinkette to pass the clearing without stopping to visit Gaara, but it was even weirder to be walking with him past this point. She then realized this would the first time he'll know where she lived. Or she assumed he doesn't know where she lived for he never followed after her when they had their little evening meetings. Gaara didn't seem like the starker type so she really doubted that he has ever followed her home before.

By the time they left the training grounds, Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore, no longer caring if Gaara wanted to talk or not.

"So," she began. "Have you started your training yet?"

The red head stopped walking, looking up at Sakura, blinking his eyes. He seemed a little surprise that she spoke, talking to him. He wasn't use to having people talk so willingly openly to him like Sakura. Maybe that's why he always comes and sees her all the time, to have someone else to treat him like a human then a monster then his sensei.

"I start tomorrow." he answered. "Sensei and I are going to be away for a while."

"Away? Where are you going?" she asked, slightly startled to hear that he was leaving.

"Somewhere to train in peace, somewhere away from other people for their own safety."

"How long will you be gone?"

He thought for a moment. "Five days at the least, that's what sensei hopes. But perhaps a week, that's the max of it. He needs to train my brother to."

"And you're leaving tomorrow?" he nodded. "Is that why you're escorting me home, to tell me?"

He paused for a moment before he starts continuing walking with Sakura. "Part of it, and I wanted to see you before I left."

Silence fell over them once more as they entered Sakura's neighborhood. They didn't speak again until they reached Sakura's door step.

"So this is where you live?" Gaara looked up at the small two-store house.

She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, it's not much but its quite nice inside. My mom really decorated it quite nicely compared to it before when we moved in."

The red head nodded, still looking up at the building. "It's strange to see how this village was built compared to the buildings of Suna."

"Are they really that much different."

"Kind of."

Silence fell between them once more.

"Thanks for escorting me back." the pinkette whispered. "It was sweet."

Gaara nodded, not looking up at her.

"I hope your training goes well and that you come back safe." she said.

"I will." he answered.

Sakura smiled a bit, turning to face her door and twisted the door handle. But before she entered inside her home, an idea popped into her head. It was kind of a stupid one but also a sweet one.

Quickly she turned around to face Gaara and gentle gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the red head's eyes to widen in shock. With a satisfied smile on her face, Sakura quickly entered inside her home leaving the shock Sand nin on her doorstep.

(B R E A K)

"Where is he? I was sure I saw him come through this way." Naruto muttered in the middle of street. "I just have to find that old pervert and get him to teach me. The way he beat up Ebisu was awesome, I've got to find him."

Looking down at the two streets in front of him, Naruto finally choose the left street and took of looking for the old pervert. From the shadows, Jiraiya stepped out and watched the blonde kid raced down the street and disappeared from sight.

"Finally, I lost him." said Jiraiya. "Now back to my research."

With a usual pervert grin on his face, Jiraiya quickly headed back to the hot springs and pick up where he left off before the kid showed up. With his note book and pencil out, the sage sat down in the spot he was in before, and looked through the little hole in the wall, giggling quietly to himself.

For ten minutes he continued to do his 'research', uninterrupted until he was caught peeking again. Only this time, it was someone he was not expecting.

"You never do change, do you sensei?"

Jiraiya jumped insight shock to be caught a second time, quickly putting his notes away as he turned around sheepishly to the one that caught him. He was prepared to talk his way out of this until he saw who it was that caught him.

"Y-You!" Jiraiya said in shock.

(B R E A K)

"Harder! With a kick like that you will get nowhere!"

"Hai!"

Sakura sent a harder kick to the dummy hanging in front of her, managing to send it rocking back from the kick on the rope it hanged on.

"Good. Now again!"

She kicked it once more.

"Again! But with more force!"

She kicked it.

"Again!"

Once more.

"Again!"

The dummy was sent flying back.

"Again!"

Sakura yelled as she sent one more powerful kick, causing the dummy to finally split its gut and spill the sand out from inside it.

Seeing this, Hana smirked in satisfaction. "Perfect."

Sakura watched the sand spill out from the dummy, laughing nervously. "Looks like I broke it, sorry."

"It's not training if you don't breaks something every once in a while." said Hana.

The pinkette smiled. "Is that another Inuzuka say?"

"Yep. My mother would always tell me and Kiba the same thing every time we go out training." Hana grinned.

"That would make senses why Kiba broke all the training equipment back in the academy."

The brunette smiled at that and looked up to the sky, looking to the sun's position. "Let's take a quick ten minute break before we start training again. I have one more hour left to spend with you before I have to head to work."

Sakura nodded, falling back to the ground from exhaustion. Hana sat down beside the exhausted Genin as her three dogs came and joined her, Suzune sat beside Hana and Hato and Washi sat beside Sakura. The pinkette pushed herself up into a sitting position and scratching Washi's back ear, making Washi very _happy._

"It looks as if Washi has taken a shining to you." Hana commented.

Sakura giggled, scratching under Washi's chin. "I love animals, always have. But I'm more of a cat person then a dog person."

Wahsi gave her an insulted look that made both the girls laugh.

"How ironic, Itachi said almost the same thing while petting Hato." she snorted. "You really are his student."

Sakura smiled, giving Washi one last pat on the head before she fell back once more. She started up at the blue sky, watching the white puffy clouds slowly go by, slowly taking different shapes and forms. A small snort escaped from her when she realized she was turning into Shikamaru at the moment, cloud gazing, his favorite hobby.

She heard Hana sighed deeply beside her and lay back on the ground. Together, they stared up to the sky, just cloud gazing in peaceful silence. Sakura was begging to see why Shikamaru did this; it's peaceful and relaxing, it takes the stress right out of you. If she could, Sakura would just lie in the grass all day and stare up at the sky.

"**Red alert! I repeat, red alert! We are entering laziness!"** her inner shouted, red lights going on all around her.

'_I am not coming lazy; I'm relaxing. There's a difference.' _Sakura said back to her Inner self.

"**But you're starting to think like that lazy ass, Shikamaru. If that doesn't call for a red alert then I don't know what does."**

'_I am not turning to Shikamaru… but if I do, shoot me.'_

"**You got it boss!" **Her Inner said gleefully.

'_Hey! Don't sound so happy about it!' _

Washi's growl brought Sakura out of her argument with her Inner self. Soon, Hato and Suzune began to growl as well. The three dogs stood up and huddle together as they glared off towards the same direction that Washi was growling at. Hana sat up straight, looking off to where her dogs were glaring at with narrowed eyes.

A few seconds later, an orange and yellow dot appeared off in the fields of the training grounds, growing closer and closer to them. Hana soon relaxed and called her dogs to heel when she caught a whiff of who it was.

"Looks like we have a visitor." she told Sakura.

Before Sakura could ask who the visitor was, it was already answered by the said visitor.

"SAKURA!" came a familiar yell that could only belong to the famous knock headed ninja of the Leaf Village.

"Naruto?"

It was Naruto, now that she got a better look at him.

The blonde was heading towards them, looking distress about something once he reached them.

"Sakura, have you see the Pervy sage?" he asked.

She gave him a weird look. "Who?"

Her friend frowned. "You know the Pervy sage. He's this big guy with long white hair and is a total pervert."

"Naruto, should you be training with the sensei Itachi-sensei assigned you?"

"That Ebisu guy is weak compared to the Pervy sage. I want him to train me instead of that guy. So have you seen him around?" Naruto asked.

"We haven't seen any perverts around if that's what you are asking." said Hana.

"Ah man, I was sure I saw him come this way." the blonde whined. "Maybe I took a wrong turn back there." he scratched the top of his head. "Well, see you later Sakura."

"Bye Naruto." Sakura waved at him as she watched him run off somewhere else.

"I'm starting to wonder how Itachi was able to put up with all three of you." Hana murmured quietly to herself.

Sakura just shook her head at Naruto once he was gone.

"Alright!" Hana clapped her hands together, jumping back onto her feet. "Time to get back to work."

Sakura groan but got up as well

(B R E A K)

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprise to see you two here. I'm actually quite shock."

"We are quite surprise to see you as well, sensei."

Jiraiya grinned, pouring a cup of sake for himself and his two companions. "How long as it been, nine, ten years?"

"I believe it's been fifteen." the woman replied with a smile, picking up her cup.

Jiraiya whistled. "Fifteen years, has it really been that long?"

"It just seems like yesterday to me that the three of us searched out for you to train us." said the last company, taking a sip of his sake.

"Tell me about, it just seems like not that long ago that all of us sat down together like this." The Sanin then had a sad smile as he looked to the man across from him. "I suppose in a way, we are all still here."

Both the man and woman fell silent as they stared down at the table with grim expression, thinking of deceased member of their team. One that if it wasn't for him, neither the man nor the woman would be the people that they are today, or sitting here in the Leaf Village.

"I've heard rumors that you all died when the war was coming to an end. I'm ashamed to say that I believed them, if I have known that either of you were alive I would-"

"It's alright sensei." the woman cut him off, offering her old mentor a small smile. "We understand. There was no way of you knowing that we were alive then, the war ending was chaotic."

But Jiraiya didn't look convinced, looking to the man. "But I still wish I that I knew. Maybe you guys weren't ready to be on your own. There was still so much more I could have still teach you, prepared you for. Then maybe Yahiko would still be here with us."

The man sighed heavily, looking at the palm of his hand with grief. "There was nothing you could have done to safe him, sensei. Yahiko would have died either way then, he gave his life to protect Konan and me."

Jiraiya smiled sadly at him. "I have to say Nagato, I was surprised when I saw you. I thought you were Yahiko then but when I saw your eyes I know you were Nagato."

"Pein." Nagato corrected. "I go by Pein now."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Even if Yahiko is gone I feel like in a way he is still here with us, that with his body his spirit still surrounds me." There was a hint of a smile on Pein's face.

There was a pregnant pause between them, still remembering their last teammate, Yahiko.

"So." Jiraiya broke the silence. "You killed Hanzo and became the new leader of Amegakure I've heard."

The orange haired man stared at the cup in his hand. "I didn't attend to be the new leader of the village but I couldn't let him get away for killing Yahiko like he did either."

The Sanin nodded. "I didn't know Hanzo was the one that killed Yahiko because he feared that Yahiko would push him out of power."

"Yahiko had no attention to do that." Konan added in. "He just wanted to have Hanzo listen to his ideas of peace, a better future for our village."

"But the bastard believed that he was just after his power and murdered Yahiko and tried to kill us to." Pein said bitterly.

"If I known then what I know now of Hanzo, I would have killed the bastard myself before he tried to touch any of you." Jiraiya scowled.

Pein and Konan smiled faintly at their sensei's words.

"So what have you been up to all this time, sensei? Still writing?" Konan asked.

"Yup, and I am happy to say I am quite a famous author now." he said with pride.

Konan snorted. "Yes, among the other perverts you are. Really sensei, porno books?"

"Aw, so you two know my work?"

"Unfortunately." Pein said.

"I was mortified." Konan muttered into her cup.

"Hey! My work isn't bad. I'll let you know I'm a bestselling author!" Jiraiya said with pride.

"There you are!"

The three shinobis at the table looked out towards the street to see a blonde Genin dress in orange, only standing a couple of feet from their table. The boy was huffing lightly, like he had run for miles, (which he has) looking irritated as he glared at Jiraiya.

"You!" Naruto pointed at Jiraiya. "I've been looking for you all over the place."

Jiraiya cursed under his breath and then muttered. "I thought I lost him at the market square."

"I want you to train me!" Naruto proclaim.

"No way." Jiraiya replied.

"Well to bad! I'm not leaving you alone until you agree to train me." Naruto stated.

Konan giggled faintly from behind her hand. "Now this is a familiar scene." she said.

"So it is." Pein agreed.

"What are you two muttering about?" the sage asked.

"Sensei," Konan started, "Doesn't this seen look familiar to you at all? Picture two more kids with a rainy back drop."

Jiraiya looked confuse for a moment before it finally dawn on him where Konan and Pein were talking about.

He then burst out laughing. "Well what do you know, this is familiar."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto shouted, feeling impatient and irritated for being left out of the loop of something.

They ignored him.

"Just train him sensei, we know you want to." the blue haired woman whispered to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya snorted, crossing his arms and looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about, why I would I want to train this brat."

"Look at the Hokage Mountain." Pein said quietly.

The sage froze for a moment before he growled.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Naruto shouted, right beside Jiraiya now. "Are you going to train me or not, Pervy Sage?"

Konan snorted. "Pervy sage."

Pein smirked. "How fitting for you."

"Shut up!" their sensei yelled.

Konan just giggled again, turning to Naruto with a smile. "He'll train you."

"Wha!" their sensei looked at her in horror. "No I won't!"

"He will." Pein added in.

"Stop speaking for me!"

"Do you guys know the Pervy sage?" Naruto looked at the two Rain nin.

The orange haired man nodded. "He was our sensei a long time ago."

The blonde pouted and glared at Jiraiya. "You'll teach shinobis from other villages but not me!"

"Would you two shut up already, you're not helping me here!" Jiraiya glared Pein and Konan.

"We didn't say we were trying to help you." Pein said blankly.

"So are you teaching me or not?" Naruto whined at the older man.

"He's teaching you." Pein told him. "He'll meet you here tomorrow, at nine o'clock."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "I will so be here tomorrow!"

Pein smirked as he watched Naruto race off to prepare for his first day of training with Jiraiya.

"Do you two hate me, is that it?"

"Of course not sensei." Konan smiled.

"We just pity the kid is all." Pein took a sip of his drink.

"Just face it, you were going to train him anyway." said the blue haired woman.

"What's makes you so sure about it."

"Because he's your older student's son, the Fourth Hokage." said Pein.

There was a moment of silence over them.

"So you see it to then" the sage asked.

Pein nodded. "He looks exactly the like the picture you showed us of Minato when he was his age. The resemblance is striking."

Jiraiya smiled faintly, leaning back in his seat. "Minato was one of a million. He was something special, almost more special then you, Nagato."

"And I have no doubt that's true from all the stories you use to tell us about his strength and abilities. I would have liked to meet him one day and see how great he was ourselves." said the orange haired man.

"Perhaps there is something special about this one." said Konan.

Jiraiya nodded, raising his sake cup. "Let's hope so."

**There it is people, the Gaasaku moment you've all been waiting for! The reason why it was a long wait is because I like to start things slow with pairings. I don't like to go straight into things. Friendship before romance.**

**Please view!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long but I've been kind of caught in my other projects. One of them being a three-shot I started a few months ago was determind to finish. Plus I don't really like this chapter either but it's one of those chapters that needed to be done, you understand. Hopefully things will start heating up and getting intresting.**

**Chapter twenty-one **

The past few days Sakura has been feeling lonely after her training with Hana. She didn't know what to do with herself the rest of the day after her training. Of course she could go and see Ino and talk to her but then again Ino can be a pain to be around. Don't get her wrong, she loves Ino and all and still sees her as her best friend but there was only so much that Sakura can put up with nonstop blabbering of hers. She hasn't seen her teammates for a while for they were both training for the finals, like her.

She hasn't see Sasuke since he went off with Kakashi-sensei when Itachi-sensei paired them up. But she knew Sasuke was training hard and was somewhere far away, training so no one could disturb him. Naruto on the other hand she saw more than seven hours ago. She didn't know what happen to the sensei that Itachi-seseni gave him; Naruto told her that he was looking for the Pervy Sage to teach him, whoever that was. And if he is as his name sounds like it, Sakura wasn't looking to forward to what Naruto will learn. She missed her teammates and their sensei very much, missing the missions they went on, Naruto's nonstop complaining about them, even Sasuke's cold shoulder to her. She just missed it all.

But what she really missed the most was her little nightly visits with Gaara.

Tomorrow he'll be gone for five days, just as long as he said he would be. But she knew he wouldn't be back then, it will probably be a week as he predicted. With finals quickly coming up everyone is using every second to train and prepare for their matches. So Sakura knew that she wouldn't see him until the end of this week. Or at least she hopes so.

She stood beside Gaara's spot, the spot that he always stood or sat at when she found him out here on her way home. She didn't know why but she was afraid of touching Gaara's spot or even being this close to it. Perhaps she feared that if she disrupted something then it won't be Gaara's spot anymore. Or worse, he may never come back here to see her again.

Sighing, Sakura continued on her way home, looking back at clearing twice before she left the training grounds and entered into her neighborhood.

(B R E AK)

"I still don't understand how I got rope into this." Pein complained for the third time that morning.

"Because it's your fault that I got stuck training the kid in the first place." Jiraiya said back. "And since it's your fault you have to help me. Plus I'm getting old and I need some help in my old age."

Pein didn't look convinced. "Please sensei, you are perfectly capably for training the kid on your own. So didn't give me that crap."

"Come on Nagato-"

"It's Pein now."

"-this will be fun. A student/teacher project." said Jiraiya. "Won't it be fun to mold young minds with our knowledge?"

"I already have three students, sensei. In fact, if Harusame knew I was helping you teach the kid that beat her in preliminary rounds I'll never hear the end of it."

"Then simply don't tell her then."

"I also have Katara to train for the finals to."

"Then Konan can train her for you."

"Do you even hear what you are saying?"

But Jiraiya didn't hear him. "And here comes the kid now, right on time, surprisingly."

Just as Jiraiya said, the loud mouth blonde Genin came running down the street, heading right for Pein and Jiraiya. Naruto slid to a stop in front of them, panting a bit as he tried to catch his breath for a moment.

"I'm here." said Naruto. "So, what do we do first!"

"Calm down, we have the whole day ahead of us. We'll head out into the woods before we start with the training," Jiraiya then leaned down low to Naruto, whispering to him with his hand by his mouth, "where no one will see my super secret ninja technique."

The blonde had a large grin on his face. "Super secret!"

Pein rolled his eyes. "The only super secret technique you posses sensei is spying on woman in the bathhouse without getting caught."

"Hey! I'm happy to say that no woman has ever caught me because of my awesome ninja skills." Jiraya said with pride.

"Funny. I believe I heard a rumor that you got caught once by Lady Tsunade herself and she pounded you so hard into the ground you ended up in the hospital for three weeks." Pein said blankly.

The Toad Sage paled a bit as he relived that memory before he shook his head. "Well, shall we go and get started?"

"I want to learn this technique!" Naruto declared.

"No you don't." said the ginger haired man.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Pein for a moment. "Hey, you're that Rain ninja from yesterday. Why are you here?"

"Because Nagato-"

"Pein."

"-is going to help us with your training to." Jiraiya said happily as he swung his arm around Pein's shoulders, making Pein's eye twitch a bit.

"I like to say in my defense I was drag into this, I didn't volunteer." said the ginger haired man.

Naruto stared suspiciously at Pein for a moment, making Pein feel a little comfortable at the kid's stare.

"What are you staring at?" he glare

Naruto kept staring until finally he spoke. "I get it, the reason you don't want him to teach the super secret technique is become you don't want me to know so that I won't become better then you."

The Rain nin looked at him as if he was crazy. "Where the heck did you come up with that? That's not the reason."

"Yeah right, you are so lying! I can see it on your face!"

"I'm not lying you little brat."

"You are too! You don't want me to be better then you in front of the Pervy Sage."

Pein snorted. "Please, there is no way you can reach the level that I am at kid. I am far beyond the level of a Jonin."

"Yeah, well… I'm going to be the future Hokage one day, in your metal face."

Pein's brow twitched a bit at th nickname. "I'm the village leader of Amegakure."

That got him to shut up.

From side lines, Jiraiya couldn't help but be a little amuse by their argument. _'Those two working together will be interesting.'_

(B R E A K)

She was bored, completely utterly bored out of her mind. Sakura didn't know what to do with herself during the day other then relax from the training this morning. But there was only so much of nothing for Sakura to take; she just wasn't use to this. She thought of maybe visiting team Kisame since she knew Kohta wasn't training for the finals, but Ryoma and Katsumi were. And as she pointed out before she didn't really feel like visiting Ino either. Then there was Lee, bless that boy's soul. She would go visit him if she could but right now the nurse told her visitors weren't allowed at the moment. That made her even sadder then already she was before.

So with nothing else to do, the pinkette decided to go and visit Hana at her job and see what she did after their training. Never had own a pet before, beside the gold fish she had when she was four, Sakura has never really been to the veterinary clinic. She knew it was a hospital for animals when they were ill or hurt but she never really seen what they do there before. And since Sakura bored out of her mind she had nothing else better to do these days so she might as well.

The clinic was near the hospital, only a block or two between them. It wasn't as big as the hospital but still quite the decent size for a medical center. It was only a one level building with several larger building connected to the main building with the entrance.

The doors swished open as Sakura entered in clinic, greeted with the sounds of animal calls in the main lobby or in the back. There wasn't many sitting in the waiting room, four people, two dogs, a cat, and a parrot waiting for their turn to be called. At the reception desk, there were two women sitting behind it doing paperwork and looking over data on the computers. One of the women behind the desk was Hana, filling out some papers.

Seeing her mentor, Sakura smiled and skipped over to the reception desk.

"Hana?" said Sakura.

Hana lifted her head up from her task, looking over to Sakura, surprised. "Sakura, what are you doing here? Do have an animal that needs help?" she asked.

The pinkette shook her head. "No, I just thought I'd come and see where you work since I got nothing better to do today."

"So you decided to come and visit little old me?"

"Pretty much."

Hana giggled. "I'm flattered."

"So what do you do here all day after our training?"

"Well, I do a lot of paperwork on some days, which just between us, I hate doing. And then most days I see the patients here and take care of them. Much like you would see in a regular hospital." she explained.

Sakura nodded, looking around the waiting room a bit. "Is it okay I stay here a little bit, see what you do and all?"

The brunet woman smiled. "Sure. Actually you could help me out today if you want to."

"Okay."

"Great, let me finish up this file here in a minute and then we'll go in back."

It didn't take long for Hana to finish up her work out front so Sakura didn't have to wait long. Finishing the file, and one of the nurses coming to take Hana's place, the brunette woman gestured for Sakura to follow as they headed to the back of the clinic. Once they were in the back, Sakura was immediately greeted by Hana's dogs, jumping on her as they tried to give her kisses. The pinkette laughed as she tried to give them each enough attention from her

"Come on, you can help me feed some of the animals." said Hana, handing her an empty dog dish.

For the next twenty minutes, Sakura helped Hana feed the sick animals and refill some of their water. It amazed Sakura how many sick animals they had here and wondered how they were able to keep track of them all and make sure each one gets the care and treatment they needed. For some of the most serious injured or sick, it made Sakura depress to see them in this state and made her want to do nothing more than to hold them until they were well once again.

The Haimaru Triplets followed them everywhere they went in the clinic, always staying by their mistress's heel but staying out of her way as she worked.

Sakura had a whole new admiration for Hana as she watched the older kunoichi work. It just amazes her how much work she can get done in such little time and not slow down for one second for anything. It's always on the go, go, go with her.

"Hey Hana." Sakura spoke up, helping her prepare some of the meds that a few of the animals need in an hour.

"Hm?" was her respond, organizing some pills.

"Why did you become a vet or even a medical ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Why did I become a ninja in the medical fields?" she repeated her question, making sure Hana heard it right.

"Yeah."

"Well…" she thought for a moment. "I guess it's because I like helping others."

"But don't you do that to as a shinobi, helping the ones that hire us and our teammates?"

"I still do." Sakura looked a little lost. "Being a medic is just as important as being a shinobi. I'm sure you learned about medical ninjas in the academy."

Sakura nodded.

"Now medical ninjas may not be the strongest on the battle field like the most will skilled shinobis that other villages have to offer. But they are the most important ones. They are the ones that heal and attend to the ones that have been injured and heal them up, cutting the risks of losing our men in half. You see, other shinobis may be the forces it our troops but we medical ninjas are the strength of those troops and what keeps them going." Hana explained.

"Because they are the backbone, at least that's what Iruka-sensei said." said the pinkette.

The Inuzuka nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what it is. When you are the backbone of a team, squad, or troop, everyone counts on you to help them when they can't do it."

Sakura took in the new found information from Hana, a little awe what she learned. Of course she already learned the importance of medical ninjas at the academy but she didn't realize how important they were exactly. The medic ninja was the most important member on a squad and the one that the squad relies on the most.

"Of course my medical skills are more in the animal field then people." Hana added.

"Do you know any human medical treatments?"

"A little, enough to heal simple wounds."

Sakura nodded, handing another bottles of pills to Hana. "Why did you get into animal medicine then human?"

She shrugged. "I don't know to tell you the truth. I guess I'm an animal person that might have something to do with it I suppose. Plus there aren't many medics for animal ninjas. People don't realize that animal ninjas are just as important as human ninjas."

"Like The Haimaru Triplets." the pinkette smiled down at the happy dogs.

Hana nodded. "Right, just like them. In the Inuzuka clan our canine partners are just as important as us on missions. They're not just mindless animals to us, they're people to."

Suddenly Sakura felt inspired to get into medicine from listening to Hana, helping both humans and animals.

"Can anyone become a medical ninja?" she asked.

"Well, that's a tricky question to answer. Yes anyone can try to become a medical ninja but that doesn't mean they will turn out to be a good one. When it comes to the medical field for ninja's it takes a lot work and excellent chakra control to do so. If you don't have chakra control then you can never become a medical ninja."

"Could I become one?" Sakura pointed to herself.

Hana nodded. "Of course! You have very excellent chakra control for someone your age. You could become a medical ninja if you wanted to."

"You really think so?"

The older woman nodded and smiled up at Sakura. "Now come on, we need to make sure these poor little guys get their meds."

(B R E A K)

"Dang it! Why can't I do it! I've been doing this for hours!"

For the pass five hours, entering into six now, Naruto has been struggling with the summoning jutsu. Pein watch from the side, on a large bold by a small steam that became Naruto's training grounds. Jiraiya left them shortly after he showed Naruto the summoning jutsu, doing his 'research' that he claimed to Pein. But of course Pein knew his sensei well enough to know that 'research' means to peep on pretty girls. So now Pein was left alone to watch the kid.

He couldn't believe that his old sensei would ditch him like this. He was supposed to watch over the brat's training, not him. He was just here to supervise against his will. How did he get himself into these situations anyway? He really should be with Konan and his students than be here with this little Leaf Genin that Jiraiya was force to take on by Konan and Pein. Maybe this was his sensei's way of getting him back.

"I hate this!" Another cry from the loud blonde broke Pein out of his thoughts, looking over to the steaming blonde. "I'm not getting anywhere with this, where is that Pervy Sage? He's supposed to help me here!"

Seeing Naruto only growing more angry and losing focus, the ginger haired figured he might as well help the kid since there was nothing else for him to really do. Letting out a heavy, Pein got up from his seat on the bolder and walked over to the kid.

"Need help?" he asked.

Naruto looked up; pouting once he saw it was just Pein and then looked away. "No."

Pein tilted his head to the side. "Really?" he said, not believing him.

"Yeah, so I don't need your help."

Pein didn't look convinced but didn't push it. "Alright then." he then began to make his way back to his rock. "Let me know when you finally got it."

Even though the Jonin had his back to him, he could see the scowl on Naruto's face and feel the glare on his back. The kid's stubborn, he'll give him that. But there was only so much that stubbornness can take him.

So for the next hour, Pein watched Naruto continue on with summoning a toad but failed by summoning a tadpole. The way this kid was going, he won't go far, at least not hitting the deadline until the finals. He needs to kick it up a notch if he ever hopes of winning his match and makes his way to the top. He needs help but the brat has too much pride to allow Pein to help him.

A light smirk appeared on his face. _'He reminds me a lot like you, Yahiko. Stubborn and prideful.'_

The ginger haired man was pulled out of his thoughts again when he heard something heavy hit the ground. He looked up to see Naruto passed out on the ground, exhausted from using too much chakra today. Sighing, Pein got up from his spot again and walked over to the passed out Genin. Kneeling down, beside Naruto, Pein host him up on his back and carried him piggyback.

'_This kid weighs a ton, what does he eat?' _Thought Pein.

"So he finally passed out, huh?"

The Rain nin looked up to see his old sensei, Jiraiya.

"It was only a matter of time with the amount of charka he was putting into it." said Pein. "It's amazing how much chakra he has."

Jiraiya nodded. "He's a special kid, a chip off the old block of Minato."

"I'll take your word for it." Pein that started heading back to the Leaf Village, Naruto sleeping on his back.

Jiraiya joined him at his side. "You know, it would have been kind of fun to see all my students together. You, Konan, and Yahiko finally meeting Minato."

Pein smiled. "It would have been nice to meet the legendary Yellow Flash to. But we'll take second best I guess." he glanced at Naruto on his back.

"I'll expect to see you at the same time tomorrow?" the Sanin asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

His old sensei laughed.

(B R E A K)

Far from the Leaf Village, in the rocky mountains of the Land of Fire, a large crater formed in a giant bolder next to another crater. Not far from the two craters, Kakashi looked at the evidence of Sasuke's new jutsu, the chidori, satisfied by its results. Sasuke stood beside Kakashi, huffing and puffing at the amount of chakra he used for the last attack with the chidori.

"Well, it looks like two is your limit. Anymore and you'll put yourself in serious harm's way." said Kakashi.

Sasuke said nothing, stilling catching his breath as he stared at the large bolder.

"The chidori is a powerful jutsu, one that shouldn't be taken lightly. Only use it when there is no other way, it's a jutsu that takes up a lot of chakra. Do you understand?"

"Hai." he answered.

"Good. Alright then, let's-" Kakashi suddenly whipped around looking up to the rocky cliffs behind them.

Sasuke noticed his sensei's sudden tension and looked to the rocky cliffs behind them. "What is it?"

The silver haired jonin didn't answer right away, his good eye narrowed up at cliffs. "We're not alone."

Sasuke quickly got up on his shaky legs, preparing himself for the unknown enemy his sensei detected. Kakashi was slightly impressed to see how will Sasuke was hiding his weaken state since h knew the boy wasn't up to fighting anyone.

Pulling his headband up, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, searching the cliffs. There was someone there, watching them from their hiding place or oblivious to their presence on the other side. He would have to say it look to be the second opinion for there was no attack yet from them. If that was the case then they'll have to conceal their presences until the enemy moved on, unaware of them.

Before Kakashi could tell the young Uchiha his plan, a large explosion erupted from the top of cliffs, sending large boulders flying and heading straight for the two Leaf shinobis. Sasuke tried to move out of the way from the fallen rocks but found that he couldn't do it, his body was still exhausted from the last two chidoris he did. So he watched in horror was one of the larger rocks cam flying right at him. But before it hit him, Kakashi appeared at his side and grabbed the boy before the rock hit them, moving to a safe location.

The avalanche of rocks finally came to an end and all was quiet. Dust filled the air around them, making it impossible for them to see even with Kakashi's sharingan for it was so thick. Soon the dust settled and Sasuke spotted to small figures in the clouds of dust, not too far from them. The silver haired Jonin saw the figures to for they were the same ones that he sensed earlier.

Finally, the air cleared and dirt settled, revealing Kakashi and Sasuke their two unexpected visitors. The two were young boys, one in his teens and the other barely reaching his teens. They were both pale skinned and had short messing blood red locks that looked surprisingly stylish. One had a large gourd on his back that Sasuke instantly recognized as Gaara, his opponent for the finals, but the other Sasuke had never seen before. He had brown eyes with long eyelashes and had a bored irritated look on his face. He wore all black, with a long sleeve turtleneck shirt and long legged pants.

The four faced each other, sensei to sensei, and student to student. Both trained to beat the other in the finals.

**Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry, this is another short chapter but I didn't want to add more then this.**

**And remember, this is your last change to go and vote for your favorite OC from Akatsuki Sensei! Because the next chapter will be the results and we'll find out whose everyone's favorite OC.**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I think I'm hitting a rough patch with this story lately because I don't really like this chapter either. But I'm still writing the story and posting the chapters up so it's not that bad. And besides, I think the next chapter I'll be more into it then this one and the last other two.**

**Chapter twenty-two **

Sasori blinked his eyes a few times, shortly after the dust has settled to reveal Sasuke and Kakashi. To say he was surprise to see them wouldn't be a total lie, he felt two faint chakras before on the other side of the rocks but didn't pay any heed to it. He figured it was just another genin training for the finals with their sensei, like them. And if it was not and just an enemy ninja, well… He hoped that they would be stupid enough to challenge them so he can add another puppet to his collection. But instead they got another genin and his sensei like he first thought.

Gaara immediately recognized Sasuke Uchiha but not the silver haired man standing beside him, wasn't the older Uchiha his sensei? If he remembered correctly from Sakura, Itachi Uchiha was the elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha and their sensei and this man beside Sasuke was not Itachi Uchiha. So who was he?

Sasuke was wondering the same thing about Gaara's sensei. This was not the ugly butt hunched over old man that he has seen with the Sand Siblings. This man looked far too young to be Gaara or his siblings' sensei. Actually, Sasuke was wondering if the man was related to Gaara in some way since they both do look a lot alike.

Ignoring the two Leaf shinobis, Sasori looked up to the now demolished cliffs behind them. "I think it's safe to say that you do not use that jutsu unless you have to." he said to Gaara. "It had a little more force than I thought it would."

Gaara nodded in agreement, looking at the damage he caused.

"Excuse me." the two red heads look to Kakashi who spoke up. "Um, yeah hi. I believe you two owe us an apology for almost crushing us."

"Crushing you?" Sasori repeated, looking blankly at them.

"Yes, we were behind the rocky cliffs that you destroyed a moment ago." Kakashi said casually, having the same look as Sasori.

"Huh." replied the older red head. "I guess a sorry is in some sort of order. Apologize to them, boy." he told Gaara.

Gaara looked at his sensei in semi disbelieve, as if saying 'you can't be serious' but did as he was told.

"I'm sorry for almost crushing you." the younger red head bowed to them.

"Now then, if you excuse us we will be on our way. Come Gaara." Sasori turned on his heel and started to head back to the village with Gaara in tow.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out to them.

Both Sasori and Gaara stopped in their tracks, turning to face Sasuke.

"What now?" the puppeteer asked slightly annoyed.

The younger Uchiha hesitated for a moment, intimidated by the look that Sasori was giving him but asked anyway. "Who are you, what happen to his old sensei."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't think you can change teachers during the Chuunin Exams." Sasuke said smugly.

Both Sasori and Gaara gave him 'are you stupid' look.

"True but what do you call the man beside you then?" Sasori threw back and then looked to Kakashi. "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's temporary teacher for Itachi Uchiha. We are allowed to switch senseis just as long as you gain the Hokage's approval." Kakashi explained.

"Hatake huh?" the older red head mumbled, thinking for a moment. "You won't happen to be related to a Sakumo Hatake, would you?"

The Copy Ninja blinked. "Why yes he was my father."

"Huh," Sasori sounded unimpressed, rubbing the back of his neck. "So it was your father that killed my parents long ago."

Kakashi's form then tensed when he heard this. "So you seek revenge from me for my father's past actions?"

Sasori then looked taken back at his question before his normal façade returned. "Revenge? Oh please, I have better things to do then seek things such as revenge for my foolish parents' actions in war. Its war after all, you die and the treaty didn't exist then. Now the old hag on the other hand, that's a different story. She have a problem unlike me."

"Granny Chiyo never did learn to let go of things." Gaara quietly added in.

"Nope." his sensei agreed.

"You never answered my question, who are you and where is the old guy?" Sasuke asked again, glaring at Sasori.

Sasori looked at the raven haired boy, annoyed. "I am that old guy, I'm Sasori Akasuna."

Kakashi instantly knew the name and was quite shock at what he saw, just like Sasuke. No one has ever seen Sasori Akasuna's real face before other then the Sand village. So he was a little taken back to see how young the legendary puppeteer was.

Sasuke, being the oh so cool guy that his big head thinks he is, stared in shock with his mouth hanging open. "B-But… you look so young!"

"Yeah so." The red head narrowed his eyes at him.

"B-But you look so different before."

"That's my puppet, Hiruko. I hide in him as he acts like my protective shield when I go out on missions."

"But it's so ugly and hideous! Why would you hide in something as repulsive as that?"

Silence fell over them as everything became deadly still while a dangerous aura was beginning to flow off Sasori. Feeling his sensei's anger flowing off of him, Gaara took a large step to the side, away from his sensei.

"**Oh no he didn't."** said Skukaku.

'_He just called one of sensei's favorite puppets repulsive'. _Thought Gaara, a little shock how stupid the Uchiha is. No one called Sasori's puppets repulsive and gets away with it, nobody.

Shukaku chuckled evilly. **"That boy is dead."**

(B R E A K)

"You're okay now little fella, just relax and drink this."

"You're pretty good with animals, Sakura." Hana commented, watching the pink haired girl hold a bottle for the injured rabbit in her arms to drink.

Sakura giggled. "I think he likes me."

"I think he does to."

For two days Sakura has been coming to see Hana at the clinic and helped her around if she needed it. Since Sakura had nothing better to do after her training with Hana, she figured she might as well volunteer at the clinic to past the time

"I feel so sorry for this little guy breaking his leg." Sakura held the rabbit closer to her.

"It's a good thing those kids found him or this little guy would have been wolf food in a matter of minutes." Hana turned back to her clipboard she was working on a second ago.

Sakura tried not to think of that, cringing a little when Hana referred to this cute little bunny as almost wolf food. Even though it was true, she still didn't want to hear about it.

At Hana's feet, Hoshi's ears perked up and lifted his head up as he and his brothers looked out to the main door that led to the lobby.

That's when they heard someone call. "Hana? Hana?"

It was Kiba.

"In here Kiba!" Hana called to her brother.

A second later, Kiba came around the corner and entered into the backroom where Sakura and Hana was, carrying a small box with Akamaru on tip of his head like always.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know you here. I thought you would be preparing for the finals." Kiba said as soon as he saw his former classmate.

"I am. I trained this morning with Hana-sensei." Sakura replied, adjusting the rabbit in her arms.

"Hana-sensei?" he looked to his sister, confused.

The older Iunzuka nodded, "Yep, I'm training Sakura for Itachi. He's been called by the Hokage to help fix some security issues before the finals. So he's a little swamp with that and asked me to help him out."

"Itachi, huh." a sly mischievous smile formed on Kiba's face. "Itachi and Hana sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G."

"Kiba!" Hana shouted..

"First comes love," he ran away from his sister, laughing, "then comes marriage," he ran around Sakura, "then strolling down with a baby carriage!" Hana finally caught her brother and put him in a head lock, ignoring Akamaru's barking by their feet.

Sakura watched from where she sat, giggling at the display of a normal brother sister moment.

"OW! Hana that hurts!

"Well that's what you get!"

"Get what? You know it its true. You like-"

"You so don't want to finish that sentence."

"Sakura, help me! My own sister is trying to kill me!"

"Don't turn to her for help you wimp, act like a man and take what you deserve."

"You might want to apologize to her Kiba before your head pops off from your body." Sakura advised.

The said boy winced at his sister's hold but took her advice. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Now let go of me!"

The older brunette smirked in satisfaction, releasing her brother from her hold.

Kiba coughed a little, rubbing his sore throat. "I think you were really trying to kill me."

"So what are doing here, Kiba?" Hana asked.

"Oh," he suddenly remembered the box under his arm and held it up to her. "Mom said you forgot your dinner you packed last night for today. She said you were planning on working late tonight. So she had me bring this to you."

"Thanks," she took the small back from him. "I thought I forgot something this morning."

"Yeah, well I better get going. Hinata and I are helping Shino practice for the finals. You better watch yourself Sakura, Shino is a lot better than last time to seen him." he smirked at her.

She smirked right back at him. "I'm not too worried; I think I have a pretty good teacher."

Hana chuckled. "So you should tell Shino to watch his back, because by the time of finals you'll all be quite surprise from what Sakura can do."

(B R E A K)

"Do you think you can help me…?"

Pein looked to the blonde before him, surprise to see him standing next to him. Pein was slowly on the verge of dreamland on top of a large rock, basking in the sun, when suddenly the shadow of Naruto overcastted him. He blinked several times at Naruto, letting the words sink in and to be sure he wasn't hearing things either.

Naruto refused to look at him in the eyes, keeping his eyes cast down as he stared down at the ground and his feet. There was a deep scowl on his face as well as hit if embarrassment to ask for help since his cheeks were red. He knew that the kid probably swallowed a lot his pride in order to ask Pein for help. After all he did make it clear the other day that he didn't want Pein's help.

"My help?" Pein asked out loud, still not sure if what he heard was right.

Naruto growled, clenching his fists at his side. "Yes… I need your help." he muttered.

Nope, he wasn't hearing things like he thought, what he heard was correct. "With the summoning justu?"

"Yes, damn it! Will you help me already!" Naruto shouted at him.

Pein remained calmed, unfazed at the fact that the kid just yelled right in his face. "Alright."

Lazily, the ginger haired man got up and off his rock he was sitting upon, and strolled over to the area Naruto has been training in.

"Now what's the problem?" Pein asked.

"Every time I try this stupid summoning jutsu that the Pervy Sage, where ever the heck he is, showed me all I get is this stupid little tadpole!" Naruto exclaimed.

Pein nodded. "Okay, show me what you've been doing."

Naruto preformed a few hand signs and then slammed his palm down on the ground on the rocky surface. Smoke suddenly appeared as he did so then settled and disappeared to reveal a wiggling tadpole.

"No matter how many times I do this or how much chakra I put into this jutsu, it's always the same thing!" the blonde whined.

Pein didn't reply but simply stared at the little tadpole. He sees the problem, it's quite simple really. He's lacking chakra, he's alone wasn't cutting it like Jiraiya said.

Before Naruto's training began, Jiraiya confined in Pein that the kid was actually the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Because of this, Jiraiya wishes for Naruto to tap into the fox's chakra and harness it. With the fox's chakra, Naruto could do anything. But how Jiraiya plans on teaching him to draw the fox's chakra he didn't know. But from what the kid was told him and his sensei about feeling another chakra, only happens when he's life is in danger, that's when the fox's chakra appears.

Perhaps that's what they need, to put the boy in danger in order to call upon the fox's chakra to complete the jutsu right.

"You need to call the fox's chakra to do the jutsu." Pein simply stated.

Naruto frowned. "I already know that, the Pervy Sage already explained that to me, remember."

The Rain nin nodded. "I do."

"So what do I do?"

Pein thought for a moment. "We're going to take a little break from training."

Naruto looked taken back. "A break? I can't take a break! I haven't even done the stupid jutsu right and the finals are coming up, and you want me to take a break!"

"Relax and stop yelling. You can't do anything when you are stress out this much. You need to relax and stay calm, or else you won't be able to do anything right." said Pein.

Naruto pouted.

"Only for a short bit and then we'll go find the old man, I needed to talk to him about something."

"Fine."

Pein sighed, seeing that the kid was still upset and angry with him. "If I treat you to lunch will you quit pouting?"

He must have said the magic words for Naruto's face lit up like it was the sun it's self.

(B R E A K)

"How did I get stuck with carrying all the bags?"

"Because you're the one that's not training for the finals, and besides, I'm tired from the long hard training today. I think I might have tweaked my wrist in the process so I can't carry anything heavy."

"Tweaked your wrist, yeah right you lair! You're just being a lazy ass like always."

"Would you two just shut it already, un! I am not in the mood to deal with your crap, un!" Deidara yelled at them as they took the elevator up to their floor.

Loki and Aika shut their traps, drawing back in fear from their angry sensei. If they thought that Deidara was scary before a week ago when angered, she was terrifying now! Ever since she saw Sasori's real face and he left for a training trip with Gaara she's been pisser than normal, and I mean really pissy. And since she's been like this, Loki's training has become a life or death situation. He lives if he completes the training to Deidara satisfaction and maybe praised. But if he fails to do something right then he faces the blonde's fearsome wrath alone.

Aika smirk evilly on the inside at the thought of Loki at the mercy of Deidara-sensei's hand. That was perhaps one of the only good things about the coming finals that she didn't make it in to.

"Yuuen should have something plan for dinner, un. It's his night to cook, un." Deidara stated as they reached their floor and got off the elevator.

"Yuuen is cooking tonight? Alright! He makes some awesome dishes!" Aika cheered.

"Yeah, a lot better than your cooking that taste like crap." Loki muttered.

"Hey! My cooking is a lot better than yours Loki!"

"Please, I'm an exhalant cook."

"Cereal and toast doesn't count as cooking, Loki."

"At least I don't burn my toast!"

"That was only once!"

"Shut up!" Deidara whirled around on them, yelling so loud that people back in Iwa could hear her. And when they did they said, "Yup, that's Deidara's voice alright, those poor, poor foolish children."

Again, Loki and Aika shut their traps and quickly drew back in fear of the craze scary blonde. "Sorry." they both bowed their heads in shame and fear.

The blonde responded with an angry growl, turning her back to them and headed to their apartment door. Not even reaching it, the door opened up and Yuuen poked his head out from the crack.

"I heard some yelling, is everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Everything is fine, un." Deidara let out another growl.

Yuuen said nothing but just nodded, seeing that his sensei was in a scary mood. Instead he just looked over to his teammates.

"Oh good you got some groceries. I wasn't sure what to make with the lack of food we had right now for tonight." Yuuen smiled as he walked over to help Aika with the bags. "Let me get some of those for you, Aika."

Aika smiled. "Why thank you, Yuuen. At least one of my _teammates_ is a gentlemen, compared to _someone_ else I know, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make a smart remark but quickly shut it when he saw the deadly look Deidara gave him.

"Everyone inside, un, I don't want to stand in the middle of this damn crappy hallway any longer then I have to, un."

She then began to herd all her students back inside their apartment when they suddenly heard loud muffles from the apartment across from theirs. They couldn't hear the words but they definitely could make out two voice or more, and one of them sounded pretty angry. There were a few more muffles and then quickly followed by some crashes that seem to get louder and louder until it hit the door making it moved a little. A little more yelling and another hit to the door came.

Only this time the door gave from it.

Wood went flying everywhere in the hall while something large emerged from the room, heading right towards Deidara. Quick on her feet, Deidara jumped back as the large thing came right at her, holding a large needle up to her eye level. The needle was only inches away from her eye and stopped right there as she found her back up against the wall.

Loki, Yuuen, and Aika stood on side from their sensei and towards their apartment door with their mouths wide open as they stared in shock.

Now that the thing that came after her finally stopped, and her eyes adjusted to the form before her and got a better look at him.

And to her surprise, Deidara found that it was a human puppet with one of its poison needles at her.

"Great," came a voice from behind the puppet, from the apartment it exploded from, "now the door is broken and I'll have to get it fixed."

Recognizing the voice, the blonde's eyes widen and looked around the puppet to confirm her suspicions.

Not far from the door way, Sasori, in is real form, stood inside his apartment with his chakra strings attached to the puppet. Sasori's face was deprived of any emotion other then slight irritation and anger. Not far from the broken door inside, Kankuro sat by it with a horrified look as he looked towards the puppet that was aimed at him but was aimed at Deidara instead. Behind Sasori stood Temari and Gaara, watching everything in silence as Temari looked quite scared while Gaara looked like his normal self.

Sasori glared at Kankuro on the floor and then looked up to the puppet to see that he caught someone on the other end. Moving the puppet to the side he found that it was just the loud blonde from Iwa.

He groaned in annoyance. "And it seems I caught an irritating pest in the process. "

The puppet quickly pulled back and joined the older red head at his side.

Deidara remained pin to the wall, not moving an inch since the puppet backed from her. She just simply stared at Sasori, completely unfazed by the pest comment. Sasori ignored her for the time being and glared at his cowering student on the floor before him.

"I'm gone for a week and I found that you two turned the apartment into a complete pig pen. And not only that you, Kankuro, carelessly scattered all my tools everywhere and not even bothered to put them back to their rightful organized place! How many times have I told you if you want to use my tools you put them back where you exactly found them!"

H-Hai sensei." Kankuro shuttered out in fear.

"Now then, that's all settled, clean up your junk and put my tools back where you found them after you cleaned them. And you," he turned his glare to the fearful Temari, "start cleaning this place up; I expected this entire apartment to be spotless by nightfall."

"H-Hai." she answered as she and her brother started to do as they were told.

Once they were gone, the puppet master turned back to Deidara.

"What are you looking at, brat." he asked, still sounding irritated while Gaara came to join him at his side.

Deidara glared at his nickname for her. "What do you mean what I'm looking at, un, you almost tried to kill me with your stupid ugly doll, un! You own me an apology, un!" she demanded.

Sasori's brow began to twitch. That's the second time that someone dared to all his puppets ugly.

"Ugly." he repeated the word. "Well if my puppets are ugly then your sculptures are hideous!

Aika and Yuuen made an 'Ooooh' sound together as they watched their sensei steaming up.

"What did you say, un!"

"You heard me."

"Why you…"

"Now if you excuse me," he turned his back at her, walking deeper into his apartment, "I have a new door to make so I bid you ado. Gaara."

Before Deidara could get another word in their argument, refusing to let Sasori have the last word, a wall of sand suddenly appeared in the doorway, blocked Deidara out and all out in the hallway.

The blonde woman clenched her hands to her side, whipping around to her students that were watching the whole thing in silence. The look she was giving them, they prepared themselves for the worse from their sensei ranging wrath to come. But it never came. Instead Deidara took a deep breath and calmed herself, walking back inside her apartment with their students.

"Yuuen, Loki, please help Aika with the bags and help Yuuen prepare for dinner, un. I think I'm going to go lie down for a little bit, un." she said to them with a clam voice and a smile, heading towards her room.

Loki, Yuuen, and Aika watched their sensei in shock as they wondered what just happen to the scary woman a half an hour ago.

**Looks Deidara is growing a soft spot for Sasori, you think?**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I'm starting to lose intrest in Naruto again so the chapters for these will be slow but they won't stop coming. Plus I have a lot other writing projects that need my attention so it's hard to juggle them all at once.**

**Chapter twenty-three **

"Bye Hana-sensei, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sakura, have a safe trip home." Hana waved from behind the counter in the main lobby of the clinic, finishing up some reports.

The doors shut behind Sakura as she stepped out of the clinic, stretching her arms high up over her head. A warm breeze swept past her, causing her short pink hair fly in the wind. Before she use to hate it when the wind blew by her making her hair fly with it and into her face. But now that her hair was short she found that it was so much less more irritating to deal with and more pleasant to enjoy, the wind part.

Letting out a pleasant sigh, Sakura began to head for the training grounds and for her home. She hummed quietly to herself as she took her normal route home, thinking of what to make herself for dinner since her parents were out late tonight and won't be back for a while. There was that teriyaki bowl that they had in the freeze she could warm up, or those ramen noodles they had and she could try to make her own ramen soup. Still thinking of what to have for dinner Sakura failed to notice she reached the clearing in the training grounds where someone was waiting for her there.

"Sakura."

Startled, Sakura jumped in surprise when she heard her name and looked up to only be surprise to see who called her, breaking out into a bright smile.

"Gaara!" she exclaimed, charging right for the red head.

Gaara had little time to brace himself as the pink haired girl throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and waist in a tight embrace. He froze when Sakura hugged him, not use to this sudden skin contact with anyone that wasn't his sensei. But what shocked him more than that is the fact that Sakura was hugging him so willingly, and his sand didn't rise to protect himself from her.

Feeling the red head was not hugging her back and was stiff as a bored under her touch, she then remembered who this was she was hugging and realized her mistake. Sakura quickly pulled back from him, a little red in the face at her action.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I know you don't like sudden contact but I was just so happy to see you." she whispered the last part, looking down at her feet.

He shrugged. "It's okay; you just surprised me is all.

"So when did you get back?"

"We got back this afternoon. I tried looking for you earlier but couldn't find you anywhere so I've been waiting for you here." They then began walking together out of the training grounds and to Sakura's neighborhood.

"How did your training go? You were gone longer then you said you would bee."

"It was alright, and there were a few more things that we needed to get done before we could come back. Some jutsus that sensei wasn't quite please with until I perfected it."

"You're sensei a perfectionist?"

He nodded. "More then you can imagine. Everything has to be perfect to him; he does not take anything that is incomplete."

"That's got to be rough to have a sensei like that."

He shrugged. "I've grown up with him since I was six years old; I'm use to it and his ideas of everything needing to be perfect. He kind of rubbed off on me you can say."

"You've known your sensei since you were that little?"

"Yes. What about your sensei?"

"I've known my sensei for a long time to but not as long as yours though. Sasuke and I went to the academy together so I would see his older brother, Itachi-sensei, come and pick him up every day after school. I didn't talk to Itachi much and Sasuke mostly keeps to himself all the time back at the academy. So technically I don't really know him, I just seen him around, spoke with him a little until Itachi-sensei became my mentor." she smiled.

"At least you know him more than most students know their teachers." said Gaara.

"Yeah, maybe. But I never really heard of a relationship like you have with your sensei since you were six. I mean I have but its kind for rare, sort of. Am I making any sense." she blushed a little.

"Yes." Gaara nodded. "And I understand what you are trying to say. My relationship is different than from a normal student/teacher relationship, I guess." he then had a faraway look in his eye. "He's kind of more than just a teacher to me… he is the only person that didn't look at me as if I were a monster, or feared me in anyway. Annoyed at me at times, but never feared me."

"So he's precious to you then."

"Precious…?" he muttered.

_"Now die!" Sand went for Lee again but it was brushed away by Gai who leap down from the railing and stood in front of his student, eyes blazing at Gaara. "But why? Why save him? He failed?" Gai's eyes narrowed as Gaara sat upright sand swirling around him._

_"Because he's my student." Gai paused looking down at Lee, smiling softly. "And also because he is precious to me." Gaara snorted as Gai smiled._

"Gaara." Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

The red head shook his head and gentle grabbed her wrist and brought her hand down from his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

She nodded, pulling her wrist back from his hand. "Oh, here's my house." they reached her door step.

"I guess this is where I'll leave you then. I'll see you tomorrow then Sakura." the Sand nin turned to leave but was stopped by Sakura.

"Gaara wait." she grabbed his wrist before he could disappear in a whirl of sand like she has seen him do before. She blushed a little bit. "Why don't you come inside for a while, my parents won't be back until late tonight and if you're hungry I can make you something to eat. I haven't had dinner yet."

He stared at her for a moment, blinking his eyes a few times as he considered her offer. He had nothing better to really do and he doubt Sasori hasn't cooked anything for dinner yet or make Kankuro and Temari go out to hunt for food. "Alright, I guess I can stay for a little bit."

Hearing this Sakura beamed and quickly dragged Gaara inside her home. "Great, come on in."

He let her drag her inside her home, looking at the nice but cramp little house. This place almost felt like a cave to him compared to his house back home. They came inside a small but cleaned kitchen, where Sakura let go of his wrist and rushed over to the refrigerator to look for something to make. Gaara looked around the kitchen a little bit until he spotted a phone in the corner which reminded him that he should call his sensei and tell him where he is. It's not like Sasori doesn't trust him it's just that… okay so Sasori didn't trust period, especially after his fight with Lee.

"May I use your phone?" the red head asked.

She didn't look up from the refrigerator. "Hm? Oh, sure go ahead. Ah, this looks promising." she pulled out a packet of cooked red pork. "This would be good for fried rice." she also pulled out some green onions, two eggs, and a bag of chopped up carrots and peas from the freezer.

Closing the door with her foot, the pinkette dump all the stuff on the island table where the stove was and looked for the skillet in the cabinets underneath. Pulling the skillet out, she also grab two season packs for fried rice just as Gaara hanged up the phone.

"I had to tell me sensei I wasn't coming home yet." he told her, looking at all the food on the counter. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, you can chop these green onions up while I get the rice ready."

Gaara nodded, taking the onions from her and started to cut them.

(B R E A K)

"I don't know about this sensei, it's too risky. You're putting too much faith in this kid." Pein advised to his sensei, walking deep into the Fire Nations forest, away from the village with Naruto behind them.

"You need to relax Nagato-"

"Pein."

"-and trust me a little on this, I know what I'm doing after all. I am the Toad Hermit, Jiraiya! The man that was named one of the three legendary sanin!"

"You mean by the same guy that I killed with very little trouble unlike you, Tsunade, and Orochimaru?" Pein said blankly.

Jiraiya stumbled over his feet for a second but then quickly caught his composer. He coughed into his fist, his cheeks slightly red. "Anyways, I believe Naruto can do this, just you wait and watch."

"Hey!"

The two men looked over their shoulder, still walking as they stared at the very same blonde they were speaking of.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Naruto asked.

"Of nothing for you to worry your yellow head about." Jiraiya said casually, waving his hand.

Pein let out a grunt of disagreement.

His sensei ignored him like always. "You ready for your training?"

"Heck yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Good, because you're going to need to be ready for this."

(B R E A K)

_**Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Ro mah ro-mah-mah**_

_**Gaga oh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Ro mah ro-mah-mah**_

_**Gaga oh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your ugly**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**As long as it's free**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I want your drama**_

_**With the touch of your hand**_

_**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**_

_**And I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad**_

_**Your bad romance**_

_**I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**_

_**I want your love**_

_**All your lovers revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Ro mah ro-mah-mah**_

_**Gaga Ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your horror **_

_**I want you design**_

'_**Cause you're a criminal**_

_**As long as your-**_

"TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!"

Aika let out a loud squeak and quickly fumbled with the knob of her portable ipod stereo to turn it off or down, at her sensei's wish. She manage to change her ipod to a different song from _Lady Gaga's Bad Romance_ and _Rihanna's Disturbia_ started to play.

Sitting on the floor, beside Aika, in the living room, Yuuen watched their sensei once again in a strange scary mood. For the first two days, since those two red heads from sand came back, Deidara was back to her normal self no longer the grouchy moody scary bitch from hell when she was super pissed. And that's a Deidara no one wants to face against. For a while she was the happy go fun sensei they know and love. But this morning that scary part of her was slowly returning, only something was little off this time. She was still grouchy but not scary, and little things don't set her off like they normally do. It just seems like there was something on her mind, something heavy.

"Is something bothering you, sensei?" Yuuen asked.

Deidara lifted her head up from her work in the kitchen, sculpting her latest master piece. "Bothering me, un?"

"Well, yeah. Usually you like listening to _Lady Gaga_ with Aika. Now you all but yelled at her to turn it off." said Yuuen.

A dark look then came over the blonde's face, making Yuuen regret what he just said. "I'm just not in the mood for her today is all, un." She said coldly.

Loki, sitting on the couch in front of Yuuen and Aika, peered over his book to look at his sensei. He to notice a change his sensei's mood this morning but was secretly to chicken to ask her. So he kept his mouth shut and let Yuuen jump into the fire.

Yuuen nodded, taking in her answer. "But is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

Deidara didn't answer or even look up at him and continued to work on her sculptor.

The silence alone was enough to tell him no from her.

The three Rock Genin went back to what they went doing before and let their sensei be. The only sound that could be heard throughout their apartment was Aika's ipod playing on her portable stereo.

It was only after several minutes later that Deidara let out a large heavy sigh that got her students attention. She pushed her lump of clay away from her and stood up from her seat, strolling over to the refrigerator.

Loki, Yuuen, and Aika looked at each other, having a silence discussion almost before Aika stood from the floor and walked into the kitchen where her sensei was.

"Sensei?" she called from the entrance to the kitchen.

The blonde didn't look up from the refrigerator but let out a grunt that signaled to Aika that she was listening.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, anything that's not in front of the boys?" she asked.

Deidara stood up straight, looking over the refrigerator's door and gave her student a curious look. "If I recall, un, I'm usually the one that asks you if there was something wrong and want to talk about it but not front of the boys, un. Not the other way around, un."

The Genin shrugged. "I know but I figured that you would like to talk to someone that's a girl if something's bothering you."

"Why do you all think something is bothering me, un?"

"Because you're not acting like yourself, sensei. You seem like you have something heavy on your mind since this morning."

To her surprise, Deidara smirked and kicked the door shut with her foot, revealing a carton of milk in her hand. "You were always observant when it came to these things, un. Just wish you were more observant in your training and your missions like Yuuen, un."

Aika frowned in annoyance at that last comment.

Deidara held the carton up and shaking it a little. "Wants some, un?"

"Sure." she grumbled and pulled up a chair to the counter as Deidara grabbed two glasses for them.

She placed a glass in front of Aika and poured some milk for her before she filled up her own glass.

"If you must know, something that has been bugging me lately." The Rock Jonin admitted, putting the milk away.

Aika was a little surprise to hear her sensei admit it her so easily, usually she was pretty stubborn with stuff like this.

"Like what?" Aika asked, taking a sip of her milk.

Deidara sighed, taking a seat next to her. "It's… complicated. But it's something that I don't think the boys would understand, and maybe you."

"Try me."

Her sensei studied her for a moment. "Alright, it's a boy problems."

Aika blinked. "Boy problems? You mean with Yuuen and Loki?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that kind of boy problems." she grumbled a little at the end

It took a moment to realize what she meant. "Sensei… do you like someone, here in the village?"

"No, I don't!" she growled. "It's complicated like I said, un. I'm not sure if I like the bastard or not, un."

Aika nodded and listened.

"I mean… he's cute, I'll give him that much, un. But he makes me so angry most of the time that I just want to blow up his ass, un! It's frustrating because not only do I hate him I have this weird attraction to him, un… a very strong one, un. I mean, when I see him I get this strong urge to jump him and kiss him and touch him, un."

"It sounds like you have it bad for this guy."

"All I know is that I have mix feelings for the bastard is all, un…"

_**Let's have some fun this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Let's have some fun this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Huh, Huh**_

_**I wanna kiss you**_

_**But if I do then I might miss you babe**_

_**It's complicated and stupid**_

_**Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid**_

_**Guess he wants to play**_

_**Wants to play**_

_**A LOVEGAME**_

_**A LOVEGAME**_

_**Hold me and love me**_

_**Just wanna touch you for a minute**_

_**Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it**_

_**Let's have some fun this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Don't think too much just bust that kick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Let's play a LOVEGAME**_

_**Play a LOVEGAME**_

_**Do you want love?**_

_**Or you want fame?**_

_**Are you in the game?**_

_**Dans, the LOVEGAME**_

Deidara groan, slapping her hand over her face as _Lady Gaga's LoveGame_ came on. "And that damn song is not helping me, un. Go turn it off, un!"

Aika nodded and quickly left the kitchen to turn her ipod off, now knowing why Deidara didn't want to listen to any of _Lady Gaga_ songs. Yuuen and Loki looked up to Aika with questionable looks when she came in, wanting to know what she found out. But she ignored them and turned her ipod off before she returned back to the kitchen and rejoin her sensei once more.

"Hate him, un! And yet there is strange attraction to, un! It's all frustrating, un. Not to mention humiliating to, un."

"How is it humiliating, sensei?"

Deidara rolled her blue eyes. "It's nothing you will understand, Aika un. But I swear I am going to blow the bastard up before anything happens, un."

"_Well at least I'm getting to the root of why she's acting crazy. Now just got to figure out who the guy is that's driving her crazy." _Thought Aika.

"I need air, un!" she suddenly announced.

"Huh?" She looked up at the blonde in time to see her out of her chair already and heading for the front door. "S-Sensei! Where are you going?"

"Air!" she answered. "I'll be back in a few hours, un. Don't wait up, un."

Before she could even grab the doorknob of the front door, a knocked came. Deidara stared at the door, blinking in surprise before she grabbed the doorknob and opened it. But seeing who it was on the other side she regretted opening the door.

"What do you want, un?" she demanded with a glare.

Sasori raised a red eyebrow, staring at the blonde with a bored look. "I came to tell you to quiet down, I can hear your blasted noise from across my apartment and it's giving me a terrible headache just listening to it. It's like fingernails on a chalkboard."

"I told Aika to turn the music down, un. So there, un." she responded.

"Who said anything about music, I'm talking about your loud mouth that could be mistaken for a foghorn, blondie." he smirked.

Hearing his insult earned him a twitch from her, an irritating twitch from the corner of her right eye. "Who are you calling a foghorn, un! Your voice is… is… childish, un!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Childish? Is that the best you got? You're pathetic blondie. You're really are a child."

She growled low in her throat, clenching her fists at her side. "You know what, un? That's it! I have had enough of you, un! And I'm tired of your crap and this stupid… thing for you, un."

"Thing?" Sasori asked curiously.

"That's not important, un! The point here is that I've had enough of you and your crap, un. I'm tired of you looking down at me, insulting me, and thinking you are so much better than me, un. And now, I attend to finally deal with you once and for all and put you in your place, un!"

Suddenly, Deidara reached into her clay bag with one hand and lunged at the puppeteer with a kunai knife in the other hand. Sasori barely had any time to react, stun at the blonde woman's sudden change of attitude and attack him so openly. Usually when they argued he would win in the end with the last word and leave her dumbstruck like always. But he never thought she would have the guts to attack him.

Sasori dodged the swing of the kunai and jump to the side in the hallway, twitching his fingers as one of his puppets burst from his room and to his side.

"You want to play with the big boys, fine. I've had enough of your crap for a long while to and it's time that I shut that big mouth of yours myself!" the puppet lunged forward at Deidara, poison needles thrown at her.

But she blocked them with her kunai knife and dodged some close call ones.

"You want to see a big mouth," she smirked; her palm mouths already finished forming the clay. "I'll be happy to show you a big mouth, or two!"

A dozen little clay spiders were thrown towards Sasori's direction while a couple of them latched on to his puppet and exploded.

From inside the apartments, their students watched in both horror and amazement (but mostly horror and fear) at the rubble going on in the hallway before them.

"What do we do?" Yuuen asked terrified at how scary their sensei was at the moment.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." said Loki. "We're going to get our butts together and run for the hills! I don't want to be anywhere near here when it'll get seriously!"

"For once I agree with Loki!" said Aika.

Gathering a few of their things, the three Rock genin managed to squeeze out their door and run down the opposite end of the hallway like Hell it's self was at their feet.

In the other apartment room, the Sand Siblings were just as scared at the fight as the Rock genin.

"Sensei looks really piss." Kankuro said fearfully.

"I think he's really going to kill her." said Temari.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. Gaara, you have any ideas?"

No answer came.

"Gaara?" Temari turned to look at her brother but saw that he was gone and the balcony door was wide open.

"The little brat left us here to die! And he didn't even tell us!" Kankuro complained.

"Yeah but he was the only smart one to actually leave." just as she said that, Sasori's damaged puppet landed very close to the Sand's doorway. "And I think we should follow his lead!"

Kankuro winced at the impact. Looking at the damage puppet as Sasori already summoned a new one as his aid. "I second that, Temari?"

He looked up to his sister to see that she was already gone to.

"Hey! I can't believe you both left me here to die!" the last sand sibling grabbed his scrolls and left out through the window, leaving the fight behind.

**Okay so I'm a little gaga for Lady Gaga lately. Don't know why since I'm not really into that type of music but I like like her for some strange reason. Maybe it's because she is a little strange and I'm also a little strange myself. Plus I think she's pretty creative, a mind of an artist. So I put two of her songs in this chapter because I think it fits perfectly for Sasori and Deidara's relationship, don't you agree?**

**I'm happy to say that we have past the halfway point of this story and getting closer to the end of the story. I tihnk there are at least ten more chapters left of this story before it's finally over. But that also depends on how well the story flows for me to.**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update everyone but I was in Hawaii for ten days and I didn't feel like doing any writing while I was on my trip. You know, you're suppose to relax in Hawaii and not work at all.**

**But to make it up for you guys I made sure that this chapter was nice and long for you guys, as well as a surprise you'll will love.**

**Chapter twenty-four **

Naruto peered over the edge of the abyss and stared down at the deep, deep darkness down below.

"Are you sure this is going to help?" he asked a little unsure. "How is this big hole going to help me train?"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing." Pein send his sensei a looked, "As well as someone's state of mind, too."

Jiriaya's brow twitched but he ignored the ginger haired man beside him and looked at Naruto. "To call the fox's chakra you must put yourself into a spot where you have no choice but to call for its chakra. You're life must be in danger to do so."

Naruto looked confused, that's nothing new. "Er… okay, so how am I-"

Jiraiya flicked his finger at Naruto's forehead, sending the boy sailing backwards and then fall down into the abyss below. Pein moved over to the edge and watched him fall down into the darkness, to his death.

"I hope you know what you are doing, sensei." he said with his back to the Toad Sage.

"It's the only way; if he wants to succeed in becoming stronger he needs to learn to draw out the fox's chakra. If he can do this, Naruto can reach new heights that would usually take the most experience shinobis years to reach those levels that Naruto is heading towards."

Pein looked to his sensei. "You think he will be able to even surpass the Fourth Hokage?"

Hearing that, Jiriaya smirked. "If there was anyone that could surpass Minato, I would say that it would have to be his own son."

"And if he dies you do know that Minato will come back and kick your butt, as well as haunt you for the rest of your life."

The older ninja waved it off. "The kid is not going to die, trust me. Once he summons the fox's chakra he'll be fine."

"Isn't this abyss supposes to be impossible to climb out because of the silk wet surface, that you can't really grab hold of anything even with chakra?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Alright, let's say Naruto called the fox's chakra like you planned he would. But once he did how is he suppose to climb out when it's impossible?"

The Toad Sage opened his mouth to answer but the words died off his lips when he realized that Pein had a good point. At the realization of there is no way for Naruto to come out, he paled a bit.

"Uh, I guess I didn't think this through." Jiriaya said sheepishly.

The ginger haired man stared at him in disbelief and opened his mouth to scold his sensei when the earth suddenly shook beneath their feet. The shake was so powerful that both men stumbled about and struggled to keep their balance. As soon as the shake stopped, something large shot out from the abyss, creating a wind as it did so and blow right at them and almost knocked them down. Another shook followed as the large thing that came out, landed not too far from where they stood.

Gathering their bearings, Jiriaya and Pein looked over to see that the large object that came out was Gamabunta.

Jiraiya blinked in surprise for a moment before a smug smile appeared on his face and turned to Pein. "And you doubted my genius."

(B R E A K)

"You think it's safe to go back?"

"I wonder if they killed each other."

"Oh please, our sensei is a lot tougher than yours, she won't go down so easily. She's probably the victor."

"Hey, ours isn't a pushover either. In fact there are multiple times that he tried to kill us."

"Sasori-sensei won the match for sure, no doubt about it."

"Oh please, like Deidara-sensei would lose to a kid like him."

"Actually our sensei is older then he looks for your information!"

"Whatever you say."

"Looks like the hotel is still in one piece."

Both Team Deidara and Team Sasori, minus Gaara, returned back to the hotel four hours later when they were sure things have calmed down between their senseis, or at least until one of them killed the other, or each other.

"Ladies first." Kankuro grinned to his sister, steeping aside to allow her to go first.

"You heard the man, Aika, you go on ahead." Loki said coolly.

Temari glared at her brother while Aika glared at Loki.

"Geese thanks a lot, Kankuro." said Temari walking inside.

Aika scuffed at Loki, walking pass him as she grumbled "Coward."

Yuuen shook his head at Loki and Kankuro as he followed behind the two girls. Loki rolled his eyes at the younger male on his team but followed none the less behind with Kankuro.

Entering inside the lobby they found that it was in one piece, a good sign, meaning that their senseis didn't come down this far and didn't kill anyone in the process. But when they took the elevator up to their floor they found that the hallway was a complete mess. The walls were cracked, the paint was peeling (more than before), there were large dents in the wood floors as well as one large hole were a large chuck of the floor was missing, and some of the doors and doorframes were smashed.

"It looks like a warzone up here." muttered Yuuen.

"I wonder where Sasori-sensei is? Temari questioned, looking for any signs of the red head puppeteer.

"I don't see Deidara-sensei either." Aika pointed out.

"Huh, I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing that we can't find them," said Loki.

Aika gave her teammate a look. "What do you mean if it's a good thing if we don't find her?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "What I mean is that if we can find her and if she still piss then that anger will be pointed at us, that's what I mean by it might be a good thing we don't find her."

She opened her mouth to retort back but then closed her mouth. Huh, Loki had a point there. Aika rather not face her sensei's wrath if she was still upset with the red head Sand Jonin.

Yuuen left the group and went into their apartment to look for their crazy blonde sensei but couldn't find her. "She not in here, and I didn't see the Sand shinobi either." he announced, coming out of the apartment.

"They couldn't have gone far." muttered the puppeteer.

"Let's check our room." said Temari.

Surprisingly the new door to their apartment that their sensei made was still in one place and unscratched. Temari reach for the doorknob for the door and found to her surprise that door was already cracked open. She stared at the door curiously for she was sure Kankuro told her earlier that he closed the door before he jumped out the window, hoping to prevent their sensei and the Rock nin from coming into their apartment during the fight.

'_I hope they didn't manage to get in and destroy our place.' _She thought hopefully.

Swing the door wide open, the blonde kunoichi sighed in relief when she saw their place was still in one piece. But when she took the first step inside her, she stepped on something soft. Looking down, Temari moved her foot to see that she stepped on a long black sleeve shirt that belonged to her sensei, the same shirt that he was wearing earlier.

"What's up, Temari?" her brother asked when he noticed she stopped in the doorway.

She leaned down and picked up Sasori's shirt off the ground. "This is sensei's shirt." she showed her brother.

Kankuro took the shirt from her to get a closer look. "It is his shirt. Where did you get it?"

"I found it on the ground." she pointed to the spot where she found it exactly.

"Hey." Aika pushed pass between Temari and Kankuro and picked up something not to far where Sasori's shirt was. "This belongs to our sensei."

In Aika's hand was Deidara's shinboi headband, that wasdiscarded so carelessly on the ground.

The blonde Sand kunoichi raised a curious eyebrow. "How did that get in here?"

"Shhh, do you guys hear that?" said Yuuen.

"Hear what?" Loki asked. But the younger male shushed him.

A few seconds of silence, they heard it, a faint sound that almost sounded like snoring.

"That." said Yuuen.

"It's coming from the living room." said Kankuro.

Quietly, the five genin crawled down the small hallway that led right into the living room. Temari, unfortunately, was pushed up front of the group whether she liked to take the lead or not. And since she was the one up front, she was the one that saw the most horrible sight she has ever in her life, quickly followed by the others.

There, lying in the middle of the living room, where the coffee table was knocked over and a few papers scattered across the floor, was their sensei sprawled out on the floor, passed out. Underneath him laid Deidara who was also passed out and looked perfectly content in her sleep that matched Sasori's own expression. But what horrid them is that they were both in intimidating position and that they were both butt naked, with Sasori's stomach cord wrapped around Deidara!

They were all so horrified by what they saw that they did only the thing that they could do, even if it was a really dumb move on their part.

"AHHHH!"

They screamed.

"My eyes! It burns!"

"Ew, ew, ew!"

"Why god, why!"

And of course their screams manage to wake up the now two very pissed off Jonins.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara cursed in her sleepy state.

"What…?" Sasori grumbled.

Deidara was the first to come around and realize that their students were there, screaming their heads off. At this, the blonde grew very angry at them for waking them up. Reaching for her discarded clay bag that was within her reach, her hand mouths chewed up the clay and created bug like bombs with long hind legs.

"Get out, un!" she yelled at them, throw the bugs at her.

Seeing the bugs, all three of her students' eyes widen in fear as they instantly realized what they were.

"Run for it!" Yuuen yelled charging out of the apartment with his teammates.

Not know what the bugs were, Temari and Kankuro didn't take their chances and quickly followed the Rock genins lead.

Once they were gone, Deidara cursed under her breath and looked up to the red head on top of her that was finally awake.

Now some of you are wondering how these two people that were so bent on killing each other wounded up naked together on the floor. Well, let's rewind a bit and go back and see what happened, shall we?

_Four hours earlier…_

Sasori jumped out of the way as one of Deidara's miniature bombs went off, taking a good chuck of the floor with it. In return he had one of his puppets spitting out a storm of poison needles from its mouth at her. But Deidara was no fool and realized that a little scrap from the needles can be fatal. She's dealt with puppeteers like him, and defeated a few to, so she was perfectly well aware the poisons and deadly weapons the puppets carry. But what she wasn't use to is a puppeteer as skilled as him.

'_He's definitely no pushover, I'll give him that.'_ she blocked a poison needle with her kunai that came close to her face. _'And he has no problems of not holding back against a girl either. Good.'_

While fighting the blonde, Sasori had to hand it to the blonde, she was a pretty skilled shinobi. He figured if he had to rank her in shinobi wise he would say she was the same rank as he was, an S rank ninja. They were perfectly matched in rank together, and that's what made it the more fun for him.

The red head watched the Rock kunoichi dodge and deflect every attack he has thrown at her, secretly smiling in amusement on the inside. Surprisingly he was enjoying watching her dodge everything and twist her body around to avoid the attacks. She was surprisingly flexible and cause of that he felt something strange surge through him, a pleasant but yet uncomfortable feeling that he couldn't tell if he like it or not. It was the same feeling that he has been having for a while with the blonde for the past two weeks. In fact, when he was away with Gaara to train he kept finding his thoughts drifting to Deidara as well as strange feelings for her. He couldn't figure out why this was happening to him but he knew that he didn't like it at all. And yet he found that every time he saw her he craved something from her, something that he was afraid of.

What was this woman doing to him!

Lost in his own thought, Sasori failed to notice that Deidara made a sudden charge at him with her kunai until he finally snap back to the fight and found himself pinned to the wall, a kunai at his neck.

Deidara was panting heavily as she glared right into Sasori's brown eyes, pinning his hand that he was using to control his puppet to the wall. They were barely an inch apart, their noses barely touch. Because of this sudden closeness, the blonde quickly became more aware of Sasori's body that was barely touching hers and his hot panting breath on her face. Dang it! There was that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach again when she was around him only this time it was ten times worse!

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. "Well."

She tilted her head to the side. "Well what, un?"

He growled deep in his throat, he can't believe what he was going to say next that was low blow to his pride. "You got me, now what?"

Now what indeed?

Deidara didn't really think all of this through when she attacked him. She was just so pissed off at him that she just acted before she think. She only remembered how much this bastard pissed off no matter how cute, charming, innocent looking, dreamy, sexy and… No bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts! She's angry at the bastard, not day dreaming about him. Ugh, this strange attraction to him is really messing her up.

Maybe if she blew his ass up like she said she would then this strange attraction to him will go with it! But no… she couldn't do that then she would get herself in trouble as well as her village. She couldn't screw this chance up for her students to become Chunnin, she cared too much about the little buggers, and they were almost like her own kids.

So what was she going to do?

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer any time soon, the red head growled again, quickly growing impatient by the blonde before him. "Are you going to do something or not already? I don't have all day here! If you're going to do something then do it already. Tch! My god you are a pathetic kunoichi, you have me in your grasp you freeze up. You know, if I really wanted to I could get out of your hold, kill you and be on my way. It's amazing that your own Kage gives you a Genin team, those kids would have been better off with a sensei that is a monkey, one a lot smarter then you. Plus how is it that you-"

Sasori's angry rant to the blonde was cut short when Deidara planted on big wet one on the lips.

She just couldn't take it anymore! She just had to get the bastard to freaking shut up! And since her hands were preoccupied this was the only thing that came to her mind, a stupid idea but it shut him up none the less. But oh god! She didn't expect it to feel so bliss when she kissed him; it was a wonderful sensation that just fueled her growing attraction to him.

The Puppeteer's eyes were as big as the plates as it fully dawned on him that the blonde woman in front of him was kissing him! It wasn't something he exactly wasn't use to, in fact he's had his far share of force kisses before, whether he liked it or not. This was just the first time he felt something strange from this kiss other than repulse. It was a pleasant sensation, one he hasn't felt before when he was kissed. And that's what scared the hell out of him.

Gaining some of his senses back, Sasori stopped the kiss by turned his head to the side to break their lips apart.

Panting, he looked back at Deidara with an angry glare mixed with something else that Deidara couldn't place. "What the hell was that?" he demanded to know.

She blinked her big blue eyes. "What was, un?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I'm talking about! Why did you just freaking kiss me?"

"Oh that, un…"

"Yes! Oh that! What was that?"

That was a very good question, what was that? Why did she just kiss him anyway? She remembered that she couldn't take another round of his insults, that's why they got into this fight in the first place. All she wanted to do was just to shut that big mouth of his before she really lost her temper and do something she might regret and get her and her village in a lot of trouble. So without really thinking she did the first thing that came out of her mind, to bad she should have thought a little more about it. Now she was really regretting that kiss and kicking herself in the butt for it.

Idiot! Her mind screamed at her. All the while cursing at her own stupidity. Why oh why did she do that, she has never felt so humiliated in her life!

And yet… When she kissed him, she didn't expect it to feel so good.

Oh god! His lips were so soft, the like the petal of a rose. And she's kissed quite a few guys in her life and none of them had as soft as lips as his. All the others had rough or not as smooth as Sasori's, they were all the same. So when her lips touched his she was surprised at how soft and yet gentle they were. My god, how can someone like him have lips like that while with the most beautiful face that makes you go gaga for. She kind wondered a little if that face of his got himself into a lot of trouble. Ah, she's getting off track here a little. The point is that when she kissed him she didn't expect to feel so good from it or feel a small spark either. And that spark she felt was what was freaking her out a bit. But she didn't show.

Deidara shrugged causally like it was no big deal what she did. "I just felt like it, un."

"So you just go around, randomly kissing people because you feel like it!"

"Well…" she trailed off a little, before a sly smirk came. "not everyone, just people I find attractive." she moved a little closer to him to the point their chest were just brushing up against each other.

For a moment, Sasori swore his brain stopped working.

"What?" was the only thing he managed to get out.

The blonde smirked in satisfaction at his reaction, moving her face a little closer to his to the point their noses were now touching each other. "You're very cute, _danna…_" she purred. "very cute."

Ah hell, she might as well tell him the truth of what she really thought of the bastard now that she kissed him. But could you really blame her for kissing him? Other than that mouth and that terrible attitude of his, he was a real hottie you could say. But then again you really had to look pass his ugly personality to see this, and that he was just a big fat jerk.

Sasori faintly flinched when their noses touched. Memories from his horrid past flashed before his eyes as he tried to keep his composer and not breaking eye contact with the blonde. He mentally patted himself on the back for keeping his ground against her as he truly observe the blonde before him, up close, and somewhat, personal. He'll admit that she was a real looker. She was far more beautiful than any of the women in Suna, like he'll ever admit that out loud to her, and looked to be all nature and didn't have any kind of work done on her like the prostitutes he came across on missions. Actually he was a little surprise that she was this beautiful compared to where she came from. True that Suna's weather patterns are harsh but he's heard that Iwa's weather patterns can be harsher compared to the desert life. So how was she able to mange to keep such a soft looking perfect face?

'_Maybe it's a jutsu or something. But I doubt it.'_ his eyes then drifted down to her body.

Deidara's body was also something, he sadly admitted, it looks just as soft and perfect like her face under her clothes. He then imagined what it would be like to touch a woman's soft flesh, her flesh, in the heat of the moment. Sasori has never been with a woman, never had the chance. All of his firsts were stolen away from him years ago by a horrid snake that seem to haunt him still to this day, ruining any chances of him for have a real normal relationship without suffering the memories of his past. But strangely the red head has been finding himself a little less afraid of a growing bond with this woman, this strange attraction to her. Of course he is still scarred from his past and afraid of any human contact, but he found there was a small piece of him that wanted to find out where this strange attraction to the blonde woman could lead him.

Perhaps he could be the one that's finally in control of what he wanted.

"Cute?" he scuffled trying to sound a lot tougher then what he was really feeling like right now, weak and vulnerable in this woman's hold. "I'm anything but cute, you brat. I could kill you any second if I wanted to, and that's far from cute I'll let you know."

Deidara didn't seem to faze by his threat and kept her sly smile. "Really, un?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, really."

She paused for a moment parting her lips briefly, caching Sasori's eye as he stared at her pink cherry blossom lips. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Deidara as it only made her grin wider on the inside.

"Tell me Danna," her faced came closer his, making him lean as far as he could from her. But the wall behind him won't let him get away from her. "Do you like games, un?"

The red head in question raised an eyebrow. "What kind of games, brat?"

It took all her will power not to grin as he took the bait. "A simple game, un. One that we both get something out of it with no catch, un."

"And what do we get?"

"Something that we both been desiring since the first day we," she whispered, "each other, un."

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "What?" he said, not sure if he heard right.

"Let's play a LoveGame, that's all, un. I want to kiss, but if I do I might miss you bab. So let's have some fun, I want to take a ride on your disco stick, un." she whispered into his ear.

Sasori was silent for a moment as he felt a small tick in the corner of his left brow. "You stole that from a song, that's not even your own pick up!"

"Hey, I like that song and its pretty much explains this… thing going on, un!"

Sasori looked annoyed at her. She was losing him again, she needed to say something quick to get him back and agree to this.

"Come on _danna_," she made sure to purr his title as seductive as she could, "I know you want to play with me, un, I can see it in your eyes, un."

True, a part of him, a large part, wanted to play with her. But he's past was making it difficult for him to give in, the fears and scars hold him back.

"I know you want to play with me as much as I want to play with you, un. I can see it in your eyes, un."

"What about love?"

She seemed a little startled at his suddenly question but smile none the less. "Who says love has to have anything to do with the game, un. Unless you're expecting that from out of this, un?"

He snorted "Please, love is overrated and a useless emotion."

"Like I said, love has nothing to do with this, un."

The wheels in his head were turning; she can see it in his eyes. Almost there, just need another push and she's got him good. And luckily for Deidara, she knew what will do it.

"If you want to play with me, Danna, you can do whatever you want, un. You'll be in full control." that's when she saw his eyes lit up, bingo. "You'll be the puppet master and I'll be your puppet, bending to your will, your wishes, your desire, un… My Danna…"

And that's what did.

Before she could even blink, Deidara was attacked by a pair of pale lips on her as a pair of arms wrapped possessively around her. She let out a startled squeak at this but quickly fell into it as she wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck. It wasn't long before they were both lost in their own passion, their heat as their tongues fought for domination. But of course Sasori came out as the victor since Deidara kept her promise of letting him be her master as she was the puppet. Moans echoed out through the hall as hands groped anywhere and everywhere. Somehow Sasori manage to lead them to his apartment without breaking the kiss and close the door behind them with his foot where the heat only grew hotter and hotter.

_Back to the present after the five idiots ran out screaming with bombs following behind them._

Sasori growled both in irritation and embarrassment of his students seeing him naked and in an intimidating position with the woman below him, although when Deidara send her bombs after them that helped a little.

"Well, that's not exactly the first thing I wanted to see when I woke up, un." Deidara said begrudgingly.

"You're telling me. The last thing I wanted was for my students to see me naked with a woman no less. When I get my hands on them they are really in for it." Sasori growled.

The blonde nodded, gently running her fingers up Sasori's arm and up to his wooden shoulder. He flinched under her touch but forced himself from not pulling away and did what she wished. She was different; he knew she wouldn't hurt but past experiences made it hard for him to believe that.

"So, you really became your art, un." she whispered, her eyes filled with amazement and small hint of jealousy. "To become something you love, un. I'm actually envious of you, un, you became your art, un."

The puppeteer didn't see it that way.

"Perhaps but it was a choice I regret ever making though." he said.

Deidara looked at him with confuse eyes.

"So what's with the mouths?" he asked, tracing the sealed mouth above her right bosom.

She shrugged. "It's a special jutsu that only those that are worthy to have in my village, un. And I'm the only one that was worthy enough to have this since the past fifty years, un."

He nodded and looked at up to her face.

"So… where do we go from here? I hope you're not expecting any kind of affection from me now, especially love, because whatever I feel for you is far from that, brat"

"Oh please, un. Like I would fall for a bastard like you, un. This relationship of ours is just psychical, un, nothing else, un."

"Good."

"But I will say this, un. Even though you are a cold hearted bastard danna, un," she smirked. "You are one sexy Cupid that wants to play a LoveGame, un."

The red head stared at her for a moment with a raised eye. "You stole that from the song to. Stop stealing lyrics from the song and get your own pick up lines." at that he pinched her nipple a little too hard.

She let out a squeak. "Ow! Hey that hurts, un!"

"Sorry, I was sure you liked it rough like before." he said mockingly, "The way you were screaming my name and all."

(B R E A K)

It was quiet day at the veterinary clinic and quite slow to. There was only a hand full of people that came in today and they were either small little cases or just check ups. It was a good thing that there was no one in serious trouble and that there wasn't any animal's live on the line but that still didn't help Sakura with her broadness. There was nothing for her to do today, nothing to help Hana with or the other vets. She was just board out of her mind.

She sat out front, behind the front desk while everyone was in the back, working on their paperwork that needs to be done by today. So she was keep watch while they did all that.

"**Gah! Someone please kill me now! Please God! Save me from this boredom and putting me out of my misery!"** Inner Sakura cried.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Must you be so dramatic? You should be grateful that a poor animal hasn't come in an emergency today.'_

"**Well can you blame me? This day is so freaking dull that I don't know what to do with myself!"**

'_Yeah, well you're not the only one that's bored here you know.'_

"**Of course I know, I'm you, if I'm bored then you're obviously bored if you are having this chat with me."**

Sakura made no reply.

Inner Sakura was quiet for a moment until she spoke up again. **"But it seems that we aren't going to be bored for every long."**

Just then the beeping that announced someone entering through front doors went off, sliding one to allow the visitor in. Sakura lifted her head from the table she was resting one and to the front door. Imagine her surprise when she was that it was Gaara, walking towards her with something gray and black and furry in his arms.

"Gaara, what are-"

"I need someone to look at him quickly, he's hurt pretty bad." said Gaara.

The pinkette looked down at the thing in Gaara's arms to see that it was an unconscious raccoon that looked beaten up. Quickly Sakura raced into the back, leaving Gaara alone in the lobby with the raccoon still in his arms. A minute later, Sakura came back out into the lobby with Hana following behind her. Hana made a bee line for Gaara and kneeled down to look at the injured raccoon and what its condition is.

"Let's take him back so I can examine him better. Follow me." Hana ordered, standing up as she headed back with Gaara and Sakura following.

In one of the examining room, Hana checked over the raccoon for the past ten minutes, check its vital signs and took a few x-rays. Gaara and Sakura waited quietly in the corner of the room watching the Inuzuka still checking over the poor animal.

"Tell me what happen?" Hana asked, her eyes never leaving the raccoon.

"I was walking through the woods, right at the edge of village, looking for a nice quiet place to meditate. In my search I came across the poor little guy, unconscious and hurt."

Hana nodded, doing one last check at the raccoon.

"Well, his beaten up pretty bad and looks like has a broken hind leg from what the x-rays showed earlier. And other then that it looks like this little guy is going to be fine. If you didn't find him then he wouldn't have made it."

"So he'll be okay?" the red head ask.

Hana smiled over to him. "Yes he'll be fine. I'll have to keep him here for a few weeks until his leg heals before we can set him free. Normally we don't take in wild animals but I like to take in all cases for helpless critters that need me."

"I'm happy to hear." Gaara said blankly.

"Thanks Hana-sensei." said Sakura.

The Inuzuka smiled as she started wrapping the raccoon's leg up."You can go now if you wish, there is nothing that you can really do for him at this point."

"Oh." the red head responded, looking down at his feet almost looking a little sad to leave almost, _almost_. "I guess I should go then."

Sakura frowned a little to see Gaara leave already and found herself wishing that she could go hang out with him today, but she couldn't.

Hana saw both of the looks on their faces and then got an idea. "Sakura, why don't you take the day off today. Go have some fun for once, you earned it."

"But what about-"

"It's a very slow day and we have plenty of hands here in case something happens. Now go and have fun together, you can come back in a couple of hours to see this little guy if you want." said Hana.

The pinkette looked hesitate at first and looked to Gaara for a moment before she smile. "Well… alright, if you insist."

"Yes, now get out of here and go act like kids." she laughed lightly and pushed both Gaara and Sakura out of the room and closed the door to the check up room behind them.

**Yes! The moment you guys have all been waiting for! Okay many not 'the' moment but one of them. To me I can't see Sasori and Deidara falling in love right away, they're not to that point yet.**

**In the next chapter we will see more of the Akatsuki members coming back and maybe a few of their students hopefully. But that depends on how well his story flows to me.**

**Sadly the updates well be a little slow for a while because I have this new fandom going on right now and I can't get it out of my head. So I'm just going to have to ride it out for a while and let it drain until I get tried of it.**

**Please review~**


	26. Announcement

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter but I have an important announcement to make.**

**I'm afraid that I am _finally _done writing fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it for many years of writing some of my favorite stuff, but my muse for fanficion has finally died. I'm sorry but I feel that I have out grown it and ready to move on to writing my own stuff then off of other people's ideas. But I'll still be around, even if I'm not writing anymore I still enjoy reading fanfics so I'm not competely gone.**

**I have one last porject I am planning on doing, and I swear it's the last one, for it will onlt be a five chapter story and that's it.**

**Now I know what you are tihnking, about about all my unfinish stories. Well don't worry they are up for adoption if you want them and I already got someone that wants to do two of them.**

**Her/His username is ****Pin-Killing-Evil-Squirrel-Army, and she/he will be finishing Akatsuki Sensei for me. I've already given her/him all the imformation for the story, and if any of my people that have their OCs in here and are still reading this then please help her/him if you want to make sure your OCs are done right. I'm sure she/he would like that.**

**I just want to thank all you guys for being great and being such loyal readers to me, you have no idea what this has meant for me all these years. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be as great as a writer as I am now, for it was you guys that help make me improve my skills writing skills that I'm ready to start writing stuff out of fanficion.**

**I love you all and I will miss you all!**

**TLFA**


End file.
